Her Hero
by sorax33
Summary: 10 Year old Dai Motomiya was walking home from soccer practice when she runs into some bullies from her school. Then out of nowhere a boy saves her and they become friends. Read to find out about Dai and the boy as their adventure in the digital world has started. Remake now takes Digimon 02. Female Daisuke x OC Also I do not own the picture of the cover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 1 : Him

10 year old Daisuke Or Dai for short Motomiya was walking home from her soccer practice cause her sister forgot to pick her up again.

'She must be off having fun at the mall or stalking cute boys' Dai though as she kept walking.

" Hey guys look it's Motomiya!" Shouted a boy as Dai looked up and growled to see the three school bullies that always picked on her for no good reason.

She saw them blocking her path " What do you guys want ?" Dai said trying not to pick a fight with The big one named Trevor and his two sidekicks Zack and Kevin who were behind him.

" What're you doing out here all alone mommy and daddy don't want you anymore ?" Trevor said as Dai was getting angry.

" Yeah who wants a pink hair freak for a daughter ?" Zack said looking at Dai hair which was actually Mahogany hair but look kinda pink as it went down to her shoulders.

The bullies kept on laughing and calling her means names meanwhile Dai was trying her very hardest not to cry or pick a fight but after another rude comment from them she had enough.

" Oh yeah Atleast my face doesn't look like... A DOG BUTT!" She shouted at Trevor as Zack and Kevin started laughing out loud but then stopped when Trevor looked at them pissed off. He then turned back to Dai as he cracked his knuckles and said " Oh that's it Motomiya you just earned yourself in for a world of pain!" Trevor shouted as he ran up and punched Dai in the gut making her fall down.

Rain began to fall down as Trevor started punching and kicking her. Dai starting cry from the pain and though she was dead because no one would save her.

" Hey you get your hands off her!" another male voiced cried out.

Suddenly Trevor was pushed off Dai by someone else. Dai couldn't really get a good look at her savior face.

" You want some too?!" Trevor shouted mad but before he could do anything the boy punched Trevor in the face sending him to the ground as he then picked him up and threw him at Zack and Kevin.

" Get the heck out of here now and if I see you picking on her again I'll do much worse" the boy threatened as Zack and Kevin nodded scared as they took off with Trevor.

" Hey are you ok ? " the boy asked Dai as he helped her up. Dai was able to see the boy face. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and looked about her age. She blushed as she realize she was staring at him " W-Who are you ?" Dai asked him.

" My name's Nick nice to meet you" Nick replied to her.

" My family just moved here btw I'm 11 years old" Nick said as Dai listened and nodded.

' Wow he was able to take out Trevor and he only older than me by 1 year' Dai though as she felt her right eye hurt.

" Careful you got a black eye from that jerk" Nick told her. She then tired to get up but almost fell down again but Nick caught her.

" Thank you" Dai said blushing.

" No problem now let's get out of this rain" Nick said as she nodded as they were walking back to her Apartment. " Hey I like your hair it's really pretty " Nick said smiling as Dai blushed even more as they keep walking until they made it to her door.

" Thank you for saving me and walking me home" Dai thanked him.

" It was no big deal I better get home too" Nick said as he was about to leave but Dai stopped him.

" Hey Nick do you wanna go play soccer tomorrow and maybe get some ice cream " She asked hoping he'll say yes as Nick smiled.

" Yeah sure it's a promise" Nick said as he held up his pinky as Dai did the same and they pinky swore on it. " See you tomorrow!" Nick said as he walked off waving goodbye to Dai as she waved goodbye to him too as she opened her door. She found Jun sleeping on the couch with the tv on as Dai went to her room and laid down on the bed thinking about Nick and tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Please review and if you liked it hit that FAV/Follow button really helps me out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 2: Enter Flamedramon

It's been three years since Daisuke met Nick and since then they have both became best friends. Right now Dai was playing soccer with some of her classmates until one of them kicked the ball and luckily someone caught smiled and went over to the person.

" Nick good to see you, I missed you!" Dai said as she threw her arms around Nick giving him a hug.

" Thanks Dai and good to see you too" Nick said then they broke the hug as Nick then drop the ball and kicked it back to the others.

Dai turned around and shouted "Well I see you guys after school for a rematch" Dai shouted to the them then she and Nick walked into the school.

...

Meanwhile digimon's were running from darks rings raining from the sky.

"Everyone run! Its the Digimon emperor" one of the digimon cried then he got caught by one of the dark rings as he growled and his eyes turned red.

Above all the chaos was a boy with spikey blue hair. He was wearing yellow glasses and his outfit was blue and yellow with a cape on the back as he smiled while watching the digimon run in horror.

...

Back at the school Nick and Dai entered there homeroom and saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a while t-shirt with pink gloves and yellow shorts.

" All right what luck! You're in our class again Kari" Dai said as they walked up to Kari.

" I wouldn't called that luck Dai" Kari said then they talked about what they did over the summer for about ten minutes before the bell rang as they all sat down at their desk.

The teacher came and told everyone to take their seat. " Alright everyone we have a new students" the teacher said then a boy with blonde hair wearing a green and yellow shirt and light shorts came into the class.

" It nice to meet you all I'm TK" Tk then bowed and then he was told to seat next to Kari.

" Together again" Tk said as Kari smiled at him.

" Just like old times" she replied.

"Wow I don't think I ever saw this kid before have you Dai ?" Nick asked whispering to her Dai as she shook her head.

"No I never seen this kid but it look like Kari knows him" Dai whispered back to him.

After school Tk and Kari were putting their backpacks on when Nick and Dai went up to them. " Oh Nick , Dai their someone I want you to meet this is my old friend Tk" Kari said.

" Nice to meet you guys" Tk said as he held out his hand. Nick shook his hand and said " Good to meet you too! I'm Nick and that's Dai" Nick said but Dai didn't shake his hand.

"Well now thats done how about you tells us how you know about Kari Tk" Dai said with her arms on her hips. But then a girl with purple hair wearing glass ran up to them.

" Oh hey Yolei" Tk said to her but she walked past him.

"You're Kari Kamiya right ?" Yolie asked Kari as she nodded.

" Yeah that right why do you ask ?" Kari asked her.

" I got a email from your brother Tai that says Come to the world right away, the Digimon need our help" Yolei said.

" My brother needs us!" Kari shouted then they all ran to the computer lab but on the way they met a kid with red hair wearing a high school uniform.

" Yolei good thing I found you, I need to use the computer lab" the kid told her.

" No way Izzy president of the computer lab is looking for me ? I'm so honor" Yolei said.

" Izzy we got a message from Tai saying he need our help" Kari said to him.

" I know I got one too" Izzy repiled to her.

...

They were now in the computer lab with Izzy working on one of the computers." I was about to respond to Tai when my battery in my computer ran out I knew I should bee up last night playing trivia but boy talk about fun " Izzy said.

" There I send it" Izzy said sending the respond to Tai. " Whats the digital world is that some new amusement park ?" Yolei asked.

" Wait I heard it from Tai once he said there was a lot of Digimon there whatever they are " Dai said as she put her hand under her chin.

" Hold on you know Tai ?"Tk said to Dai.

" Yeah they used to play on the same soccer team" Nick replied then a little boy with brown hair wearing a purple sweater enter the room.

" Yolei weren't you gonna come over and fix my computer ?" the little boy asked.

Then Yolei then put her hand on her forehead " That right I forgot Cody oh well I gotta go see you guys later" Yolei said as she walked out with Cody.

" Looms like we going back to the digital world prodigious !" Izzy said.

" Well if you guys are going me and Dai are going too " Nick said to them as they turned and faced the two.

" Sorry Nick but no one can just go to the digital world you know " Tk said as he pulled out a little device in his hand. " You have to have a Digivice" Tk added holding up the deceive.

Dai then growl at him " Listen Tk if you can go so can me and Nick" Dai said in front of Nick. The computer screen glowed blue as it shot out a beam of Blue, White, Yellow and Red.

The Blue and White beam went to Nick and Dai knocking them both over on to each other. When Dai opened his eyes she saw she and Nick were noses to noses with each other they both blushed and got off each other.

" What is this ?" They both said holding out a blue and white digivice.

" A Digivice !" Tk said shocked but Dai smiled " Told you so Tk" Dai said.

" Wait there vices are way different from ours" Kari said then Izzy turned to the computer to find that a gate had appeared.

" We better get going before the gate closes" Izzy said.

" But wait how long will it stay open for ?" Tk asked him as he was unsure.

" I don't care I helping out my brother" Kari said then she held up her digivice up to the computer and then she went into it making Nick and Dai gasp.

" I'm right behind you Kari" Tk said and then he went into the computer then Izzy turned to the both of them.

" Its your turn unless your scared" Izzy said then they both unfroze and held out their digivices and went into the computer after them.

...

Dai groaned and then got up and held her head " What happened ?" Dai said still holding her head then she looked down and saw she had diffent clothes on. She now wore blue jean with black boots, a white shirt with a blue jacket with flames at the bottom and she had her hair in a ponytail. " Wow looks like this comes with a new outfit" Dai said looking at her new outfit as she turned around and saw Nick had different clothes on too. He wore what looked like Ethan outfit from Pokemon Gold just without the hat or Backpack.

Meanwhile unknown to all of them was that the digimon emperor was watching them " Looks like I have some unwanted guest in my garden and they weren't even on the list" he said.

...

" Hey guys its over here " Kari said looking at her digivice while Tk and the others behind her. Dai then spotted a soda machine and went over to it.

" Hey guys look it a soda machine" Dai said and was about to get some money out when green little slug creature started coming out of the machine making Dai scream and fell on her butt.

Tk and kari laughed while nick went over to her " Hey that's not funny' Nick said helping Dai up " Oh come on Nick you have to admit that was little funny " Tk said still laughing.

" It ok Nick i'm fine" Dai said getting back on her feet " So those thing were Digimon ?" Dai asked.

" Yea those were digimon but they are a lot more much cuter then them " Kari said " And scary ones " Tk added.

They then heard a girl voice scream " Tk" then a orange flying pig went over to Tk.

"Patamon its good to see you again buddy' Tk said hugging Patamon. Tai along with a white cat and orange dinosaur came running to them " Hey guys I'm glad you all could make it" Tai said.

" Hey there Tai! I told those guys you were be all right " Dai said then Tai looked confused. " Wait a minute... Dai , Nick what the heck are you guys doing here ?" Tai asked them.

"Well we were in the computer lab when suddenly new digivices came to us" Nick said holding out his digivice.

" Well looks like you guys are digidestined now but come I gotta show you guys something" Tai said then Tai lead all of them to a cave and showed them all a red and orange color egg inside a hole.

" So tell us what happened" Kari asked the cat standing beside her.

" Well one day a bossy little human appeared and started making digimon work for him as slaves he calls himself the digmon emperor" the cat said.

" Another human but I though we were the only humans that could enter the digital world" Tk asked.

" Yes and he has this dark digvice that makes us unable to digvole" the cat said to him with her arms crossed.

" Wait you mean like ours " Nick asked as he and Dai held out their digivice then the cat gasped and tried to claw at Nick but she missed.

"Exactly ! You guys must work for the Digimon emperor" the cat shouted pointing at them.

" Hold on! Me and Nick work for nobody and beside we just got these things" Dai said to her but she still had her arms crossed. " The dark digvice is draining our powers making us like weak little newborn kittens" the cat said.

" That's why you couldn't digivole Agumon" Tai said looking at him.

" Yeah if I could digivole he wouldn't stand a chance but I can't" Agumon repiled.

" He control the digimon by using these dark rings against their will " the cat added. Then Nick curled his hands into fist and said " That's terrible if I even meet him he in for a world of pain !."

Deciding to change the subject Dai spotted the egg and said " So what's the deal with that egg with that horn in it ?"

" I don't know, I can't lift it and its way too heavy like mom's meatloaf" Tai said to her.

" How about we tried and get it out Tai" Tk said and tried to lift it but he couldn't " Wow no kidding I can't lift it ether" Tk said surprised.

Nick was next as he went to the egg " Here let me show you how its really done " Nick said and tried to lift it too but he couldn't and fell on his butt.

" Move aside this is a women job" Kari said and tried to move the egg to but she couldn't either.

"You were saying" Nick said to her.

" Here guys let me do it" Dai said then she looked at the egg and took a deep breath and without any effect she pulled out the egg.

" See that wasn't that hard was it" Dai said smiling but stopped as she then saw all of them were looking at something behind her. She looked back and saw a small blue dragon emerged from the hole. He opened his eyes and cheered " Free at last! You must have removed the digi-egg, my name is Veemon the fun loving, adventure seeking, lucky digimon" Veemon said to the maghony hair girl as she was stunned seeing him but recovered quickly.

" H-Hi ...my name is Daisuke but you can call me Dai" Dai said shocked at the dragon.

" I been waiting a long time to meet you Dai and I know it you cause you were the only one able to remove the digi-egg of courage " Veemon said.

"Whoa Dai you're lucky I wish I had a dragon for a pet " Nick said behind her but then they all felt the ground shook.

" What was that a earthquake ?" Tai said then a huge dinosaur digimon crashed through the walls.

" What is that digimon ?" Dai asked.

" Its Monochromon his shell is harder than diamond and his attack volcano strike sends out millions of fireballs" Tk answered.

" Bubble Pop !"

" Pepper Breath !"

Patamon and Agumon shouted sending their attacks at the Monochromon but it didn't effect him as he shrugged it off.

Vonlaco strike !" Monochromon then send out his fireballs at them. Then all of them ran from the fire and out of the cave. Then they went down a cliff as Veemon looked at Dai and said " Dai you have to use your courage and opened the digi-egg"

" I don't know what your talking about !" Dai shouted at him but was cutoff as another fireball was coming out of the cave and was heading straight at Kari.

" Kari move !" Nick shouted then pushed Kari out of the way and got hit with the fireball instead as got sent flying back.

" Nick !" they all shouted as the smoke cleared and Nick was fine. He tried to stand up but he couldn't " Damn I think twisted my ankle" Nick said holding his ankle.

" Come on Dai! I can digvole with the egg but you have to have courage to open it" Veemon said then the Monochromon came out of the cave and jumped over them and began to charge at Nick. Nick gasped and braced himself for the worse.

"Dai !" Veemon shouted at her again as Dai gasped 'Nick in trouble! Hes's going to die if I don't do something' Dai though as she held the egg tightly.

" Have courage Dai !" Tai shouted to her then Dai stood up and shouted " Get off from him! You want courage ?! Fine I'll give you courage! Digi-egg open ! " Dai screamed as she held up the glowing egg.

"Veemon armor digivole to..."

Veemon was engulfed in flames and images of Agumon, Greymon, Metal Greymon and Wargreymon flashed through his mind. The fire died down and now Veemon was bigger and had some sort of armor on.

" Flamedramon !"

" Armor digivole ?" Tai said then Flamedramon tackled Monochromon before he hit Nick. He then got back up and charged at Flamedramon but Flamedramon caught his horns and threw him to the ground. " Volcano strike !" Monchromon then send out fireballs but Flamdramon clawed through them no problem but Monochromon then flipped him up in the air with his horns. " Wow !" they all said stunned at Flamedramon then Flamedramon flipped himself right up. " Fire Rockets !" he shouted as he was engulfed in flames then dive down at Monochromon and destroy the dark ring.

Flamedramon then digivole back to Veemon and a orange light flashed in Dai jacket pocket she then found a D-termal in her pocket along with the Digi-egg inside. Tai and Tk helped Nick up while Kari was petting the free Monochromon.

...

Back at the emperor hideout the digimon emperor watched the whole fight then a green worm enter the room. " You summon me master" he asked the emperor.

"Yes I believed we've finally found a worthy enemy at last... maybe two enemies" the emperor said looking at Dai and Nick on the screen. " Great just one question what's a enemy ?" the worm asked him.

...

Now they were all together again as Tai went up to Dai " Dai I saw how very brave you were out there and because of the courage you showed me today, I'm making you the new leader" Tai said as he handed over his goggles to her.

Dai looked at the goggles in awe and put them on " I think they look pretty cute on you Dai" Nick said making Dai smile and blushed.

" Well I think its time to headed back home" Tai said then they said goodbye to the digimon and enter though a Tv. When they appeared they all fell on top of each other and heard Izzy shouting

" Get off your crushing my brownies !."

**What has the Digimon emperor have in store for our hero ? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**End Of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3: The Digiteam complete

" Where are we ?" Tai asked as all of them were laying on the floor.

" You guys are in the compter lab what happened ?" Izzy asked as they got up.

" The Digital world that what happened ! Here we were when a dinosaur digimon tried to attack us but I jumped into a action" Dai said.

" Well then lets go back I want to see the digtal world too" Yolei said.

" I think we all had enough of a adventure today beside its Macarons and chesses at my house" Cody said.

" That's right its Pork surprise at my" Tai added.

" Stuffed green peppers at my house " Izzy said.

" And Tv dinners in the microwave at my place" Tk said.

" No fair !" Yolei pouted.

While the others left Tai and Izzy stayed behind " Izzy sent emails to the rest of the Digidestine to meet at the park" Tai said Izzy nodded.

" You go on ahead I'll caught up" Izzy said Tai left then Izzy turned back to the computer and saw the gate was close.

" That's weird the gates closed" Izzy said.

Later that night the old Digidestine were all at the park listening about what happened today.

" Digi-armor energized ?" Matt said.

" Yea it was some kind of digivoleing I never seen before somehow Dai got her digimon to digivole while Agumon and the others weren't able to" Tai said sitting on a bench beside Izzy.

" You mean Dai that girl from the soccer club went to the digital world" Sora said with her hands on her hips.

Tk nodded and said " Yea also her friend Nick and two kids from my apartment building Yolei and Cody got new digivices."

Joe then nodded " Well if they got Digivices that mean they're the new digidestined now" Joe said.

" Right" Izzy added.

" Wait if this Digimon emperor really hunting Digimon and making them his slaves is Biyomon and the others gonna be ok ?" Sora asked.

" I got a email from Mimi in America saying the exactly same question about Palmon" Kari said.

" Well I say we should just go there and do things are way" Matt said.

Izzy then shook his head " We can't I went back to check on the computer and the gate was already closed" Izzy said.

" That means we can't help them" Matt said.

" No I'm going back first thing in the morning" Izzy said.

" Ok then I going with you" Tai said then all of them nodded expect Joe and Matt.

" Sorry guys I can't go I got a oral test in the moring" Joe said.

" And I got band practice we've got a upcoming concert and we have to practice" Matt said.

Tai then got off of the bench " Don't worry about it guys leave everything to us" Tai said.

" Ok but lets us know if you need us" Matt said then the others nodded.

Next day after school Izzy was there working on the compter until the others came in.

" How its going Izzy" Nick asked the computer genius.

" Not good I can't open the gate see" Izzy said pointing to the gate.

" Izzy what are you talking about ? the gate is clearly open" Nick said then Izzy saw that the gate was indeed open.

" Wow it's open" Izzy said looking at the gate.

Then the new four kids took out their digivices and showed it to the others.

" So these are the new digivices how cool " Sora said.

" That's right these are the ones that were released when I touch the digiegg" Tai said.

Izzy then got up " It's just as I though the gate only opens for the new digivices and that's not all it also seem that this is the only working computer that shows the gate Izzy said.

" Well what are we standing around here for lets go to the digital world" Yolei said.

Then everyone nodded and were about to go when.

" Tai Kamiya is that you ?."

They all froze then they turned around and saw a teacher standing there.

" Mr Fujyama ?" Tai said.

" And Sora and Izzy as well didn't you all graduated years ago" Mr. Fujyama said.

" We did sir and what are you doing here ?" Tai asked.

" I'm the new head of the computer club" Mr Fujyama said.

" Wait what do you know about using computers" Tai and Sora said together shocked.

" Not a single thing" Mr. Fujyama said as Sora and Tai hunged their heads down then Tai got a idea.

" Hey I was wondering if you could help me out something ?" Tai asked as he lead him out.

" With what ?" Mr. Fujyama asked.

"Well I've been having a hard time adjusting to high school it's the girls their so complicated" Tai said giving a thumbs up to Sora.

" Thanks Tai we all own you one" Sora said.

" All let's get going" Izzy said then all of them pulled out their digivices as they were engulfed in a bright light and were sucked into the computer.

" So this is the digital world cool, hold on I wearing different clothes" Cody said looking down at his new clothes.

He was wearing a brown hoodie, purple pants and brown shoes.

" Hey me too I look like I'm part of the cool crowd now" Yolei said as she wore a orange helmet, grey gloves, green and white boots, red pants and a brown vest over a light blue long sleeve shirt.

" I forgot to tell you guys about the new outfits" Dai said.

" This Helmet makes my glasses look smaller" Yolei said while the other watched.

" Come on guys let's get going" Dai said as they started walking unknown to them the Digimon Emperor was watching them again.

" So they have returned with the other four now let the game begin" The Emperor chuckled as he pressed three buttons.

" Veemon where are you buddy" Dai shouted looking around for her partner.

" Dai over here !" Dai looked to see Veemon running towards her.

" Veemon !" Dai shouted as she shook Veemon hand.

" Dai nice to see you again I also brought Patamon and his friends with me" Veemon said as Patamon and Gatomon along with a bird digimon and a ladybug digimon.

" Sora" the bird cheered as she flew over to Sora.

" Biyomon I missed you so much" Sora cried as she hugging her partner.

" Izzy good to see you how have you been" the ladybug asked.

" Tentomon" Izzy said as he embraced his partner.

The heartwarming reunion was then interrupted by a buzzing noise as a Snimon was flying towards them.

" Imcoming !" Tentomon shouted as everyone ducked.

" Flying bugs this is too weird" Yolei shouted.

The digimon then attacked but their attacks did nothing to the champion.

" Let's show them how it's done" Dai said to Veemon taking out her digivice and D-terminal but before she could react the ground opened up.

" Nick !" Dai cried as she started to fall.

" Dai !" Nick shouted as he tried to grab her hand but it was too late and she fell in.

" Dai !" Veemon shouted both him and Nick looking down to see Dai hanging onto a ledge as a mole like digimon came towards her.

" Oh no Drimogemon" Tentomon cried.

" Look out it's Mojyamon !" Tk shouted as a abominable snowman came towards them.

" BOOMERANG BONE" Mojyamon threw a bone toward Nick and Veemon.

Nick ducked but Veemon got hit causing him to fall in the hole Dai caught him but she lost her grip and Drimogemon grabbed them and captured them.

" Dai no !" Nick shouted.

" Quickly we must run !" Tentomon said as everyone ran away to safety.

" What about Dai ?" Cody asked as they stopped running.

" We'll find a way to save her but right now we need to think of a plan." Tk said as his digivice started beeping.

" I'm getting a signal looks like building or something." Tk said as everyone took out their beeping digivices too.

" There aren't any building around here" Biyomon said.

" Nothing but the old temple here I know where to go" Tentomon said as he took off with everyone following him.

Dai opened her eyes and groaned as she shook her head.

Dai then gasped seeing a bunch of mountains around her. " Oh great I must have been walking in my sleep again" Dai said.

" Oh my head where am I ?" Dai said " You're just hanging out" a male voice said as she looked up to see a boy wearing tight jeans with black sneakers he also wore a blue/white shirt with a cape behind him with yellow shoulder pads and yellow sunglasses.

" Who are you ?" Dai asked. " Your very worst nightmare" the boy said smiling.

" Are you the Digimon emperor ?" Dai asked him as the boy smirked.

" Speaking" the emperor said.

" But your kid just like me" Dai said confused.

" I am nothing like you because if I was I would be hanging down from a cliff speaking of" The emperor said as he snapped his fingers.

A hole opened up and Veemon appeared to be tied to the other side of the canyon.

" Veemon !" Dai cried.

" Hey Dai nice view isn't it" Veemon laughed nervously.

" I haven't been able to look quick hurry up and digivole" Dai said.

" Ah don't you need these to pull off your little trick" the emperor said holding up Dai's Digivice and D-terminal.

" Hey give those back you jerk !" Dai shouted as the emperor chuckled making Dai growl.

" Now why would I do that ?" He asked her as Dai sighed.

" Meanwhile the others were walking through the forest with Sora and Izzy in the lead when there digivice beeped again as they came upon a giant temple.

" That's where the signal is coming from you guys let's check it out" Nick said as everyone followed him up the stairs.

" Man this place ever heard of a escalator" Yolei whined as they reached the top and saw the Digieggs of Love and Knowledge.

" Hey that looks like the crest of love" Sora said.

" And that one looks like the crest of knowledge" Izzy said as he and Sora went over to the eggs and tried to move them but they couldn't.

" Looks like these are for you two Yolei and Cody" Sora smiled as the two went over to the eggs and picked them up easily then lights shot out from where the eggs were and out came a bird and armadillo appeared then they jumped out freaking them both out.

" Hello my name is Hawkmon and I'm happy to be able to finally spread my wings." Hawkmon said happily.

" My name is Armadilomon why'd ya have to wake me up ?" He asked Cody yawning.

" So Yolei you and I are going to be working together as a team" Hawkmon said as he extend his hand.

" What ? I don't fight expect for my sister over who gets the last cookie" Yolei said.

" Yolei I have this friend named Mimi and she a lot like you she used to tell me that she didn't want to fight ether even know she had to for the digital world" Sora said smiling.

" So Cody what do you think of the digital world ? " Izzy asked him.

" It's cool and all but I don't think im cut out for this" Cody said.

" Don't worry Cody you're not alone in this" Izzy said comfortingly as Cody nodded.

" Now let's save Dai and Veemon" Nick said as everyone nodded.

" Excuse me but if you want us to Armor digivole you must say Digi-Armor energise" Hawkmon advised.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE !" Yolei and Cody cried as light engulf both their digimon.

" HAWKMON ARMOR DIGVOLE TO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE" Hawkmon turned into a four legged creature with wings on its back with a faceplate with the crest of love on its head.

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER" Armadilomon turned into a insect like a digimon with drills on his arms and one on his face with the crest of knowledge on his back.

" I am Halsemon as Hawkmon I used the Digiegg of love to armor digivole my tempest wing attack shall defeat my enemies." Halsemon said.

" My name is Digmon as Armadillomon I used the Digi-Egg of knowledge to armor digivole." Digmon said as everyone stared in awe at the two digimon.

Meanwhile Dai was still struggling against her shackles as she glared at the emperor.

" Let me go !" Dai shouted as the digimon emperor shook his head.

" No and as for punshiment for trespassing your watch as Veemon becomes my new slave" the emperor said as he snapped his fingers and a dark ring flew towards Veemon.

" Or you could become my empress" Ken said as he extend his hand towards her. " No way I'll never join you I rather die then become your empress" Dai shouted.

" As you wish" the emperor said as the ring sped towards Veemon.

" Veemon no ! Dai cried as she stared to cry.

"TEMPEST WINGS !" a voice called as two arrow shaped beams flew across destroying the ring. " What was that ?" the empeor said as he saw the Yolei and Nick riding on Halsemon back.

" Dai hang on !" Yolei shouted.

" Save Veemon !" Dai cried back as the Digmon burst through the mountains side grabbing Veemon between his arms.

" Pardon my dropping in" Digmon said as he landed on his feet. Halsemon then broke Dai shackles and caught her and landed on the ground.

" Thanks Nick and you too Yolei" Dai thanked them as they took to the skies.

Meanwhile Gatomon jumped in front of the emperor. " I'm going to turn you into a scratching post." Gatomon hissed.

" Your a naughty little kitty aren't you" the emperor taunted as Gatomon leaped at him only for a green worm to intercept her attack but he was knocked back into the emperor who dropped Dai digivice and D-Terminal.

" You Idiot !" he shouted at the worm as Yolei caught the two items and gave them to Dai. " Thanks Yolei ready for some payback Veemon" Dai asked as Veemon nodded.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE" Dai cried as orange light surrounded Veemon.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE" Flamedramon stood proudly as the emperor growled.

" You think your so tough Sinmon !, Mojyamon ! Attack !" the emperor ordered them.

" Better hold on tight Yolei" Halsemon said as he took off.

" Lets show what armor digimon can do against slaves of the digimon emperor." Flamedramon said.

" TWIN SICKLES" Sinmon sent out two sickles of energy at Halsemon who spun avoiding them making Yolei scream in fear. " Time for MACH IMPLUSE." Halsemon said as he fired twin beams of energy from his wings hitting the dark ring destroying it.

" You did it Halsemon" Yolei said meanwhile Flamedramon was up against Mojyamon who threw a large Icicle at Flamedramon who smirked as his arm was surrounding by fire.

" When it's fire against ice fire always wins" Flamedramon said as he caught the Icicle which melted in his hands.

"FIRE ROCKETS !" Flamdramon shouted as he sent multiply fireballs at him engulfing him in flames destroying the dark ring.

" Ha Ha Ha looks like I was right there better than I though" the empeor chuckled now back at her own base. Later the Digidestine were standing in front of the three digimon.

" We Apologise for fighting you but we had to remove the dark rings from you. No hard feeling ?" Veemon said tot he three.

" That's okey thanks for saving us later" Mojyamon said then the three digimon walked away intot he sunset.

" Man that digimon emperor makes me so mad if I had a digimon I'll take him down right here and right now" Nick said.

" Settle down now so Yolei can I count upon your assistance in the future" Hawkmon asked her.

"Of course you can" Yolei said.

" So what do you say Cody are we a team as well ?" Armadlliomon asked.

" Yes I'd be honored to fight alongside you" Cody said.

" Man what a team" Izzy said.

" Yea looks like they got everthing handle here" Sora said

" Don't act like that Sora we can still help them out" Biyomon said. " And give them Adivice now and then." Tentomon added.

" Come on you guys time to head home." Nick said with Dai nodding as they all headed backed to a tv portal. When they reached the tv they all rasied their digivices and were sucked through the tv.

" So that's the birds and the bees huh thanks " Tai said as he left his teacher. " Man that guy knows nothing about girls." Tai said then he saw a flash of light outside the computer lab. He rushed inside to see everyone in a heap.

" What happened to you guys ?" Tai asked.

" Please don't ask " They all said with the digimon ontop of them.

"The new digimon are back in their training form." Tai said as Dai looked up and saw Demi-Veemon on her head.

" Wow he so cute" Yolei said hugging the little pink ball with a feather on his head.

" Im shocked how this little guy could become such a fierce warrior like digimon" Cody said looking at the little yellow ball digimon.

" Ok everyone we've got to get going before our parents start to get worried" Tai said as everyone nodded and left the school.

" So can we go back tomorrow ?" Yolei asked.

" Looks like we have to now that we know the Digimon Emperor isn't playing around anymore" Dai said

Please Read and Review !

And tune for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 4 : Nick's Digimon.

It was late at night and Nick was in his room and lying down in his bed looking at his digivice. ' Man looks like everyone else is getting their Digimon but me and now that the emperor not playing around anymore we need all the help we can get' Nick though. '

Nick then yawned and put his digivice down then laid his head down on his pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Nick opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his bed anymore instead he was in some kind of white castle. Nick got up and looked down and saw he still had his shorts and shirt on.

Nick then decide to look around the castle so he walked down the long hallway and saw their were pillars on each side of the wall. He kept walking until he notice a big blue door in front of him It had a star symbol on it.

Nick then touched the door and it slowly opened up. Nick didn't know why but he felt like he had a connection to this castle as he walked through the door and saw a throne room but no one was there.

Nick walked up to the throne and saw a big picture above that had three people on it. Nick then felt sharp something against his back he turned around and saw a women with blonde hair and green eyes holding a spear to his back.

" Speak who are you and what are you doing in the king throne room ?!" the girl said still holding her spear.

" Ok ! my name is Nick and I was just looking around here. " Nick said as he turned around but only to have the spear near his chest.

" Now would mind putting that spear away please ?" Nick said then the girl grunted and put down her weapon.

" So um where exactly are ?" Nick asked her.

" You are the king's castle" She said as she cross her arms with her spear behind her back.

" A Castle? Man this is so cool" Nick said then he looked back up at the picture on the wall.

" What this picture about ?" Nick said pointing up to the picture.

The picture above him showed two people each with a digimon by their side.

" This "picture" is a prophecy that tells about the return of the King of the digital world " the girl said.

" It says the emperor of darkness and his digimon will return and they will control the digital world and make all the innocent digimon their slaves. The only one that can stop him is the King and his digimon."

" Well what happen to him then did he stop him ?" Nick asked the girl but she shook her head.

" No you see both the king and emperor died in the tragic battle long ago but the emperor swore that he will return. We believe that now his return his coming thanks to this so call digimon emperor and his dark rings making some digmon slaves ." the girl said.

" Him again not only is he making digimon his slave's but he wants to control the digtal world too ! Make that jerk is gonna pay now !" Nick shouted then his digivice began glowing in his pocket.

" What is that ?" the girl asked Nick as he pulled out his glowing digivice.

Then a light beam out of his digivice and hit the jewel of the center head of the throne and a digiegg popped out . Nick then saw that the crest of the egg had the same symbol the door had.

Nick then picked it up and another beam of light came out of the egg and infront of him stood a white tiger with yellow fangs with a star shape symbol on the end of his tail.

The tiger opened his eyes which were white and he look up at Nick.

" You ! are you the one who release me from the egg " the tiger asked him growling at him but Nick quickly nodded.

" Well then I'm honor to fight along side with you" the tiger said as he stopped growling and bowed towards Nick.

" Wait hold on I don't know what's exactly is going on but why don't you tell me your name first ?" Nick asked him.

" Very well my name RAIKMON the tiger of freedom my thunderbolts will stop any army that comes within 100 yards of here. I used to fight along side the king until he sealed me away in the egg of freedom to save my life." Raikmon said.

" Raikmon ? " the girl said with a shocked expression on her face.

" Anna" Raikmon said as he walked over to Anna as she got down and petted the tiger. Anna stopped petting Raikmon and looked up at Nick then she sighed.

" Look I know we just met and at first I didn't trust you but since Raikmon trust you then I guess i'll trust you then" Anna said.

" All I ask of you is to stop to stop the digimon emperor and save the digital world" Anna asked him.

" Ok Anna I promise you I'll stop him and saved the digital world" Nick said pumping his fist in the air but then he stopped.

" Um just one question how do I get out of here ?" Nick said as he starched the back of his head. Anna smiled and then she held out her hand towards Nick and whisper a few words Nick didn't understand.

Nick suddenly felt so sleepy and slowly fell to the ground seeing Anna and Raikmon before falling asleep.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and saw he was back in his room. He then laid back down '"Did I dream the whole thing up ?" Nick said.

" Of course not " said a voice making Nick fell off his bed landing on his head .

"Ow my head " Nick said rubbing his sore head then Nick saw a little white cub in front of him.

" Wow so it wasn't a dream it was real " Nick said as he picked up Raikmon in his rookie form and put him in his lap.

" Yes but looks like I can't digivole in Raikmon unless you use the digiegg. So you can call me Demi-Raikmon in this form." Demi-Raikmon said.

" Hmm how about I call you Rai for short" Nick asked the Demi-Raikmon.

" Yes you can call me Rai for short" Rai replied making Nick smiled as he then petted Rai.

' Look out digimon emperor because your rain of terror will come to end now !' Nick though as he looked out at the sunrise through his window.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll give a shout out to whoever can guess what Nick's digimon is based off of.

Please Read and Review .


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own digimon

Chapter 5 : A New Digitude

" Can you tell me why I have to stay in your backpack until the school is over ?" Rai asked Nick as he was making room for Rai in his backpack.

" Well it's just I don't want my teacher to freak out seeing a white cub in her classroom. Beside your not the only one who going be stuck in here the other's digimon will be in their bags as well" Nick said as he finshed making room.

" Now come on Rai in you go" Nick said as he grabbed Rai and put him in his backpack and headed off to school.

(After school )

The group was now in the computer waiting on Cody and Yolei so they all can go to the digital world.

" Wait before we go I want to show you guys something" Nick said as he took off his backpack.

" What is it Nick ?" Tk asked him.

"Well I wanted to show you guys this little guy right" Nick said as he showed them Rai.

" Awe ! He so cute" Both Kari and Dai said as Rai blushed slightly as the girls huddled around him.

" Hey wait a minute how did you get a digimon Nick if the school was locked along with the compter lab ?" Tk asked him.

At first Nick wanted to tell them about the crazy dream he had last night about the castle, Anna and the return of the digimon king but something inside him told him not to tell them just yet. So instead he made up a lie.

" Um... I just woke up and I saw my compter was on then saw Rai sleeping holding a digiegg" Nick lied hoping it would work.

" Wow Nick looks like you met your digimon the same way that me and Tai met our digimon expect that's not the same Augmon that Tai has" Kari said.

" Hang on wait for me ! Yolei cried as she enter the lab with a bag full of snacks.

" I brought a bag full of goodies from my family store " Yolei said putting the bag down by the digimon.

" Good idea intraining digimon are like bottomless pi" Tk said.

" If my family own a store full of snacks I'll eat candy bars until my teeth fall out" Dai said.

" It's not that great I have to pay for anything I eat" Yolei said.

" Where Cody ?" Opamon asked still eating.

" Oh he still down in the lunchroom last time I checked he was sill chewing the same carrot 50 times" Yolei said.

" Does he know we're waiting for him ?" Nick said.

Yolei then nodded " Hey why don't we watch some tv until he here" Yolei suggestion as she went to one of the computer that was also a tv.

" We interrupted this board cast for the latest story" Said a new reporter lady as a picture of a boy with black hair long hair and eyes wearing a white school uniform was by a computer.

" The winner of the new computer programing system is boy genius Ken Icihjouji !"

" There was many well worthy geniuses out there and I'm humbled that the judges chose me as the winner" Ken said.

" Yes not only did Ken invented a computer program that can brush your teeth but he a master a chess and solve the world biggest math problem. That's not all he very skilled in Ju-Do and is on our all state soccer team and girls he single."

" Wow I think he might be as good as me" Dai said.

" Now let's meet the proud parnets who raised this genius Mr and Mrs. Icihjouji !"

" I'm so proud of my Ken he once invented a automate dishwasher to help me in the kitchen" said.

" Like father like son I once guess how many jellybeans were in a pickle jar" said with a laugh.

" I hear this kid is so smart he once gave his teacher homework" Cody said.

" Cody when did you get here ?" Kari asked him.

" Just a little bit ago" Cody replied.

" Hey maybe Ken knows how to defeat the digimon emperor" Tk said as Yolei shut the computer off.

" Hm ! I know more about the digital world than that kid" Yolei said with her arms across her chest.

" Funny considering you only been there once " Dai said.

" What's that suppose to mean !" Yolei shouted at the pink long hair girl.

" Nothing" Dai said waving both her hands then Gatomon pulled on Kari leg.

" Kari we're ready to go" Gatomon said and Patamon nodded.

" The gate is open " Yolei said as the gate to the digital world was unlocked.

" Then what are we waiting for !" Nick said as he pulled out his digivice.

" Alright enough talk about Genius" Yolei commented.

" Ok next stop the digital world !" Dai said holding her digivice up.

_Meanwhile_

Ken Ichijoji was walking down the street hearing people saying thing like " Oh my god it's him or He so amazing isn't he." Ken then found a puppy licking his shoes he then snared at the puppy. " Beat you disgusting mutt before I call the hound on you" Ken said then the puppy whimpered and ran away barking.

Ken then opened the door to his house and found his mom carrying a piece of cake and milk on a plate.

" Ken I'm going to work now sweetie I'll leave your snacks on the table" Ken mom said but Ken just walked away.

'Oh my Ken sure does spent a lot of time in his room alone' she though as she heard Ken close his door.

_Back to the group_

They all enter through the digi-portal and found themselves in a forest and saw that their digimon were back to their rookie form. Nick then saw that Rai was the same height as the others and you could see part of his fangs.

" It feels so good to be back in my rookie form after all these years" Raimon said as he stretched.

" Wait what does he mean by 'after all these years' " Tk asked Nick as Nick quickly put his hand on Raimon mouth to get him to stop talking.

" Oh nothing I think we might be confuse from hear the math promble we had to do it math" Nick said hoping Tk wouldn't firgue out that was a lie.

Lucky for Nick Dai digivice started doing a beeping noise then she looked at it.

" Guys look I'm picking up another digi-egg" Dai said looking at her digivice.

" How could that we already have our digieggs so who could they be for" Yolei asked.

" We'll never know unless we look for them " Kari said as they all agreed and started walking. The forest grew a little darker as they walked through it.

" Looks like it getting pretty dark in these woods if anyone of you girls get scared just hold my hand " Nick laughed then Dai then playfully punch his arm.

" Shh we're getting close to the digi-egg" Dai said looking at her digivice then a voice shouted " What are you doing here !" they all looked and no other than the digimon emperor himself.

Nick then remember what Anna told him last night about the emperor of darkness Nick then ran towards the digimon emperor.

" Now your gonna pay for all the digimon you enslaved !" Nick shouted and punched him in the face but his arm went through it.

" What the heck !" Nick shouted then he tried punching him again but it didn't work.

" It's just a illusion he not really there " Tk said.

" Who do you think you are sneaking into the digital world what do you think this is movie theater or something ?" the digimon emperor said.

" What's he talking about ?" Cody asked.

" Normal children aren't allowed in the digital world only the digidestine are" the digimon emperor said making of them confused.

" We are the digidestine you dumbass !" Dai shouted at him.

He then laughed " You guys are the digidestnie ? Don't make me laughed that impossible" he said.

" Well why can't we be ?" Kari asked him.

" Ease based on my theory only perfect humans are digidestine and of course I am the only perfect human being" the Digimon emperor said then he disappeared.

Suddenly a big red dinosaur was in front of them with the real Digimon emperor riding on it.

" You are now ordered to leave this place and never return" the Digimon emperor said.

" Weird the landlord told my uncle the same thing" Dai said.

" We have as much right to be here as you !" Nick shouted to him.

" This world and everything in it belongs to me now all of you get out " he said again.

" Try and make us !" Yolei shouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

He then growled " Ok since you refuse to leave you leave me no choice Tyrannonmon attack !" he order the red dinosaur.

" Blaze Blast !" he shouted as he shot a huge fireball at the group but they dodge it.

" Is that all you got ?" Dai said with Veemon by her side. She was about to digivole Veemon but Nick put his hand on hers.

" No way Dai I got this guy" Nick said as he pulled out his digi-egg.

" Nick it's time " Raimon said to him and Nick nodded.

Digi-armor Energize !" Nick shouted as his Digi-egg glowed.

" Raimon Digivole to..." Suddenly memories of fighting with the king came flooding back into Raimon mind and he digivoled.

" RAIKMON THE THUNDER AND LIGHTING OF FREEDOM !" Raikmon shouted.

The Emperor then jumped off of Tyrannonmon and landed on the ground. " You see this is why I'm a genoius and your not you keep sending the same attacks but they do nothing against me " the Emperor said.

" How you shut up instead " Nick replied.

" Fine have it your way" the Emperor said as Tyrannonmon charged at them and smacked Raikmon away. Raikmon then regain his blance and send a couple of lighting shock blast at the Tyrannonmon but he blocked his attack.

" he blocked his attack no way" Nick said.

" Nick in trouble we gotta help him Veemon" Dai said and Veemon nodded.

Digi-Armor Energize !" Dai shouted as Veemon Armor digivoled into Flamedramon.

" Fire Rockets !" Flamedramon shouted as he fired his attack at the Tyrannonmon making him fall down.

" Thanks for your help Flamedramon" Raikmon said.

" No problem let's finish this guys together" Flamedramon said and Raikmon nodded.

" Sorry but your not the only ones that can team up" the Emperor said pulling on his whip. Suddenly five Tyrannonmon appeared each with a dark ring on their necks.

" Oh no now there six of them" Dai said as the six Tyrannonmons surrounded them. Cody and Yolei then Armor Digivole their digimon to Halsemon and Digmon.

" Why not let us armor digivole and fight" Gatomon said.

" Yea are you scared of us" Patamon added.

" Like I said before I'm a genius and I know the power of Angelmon and Anglewomen could seriously destroy my plans and as long as I have this dark digivice your never digivole again" the Emperor said holding a black digivice in his hands.

" You two are useless I might as well destroy you two now" he said.

" You leave them alone !" Tk shouted at him.

Tyrannonmon then fired a blast at the two digimon but they avoided it but then was smacked into a tree.

" I though cat's were always suppose to land on their feet" Patamon said.

" Oh shut up" Gatomon replied then both of them dodge Trannonmon feet stepping on their and two more firing their blasts at them.

" That not fair we're out number" Nick said as he was by Dai with Raikmon in front of them.

" Like the old saying it not how you play the game it's whether you win or lose" the Emperor said.

" Oh that's a lie your just a coward who needs another digimons to do your dirty work for you" Dai snapped at him making him angry.

" We have to find the two digi-egg if we want to stand a chance we have to find them " Cody said as he looked at his digivice for the two signals.

" But Cody we don't even know who it belongs to" Yolei said.

" It doesn't matter it's worth a try" Dai replied.

" Hang on I picking up the signals this way " Cody said running to the forest.

" Gatomon come on we'll try and look for the digi-egg" Kari said.

" Patamon this way !" Tk shouted as they followed Cody with their digimon behind them.

" Tempest Wings !"

" Fire Rockets !"

" Lighting Spear !"

" Gold Rush !"

The four Armor Digimon fired their attacks at the four at the Tyrannonmon. Raikmon then saw two Tyrannonmons following Cody, Tk and Kari.

" Where do you think your going ? " Raikmon said standing in the way of the Tyrannonmons.

" If you want to get to them you have to go through me" Raikmon said.

" Lighting Spears " Raikmon shouted as three lighting like spear hit the Tyrannonmons but that didn't stop them from attacking.

"Blaze Blast !" both Tyrannonmon fired at Raikmon but he jumped out of the way of the blast and ran back to the Nick and the others.

Meanwhile Nick and Dai were on a edge of a cliff with three Tryannonmon with the emperor on one of them. Veemon , Hawkmon and Armodrillmon were all backed to their rookie forms and on the ground tried.

" Do you guys give up yet ?" the emperor asked the two Digidestine.

" Not a chance !" Nick shouted at him.

" Look behind you there no way to run you accept your fate" the empeor said.

" Listen you I'll never run away from a fight even if the odds are against me" Dai said as the Tyrannonmon were getting closer to them. Then they saw Cody and Tk riding on a golden Pegasus and Kari riding on some Egypt based creature.

" That's Pegasusmon he one wild horse he attacks with his Star Shower and his enemy will be blast into outer space" Armodrillmon said.

" And that's Nefertimon she is a flying/fighting machine with nine lives and she her attacks with her Rosetta Stone" veemon said.

The Empeor then jumped off his Tyrannonmon and landed on the ground. " Don't think Armor digivoleing will save you again it wont be long before I found a way to stop that too" he said then all six Tyyannonmon fired their Blaze blasts at them.

" Golden Rope " the two flying Digimon said as they wrapped a golden rope around the six tryannonmon trapping them.

" Raikmon Let's show these guys what we can really do !" Nick said then Raikmon nodded.

" Thunder Strike !" Raikmon roared as he summoned a huge bolt of thunder zapping the Tryannonmons breaking the dark rings on their necks tunring back to normal.

Raikmon then dedigivole back to Raimon then Nick went up to Raimon and picked him up.

" Wow Raikmon that was so awesome how you destroy all the dark rings with one shot of your thunder" Nick said to the white cub digimon.

Later at sun set all the Tryannonmon were returning back to their homes Kari then got her camara out.

" I got to take a picture of this for my computer scrapbook" Kari said as she took a picture of the Tyrannonmon.

They then all return to the real world and in the computer lab looking at the pictures she took.

" These pictures turned out great expect that the Tryannonmon all have red eyes oh wait a minute they all had red eyes" Kari said and laughed.

" I'm so mad just wait till I get my hands on that Digimon emperor" Dai said as she pounded her fist in her hand.

" You'll defeat the digimon emperor won't you Nick" Kari said smiling making Nick blush lightly and Dai having a small feeling of jealously.

" You bet Kari We'll put the so called Digimon emperor in his place." Nick said.

" Wait one problem we never faced a enemy that's humans before how do we fight him" Tk asked.

" Well we have a small army so far with all of us getting Digi-egg and our digimon armor digivoleing but even with all our power combined we're still no match for him plus we still forgetting that's he human" Cody said.

" I don't get it what's your point ?" Tk asked.

" He means we have to fight different" Kari said.

" Not only that but if we can find out his real human Identity maybe we can defeat him on this side" Cody said.

" What do we do knock on door asking for the Digimon emperor to show himself" Dai asked.

' I knew I shouldn't have said anything now they will all make fun of me' Cody though until.

" That's great idea Cody ! If we can find out who he is then we can stop him here" Nick said shocking everyone.

" Of course we still need more evidences of who he is before we can confront him and I have the perfect person who could help us" Nick said.

" Who do you have in mind ?" Dai asked him.

" Ken Ichijouji" Nick said.

I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5. Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 6 : Iron Veggiemon

When the group enter the digital world with Tai and Augmon they found a Gotsumon that told them that the digimon emperor has been capturing digimons and using the dark rings to make them fight just for the fun of it.

Three of which were his friends after they prosime to help him and save his friends he showed them to the area.

" Pepper Breath !" Augmon fired a ball of fire at on of the cages holding three Gotsumon.

" Vee-Headbutt" Veemon shouted as he broke through the gate and grabbed the Gotsumon. " Come on lets rock" Veemon said then all of them ran out of the area.

" You guys are official fugitives" Augmon comment to the three Gotsumon panting on the ground from running.

" If that's all the defenses the digimon emperor is gonna put up this fight will be over in the first round" Dai said.

" I'm not too sure Dai something was werid" Tk said with Patamon sitting on his head.

" What do you mean ?" Patamon asked as he flew off of his head and into his arms.

" Well the fact that it was so easy to breakout of that prison with no guards around Its almost like he wanted us to do it" Tk replied.

" He may be up to something" Tk added.

" What ? Your crazy he took one look at our awesome skill and he hit the road isn't that right Kari, Nick ?" Dai asked the two standing beside her.

" Actually Dai I'm going to have to agree with Tk on this one" Kari answered making Dai pouted.

" This guys is not gonna let us get away that easily without some kind of reason." Kari said.

" We'll worry about this late let's get back to the real world Im starving" Tai said as all of them nodded and started headed back. Gatomon then turned around and saw a huge black tower.

" What's that weird tower ?" Gatomon asked.

...

Meanwhile the Digimon emperor was looking at the same tower along with a few others in different areas. In front of him was a map of the digital world on his Tv screen. " The next one should be in place right about now" the Emperor said.

" There now to let everyone know who boss with this control spiral is the most powerful object in the digital world. Whether I build one that area becomes under my control and those who are around it will become my slaves" the Emperor said.

Meanwhile a bunch of Veggiemons wearing dark rings gathered the digimon's who were living here and brought them to the town square. Among the digimon a familiar Gabumon though ' How do I get myself into theses things'.

...

" Ahhh !" Yolei cried seeing the Gotsumons enter through the computer along with the others.

" Tai ! Are you crazy bringing the Gotsumon back from the digital world !" Izzy yelled at the crazy brown haired boy.

" We didn't have a choice Izzy we couldn't just leave them here for the digimon emperor to capture them again right ?" Tai said with Kari nodding.

" But how are we going to explain it if any of the teachers happens to come in here ?" Yoeli asked.

" Don't worry I tell them I'm taking a art class and these are some of my earlier master pieces" Cody said as the Gotsumons did a poses.

" Earlier rejects is more like it " Yolei muttered then Izzy came up to her.

" Yolei I have a favor to ask who it be all right if I borrow your digivice" Izzy asked as Yolei then took out her digivice.

" Sure but why ?" Yolei said giving the digivice to Izzy.

" Well it's pretty obvious that the power from your digivce opens the gate to the digital world and ours don't work " Izzy repield.

" Izzy right I tried using my but no luck the only way we can get in if one of you open the gate for us" Tai said holding up the old digivce.

" So I want to try a experiment if you don't mind" Izzy said and Yolei nodded " Yea sure" she replied.

...

" Hey no slacking off I got a early tea time in the morning " the Emperor shouted as whipped one of the digimon who was taking a rest. Gabumon was looking out from the window from his cage to see the digimon Emperor leaving.

" We're busting out tonight boys... Wait second though why not right now" Gabumon said as he turned towards the bars of the gate. " Everyone stand back Blue Baster !" Gabumon then shouted a jet of water towards the bars breaking them down. Gabumon then bashed down the door and with the imprisoned digimon behind him then he got punched in the face knocking him down tot the ground.

" Looks like you don't listen to the rules" a red color of the veggiemon said standing right in front of them.

" Who are you ?" Gabumon asked getting back on his feet.

" I am Red Veggiemon I'm the toughest out of all Vegiemons my stink attack destroys my enemies noses with it's powerful stink" Red Vegiemon said.

" Try and stop us stinking" Gabumon said.

" Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" Red Vegiemon said as he pulled out his roots.

" Root Rod" he said as he whipped Gabumon with his stinking roots until Gabumon was back on the ground smelling like a rotten garbage.

" If you can't handle the smell then get out of the kitchen " Red Vegiemon said as he punched Gabumon off a cliff and he landed in the river.

" My fur is dry clean only" he coughed as he was heading downstream then he floated down until he came upon some land. He then looked up and saw a Tv in front of him he then touched it and said " I have to find Matt."

...

Back in the real world Matt and his band had just finished one of their concerts and he was in the back talking to his younger brother.

" Listen Tk just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a bunch of rocks that just happen to be digimons" Matt said.

" Come on Matt they could be your back up singers" Tk said trying to convince his brother then Tk heard a girl sequel as he was pushed aside by a crazy deep red hairied girl.

" Can I have your autograph ?" the girl said holding a marker then Matt nodded and took the marker.

" What's your name ?" Matt asked the girl.

" Just make it out to Jun Motomiya" Jun said as Matt began writing.

" Wait did you say Motomiya you wouldn't happen to be Dai sister would you" Tk asked her and she nodded.

" Yea Daisuke is my little sister who are you ?" Jun asked.

" His name is Tk he's my little brother" Matt replied.

" Oh then can you sign my shirt too ? I get all the cute boys to sign my shirt" Jun said as Tk was handed the maker. " There not a lot of room to sign here" Tk said seeing a bunch of boys names on her shirt. " What can I say I think all boys are cute" Jun said and giggled.

Tk then got a email from Yolei saying " Come back to school it's a emergency !" Tk then turned back to his brother and said " Matt I got a email from Yolei it say it's a emergency we got to go" Matt nodded and both of them left leaving a confuse Jun behind.

Tk and Matt arrived back at the school and say the others in the computer lab. " All right the gate is open" Yolei said as the gate appeared on screen.

" Let's go" Nick said as he held up his digivice along with the others and they all transported to the digital world. They then found Gabumon lying down in front of the Tv screen.

" Gabumon !" Matt shouted then ran his fallen friend then Gabumon got up.

" Are you ok ?" Matt asked him.

" Well let's just say I will never look at streamed vegetables the same way " Gabumon replied.

" Hey everybody I'm going to run to Izzy house and get my digivice back then I'll caught up" Yolei said then she left.

After Gabumon finished telling everyone about what had happened they started following him to the village where the imprison digimon were.

" This is the village it was always a quiet place until the Digimon Emperor came along with that control spiral " Gabumon said.

" Well come on let's go and destroy it" Dai said and was about to headed off but Matt stopped her.

" Wait we can't just rush in there for all you know he could be waiting for us and this whole thing is some kind of ambushed" Matt said.

" Well we just armor digivole and blow them apart" Dai said holding her digivice along with the digiegg of courage.

" It's not that simply we might be using some of the digimons as hostages to protect himself" Tk said.

" Tk right if we're going to rescue the hostages we need to find a way without fighting" Kari said.

" Plus their guard by Red Veggiemon watch out for his sludge attack ew" Patamon said.

" Patamon tell us everything about Red Veggiemon" Matt asked the flying pig digimon.

" Well looks like we not needed around here right you guys" Dai asked but then Cody went over to Tk,Kari and Matt.

" Sorry Dai, Nick but I think we should stick together" Cody said to the both of them.

" Wait it's too dangerous we can't take the chance of anyone getting hurt" Dai said to them.

" Yea Dai is right what if one of us does get hit by that digi sludge" Nick added and Dai smiled happy that Nick was on her side.

" It's no big deal" Kari replied.

" That right we been attack by a lot worse things then digi sludge right Kari ?" Tk asked her and she nodded.

" No one asked for your opinion TA !" Dai shouted at him making all of them confuse.

" TA ?" Tk asked.

" She forgot how to spell Tk" Cody said then all of them laughed at her while she had a small flashback of how the kids at her old school used to tease and make fun of her for mispronouncing a word.

" Dai don't let that bug you ok" Nick whispered to her and she looked back at him and faked a smile.

" Yea I'm fine let just get moving" Dai said as they started walking with the rest of the others in the front and Dai and Nick in the back. When they made it to the gate they pretended to be tied up and captured with their digimons wearing a plastic black bracelet.

They were thrown in jail like the one Gabumon was in with their digimons outside.

" Good work bring in the prisoner the emperor will be pleased to find them all here" the Veggiemon said but then gasped as the braclets broke and then the digimons knocked out the Veggiemons and free the others.

" Quiet there more guards and there blocking the exit " Patamon whispered as they saw five Veggiemons blocking the exit.

" That's it I'm tried of running it time to fight" Dai said and Nick agreed but before they could do anything they were pulled back by Matt.

" Easy there juniors you have to learn fighting is not the only answer its should always be your last resort" Matt said then the both of them put down the Digivice.

" Let's go back this way we'll be on top near the control spiral" Gabumon said and the other nodded and followed him up the mountain.

" Hey Dai I forgot to tell you I saw your sister today" Tk said.

" So what's your point ?" Dai asked him.

" Nothing" He replied.

" Yea right she probably had a lot of bad things to say about huh ?" Dai asked.

" Like when people will ask her if I'm her little sister and most of the time she said no or ignores it" Dai said as she clenched her fists remember how her sister would just ignore her now and then.

" Thanks for sharing but she didn't said any of that stuff" Matt said running down to them.

" What ?" Dai asked embarrassed that she said that without them even knowing until now.

" Your sister didn't even mention you or said anything bad about you and your the one with the big mouth" Matt shouted at her angrily.

" Hey don't you dare talk to her like that" Nick shouted at Matt standing in front of Dai.

" Don't Matt don't fight he younger then you are he doesn't know better " Tk said holding onto Matt so he wouldn't punch Nick.

" I don't care how young he is the both of them better start learn some respect" Matt said glaring Nick dead in the eyes before leaving.

" Is that suppose to scare me " Nick growled at him.

" Don't Nick I can fight my own battles and talk bad about my sister too" Dai said putting her hand on Nick shoulder but she was still angry at Matt.

" Beside that what sister/brothers are here for " Dai added then they saw Kari coming down to them not looking happy.

" That enough Dai ! I can't stand anyone who talks bad about their brother or sister" Kari snapped at her.

" Oh yea Kari well just to let you know that I almost died the day when Jun was suppose to pick me up from soccer practices but she never came to pick me instead she was on the couch sleeping. If it wasn't for Nick I wouldn't be here !" Dai snapped back at her then she ran away with tears in her eyes with Veemon behind her.

" Dai !" Nick shouted and ran after her with Rai behind him. When Nick caught up to Dai he found her against the wall with her face in her arms and Veemon trying some Knock-Knock jokes to try and cheer her up.

Nick then sat beside her and rubbed her back it made him sad to see her like this.

" Nick ? What are you doing here ?" Dai asked him as she looked up at him with her puffy red eyes.

" I'm here because you ran off crying and I was worried about you" Nick replied.

" Nick am I really that bad of a sister" Dai asked him wiping her eyes.

" No of course not it just your sister is probably going though something and soon or later she'll be over it and will stop ignoring you" Nick replied and that made Dai a little happy.

" Anyways we should probably get back now before the other start worrying too" Nick added as he was about to get up but Dai held his hand.

" Actually I want to stay here for a little longer" Dai said and Nick nodded as Dai then put her head on Nick shoulder as they both just relax and looked at the sky watching the clouds.

" Nick thank you" Dai whispered to him.

" No problem Daisuke" Nick replied smiling while Dai blushed at Nick calling her by her full name. Then after a few minutes they both got up and walked back to the group but they then found them surround by Red Veggiemon and his minions.

" Dai we got to armor digivole now" Nick said as he took out his digivice but was tackled by a Veggiemon along with Dai too.

" Put me down or I toss you like a salad " Veemon shouted as tied up by Red Veggiemon roots.

"Incase you forgotten I have the upper hand here" Red Veggiemon said as he slammed Veemon to the ground.

" Veemon !" Dai cried as she was trying to break out of the Veggiemons roots then saw Red Veggiemon started to beating up Veemon.

" Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him" Matt said.

" Veemon Hang on I'm coming" Dai said as she tried walking to him but she fell down.

Veemon then got punched again but he got up" I'll never give up no matter what" he said as then got punched again but the root punched also hit the control spiral.

" Spike Punch !" Red Veggiemon shouted as both his roots tunred spikey and was headed towards Veemon.

" Veemon !" Dai shouted to him.

The roots was headed straight for Veemon but he ducked causing the roots to hit the control spiral making it go all static and then Matt digivice beeped.

"Gabumon digivole to... Garurumon" Gabumon said as he was now a huge blue/white wolf.

" Gabumon how did you digivole ?" Matt asked him then he turned around and roared at the Veggiemons making them run away and letting go of the others.

" My turn Digi-Armor Energize !" Dai shouted as Veemon armor digivole into Flamedramon.

Red Veggiemon tired his attack but Flamedramon blocked it and punched back. Red Veggiemon growled then he shot his roots at him but Flamedramon grabbed them and then threw Red Veggiemon around then he toss him up in the air and launched his fire rockets at him.

" Flamedramon you were awesome out there" Dai said smiling and Flamedramon was glad to see Dai happy again.

" Dai !" Yolei shouted then she tunred around and saw she was with Tai, Izzy and the Gotsumons running towards them.

Garurumon you digivoled" Tai said looking at the wolf digimon.

" How were you able you digvole" Agumon asked him.

" I'm not quite sure" Garurumon replied.

" I think that control spiral was stopping you from digivoling until Red Veggiemon broke it" Raimon said looking up at the broken control spiral.

" I think we should destroy it and I think Digmon is for the job" Armadillomon said and Cody nodded.

" Digi Armor Energize !" Cody shouted as Armadillomon Armor digivole to Digmon.

" Rock Cracking !" Digmon then drilled his drills into the control spiral making it fall apart.

" whoops I forgot to yell timber" Digmon said then Red Veggiemon got up and saw the dark ring was off him.

" I get it now the dark rings are powered by the control spiral and when it's destroy the dark rings are powerless" Yolei said.

" Hmm I'm quite impress with your theory Yolei" Izzy said to her.

" I wonder how may more control spirals are scattered across the digital world ?" Tai said.

" Well whatever the number is we know one thing... that they need to be destroy quite a tough mission for the new digidestine don't you think" Matt said to Tai and he nodded.

" I think we should get the Gotsumons home now" Agumon said and Tai lead the way with Kari behind him. While Garurmon and Matt stayed behind and protect the rest of the digimons from the emperor.

" I'm glad the Gotsumons are back home now every time they touch my CDs they scratched them" Yolei said as they were back in the computer lab.

" Hey guys look at this I found this inside Yolei digivice" izzy said as they then gather around Izzy and saw what looked like a chess board.

" Look it a map of the digital world and the black square are areas that have control spiral and the whites square are areas that don't have a control spirals" Izzy said then he pointed to one of the white squares.

" This used to be black until we destroy the control spiral then it turned white" Izzy added.

" Wow there sure are a a lot of black square it's going to take a while to turn all those squares white" Cody said and the other agreed looking to see that Tai and Kari destroy another one.

...

" What ! Two control spirals have been destroyed" the Emperor said looking at his black digivice.

" It must be those meddling kids again all well doesn't really matter that area was really not important and in a year I will have the whole Digital world in my control" the emperor said then he stood up.

" Then every living thing in the digital world will be my slaves forever and that includes those kids too" the emperor said then he laughed while Wormmon looked uneasy about this and his master plans for the digital world.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**How's it going you guys it me Sorax33 here I just want to thank you all who favorite this story and follow. Now im sorry to say I gonna be skipping Old reliable and Family Picnic because I just consider them to be just for Cody and Yolei development. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the new intro I decide to throw in.**

**I Don't own Digimon or any of the music** use** here**

**Beat Crusaders - Tonight, Tonight, Tonight**

It shows all the Crest flying up into a digivice as it then glowed.

_Woke up with yawning it's dawning I'm still_ alive

Nick was relaxing against the school's wall when all of a suddenly Daisuke ran in front of her with Kari, Tk , Yolei and Cody behind her along with their digimon.

_Turned on my radio to start a new day _

Dai stopped and turned around and grabbed Nick hand as he was then off the wall.

_As Godamn Dj Chattered how to_ survive_ amazing news got over on the air wave_

Tai and the others were shown all older and wearing their school uniforms. It then cut to Dai and the others entering through the digi portal with their digimon.

_Tonight Love is Rationed _

Flamedramon and Raikmon were attacking some controlled digimon.

_Tonight arcross nation_

Halsemon was soring through the sky and Digmon came up from underground.

_Tonight love infects worldwide_

Nefertimon used her Rosetta Stone and Pegasusmon used his Star Shower.

_Almost another day_

A shallow figure of the digimon king was shown as he tunred around and swung his sword.

_She's a shooting star goodnight , goodnight _

It then show all of the digimon girls smiling and standing by eachother

_She's a shooting star, goodbye_

It then just show Dai looking at the ground with a sad look on her face. Then she see a hand in front of her and looks up and see Nick holding out his hand and the others were behind him. Dai just smiled as she took hold of his hand.

_Tonight love is rationed_

The digimon empeor was shown laughing with a bunch of control spirals and dark rings behind him.

_Tonight across the nation _

It shows Agumon, Gabumon, Byiomon , Tentomon, Gomamon , Palomon digivoleing to their ultimate form.

_Tonight love infects worldwide _

All of the DigiDestine were looking out towards the digital world

_Almost another day _

It then show Nick and Dai sleeping on a blanket together with Dai head on Nick's chest.

Chapter 7 : Guardian Dragon

The group had just gotten back from destroy a bunch of control spirals and were back in the compter lab.

" Great job everyone but before we can start celebrate there still one more control spiral left today " Izzy said.

" Maybe Greymon can destroy that one too" Matt suggestion.

" I don't think he can it looks like he too far from that area" Tai replied.

" Tai's right" Izzy added.

" Well in that case we'll do it ourselves" Dai said with everyone nodding.

When the group enter through the digi portal they found themselves in some kind of underdome city. They then heard a robot voice cry " Intruders alert, Intruders alert" they turned around and saw some Gardomons coming their way.

" Gold Rush !"

Fire Rockets !"

" Lighting Spear !"

They fired their attacks at the Gardomons but it had no effect and more just keep coming.

" There like a thousand of them !" Dai shouted looking at the Gardomon army in front of them.

" I think now would be a good time to go back to our world now then we can think of a new plan" Tk said.

" Tk right we can talk to Izzy" Yolei replied as the Gardomon kept getting closer to them.

" Are you guys out of your minds ! I'm not a quitter" Dai said.

" And Neither am I" Nick added.

" Dai don't be so stubborn there far too many of them we have to get out of here while we still can" Tk said as they all recalled their digimons. They all started running for the gate which was just around the corner.

" Digi-port open !" Yolei shouted as she went through the Tv followed by Cody then Tk and Nick. Dai and Kari were the last ones to enter but before they could a Garomon fired a rocket at Kari and Dai saw it coming.

" Kari !" Dai shouted as she pushed Kari into the gate at the last second before it exploded into tiny pieces.

The others were back in the compter lab they groaned as they got back up.

" Wait a minute where Dai ?" Nick said as he looked around the room for her.

" She trapped inside the digital world I saw the tv blow up so where can't go back there I'm sorry Nick" Kari said.

" She right the gates closed" Yolei added as she was unable to unlock the gate to that area then suddenly Nick punched Tk right in the face making fall to the ground as the other gasped.

" Ow what the heck was that for ?" Tk asked Nick then Nick pulled him up by his collar and said

" I hope your happy Tk we just had to listen to you and run away maybe if we would have stay and fight maybe we could have beaten them and Dai wouldn't be in this mess" Nick shouted at him.

" Nick stopped it !" Kari snapped at him pulling him off of Tk as she then stood in fornt of the two boys.

" If it's anyone fault its my I didn't see that rocket coming and.." Kari then stopped herself as she then looked down at the ground.

" Kari " Nick said seeing that look of sadness in her eyes that he hasn't see in a long time.

Guys look it's a email form Dai it says " Don't worry I'm alright Veemon is here with me" Yolei said as she read the email.

" Wait a minute Yolei I think I can track her down" tk said as he type some stuff in as a area then came up on the screen.

" Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going rescue Dai now " Nick said as he pulled out his digivice and went into the gate with Raimon behind him.

" I'm going to help him" Tk said as he held out his digivice and enter through the gate too.

" Hey wait I'm going too" Kari said as she raised her digivice but Cody stopped her.

" Kari wait listen it's almost dinner time and sometime their family's are going to wonder where they are ?" Cody said.

" Your right Cody i'll go tell Tai " Kari said.

" Cody I know your just a kid but some times you have wisdom of a 20 year old man" Yolei said.

...

Nick and Tk walked through the desert not speaking a word to each other until they came upon a dome city.

" There it is now you wait here I'll go find Dai" Nick said as he started walking but Tk pulled him back.

" No you stay I'll go and find Dai " Tk said but Nick grabbed him and said.

" Listen here Tk I know your trying to make up for what you did early but I think we should work together instead if we're going rescue Dai

" Fine" he replied then Nick let go of him as they both then started walking to the dome.

...

Meanwhile Dai was not having the best of times as she was in Flamedramon arms was jumping to wall to wall avoding the Gardomons.

" Fire Rocket !" Flamedramon shouted firing his attack at one group of the Gardomons.

" Dai there aren't any Tv left in this area"

" Well then we have to go to another area then" Dai said looking around for any sign of a Tv.

...

In his lair the digimon emperor was watching Dai and Flamedramon.

" Master I think it's time to head back it's almost dinner time" Wormon said and the emperor growled.

" I decide when it's time to go back !" the emperor shouted at Wormon then Wormon covered his head and the emperor smiled.

" Beside we have a guest and I think she deserve some one special " the emperor said as he put in a code.

" Oh no you can't not him" Wormmon said but the emperor just laughed hoping to see the outcome of this.

...

Nick and Tk were outside and some two guards blocking the entrance to the city.

" Looks like we're going to have to take them out in one hit" Tk whisper to Nick and he nodded.

" Raimon you ready for this ?" Nick asked him as he nodded.

" Wait Tk let me do it since there no control spiral around here right ?" Patamon asked him.

" Welll there only one inside the dome sure why not" Tk said as he pulled out his digivice and it glowed.

"Patamon digiviole to..."

Patamon then digivice into a huge half man half angel digimon with a staff in his hand.

" Angemon"

" Hand of faith" Angemon shouted as he fired a blast from his hand at the guards destroying them both. Nick and Raimon both stood in shock at seeing Angemon.

' Wow he really powerful' Nick though still looking at the angelman digimon he was then snapped out of his though by Tk yelling to him to come over here.

As they enter the city dome Angemon digivole back to Patamon and he frowned.

" You know those control spirals are always ruin my fun" Patamon said.

" You did great Patamon " Tk replied.

" So Patamon can digivole to Angemon ?" Nick asked Tk.

" Not only Patamon Gatomon can also digivole to Angewoman" Tk replied to him.

" Yea we really make a good team" Patamon added.

" Well now that's over it time to armor digivole" Raimon said and Nick and Tk nodded as they both Armor digivole Raimon and Patamon to Raikmon and Pegasusmon.

" Lighting Spear " Raikmon shouted sending his attack at the Gardomon then he jumped over them.

" Nick over here " Raikmon said while Nick was running towards him.

" Easy for you to say " Nick said still running.

" I'm getting Dai signal we're close " Tk said looking at his digivice while riding in the air on Pegasusmon. Then Raikmon went back to Nick and let him get on his back.

" Ready Nick" Raikmon said then he ran at lighting speed with Nick holding on for dear life. Then they heard a boom and saw a expliosn in the sky then they saw Dai and Veemon fall on to the ground.

" Ouch that hurt" Dai groaned as she got up and saw two Gardomons coming towards them as they both growl.

" Lighting Spear ! " Raikmon shouted as his spears hit the Gardomons destroying them.

" Nick !" Dai shouted as she ran to him as he got off Raikmon.

" Thanks Rai " Nick said and Raikmon nodded then Nick saw Dai and he caught Dai and embrace her in a hug.

" You came to save me " Dai said to him.

" Of course I did but not without Tk help but the only thing that matter is your safe" Nick said. Then he and Dai looked at each other and they both then close their eyes and were about to kiss when.

" Hold it !" shouted a voice they both opened their eyes and saw a huge robot digimon different from the Gardomons.

" My name is Andromon my mission is to seek and destroy my enemies with my lighting blade" he said then he locked on nick and Dai then pointed to Nick.

" You there you are suppose to be dead how are you here answer me" Andromon said making them gasped.

" Listen here rust bucket I don't know who program you but they're wrong I'm very much alive" Nick said with his hand on his chest but Andromon didn't listen to him.

" Lighting Blade !" he shouted firing his attack at them but Raikmon took the hit as he then digivole to Raimon.

" Rai are you ok ?" Nick said as he picked up Rai.

" Yea but are you and Dai ok ?" he asked and Nick nodded as he held Rai.

" Star Shower !" Peagusmon shouted fring his attack but Andromon blocked it and send his lighting blade at Pegasumon and Tk. they got hit but Peagusmon was able to make a safe landing before digivoleing back to Patamon.

" Oh no what are we gonna do " Tk asked as he and Nick held their digimon then as Andromon was coming towards them he got hit with a attack.

They turned around and saw Yoeli on Haslemon, Digmon and Cody and Kari and Tai with running up to them.

" Hey are you guys ok " Tai asked them then Kari gasped.

" Tai it's Andromon !" Kari said looking at him and then saw a dark ring on him.

" Andromon it me Tai don't you remember " Tai asked him and he looked at his memory bank and looked up a picture of Tai when he was younger and it said SAME HUMAN.

" Oh Tai " he said then sparks started coming out of the dark ring he then screamed in pain as he then went up and grab Kari then held her up.

" You remember me " She asked him.

" I'm trying " he said as he looked again in his memory bank and saw a picture of a younger Kari that read SAME HUMAN.

" We all took a picture together" Kari said then a tear fell from her eyes and landed on Andromon then her digvice fell out and it flashed then his memory started coming back to him.

" Faces ,long ago , Digidestines , I love jigsaw puzzles ,,I see that complete picture" he said as the dark ring broke and he retruned to normal.

" Kari I'm sorry for the trouble I caused" he said as he took the dark ring off .

" Andromon " Kari said smiling at him he then nodded and tunred around.

" That control spiral is the cause of all this " Andromon said then he fired his rockets at the control spiral destroying it. The reaming Gardomon then stopped moving and were froze.

" Andromon are all these Gardomon gonna stay broken forever " Kari asked him as they were waling past some Gardomons.

" No there programs were rewrite by the digimon emperor they just need to be reprogram " Andromon said as he then put his hand on a Gardomon then it started moving again.

" Don't worry I'll Procter the Gardomon incase the digimon emperor comes back " Andromon said and they all agreed.

...

Unknown to all of them there was a boy with spiky blonde hair and green eyes wearing a black coat and cap was on top of a building he has been watching them for a while now . He then took out his camera and took a picture of them and looked at it.

" So he has return then I must tell the others " he said as he then disappeared.

...

Afer saying goodbye to Andromon the group went back to the real world to find Izzy waiting for them in the computer lab.

" Have you been waiting this whole time Izzy " Tai asked him and he responded by Shhh him.

" Let's go " he replied as all of them got out of the school.

" Matt just called me and told me what happened and I'm really up set that you guys let me out of the loop" Izzy said.

" How comes no one ever tells me until the adventure is all over with" Izzy added.

" We didn't mean to forget you we didn't have time " Tai said to him then he stopped.

" I might not be as strong as you or Matt but I'm still part of this team And I deserve some respect " Izzy said to them.

" Ok I'm sorry I didnt call you " Tai said to him then Izzy smiled.

" That what I call respect it's ok I forgive you " Izzy said to him.

" Oh wait I almost forgot the reason I came here to tell you guys I found out more about the digivices and found out they have 3 settings Digtal, detected and discover I think we should call them D-3 now " Izzy said.

" I had a lot help for my friend Willis who lives in America maybe you will meet him someday anyways" Izzy then stopped as he heard a rumble.

" Is he done yet I'm starving " Demi-Veemon said then Dai rumbled too.

" Veemon right I'm hungry too" Dai said as her face was red from embarrassment.

" She right our parents are waiting for us and the food all cold but for my mom that a improvement" Tai said as they all laughed and ran home.

Nick decide to walk Dai home since they lived close by each other. They walked all the way up to her door.

" Well here we are " Nick said.

" Thanks Nick for rescuing me " Dai said to him and he blushed.

" It was nothing we'll see you later " Nick said but then Dai stopped him and turned him around and she gave him a quick kiss on lips.

" See you " She said as she opened the door and went inside and close it while Nick was still out there froze then Nick smiled and walk off in a very good mood.

I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 8 : Ken secret

It was a normal afternoon as the schools soccer team was practice for their upcoming game.

One of the players was about to shot it but then Dai sidled and kick the ball from him making it go to the sidelines.

" You block much Dai ?" Tai said to her with the ball underneath his foot. Dai then rubbed her nose from her mentor comment. It then got late as the coach was talking to all about their big game.

" Ok so we're playing against last year number one team in the league" the coach said making everyone gasped.

" Its that team with that brainiac Ken kid, he good at everything" Dai said.

" Hey watch it with the name calling" the coach added then he dismissed everyone.

...

" Ken Ichijouji lead his team to victory last year with a total of 45 points a record " Yolei said looking at a article of him on the computer.

" Wow he might be even better than me " Tai said in disbelief.

" He could even be in the Olympics " Cody added.

" Oh come on he not so tough I never got the chance to beat cause we never play him last year " Dai said.

" That because your team didn't make the playoffs" Tk said to her.

" Think you can beat him ?" Kari asked her.

" I don't have to flat out beat him if I can just make it a close game against a guy like that I'm be a living legend" Dai said.

" Dai trust me you'll do great besides we been practicing all summer I know you can beat him" Nick said to her then she smiled.

" Oh wait Dai when you see Ken on the Felid, can you please get his autograph for me " Yolei begged as she held one of Dai hands.

" Yolie wait I though you hated Ken" Nick asked her and she glared at him.

" Hate ? No I could never hurt my Kenny-wenny" Yolei replied with hearts in her eyes.

" Ken and Yolei sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Cody said teasing Yolei then she glared at him.

" Hey Cody watch it beside I don't want to kiss him, just marry him" Yolei repiled.

" Well if you want to meet him ask for his autograph yourself" Dai said.

" Oh I guess I could do that " Yolei said.

" Hey wait don't you want my autograph" Dai asked.

...

" Can I come to your game too Daisuke" Demi-Veemom asked her.

" Sure you can watch me wipe the floor with mr. perfect I'll them" Dai said as she full of confidence.

...

They were all at the score flied with Dai in her score uniforms stretching with her team and the others were on the bleachers. Demi- Veemon and Raimon were there too. Demi-Veemon sitting on Kari lap and Rai was right next to Nick.

Raimon looked at Dai then back at Nick who was drinking his soda.

" Nick I have a question for ?" Raimon asked him.

" Shoot away " Nick said as he took another sip of his drink.

" When are you going to make Daiskue your mate" Raimon asked him then Nick spit take his drink from almost choking on it.

" What the heck Rai !" Nick said as his face was all red.

" You said I could ask you a question, well are you ?" Raimon asked him.

" No she just a friend" Nick said as his face was red and Rai knew he was lying.

...

" Good luck Dai" Kari shouted to her.

" Make sure you meet Ken !" Yolei said in her fan girl trance.

" And make sure you give him a hug too" Tai joked. Then the bus arrived as players started exiting from the bus.

'I hope your ready to get your butt kicked Ken' Dai though then all the players exited but there was no sign of Ken.

" Wait where Ken ?" Nick asked as all of them were looking for him.

" Um excuse me anyone know where that Ken kid going to be here ?" Dai asked Ken's teammates and coach.

" Ken oh he has a a lot things to do like starring in a soft drink and having a soccer ball named after him" one of his teammates said.

" Anyways Ken doesn't have time to play soccer anymore" another one of his teammates said.

" Oh man I'll never get the chance to play him" Dai said as she hung her head down and walked back to her team.

" Hey Dai can we talk " Tai asked her and she nodded as she ran up to him.

" Just because Ken didn't show his team are still champion, If you be careful they use you as the soccer ball" Tai said.

" What no way !" Dai replied.

Just remember Dai we're all rooting for you !" Nick shouted.

" Win or lose you're still be a hero" Kari added.

" You're right win or lose I still be a living legend" Dai said now all pumped up now.

" Why do I have to be here if Ken isn't going to be here it's not like I have other important things to do" Yolei grunted.

" Well because Dai our friend and we're here to cheer her on" Cody replied to her and she just ignore it.

The whistle blow and the game started with Dai team having the ball first.

' I just got to play better than Ken I got to ' Dai though as kicked the ball. The game went on with both teams playing their bests during the game. The score was 3 -0 by half time. Dai was over by Kari as they were looking at some picture they too, of her during the game.

" There you look good on camera Dai" Kari said.

" Thanks Kari" Dai said blushing from her friend comment then it show Dai head butting a soccer ball.

" Man I kicked butt out there" Dai said " And you kicked the ball too" Demi-Veemon added.

" You nail that shot " Tk said.

" Hey Dai don't get too excited you guys only lead by three points and the game not over and Ken can still show up" Tai said.

" Yea sure what Ken going to do ? If he was here right now I'll -" Dai was then cutoff by a bunch of girls screaming " IT'S HIM !" as cab pulled up and out came Ken wearing his green soccer uniforms.

" Me and my big mouth " Dai said as she slap her forehead.

" It's Ken I can't believe it's really him " Yolei said fangirling.

...

Ken was walking down when he sense something he looked towards Dai and the others and growled. He was mostly looking towards Nick and Dai but he then put on a fake smile as he walked down.

...

" Ow" Nick muttered as he held his head.

" Nick what's wrong " Dai asked him.

" I don't know all of a suddenly I just felt a sharp pain go though my head I think it gone now " Nick said still holding his head.

" For all the attention he getting he so seems to be claim" Tai said then the whistle blew and the game started again. Ken got on the field and was facing Dai.

" You must be Ken I'm Dai nice to meet you" Dai said to him.

Ken then looked at the others and smirked.

" Come on Dai don't let him get to you he just another kid like you !" Nick shouted to her.

" Hm that a nice boyfriend you got their Dai" Ken said as then he got hold of the soccer ball when the whistle blew.

" He so fast !" Dai said as he simply just passed by her and was dodging the other players.

" He so fast I can't keep my eyes in him" Tai said.

" He amazing " Kari added watching him score a goal without anyone landing a hand on him.

'This could mean be trouble ' Dai though as the game went on with Ken scoring two more goals tying the game up.

" Now that the game tied up I wonder how this will affect Dai confidence" Tai said.

" Don't give up yet Dai can still made a comeback" Nick said as they continued watching the game.

The score was now 8-6 and Ken seemed to be unstoppable and he was leading his teammates like a army. There were only 30 seconds left and Ken had the ball and was about to shoot. When Dai sledded and kicked he ball from he making him trip and fall onto the ground.

" Good tackle have a nice trip Ken see next fall" Tai said. The final score was 8-6 and Ken team won the game

After the game Dai went up to Ken. " Hey Ken is your leg alright I notice it was cut up from that tackle I guess I got carry away" Dai said scratching the back of her head.

" Don't worry about it I barley felt it too busy thinking about scoring goals" Ken said.

" I guess you heard from your teammates about how unstoppable I was" Dai said.

" I think someone mentioned it if you keep it up your team might win a championship someday " Ken said.

" Well once you came and got so far ahead I figure it was all or nothing so I went for it on that last play" Dai said now smiling.

" Well I guess I was so focus on scoring that goal I didn't see that coming" Ken said.

" You think so ?" Dai asked him and he nodded.

" Well goodbye my worthy opponent until we meet again" Ken said and held out his hand then Dai took it and shook it.

' Worthy opponent huh ' Dai though shaking his hand.

...

After the game Dai was telling the others about her talk with Ken.

" And then he called me his worthy opponent and shook my hand and says he admires me " Dai said.

" Oh come on !" Tai said.

" Man I haven't see you this happy about losing a game" Kari said.

" Oh come on it wasn't so bad we only lose by two points" Dai said.

" I can't believe you didn't get me his autograph" Yolei cried.

" Do I need to pinch you " Cody said.

" I got to say Dai that sidling block you did was cool" Nick said to her.

" Yea it made my toes tinker" Demi-Veemon said.

" You know what I prediction that me and Ken on going to be on the same champion soccer team" Dai said.

Meanwhile Ken was watching them on top of a bridge. 'Go ahead and laugh while you can before long you will bow before me no one is my equal as you will soon see' Ken though growling remember Dai tripping him.

...

The next day at school the group were in the computer lab.

" Give me your hand " Yolei shouted to Dai.

" Why ?" Dai asked her. " Because I said so" Yolie said as she grabbed Dai hand. " Since you shook hands with Ken if I shake hands which you it will feel like shaking Ken hand " Yolei explained as she shook Dai hand.

" Oh it's no use I have to shake hands with my beloved in person " Yolei said. " Oh brother " the others replied.

" Hey guys look at this it's a control spirals it must have been built there over night" Cody said looking at the map seeing a black square on there.

" Well then let's go there and destroy it " Nick said and the others agreed as they enter through the digi portal.

...

" Wow this valley looks so forbidden" Kari said looking around the valley.

" What did you expect the valley of duckies and bunnies " Dai said.

" Cone on stop kidding around and let go and find that control spiral" Tk said.

" Tk right the digimon emperor could be anyway around here" Cody said as they started walking though the valley until they heard Yolei yell and fall down into the sand. Then suddenly all of them fell into the sand expect Dai and Veemon.

" Guys ! Veemon did you see that the ground just ate our friends" Dai said then she started digging the sand hoping to find their friends.

" I think we better call Tai and the others" Veemon asked.

" No way that will take too long so help me dig before more trouble comes. Dai asked the blue dragon.

" Well your to late" a vocie said and Dai heard the digimon emperor vocie.

" Digimon emperor where are my friends? what have you done to them ?! Dai shouted at him.

" Oh don't worry about them they here with me see for yourself" the digimon emperor said.

Then Dai and Veemon started running towards the source of the voice.

'Please everyone just be okey' Dai though as she kept running until they came to a rocky climate and saw the digimon emperor on top of a cliff.

" I found you now you're going to get it !" Dai shouted at him.

" Oh I'm so scared" he replied.

" Tell me where my friends are ?" Dai asked him.

" Look over there !" The emperor said as he pointed towards her friends who were tied up and hanging.

" See they're all here and at my mercy" he said.

" Dai save yourself" Kari said.

" Run you can still get away" Tk said.

" Dai hurry get out of here now !" Nick shouted to her.

" Don't take your eyes off the emperor" Cody said.

" What are you waiting for save me" Yolei shouted.

" Don't worry you guys I get you out of there " Dai shouted to them as she got out her digivice.

" I don't think so you see if you tired and pulled any of that armor digivoleing your friends will be meals for my pet" The emperor said as Deltamon emerged from the ground.

" I won't let you get away with this " Dai shouted at him.

" No way if you want mercy then beg" the emperor said.

" What did you say !" Dai shouted.

" You heard me you loser on your knees and beg " Please master spare my friends" the emperor said.

" Dai will never do that !" Veemon shouted but Dai got down on his hand and knees.

" Please master spare my friends" Dai said.

" Please master spare my worthless friends" the emperor said again.

" Please master spare my worthless friends" Dai said with a few tears coming down her face.

" That good now Veemon step on her " the emperor said.

" Never !" Veemon shouted growling. " Please Veemon it for our friends it going to be ok" Dai said then Veemon step one of his foot on her head.

The emperor then laughed and said " Oh this is so enjoyable watching you lying down on the ground maybe I should take pity on you" The emperor said.

" You see there are three heads and there are five of your friends you may pick only one" The emperor added.

" I have to chose ! I can't pick just one Dai said.

" Time ticketing you have till the sand runs out" The emperor said holding a sandglass timer.

" Don't worry about me save one of the others " Kari said

" Get out of here Dai go ahead save yourself" Tk said.

" Dai we'll be ok really " Nick said.

" Oh make me look bad fine don't save me" Yolei said.

" Whatever you chose I won't be mad we trust you " Cody said.

" I can't and time running out how am I suppose to chose only one of my friends while the others be food for that monster" Dai said.

" Are you really going to let all of them be eaten is that what you call friendship" The emperor said.

' They're all my friends Nick, Kari, Cody, Tk and Yolei all of them are going to be eaten !' Dai though then she held her head and screamed.

" Times up, time for dinner Deltamon" The digimon emperor said.

" No please take me instead" Dai said to him.

" You think you can satisfy his hunger fine Detlamon eat her instead !" The emperor shouted to the three headed dragon as it stomped towards Dai and Veemon.

" Um Dai if you been holding back something now would be the time to yelled surpize !" Veemon shouted then Detalmon fell in some kind of hole and out popped Digmon.

" Surpize it not even my birthday yet " Digmon said.

" Digmon ?" Dai asked confused then she saw the other digimon going pass her along with others too.

" Dai it's us those guys up their are fakes !" Nick shouted pointing towards the fakes as they then turned into ghost digimons.

" Yuck what are those things " Yolei said creeped out.

" They are Bakemon they must have disgusted themselves as you guys to trick me and Dai and boy did it work" Veemon said.

" He tricked me go get him Veemon" Dai said and Veemon nodded as Dai armor-Digivole him to Flamedramon.

" You useless Bakemons don't stand there get them " The digimon emperor shouted and the Bakemons went up and started punch the others digimons.

" I'll get him " Dai said as she ran towards the cliff.

" Fire Rockets !"

" Gold Rush "

Both attacks were fired at the Bakemons both they dodged it.

" It's all over I have them now " The emperor said.

" Never" Dai shouted as she tackled the digimon emperor off the cliff. Both were sliding down the mountains.

" You tried to hurt my friends and tried to control the digtal world what up with that any ways well if I'm going down I'm taking you with me !" Dai shouted at him then she mange to punch him in the face.

" I'm a genius I can't lose to he likes of you" He shouted back.

" Like me you are a kid like me " Dai shouted then they both landed back on the ground both bleeding and clothes dirty.

"Deltamon fired your attack now !" The digimon emperor said as Deltamon was about to fired his attack at Dai when Flamedramon and Raikmon appeared.

" Flamedramon, Raikmon attack the dark ring " Dai said then Flamedramon and Raikmon used their Fire Rocket and Lighting Spear at the dark ring and destroy it.

The Bakemon respond to it as their dark rings broke off too allowing the others to destroy the Control spirals.

" I forgot your one of those all of nothing types, I can't believe your the same person that beat me twice. The digimon emperor said As he stood up.

Dai then notice he had a cut on the same spot she cut Ken.

" Tell me who the heck are you and where did you get that cut from ?!" Dai shouted at him then she gasped.

" No way you can't be" Dai said shocked.

" I could and I am Ken Ichijouji !" he said as he took off his glasses to reveal Ken.

" Well farewell Dai my worthy opponent until we meet again in battle" Ken said as he jumped up and flew away on a dragon digimon.

" I looked up to you Ken I wanted to be your equal but now I know your my enemy well then and I meant it I will to stop you !" Dai said.

" Dai" Dai then turned around and saw Nick and the others behind her then Nick help her up.

" Nick " Dai said and Nick looked at her.

" I know who the digimon emperor is but for right now let go home" Dai and Nick nodded as they walked with the others to return to the real world.

End of the chapter

Please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 9: The Emperors New Home

Inside of Ken's lair Wormon was walking around then he saw Ken.

' Uh-Uh looks like Ken not in a good mood' Wormon said as he saw Ken walking towards him.

' Maybe I can cheer him up' Wormon though.

" Hey Ken did you hear the one about the man and the Ow !" Wormmon was then kicked to the wall. Ken then sat down in his chair looking at some control spirals but he wasn't paying attention to it. He then turned one of his to a channel that showed him talking to reporters.

Ken then hung his head down and remembered what happen at his so call home.

...

Flashback

_Ken your dinner ready " His mom told him as he closed the door and put his book bag down._

_" Eat up it's your favorite" his Mom said as she handed him the food._

_" I saw you on the tv today tiger, soon you're going to need a stick to keep off all the girls just like your old man" his Dad said and laughed. _

_" I'm not hungry" Ken said putting his chopsticks down and got up. _

_" What's the matter ?" His Mom asked him._

_" Nothing" he said then left and went outside and just looked at the city._

_" Look at all here fools out there, dreaming in their meaningless life's they're like rats in a maze" Ken said._

_" They're fools ! " he shouted as gripped the handle bars._

_End of Flashback._

" Master , Master ?" Ken then looked up and saw Wormon in front of him. He then got up and walked past him.

Ken then started working on something as the pictures now showed a Dark D-3.

...

" What ! You mean Ken the digimon emperor !" Izzy shouted as the group told him the news.

" I just don't understand why a person so smart would use his gift to hurt others" Cody said.

" I still can't believe it either he seems like such a nice guy" Kari added.

" Yea I saw him on tv yesterday" Tk said.

" Not to mention he just a kid like us" Kari said.

" Well then let's find him" Izzy said.

" What ?" Tk said.

" Yea so we can confront him outside of the digital world where he powerless" Izzy said.

" Izzy right if we confront him we can stop him" Nick said.

Then Yolie enter the room carrying a bunch of sweets.

" Hi everyone sorry I'm late but look what I got" Yolei said as she held up the bag the digimon started running towards it and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

" I'm surpize they didn't eat my arm off oh wait I almost forgot here a article about Ken" Yolei said.

" I'll take that" Nick said as he snatched the paper away and started reading through it.

" Here that's him" Nick said pointing to a picture of Ken.

" Oh yea I saw him on the news before" Izzy said looking at the picture.

" Look at his IQ he can program my computer anytime" Yolei said.

" Um HELLO earth to Yolei he's the digimon emperor" Dai said to her.

" Well not only is he smart he's good looking to" Yolei added.

" Plus he really good at sports" Cody added.

" Hey I'm just a good at sports as he is !" Dai shouted.

" Hey settle down Dai let's just find him" Izzy said as Dai just huffed.

I think I can find where his apartment is from the picture" Izzy said as he pulled up a map and zoomed in on a locate.

" He should live around this area" Izzy said.

" Oh I know where that is " Kari said.

" I think there a apartment building under where Kari finger is" Dai said.

...

" Ken ? Ken ?" Mrs. Ichijoui said as she knocked on his door.

" What's wrong dear ?" asked her.

" Well... Usual I hear him working on his math problems but I'm hearing nothing now" she said.

" Come to think of it he hasn't been his self lately since his last soccer game" Mr. Ichijouji said.

" I just want to know what's wrong with him that's all" Mrs. Ichijouji said.

" Well if he not going to open up we'll just have to come in by force !" he said as he then kicked open the door.

He looked around and saw Ken was gone then Mrs. Ichijouji came in and gasped as she saw a message on his computer.

" _Goodbye to all of you your __trivial lives will plague me no longer my destiny awaits." _it said.

" Ken ran away from home" said then she cried and then Mr Ichijoui picked up the phone and called 911.

...

Meanwhile Nick and Dai were walking home together when all of suddenly they saw police cars speeding past them.

" Hey looks like they going to the apartment Ken lives" Dai said.

" Yea come on ! Let's check it out " Nick said and both he and Dai took off running towards the apartment.

When they got their there was a bunch of police cars and policemen and women around the place. They then saw what looked like Ken parents talking to a policemen.

" Um excuse us but what's happening here ?" Dai asked.

" Are you two friends of Ken ?" asked them.

" Um kinda so what happened to him ?" Nick asked her.

" Ken he ran away from home" said and both Nick and Dai were shocked.

" You don't think Ken went to the digital world" Dai asked Nick.

" Maybe it the only clue we have right now" Nick said to her.

" Oh will you two please help us find Ken please we begging you" said as tears started to form in her eyes. Both Nick and Dai felt sorry for her and decide to help her.

" Don't we'll help find Ken it's the least we can do" Dai said.

" Thank you" she said with a smile.

...

The Next Day

" It's possible Ken in the digital wolord but it dangerous to rush in there" Izzy said.

" But the longer we wait the more time Ken has to plot against us" Kari replied.

" We need a new plan and fast" Cody added.

" Hmm let's see what Ken doing first" Izzy said as he access the map and was shocked to find almost all of it was covered by control spirals.

" No way ! That many control spirals in just one night " Nick said shocked.

" Well then let go and destory all of them" Dai said.

" No we can't afford to be reckless rushing in there" Izzy said.

" What should we do then ?" Kari asked.

" Well I'm sick of waiting the clock ticking and I'm ready for some action" Dai said.

" Dai right let's go " Kari said.

" Fine you convinced me no more hesitate" Izzy said as they all took out there D-3s Expect Izzy who said he be watching them incase they need backup.

" Digi-Port open !" They all shouted as they enter into the digital world and landed some kind of magma zone.

" Man this place defiantly needs a cool down " Tk said.

" I know sure is hot" Yolei added.

...

" There now all that's left is to capture Greymon" Ken said as he finished making the changes to his D-3.

" Master why don't you let me fight instead of capturing Greymon" Wormom said as he hugged Ken's legs then Ken laughed.

" You fight don't make me laugh" Ken said as he pushed Wormon off and looked at the picture of Greymon and laughed.

" That control spiral will be their doom" Ken said

...

" Come on guys let's kept walking we're close" Dai said as they kept walking but then six Meramon jumped out at them.

" Watch out these Meramon are tough and will burn you if you touch them" Kari warned as a Meramon sent a blast at them but they all dodged it.

" It time to show theses creeps who boss" Nick said as he got out his digiegg and let Raimon Armor- Digivole to Raikmon.

" Lighting Spear !" Raikmon fired his attack at the Meramon which hit but he just shook it off.

" I don't think lighting attacks are going to work on them" Kari said.

" Let me try " Dai said as she Armor Digivole Veemon to Flamedramon.

" Fire rockets !" Flamedramon shouted but his attacks didn't work either.

" Yolie I think it's our turn" Hawkmon said and Yolei nodded and got out her digiegg letting Hawkmon Armor Digivole to Halsemon.

" Tempest Wings !" Halsemon shouted as he fired a gust attack at the Meramon but it nothing but made their flames bigger.

" Halsemon stop ! You're making their flames bigger" Yolei said as Halsemon stopped his attack.

...

Meanwhike Greymon was being chased by Ken and his control digimons before he stopped and face him.

" Fine you want me come and get me and just you and me one on one " Greymon said to him.

" As much as I like that idea I rather that we play spear throw" Ken said as he threw dark rings at Greymon.

" Oh but I hate that game" Greymon said.

...

Back to the others Digmon decide to fight now and made a hole underneath the Meramons as they all dropped into the lava but they all just came right up unharmed and started coming towards them.

" Here they come ready Patamon" Tk said and Patamon nodded as he armor digivole to Peasgusmon.

" Star Shower !" Pegausmon shouted as he fired his attack at the Meramon which managed to stop them.

" You ready Gatamon" Kari asked as she armor Digivole Gatamon to Nerfertimon.

" Rosetta Stone !" Nerfertimon fired her attack at the Meramon knocking them down. Then all of a suddenly they heard a roar and saw above them was not Greymon but Skullgreymon.

" Oh no it's Skullgreymon !" Tk shouted as Kari gasped.

Skullgreymon then ripped the wires off of him as he landed on the ground.

" Master this plan doesn't seem very good" Wormon said. Skullgreymon then whacked a Meramon aside like a doll.

" How are we going to beat a thing like that !" Dai shouted.

" I don't know Dai but we won't know till we try" Nick said.

" Lighting Spear !" Raikmon shouted

" Fire Rocket !" Flamedramon shouted

" Tempest wings !" Halsem on shouted

" Gold rush !" Digimon shouted as they all fired their attacks at Skullgreymon but it didn't affect him at all. Skullgreymon then whacked all of them aside and all expect Raikmon dedivoled back to their rookie form.

" Hurry everyone we need to leave now !" Nerfertimon said.

" But we can't just leave we have to fight Skullgreymon" Kari said.

" There no time to argue get to safety" Peagusmon said.

" Dark Shot !" Skullgreymon roared as he fired his rocket not at them but at the control spiral !. There was a blinding light and when it was gone so was the control spiral.

" You want to play tough fine !" Ken shouted then blew a whistle as suddenly the ground shook as a group of Dark Tyrranomon wearing dark rings came rushing at Skullgreymon.

The Dark Tyrranomon then fired their fire blasts at Skullgreymon.

" Looks like they are have having a barbecue and Skullgreymon the main course" Dai said.

" Skullgreymon then grabbed all of them tossed them around all over the place.

" I can't believe Skullgreymon beat them all single handed" Kari said shocked. Suddenly Skullgreymon dedigivole back into Agumon still wearing the dark ring.

" It Augmon !" Nick shouted but then saw the controled digimon came down and picked Agumon up.

" Agumon no ! Agumon !" Kari cried out running towards him but stopped seeing there was no way of catching up to him.

" We get you for this Ken !" Nick shouted at him

" Yea you jerk !" Dai shouted.

" Hahah another victory" Ken laughed as they flew out of sight.

" Nick ! Dai ! Anybody do something !" Kari cried as they all just watch hopelessly Ken flying away with Augmon.

End of Chapter 9

Please read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 10: The Storm of Friendship and Harmony

Inside his lair Ken was thinking to himself ' The dark rings seem to be failing me first it was Andromon, then SkullGreymon.

" There must be a mistake in the dark rings or someway to make it more powerful well at least I have Augmon to experiment on" Ken said as he began working on a new dark ring while Wormon had a worried look on his face.

...

After the others told Tai about Ken kidnapping Augmon he told them he was coming with them to rescue Augmon. While Yolei decide to stay behind with Izzy.

When they enter the digital world they landed in the magma zone and found Tentomon on a tree when he saw them he flew down to them.

" Hey Tentomon is there a way we can track down Augmon ?" Tai asked him.

" Well I think there a train that could take us to Augmon let me go check" Tentomon said as he then flew off.

" You going to be ok ?" Kari asked Tai but he didn't respond " Hey it going to be all right" Kari said hoping to cheer him up.

" I hope" Tai responded not looking at her.

...

Back to Ken he was in the dungeon where he kept Greymon chained up.

" Greymon I command you to dark digivole now !" Ken shouted holding up his dark D-3 as Greymon then shouted in pain as he digivole to Skullgreymon.

" Skullgreymon then roared and began head butting and crawling at the walls.

" Look master he trying to escape" Wormon said then Ken looked and gasped seeing that his power was overloading the dark ring.

" It's unbelievable how much power he has I must transform more power to the dark ring" Ken said.

"Suddenly Skullgreymon started shooting missiles at the wall breaking it down bit by bit until he made a hole big enough for him to escape but when he tried to fly out he got electrode by lighting. Then Skullgreymon digivoled back into Greymon who then fell on the floor tired.

" Master I think we should forget about this and let Greymon go free" Wormon said but Ken growled

" Are you crazy no way not when I'm so close to figuring the problem with the dark ring" Ken said then he held out his D-3 again and ordered Greymon to dark digivole again then Greymon glowed again and roared.

...

While walking Tai digivice started beeping he then looked at it.

" It's from Yolei guys she said that we might find Augmon in Railtown" Tai said reading the message.

" I know exactly where Railtown is follow me" Tentomon said as they began following him.

...

Skullgreymon cried as he dedigivole back to Augmon and fell tired from all the dark digivoling.

" Then I think I understand now the dark ring can only control digimons in their rookie forms but breaks once they're in their adult form" Ken said.

" Maybe... Wait I finally got it" Ken said as he creature a new type of dark ring on his screen.

...

" There we finally made it to rail town" Tai said as they were in front of a grassy land.

" Really if that the case they should have named it Grassy hill town" Nick said.

" Come on if Augmon is in this town let search for him now" Tai said and hey all nodded.

...

Augmon laid tired on the cold floor until he saw a shallow figure above him then he felt the dark ring come off of his neck.

" Ken is really going to be upset but I won't watch this happen anymore. Maybe I should make him some brownies" Wormon said as he broke Augmon ring off and left.

" Tai I think Augmon close I'm tracking his tracks" Dai said.

" Um Dai those are train tracks" Tai replied then Dai laughed embarrassed.

Then they all heard a train whilst " What's that ?" Veemon asked as they all saw a train coming towards them.

" Hey wait is that Augmon !" Nick shouted seeing the little orange dinosaur digimon riding the train.

" Tai !" Agumon shouted jumping from the train as it stopped into Tai arms.

" Agumon I missed you buddy" Tai said hugging Agumon.

" Ouch Tai you"re squeezing my ribs" Agumon said.

" Sorry" Tai replied as he let go of Agumon.

" Tai I think we should get back and let Agumon heal I bet Ken will be after him" Kari said.

" Your right let go home" Tai said as they began walking back with Agumon on his back.

" And we have cookies and ice cream" Tai said.

" Oh can we have chocolate chips cookies with sprinkles.

" Well isn't this heart warming" Ken shouted then they turned around and saw Ken standing above them.

" Look like Ken found us" Kari said.

" Do not call me Ken ! I go by only one name and that is the digimon emperor" Ken shouted.

" So you don't want be called Ken anymore fine how about Kenny instead ?" Nick shouted at him.

" Shut your filthy mouth" Ken shouted at Nick.

" You so your the one who kidnapped Agumon and locked him up in a cage like a animal" Tai said as he put Agumon down.

" Come down here Ken and face us instead of beginning up there like a coward" Dai shouted to him.

" You amuse me I can defeat you just like I defeat Agumon" Ken said.

" You should be ashamed of yourself Ken your the kind of bully that give bullies bad names" Cody said as he threw a stock at him but he broke it with his whip and two dragon digimon came by him.

" You foolish little boy it's going to take a lot more than a stick to defeat me" Ken said as he snapped his fingers and a bunch of dark Tyrannonmon came out and surrounded them.

" Digi-Armor Energize" They all shouted expect Tai and Ken as their Digimon Armored Digivole.

" Fire Rocket !" Flamed ramen shouted as he engulfed himself in flames and destroy a dark ring on a dark Tryrannonmon and fired another blast destroy another one.

" Gold Rush" Digmon shouted as he created a hole trapped three of the dark Tyrannonmon.

" No they're winning" Ken shouted but then he saw Rakimon lighting spear coming towards him and he then jumped off and landed in front of Nick and Rakimon.

" Fine looks like you wanna play tough well then" Ken said as he then drew a long houtou- Tachi Katana that had a black blade.

" Let's have some fun" Ken shouted as he took a swing at Nick but Raikmon horn blocked it the swing.

" Thank Rai" Nick said.

" I swore to protect you and that what I'm going to do" Raikmon said as he charged at Ken and then it was a clash of Ken Katana against Raikmon horn.

Ken swing a couple of hits but Rakimon countered them then Ken did a back flip and landed on a big rock.

" So I see Agumon you came back to me and look what I have a new friendship bracelet" Ken said as he threw a dark bracelet at Agumon which hooked onto Agumon arm and then his eyes glowed red.

" Agumon !" Tai said as Agumon turned around and fired a fireball at him but Dai got him out of the way along with herself.

" He controlling Agumon again" Cody said.

" Now Agumon dark digivole !" Ken shouted holding up his dark D-3 as Agumon glowed dark blue.

" Agumon dark digivole to... Dark MetalGreymon" Agumon shouted as he transformed into a blue MetalGreymon.

" The dark spiral worked now MetalGreymon is complete under my control now attack !" Ken said.

" MetalGreymon you have to remember who I am" Tai said but MetalGreymon tried to crawled at Tai but Dai got him out of the way.

" Golden Rope" Peagusemon and Nerfiermon then tied MetalGreymon in a golden rope.

" Don't hurt him" Tai said as he tried to break out of Dai grip then Nick came and held Tai too.

" Raikmon see if you can break that dark spiral off" Nick said and Raikmon nodded but MetalGreymon started stomping around making it hard for Rakimon to aim.

" Nick, Dai let me go I can reach him" Tai said as he tired to break their grip.

" Tai the only thing your reach is his foot crushing you" Dai said but then suddenly MetalGreymon broke out of the golden rope.

" Giga Blaster " MetalGreymon shouted as he fired his missile at Raikmon and Flamedramon which was a direct hit making them both dedigivole.

Ken then began laughing " With this new dark spiral I'll control the whole digital world" Ken said as he hopped on MetalGreymon head.

" Goodbye Digi fools and say goodbye to your pet Agumon for good !" Ken shouted as he then flew off on MetalGreymon.

" Ok Ken is playing fire now" Nick said.

Then Tai fell onto his knees " It my fault I let Agumon down even when he needed me the most" Tai said.

" Hey guys !" They all looked back and saw Yolei, Hawkmon and Matt riding a small train.

" Sorry I didn't come before but I'm here" Yolei said.

" Actually it's a good thing she stay behind or else I never would have found you guys" Matt said as he hopped out of the cart.

...

" So that's what happen sounds like you guys had a full day" Matt said.

" Yea and it's all my fault " Tai said but then he felt Matt hand on his shoulder then Matt punch him across his face.

" Why are you punching Tai aren't you guys suppose to be friends ?" Dai asked.

" Tai" Matt said as he extend his hand to him and Tai took it.

" Thanks Matt I needed that" Tai said.

" No problem anytime I do it again if you need me to" Matt said.

" I guess I blame myself for Agumon capture but crying and mopping around won't save Agumon" Tai said.

" You know we're going to have to fight Agumon at full strength right but I'm sure Agumon would rather be defeat then beginning a slave" Matt said.

" Your right everyone next time you see Agumon don't hold back" Tai shouted and they all agreed and got back on the train.

" Guess I got a email from Izzy he said that he able to pinpoint Ken and MetalGreymon location" Cody said.

" Alright digidestine let go and defeat MetalGreymon" Tai said and they all nodded expect Dai.

" Dai what's wrong ?" Nick asked her.

" I don't know if we should fight him he may be under Ken's control but he's still Agumon what if we seriously hurt him" Dai asked.

" Well we're just going to have to take that chance" Matt said.

" Well what if we can't defeat MetalGreymon ?" Dai asked.

" Who said we can't" Tk said

" I didn't ask you TA" Dai said.

" Hey I'm speaking from experience here just what are you afraid of anyways ?" TK asked her.

" Who said I was afraid I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt" Dai replied.

" We don't need to hurt him just get rid of that dark spiral" Tk said.

" Well how do you suppose we do that maybe you should check under that big hat of yours " Dai said.

" Hey don't make fun of my hat Goggle-head" Tk said and Dai try to slap Tk but Nick held her back.

" Nick let go of her" Matt said.

" Yea just let them fight it out I remember when we were younger me and Matt fight a lot too" Tai said.

" But If we haven't we would have never been such good friends" Matt added.

" Just forget " They both said and sat back down.

" Good now that's over let catch up to Ken" Tai said and they all nodded as they raced down the tracks.

...

" Wait a minute this can't be it said their two digi-egg near by" Cody said looking at his D-3.

They then stopped the train and looked around saw over by a rocky wall was two symbols. The first looked like the crest of Friendship and the other one was a crest moon on the bottom with a sun on the top.

They then walked over to wall and found a hole that contain two digi-eggs.

" Matt maybe it meant for you go on and pull it out" Tai said.

" Ok" Matt replied then he tired to pull it out but he couldn't.

" Wow that must have came from one touch chicken" Matt said as he got up.

" Tai how about you try it" Matt asked him and he nodded and went down then he tried to pull it up but he couldn't either.

" I guess me and Yolei should try and pull the other digi-egg up since it looks it might be for us " Kari said and yolei nodded and they tried to pull up the pink digi-egg but they couldn't.

" Guess that lefts Nick and Dai so get in the hole you two" Matt said.

They both got down and look over the digi-eggs but before the could lift it they heard a loud screech.

" What making that loud screech ? Nick asked covering his ears.

" It's Flymon look out !" Hawk on shouted as Flymon shot his stingers at them they all manage to dodge it but Patamon got hit.

" Patamon !" Tk shouted as he ran over to check on Patamon.

" Nick lets worry about the eggs later right" Dai said.

" Right" Nick replied then they both Armor Digivole Rai and Veemon to Rakimon and Flamedramon.

" Fire Rocket "

" Lighting Spear"

They both used their attacks against Flymon but it missed then Flymon came swooping down and grabbed Patamon.

" Patamon !" Tk shouted and was about to go after him when suddenly MetalGreymon appeared infront of him.

" Here is your new servant" Flymon said as he handed Patamon to Ken then Ken pulled out a dark spiral.

" Oh no if Ken put that on Patamon he'll be able to control Anglemon" Nick said.

" That right with Patamon under my control not only will I have MetalGreymon on my stand but Anglemon too" Ken said.

" I won't let you" Tk shouted.

Flamedramon was preparing for a fire rocket but Dai stopped him. " Don't Flamedramon you might hit Patamon" Dai said.

" We need to get Patamon away from Ken" Tk said.

" Ok but how ?" Dai asked.

" Haha I would love to see how this will turn out but I got more important things to do like taking over the digital world" Ken said.

" Now just hold still this won't hurt one bit" Ken said as he was about to put the dark spiral on Patamon when Garurumon came and snatched Patamon.

" Garurumon you came" Matt said as he then petted him.

" Man Tk risked his life for Patamon" Nick said.

" I bet you would do the same for me" Dai asked Nick and he nodded.

" Of course wait a minute Matt" Nick called to him.

" Ya what up" Matt replied.

" See if you can keep MetalGreymon distracted while me and Dai pull out the digi-eggs" Nick said.

" Alright just be quick" Matt said as he got on Garurumon and charged at MetalGreymon while Nick and Dai ran to the hole.

" Dai are you ready ?" Nick asked her but she had a worry look on her face.

" Dai listen to me Agumon is going to be ok I promise" Nick said.

" Nick" Dai said then she grab Nick hand " Ok let do it for Agumon" Dai said.

They then both pick up the eggs then there was a bright flash as Rai and Veemon glowed.

Raimon was then covered by thunder as he then grew bigger then when the thunder disappeared Raimon was not only bigger but he now had black armor on also he has two more horn on the side of his head and he had wings on his back.

"Raikmon digivole to...Nuzlomon the storm of friendship" Nuzolmon said.

Veemon was then covered by a moon and sun symbol as he then grew bigger and when it the symbol vanished. Veemon was the same size as Raikmon but instead he wore dark blue armor without horns.

"Veemon Armor digivole to...Raidramon the balance of Harmony"

Ken then gasped seeing the two new digimon " MetalGreymon show them who the real one charge here" Ken said and MetalGreymon tried to claw at them but they dodged it.

" Thunder Bolt !" Nuzlomon shouted firing a blue thunderbolt at the dark spiral MetalGreymon but it didn't work.

" It didn't work" Nick said.

Ken then laughed " You fools you think that little thunderbolt will stop me" Ken said.

" He right Nick, Dai all three of us are going to attack together ok" Matt said and they nodded.

" All right Raidramon you ready ?"Dai asked him as she hopped on him.

" Are you ready too Nuzlomon ?" Nick asked as he hopped on they both nodded as the three of them attack MetalGreymon.

" Howl blaster"

" Melody blast"

" Thunder Bolt"

All the attack fired at the dark spiral breaking it to pieces.

" No !" Ken shouted then MetalGreymon dedigivole back to Agumon but Ken manage to hop on a dragon type digimon.

" Agumon I'm sorry we had to attack you" Tai said as he ran up to Agumon.

" I'm sorry that tried to attack you guys"

" It doesn't matter the only that matter is your back" Tai said as he hugged Agumon and Agumon hugged him back.

" Nick and Dai you guys save the day and were really awesome too" Kari said.

" Thanks Kari but right now I think I'm going to be sick" Dai said.

" Me too" Nick said and they all laughed.

" Dai , Nick you guys saved Agumon and didn't lose a hair" Matt said as he ruffled both of their heads.

" Not yet " Dai and Nick said.

...

" I can't believe it I lost again" Ken said.

' Clam down like you said Agumon was just a experiment you make the dark spirals even more powerful' A cold vocie inside Ken head said.

" Your right I'll just make their more powerful then nobody and I mean nobody will stop me !" Ken shouted and laughed.

' Oh boy Ken talking to himself again I wonder what goes on in his head" Wormon said but he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure over Ken shoulder but vanished quickly.

...

Back in the real world Nick and Dai were looking at their two digieggs when Tai came over to them.

" Nick and Dai thanks you guys so much for saving Agumon it good to have you guys as friends" Tai said.

" Wait friends ?" Nick asked.

" Yep your part of the team now and that calls for a nogie" Matt said as he gave Nick and Dai a nogie.

" Stop it your going to give me a bad hair day" Dai said.

" Speak for yourself" Nick said as everyone then laughed.

End of Chapter

Please Read and Review

**( Ok two thing I changed)**

**1\. I decide to have Nick get the digiegg of friendship and Dai the digiegg of Harmony**

**2\. I decide to give Ken a sword so he would be more dangers and that voice inside Ken head will be explain later in the story or if you guys figure it out than you get a cookie Lol.**


	11. Chapter 12

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 12 : A friend from the past part 1

A bright blue flash was coming from the computer lab as the group just got back from destroying a control spiral.

" Time for a snack" Veemon said starving.

" I swear Veemon that's all you ever think about " Dai said to him.

" Hey saving the digital world works ups a hungry" Veemon replied and they all laughed.

" Veemon right we all deserve some food for our victory over the digimon emperor too how about some pizza ?" Nick said as he got out his phone.

" Yeah pizza sound great " Yolei added.

" Cody what's wrong ?" Kari asked him since he was in a deep though. " Nothing I'm just not to sure to celebrate right now when we don't even know what Ken is up to" Cody said.

" Cody right maybe we should hold off of the pizza until he we find out what Ken is really up to" Tk said.

" Like what TK ? Ken built some control spiral and dark rings then we go in free the captive digimon and blow up the towers piece of cake" Dai said.

" Still starting tomorrow we won't be able to use the digi port since the computer class is gonna be the new detention room" Cody said.

" Beside we won't be able to go to the digital world tomorrow anyways I forgot we have big plans" Tk said.

" Wait plans with who ?" Nick asked him.

" Me of course" Kari said as she walked over to Tk.

" Wait does that mean... YOU TWO ARE GOING ON A DATE ?!" Both Dai and Nick shouted shocked.

" What ? Ni here check out the date" Kari said as she pulled out her calendar and tomorrow date had a big red circle around it.

" Ok so what the big deal about tomorrow ?" Nick asked her.

" The big deal is that's the day the digidestine defeated Myostismon" Tk said.

" Yeah everyone gonna be there expect Mimi" Kari said " You guys can come to you are part of the digidestine now" Kari added as they all nodded and sai they'll go too.

...

Dai was at home now in her Pink pj looking about at the celling.

" Dai what's wrong ?" Demi Veemon asked her and she closed her eyes. " It's been 5 years since Myotismon took over this city." Dai said.

" Why what happened ?!" Demiveemon asked her.

" Ok but if I tell you you can't tell the others and mostly Nick" Dai said as she opened her eyes and looked at Veemon. Demiveemon then pretend to zip his lips and threw away the key. Dai smiled and said " Ok so about two years ago.."

( Flashback 2 years ago)

" Hey Dai did you hear about all the crazy things that happening around here ?" A younger Nick asked her.

" Yeah my mommy said those are just accidents" Dai replied. " Hey so are still having that dream ?" Dai asked him and he nodded.

" Not as much as before but all I can remember is a White Castle" Nick said to her. Just then they heard Dai mom scream " MOMMY !" Dai shouted as she ran out of her room followed by Nick. When they reach out front they saw some kind of monsters dressed like ghost.

" Come here you brats we taking you and your family to lord Myotismon" one of the ghost monster said as two of them grabbed Nick and Dai. " Hey let us go !" Dai shouted and tried to kick the monster but she couldn't hit him then they all lefted the house.

When they were release Dai ran up to her mom and dad. " Mommy , Daddy ! What's going on why are we here ?" Dai asked them.

" I don't know sweetie but I promise you gonna be ok" Her father said and smiled at her. Then two of the monster appeared " You two there your coming with me" one of the monster said as he grabbed Nick by the arm and the second monster started to come up to Dai. " You creeps are aren't laying a hand on my daughter " her dad said but the monster threw him backwards. Then grabbed Dai and flew off and Dai herd her mom and older sister yelling her name.

When Dai landed on the ground beside Nick she looked up and saw a vampire staring at her.

" These are the next two up my lord myotisomon" the monster said to the vampire know as Myotismon.

" Very well then go and fetch the remaining children just incase" Myotismon ordered the monster and he nodded and flew off quickly.

Myotismon then grabbed Dai and held up up to a white cat bounded by the air. " Is this the eight child ?!" He shouted angry at the cat.

" No that's not her better luck next time Bat brain " the cat said and Dai was confused by a vampire holding her up to a cat.

" Don't lie to me ! I sense a power deep within her she must be the eight child !" Myotismon shouted as he gripped Dai arm tighter making it hurt a lot. " Oww let go !" Dai shouted.

" Hey let her go you freak !" Nick shouted at myotismon then be turned around and let Dai go as she fell to the floor. " Hold your tongue you brat !" Myotismon shouted as he smacked Nick right into the railing as he fell down.

" NICK !" Dai cried as she ran over to him and checked to see if he was ok. " I had enough of this waiting game now is this the eight child or not !" Myotismon said pissed. The cat shook her head and Myotismon growled but then smiled as he raised his hand and held it towards Dai and Nick. " Ok well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I blow these two to pieces" Myotismon said as he shot a beam at the both of them. Dai then hold Nick and closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

When Dai opened her eyes after a couple of mins she saw that Nick was infornt of her blocking the beam. " Nick" Dai asked him as he turned to look at her and she gasped seeing that his eyes were a glowing white.

" What in the name of - who are you ?" Myotismon asked him as he then stop the beam Nick then at lighting speed kicked Myotismon in the gut. Dai gasped at Nick speed then myotismon recovered and then began crawling at Nick but he was missing Nick with every swing.

Nick then grabbed both of his arms and head butted him then backed away. " Impossibe a normal human can't hurt me unless... " Myotismon then gasped and looked a little scared " You are the eight child the child of light !" He shouted at him but Nick didn't speak just looked at him.

" That can't be true only a mega could actually stand of chance against me" Myotismon said then looked at the shocked White cat. " Gatamon hasn't broke out of her chains so she couldn't help you... Who are you ?" Myotismon asked him.

" Your worst nightmare Myotismon " Nick said but he spoke in another voice more confident than his own.

' What happen to Nick he seems more aggressive and now he fighting a vampire... Yeah I totally lost my mind' Dai said still gasping. Myotismon then growled at Nick as he was walking up to him but then turned around and faced Dai. As he launched a swarm of bat at her. Nick saw it and Used his speed to grab Dai and teleported out of there. Dai felt like she was gonna be sick when they were back on the ground but she didn't. She looked over and saw Nick on the ground knocked out but then she heard a monster said " Lord Myotismon we got her the eight child we got her !".

Dai looked up and saw the kid in dark ball but she couldn't see what she looked like from here. After the battle ended Nick woke up and Dai saw he had his brown eyes back. " Ow what happened ?" Nick said holding his head. Dai then started hugging the life out of him. " D-Dai stop p-please your hurting me" Nick managed to say and Dai let him go. When Nick asked her what happened she just lied and told him the vampire knocked him out and looked at both of them and decide to let them go. Nick brought it and Dai promised herself she wouldn't tell him what happen that day.

(Flashback ends)

" WOW ! Nick did that to Myotismon " Demiveemon said shocked " Are you sure he not a digimon".

Dai laughed and rubbed Veemon head " I'm sure he not a digimon but he really did beat up myotismon " Dai said. " Remember you got to keep this quiet" Dai added and Demiveemon nodded his head.

" Ok well let's get to bed I'm tired and we're going to the Picnic tomorrow with the others to" Dai said.

Demiveemon nodded and said " Goodnight"

" Night" Dai replied and closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

End of Chapter 12

P.S : To Guest and Digimon-girl I am taking up your offer of updating to two - three days. Also I'm very happy that everyone is enjoying this story you guys are awesome.


	12. Chapter 13

I don't own digimon

Chapter 13: A friend from the past part 2

When Dai woke up she rubbed her eyes and yawned. " Morining already" she said and yawned again. After She showered she picked out some clothes she haven't wore in a while " This is perfect !" Dai said as she pulled out Blue blouse and some jeans shorts.

( AN .I do not have a mind of a girl Lol)

After Dai got dressed she kissed Demiveemon on his head and headed out the door to meet the others by the park. when she got their she saw the others along with Tai, Matt, Izzy , Sora , Joe and Mimi.

" Mimi I though you headed back to America ?" Yolei asked her.

" Well I decided to come so I used the fastest transport I know the digi port and now I'm here " Mimi said. " Plus I wouldnt miss this for the world unless their was a half price sale on shoes" Mimi added.

Tai laughed and said " You haven't changed one bit Mimi"

" This is great everyone together again" Sora said. Then Tai and he other kids started to tell Dai , Nick , Cody and Yolei about their adventure in the digital world trying to get back home. Their fight with Myotismon and the dark masters.

" Whoa those dark masters must have been tough to beat" Dai said.

" Yeah and the dark gears are kinda similar to the dark rings" Nick said.

" Yeah but you guys have to remember to stick together no matter what, Teamwork is the key to victory" Tai said to them and they nodded.

...

After the Picnic they all sat watching a ferry go by them talking. " You know I'm a little scared we won't be able to live up to you old digidestine" Cody said.

" Hey who you calling old ?" Matt asked him joking.

" Don't worry about it whatever Ken up to we'll stop beside we the new digidestine now right ?" Dai asked with a smile on her face.

" That's the spirt Dai never give up !" Tai said.

" Dai onboard what about the rest of you ?" Matt asked them.

" After all I been through there no way I'm chicking out now" Nick said and gave Matt a thumb up.

...

After they said goodbye to the others It was just Dai and Nick. They both decided to take a walk around the town before heading home since it was still light out.

" What a fun day this has been meeting up with Tai again and hearing their adventure make ours looks easy" Nick said and Dai nodded.

" What ? Destroying controls spirals isn't enough action for you ?" Dai asked him and he smiled. Then he saw a ice cream cart and brought him and Dai some ice cream.

" Here you go your favorite " Nick said as he pass her cone.

" Thank you it's been a while so we had ice cream together" She said as she started to eat her cone as the both keep walking and then Dai saw the building where Myotismon took over the city and stopped.

" What's wrong Dai ?" Nick asked her but she didn't answer when Nick asked her again she blinked and saw him. " Oh nothing just a brain freeze" Dai lied as she pretend to hold her head in pain.

" Dai come on tell me what's wrong I'm your best friend" Nick asked her but she looked away. " I'm sorry I cant " she replied.

" What ?" Nick asked her but before she could replied a voice said " Finally I you two took long enough". Dai looked up and saw a boy wearing a long black coat and hat, he also had blonde hair and green eyes he was standing on top of a shop.

" Who are you ?" Nick asked him and he smiled " Looks like your still sleeping oh well so are you two gonna be good or do I have to take you by force ?" He said.

" Nick we should run now" Dai whispered and Nick nodded as they both took off while the blonde boy huffed. " Looks like I have no choice " he said as he held up a digivice " Go cybermom" A large machine dragon came out of his digivice and roared.

" What the heck a digimon in the real world ?!" Nick said as he and Dai say the dragon but kept running. " I really wish I would have brought Veemon with me" Dai said.

" Yeah Rai too but he back at my house sleeping" Nick said then the dragon appeared in front of them and tired to grab them both they both dodged. " How do we beat this thing ?" Dai asked as they tried to run again but the dragon blocked them.

" Hurry up Cybermon we don't have all day " the boy said as he looked bored watching them. The dragon swept his tail at them knocking them both to the ground as the dragon then charged at them.

Dai watched and gasped Nicks eyes then turned white as he pulled his digivice out of his pocket and shouted " COME RAIKMON !" As the their was a bright flash of light and out of his digivice came Rakimon digivoled and attack the dragon.

" Lighting spear" As he launched his attack hurting the dragon.

" Data eraser" cried the mechno digimon as he launched a purple beam at Rakimon but he dodged it and jumped up above it.

" Thunder cruncher !" As Raikmon bit into the digimon wings sending a volt of thunder to the dragon. The dragon then tried to blast Rakimon but had problems locking onto him. Raikmon then let go of his wing and used another lighting spear hitting the dragon as it was about to crash down but it was incoded in data and returned back into the boys digivice.

Raikmon then returned back to Nicks digivice as Nick eyes then went back to normal and he stutter for a moment groaning " What did I.. ?" Nick said as he held his head.

" Oh why did you have to do that he gonna have to have some repairs now" the boy said then looked at Nick and Dai and slimed. " To be fair I was hoping for that to happen Atleast one of you are close to waking up" he said as walked away and summon a portal of codes and numbers and before he enter he turned back and said " I'll see you guys around " as he smirked and walked into the portal leaving a shocked and confused Nick and Dai.

They then notice strom clouds forming up in the sky and they saw the others running up to them. " Dai , Nick you two ok ?" Kari asked them and they nodded then Gatomon started running to the building.

" Gatomon !" Kari said as she ran after Gatomon followed by the others into the building and when they made it to the top floor they saw a shallow flying around the wall.

" I'm here it's me ... Wizardmon" Gatomon said as the ghost then rose from the floor to reval Wizardmon making all of them gasped.

" Ohhh Gatomon I wish I could talk with you butI must tell you all of something important" Wizardmon said.

" What is it ?" Gatomon asked him.

" You can't beat your enemy the way you are now" Wizardmon said making the others shocked.

" What ? You mean Ken ?" Dai asked wizardmon and he shook.

" No Ken is only a puppet of a greater darkness something that was sealed away thousands of years ago" Wizardmon said. " The only way to beat this enemy is by the golden digiegg but only true love and kindness will be able to open the egg" Wizardmon said.

" I wish I could stay Gatomon I miss you my friend. Please have a happy life and don't worry about me I died protecting my friend and now I can rest in peace" Wizardmon said a tear fell from his eyes.

" WIZARDMON !" Gatomon sobbed as Wizardmon lefted. Gatomon keep sobbing as Kari went up to her and hugged her for comfort.

" What did Wizardmon mean by the golden digiegg and only true love can unlock it ?" Tai asked.

" I don't know Tai" Sora replied.

" Think we should tell them about the boy that attacked us and is he working for Ken ?" Dai asked Nick in a whisper.

" No and I don't think he working for Ken if he did he would have had a dark ring on him but from what I saw there was no dark ring" Nick whispered back.

" I think the real fight has just began " Nick said looking at the rain falling from the sky. Dai then held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they watch the rain fall.

End of chapter 13


	13. Chapter 14

I don't own Digimon and the song used here

Chapter 14 : Daisuke kidnapped ?!

After Wizardmon warning the digidestined decide to explore the digital world and try to find golden digi egg. " Man with all this searching we still haven't find the goldem digiegg" Tai whined tired. " Tai it's only been two hours " Sora replied and Tai laughed nervously.

"Hey look up its Izzy and Cody ! " Kari said as the looked up and saw Izzy and Cody flying down to them.

" Guys we got a big problem but first lets get out of here " Izzy said.

" Why what's wrong Izzy ?" Tai asked him.

" I'll explain later now let's get back " Izzy painted.

...

They all flew out of Izzy computer onto his floor as the blue light vanished. Izzy then told to all of them about him and Cody seeing a lot of control spirals and that they ran into Ken.

" All right we have good news and bad news , the good news is we found out where Ken base is " Cody said.

" And the bad news ?" Dai asked

" The bad news is look at this ! He planting control spirals everywhere in no time the whole digital world will be covered by them" Izzy said showing them all the control spirals on the map.

" That's a lot of controls spiral to take out " Nick said.

" If only there was a way to take them all out for good" Gatomon said.

" Wait a min... That's it the only way to take down all the control spiral is to take down Ken once and for all" Dai said.

" Yeah if we take down Ken then one less problem for us" Nick said.

" Then what are we standing around here for ?" Dai asked him excited.

" Well it's not gonna be that easy plus this won't take one day to beat Him and destroy all the control spirals "Tk said.

" Then we can't _return_ until the base is destroy and Ken is beat " Nick said.

"If we don't come back until Ken is beat and ALL of the control spirals are destroyed then all our parents are going to worry where we are " Yolei said.

" No problem Yolei Me , Matt and Izzy will cover for you guys until you get back" Tai said to her as he took a seat.

" How ?" Yolei asked him.

" Camping tell your parents your going camping with us" Tai said.

" That's actually a pretty good idea Tai plus since there many control spirals out we won't be much help" Matt said. Then there was a knock on Izzy door. " Shoot my moms home quick everyone act natural " Izzy warned them as his mom came in.

" Oh your home _sweetheart_ and you brought some friends over too" Izzy mom said.

" Yeah sorry for not telling you mom" Izzy said.

" Ok but who driving you all there ?" Izzy mom asked.

" Me miss I just got my driver license a month ago and thanks to money I earned from my band I got my own car." Matt said.

" Ok you kids have fun then " Izzy mom said and left.

...

" Your going camping with your friends huh ?" Dai father asked her.

" Yeah Dad we been discussing it for a while so if it would be ok if I go ?" Dai asked hoping he say yes.

" Yes sure honey you can go unless your mom disagrees " her dad said and her Mom smiled.

" It's ok with me Honey just make sure you don't get poison ivy" her mother said.

" Oh thank you guys so much your the best parents ever !" Dai said as she hugged both of them and raced up stairs.

" I didn't know she would be this excited about camping " Her father said.

...

In her room Dai was packing things until her sister came up. " What are you doing ?" Her sis Jun asked her.

" None of your business " Dai replied.

" Looks like a camping trip" Jun said then she walked over to Dak with a smirk on her face.

" What is it I don't like that look on your face " Dai said a little creeped out.

Is Nick and the others going ?" Jun asked her.

" um... Yeah " Dai replied.

" And is Matt going too ?" Jun asked her again.

" Yes he driving us there" Dai replied.

" Well if Matt going I'm coming along too !" Jun said.

" No way your just going to embrass me !" Dai shouted at her.

" Come on do a sis a flavor " Jun whined but Dai just kept packing.

" Ok ...well then I guess you don't care about me positing your dairy online do you ?" Jun asked her and Dai saw her Dairy in her sister hand.

" You wouldnt dare !" Dai shouted at her.

" Try me " Jun said as her and Dai had a glare off until Dai sighed.

" Fine you win you can come " Dai said looking at the floor.

" Yay thanks you Dai your best sister a sister can ask for " Jun said as dropped her dairy and ran to her room.

She then picked up her dairy and put in her bag without saying a word.

...

When Dai arrived she saw the others there too and she walked up to them.

" Hey Dai we're all ready to go and stop Ken " Nick said but then noticed something was wrong with her.

" Hey what's wrong ?" Nick asked her.

" We have a little problem ... My sister coming along too" Dai replied.

" What ?!" They all said shocked. " Dai this isn't a real camping trip why did you bring her sister ?" Tk asked.

" I -I had no choice !" Dai snapped at him.

" Hey claim down it isnt Dai fault if she had no choice she had no choice " Nick said to Tk. Then they all heard Jun calling them as she came down.

" Ok I think that's all now let's get go-Ahh you !" Matt shouted as he saw Jun.

" Hello Matt I'm coming with you guys " Jun said smiling.

" O-ok but first I need some coffee I'm still tired " Matt said as he pretended to rub his eyes.

" Ok I'll go and get some coffee for you Matty " Jun said as she walked to the coffe shop.

" Hurry everyone get in now !" Matt said as everyone jumped in his car and Matt started it up and drove away with Jun yelling " HEY WAIT TURN AROUND YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME !" Jun yelled.

When they got to the campsite they saw it had a mountains in the distance, a forest behind them and a huge blue clear lake. " Wow this place looks so peaceful " Dai said as she looked around while the others got their stuff. Once everyone got all their stuff ready Izzy opened up the computer for them pulled out their D-3 and went into the digital world.

...

Back in his lair Ken was looking at multiple screens and he was typing. " It's almost finished the digimon that will finish those annoy kids for good' Ken though. Just as Ken was typing a few Errors came up and he growled.

" Dammit it and I was so close to ! It's needs a lot more energy for it to be complete" Ken said as he growled and clutched his fists. " Yes you need a alot more power if you want to bring him here" said a cold hissed voice as a shadow with dark red eyes came from behind him.

" Yes you are almost complete now but there just one more roadblock you must pass" said the vocie.

" How much more energy do I need ?! I built thousands of control spirals but yet that's not enough !" Ken shouted.

" Perhaps you are looking in the wrong place " Said the vocie as Ken turned to face the shadow. " What do you mean ?" Ken asked.

" I know of someone with enough energy to finsh him" the voice said as the shadow then touched his forehead and he gasped seeing what he was talking about.

" Yes it's been right in front of me all along the power I need is from that Girl !" Ken shouted and laughed. While Ken was talking Wormon was hiding in the corner ' Ken talking to himself again that not good ' Wormmon said scared.

...

Dai was sitting on a hill in the digital world watching the sun go down. " Hey didn't expect to find you up " She turned around and saw Nick smiled at her.

" Hey come sit down its has a nice flew " Dai said to Nick as he sat beside her.

" Do you really think we can beat Ken ?" Dai asked Nick and he nodded.

" Yeah we'll show Ken what we're really made of and he pay for his crimes !" Nick said as Dai smiled at him. Then suddenly came a little closer to his face and he did the same and just as the two were about to touch lips.

" Heh good luck with that weaklings" They both stopped and saw Ken infornt of them. Ken along with a couple of controlled digimons. Dai the heard the others screaming as she saw explosions down there by their camp grounds and her friends lying on the ground not moving " KARI ! TK ! YOLEI ! CODY ! " She cried out for her friends but she heard no responded.

" Ken you pay for this !" Nick shouted as lunged at him but he just smiled and what he did next make Dai cry. She then saw Nick with a sword in his chest as blood tripped down. Ken then threw Nick off the cliff making Dai drop to her Knees and her vision was burry with tears as she choked. " Nick ! No please don't be dead !" She cried but then Ken picked her up by her neck.

" Oh don't worry about that he already dead and now to make you my queen !" Ken shouted as his eyes were Red as Dai then screamed and woke up.

" NO !" She shouted as she found it was nighttime and saw everyone was still sleeping. She notice she was still crying she then got and went over by a lake and got out her dairy and began to sing from it

_I wonder if this light inside my heart has been right here all along _

_And I never noticed it at all _

_Cause every time I stumble down _

_Or have to take the long way around _

_It shines on me forever more _

She hummed as Nick then woke up and noticed that she was singing.

_The distant singing of the bells _

_If you listen close it tells _

_A lonely story _

_Once more, I'll push my fears away _

_All that I endure today will make me stronger_

_The mere repeating of reality alone _

_Aligns the stars and all wishes they take on _

_At last I've found something to chase with all my might _

_I cannot fight or go against these feelings_

_No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me_

_And I'm lost in thoughts of what could be I know that I will find my way _

_I know that I will find my way _

_Cause I have this light within me _

_It shines on me forevermore _

_And shines and shines forevermore _

_For you and me eternally _

After Dai got done Singing she heard clapping and saw Nick behind her. " Dai that was beautiful " he said as he came up to her.

" Really cause it just a really stupid song I though up of in music class" Dai said embrassed.

" Stupid ?! That was great you could be a amazing singer Dai " Nick said smiling and Dai blushed.

" Thank you Nick" Dai said as they both sat infornt of he lake and then Dai came closer and rested on Nick " I had a nightmare" she said

" I dreamed that the others were in trouble and Ken found us and began causing destruction and you I -I " She began to cry into Nick shirt. " I saw that Ken killed you Nick and he was gonna make me his queen !" She began to cry and then she felt Nick hand against her head. Then when Dai looked up at Nick face she paused then she and Nick kissed.

Dai felt all warm and fuzzy inside as she and Nick were kissing until they came up for air.

" Nick ..." Dai asked him and then Nick rubbed her tear away " There I really hate seeing you cry Daisuke" Nick said.

Dai smiled as she kissed Nick again and Nick kissed back but this kiss was shorter than the last one as they both just looked up at the sky together and Dai cuddled a bit with Nick. But just then a cage flew down and caught Dai.

" I hate seeing a happy couple together " Ken said as he stood on a large bird digimon who was holding the cage Dai was in.

" I have to steal your girlfriend sorry .. Wait no I'm not " Ken laughed as he flew away with Dai still in the cage.

" Nick !" Dai shouted holding her arm out to him.

" Dai I promise I rescue you !" Nick shouted back and she smiled and replied back " I know you will " then she was gone.

End of Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay I was out of town so I couldn't really write also I'm been watching** **some anime so that takes up my time too. **

**Also I said this before and I will say this again. I don't own the song sang here and the lyrics are by a youtuber named AmaLee look her up she very good and the song is called Yume Sekai. **


	14. Chapter 15

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 15: A new Threat rising

After Nick saw Dai getting kidnapped by Ken he raced over to Raimon and Veemon to wake them both up. " Come you guys wake up ! This is a emergency " Nick said as he shook both of them awake.

" What's going on Nick why do we both feel dizzy too ?" veemon asked him.

" Listen Ken kidnapped Dai and took her to his base" Nick explained to them.

" Dai in trouble hang on Dai I'm coming ! " Veemon said as ran froward and landed in the lake then he swam out " it's very cold " he shivered.

" Here Veemon we can go on Nuzlomon " Nick said as he armor digivoled Raimom into Nuzlomon and hopped on him.

" Wait Nick shouldn't we tell the others to ?" Nuzlomon asked him and he shook his head. " No I want to do this all by self plus I don't want them getting hurt either.

" I see .., are you ready to go ?" Nuzlomom asked him and Nick then took a deep breath in and out.

" Yeah I'm ready lets go get Dai back" Nick said as they zoomed off towards Ken's base.

...

Meanwhile Dai was in a prison cell and her legs were chained to keep her from escaping. Then she saw a figure apper infornt of her.

" Well Daisuke how are you enjoying your stay ?" Ken asked her.

" Not so good considering you not only have you locked me in a cell but chained too !" Dai shouted at him and she stood up.

" Temper I see " Ken said then Dai glared at him.

" So why the sudden kidnapping I though you only captured innocent digimon now humans too ... Your sick Ken" Dai said.

Ken then smirked " Oh I only kidnapped you cause I need you Dai " he said.

" Listen buddy you saw I have a boyfriend now so you can forget about your thought of making me your empress" Dai said.

" No I need you for a different reason " Ken replied.

" What reason ?" Dai asked him but then he turned around and walked out saying " Your find out so enough."

Dai then sat down and leaned against the wall ' Oh Nick please hurry ' Dai though.

...

Nick then saw a gaint black hole in the middle of the sea. " Is that where Ken base is ?" Nick asked him.

" Nick wait I sense ... Evil down in that whirlpool" Nuzlomon said.

" Well it's Ken " Nick replied but Nuzlomon cut him off " No it's a lot more evil than Ken something is down there".

Well we have no choice we have to dive down into it and find out" Nick said as he flew down. Nuzlomon was right there was evil down there or Atleast that was what Nick felt as he got closer the back of his hair stood up and he felt cold. Also there was a nasty feeling in his stomach. Then suddenly dark sprits flew around them but didn't attack them.

" Relax Nick their just trying to scare us and fed off our fear" Nuzlomon said. Then they saw Ken base which looked like a giant rock ?"

" Not the scariest base but I'll take it " Nick said as the flew down to it and found a hole in it.

" Hey that hole it looks like a secret entrance" Nick said as they flew into it.

...

Ken was watching as he got further down and then a demon like digimon appeared in front of him. He was black like shallow and he had red eyes like lava and bat wings.

" Realse the energy absorbers !" Ken ordered as a tube machine came out and began to suck in the digimon evil energy.

" I'll take the energy from this digimon then the girl and then my own Digimon will be complete" Ken said. " Are you sure ?" The demon digimon spoke and Ken gasped.

" Can you handle the power of darkness and control it ?" He asked Ken.

" Alright who are you ?" Ken demand.

" I came to warn you beware of the darkness inside you before it completes overtakes you" the demon said to him.

" Before the darkness over takes me ?" Ken asked himself but shook his head " Ha don't make me laugh I can control my own darkness without any problems" Ken said.

" I am the digimon emperor and here you are telling me to control my darkness who do you think you are ?" Ken asked him and he just smiled.

" Fine just don't cry and plead when he darkness takes you " the demon digimon said as he disappeared as the remain energy got sucked in.

Ken was now growling ' I can control my darkness but the final step is absorbing the girl energy and then I will rule the digital world forever " Ken said as his eyes glowed red and a dark arua was around him.

...

Dai sat in her cell worried about Nick when Ken came in again and opened her cell. " Your coming with me now " Ken said as two dark ringed digimon came in and held Dai.

She was then taken to a metal room and was then chained by her arms and legs as the energy absorber was in front of her.

" What is that thing ?" Dai asked Ken a little scared.

" That is called the energy absorber it sucks energy from whoever is hit with it and it is send to my new digimon Kimeramon" Ken said.

" New digimon ? What about Wormon he your partner how could you betray him by building your own !" Dai shouted as him.

" What you think these things called digimon have feelings they are just data and codes they can't cry, be happy or get scared. I proved it by making the dark rings and spirals which overrides their codes and they do my biddings" Ken told her.

" That's nothing but brainwashing and they are not things either they living begining like us !" Dai shouted at him again.

" ENOUGH YOUR MIND GAME WONT WORK ! MY ULIMATE DIGIMON IS ALMOST FINSHED AND THEN IT CAN DESTORY YOUR WORTHLESS FIRENDS !" Ken shouted as he dark aura surround him and he walk over to the machine and turned it on.

Dai screamed in pain as she felt not only her energy begining taken away but little bit of her life slipping away. She become tired and could barely keep her eyes open as she saw a golden light come out of her body too. It keep going until she couldn't take it anymore and screamed and feel to the floor not able to move.

" Perfect ! He was right after all now time to complete Kirmeramon " Ken said as he left leaving Dai on the floor helpless. Dai couldn't barley speak or move she just laid as her eyes slowly closed but before she fell into Blackness she manage to said " Nick , Veemon guys I'm sorry" she then blacked out.

...

Nick then stopped moving as he held his head and then saw Dai begining torture by the energy absorber , Ken smiling and Kirmeramon opening his eyes. He then heard Dai voice say " Nick help me please !".

" Nick what's wrong ? " Raimon asked him as he stood then said " Daisuke ... She calling me she in trouble"

" She needs me !" Nick said then a golden ball of light appeared and flew down the hallway. Nick then ran off towards the ball with Veemon and Raimon behind him.

" Where are you ? Please lead me to her " Nick said as he followed the ball. ' I promise I will ..," Nick then had a flashback to where they first met out in the rain after saving her from those bullies and seeing her smile and then he remember their first kiss that happen a while ago.

" PROTECT YOU !" Nick shouted as he ran into the room and found Dai on the floor motionless. " Dai !" Nick shouted and ran towards her and pick her up " Dai !" Veemon shouted as he ran over to them and gasped. " Is she ..."

Nick stood there shocked refusing to believe she was dead. " Dai , Daisuke wake up please " He said and shook her a little but nothing . Tears began to fall onto Dai face as Nick was crying. ' Daisuke no you can't be dead you can't !' He though as he lean down to her and said " You can't leave me please I ... I ... I love you " Nick said and kiss her on the lips.

there was a bright flash of white light that covered the two of them as Dai then glowed gold and when the light died down she opened her eyes and gasped.

" Dai your alive its a miracle !" Veemon said as he jump up and down. Dai smiled at him then turned to Nick.

" Is it true Nick ? Do you love me ?' Dai asked him and he nodded " Yes I do". Dai smile at him.

" Good cause I love you too" Dai said as Nick picked Her up. " Ok let's cerebrate later now we got to get you back to the others " Nick said.

" What ? No Nick we have to go after Ken he going to create a digimon that going to wipe us out" Dai said to him and then he paused for a moment.

" Ok let Raimon and Veemon take you back I'll deal with Ken" Nick said but Dai then got out of his arms and stumbled a bit. " No way I'm not losing you if you go I'm coming with " Dai said with a look of determination. Nick then nodded but Dai almost fell down but Nick caught her. " Here ride on my back " Nick said as Dai climb on Nick back and they headed off to find Ken and stop him for good.

Ken was down in front of Kirmeramon holding a tube of energy he absorb from Dai. " Here take this Kirmeramon and awake and then we will conquer the digital world forever " Ken said as he zapped the energy into Kirmearmon then wait a few minutes until he heard a growl and then kirmeramon opened his eyes.

End of Chapter 15


	15. Chapter 16 Arc 1 finale part 1

I don't own digimon

Chapter 16 Arc 1 finale part 1: The Darkness before Dawn and the king returns

" Finally I done it I created Kimeramon now I can rule the whole digital world !" Ken shouted but then Kimeramon flew up and broke the roof of the base. He roared loudly then he spotted a village of digimon and flew over to there.

" Meter crush !" Kimeramon shouted as he sent down a swarm of meters down on the towns folks destroy building and causing chaos. Ken was then back in his lair watching the destruction and he smirk.

" That's right run if you can sooner or later I will rule all over the digital world " Ken said and laughed. Wormon stood behind him ' Oh is this what Ken really wants ?" Wormon though.

...

While Nick was carrying Dai they felt some kind of earthquake. " What is that ?" Dai said then they heard a roar and froze. " Is that ... Kimeramon ?" Nick asked and Raimon went ahead of them and closed his eyes. " Yes that's him ... He has not only Dai energy but all kinds of energy too good and bad" Raimon said.

" Then let's go we have to stop him" Nick said as he started to run off with Dai hanging on. " Hang on wait for us !" Veemon shouted as he and Raimon followed them.

...

' I think first thing I do as ruler I bulid a staute of myself ' Ken though but then he heard the voice laugh. " Haha so naive I was like that was myself" it said as Ken clutched his head in pain. " Master what's wrong ? " Wormon asked him as he went over to Ken and saw he was holding his head.

"Just leave me alone" Ken said as he painted " Come now Ken here I though we were friends ? You can't get rid of me that easily" the voice said. " Not when I have some unfinsh business to take care of" it said.

" Go away " Ken said as he felt weak and helpless as the voice laugh and said " Never ! Your body belongs to me now" the vocie said.

" Who are you ?!" Ken shouted then he saw the shallow rise up and said " The true digimon emperor !" He said as the shallow then went into Ken and he cried out in agony. Then Ken started to laugh and stood up " Now that I'm back nothing will stop me from taking back what truly belongs to me " Ken said as he glowed red.

...

Meanwhile the rest of the digidestine was fighting kimeramon trying to stop him.

" Star Shower !"

" Tempest wings !"

" Roseta stone !"

The three attacks Kimeramon and caused a explosion but that didint stop Kimeramon from coming back with with a counter attack.

" Hurricane wings" Kimeramon then launched a heavy whirlwing at them which sucked them into the storm. " This is crazy no matter what we throw at him he keeps coming back " Tk shouted as he hanged onto to peagusmon. " We have to try and stop him or else the whole digtal world will be gone !" Kari shouted.

...

Meanwhile with Nick and Dai they keep running until they saw Wormom in front of them. " Oh thank goodness your here it's Ken he in trouble" Wormon said as they stopped in front of him. " Wait what do you mean Ken in trouble ? " Dai asked him.

" I saw him he begining possed by some sort of evil spirt please you have to stop him Wormon replied to Dai.

" Why should we trust you ? Ken almost killed Dai " Veemon said.

" Oh please I know Ken would never hurt anyone he just not in the best place of Health" Wormon said. " And I'll help you stop Ken I know of something that might defeat Kimeramon" Wormon said.

" What do we do Dai should we trust him ?" Nick asked her then Dai look into wormon eyes and saw how scared and sad he looked. She sighed and said " Ok lead us to where we can defeat Kimeramon " Dai said and Wormon nodded.

" Ok follow me " Wormon said as they began to follow him and after what feel like a hour of walking they found a room that look like something from the movie Star Wars episode 5.

" It's down there here a chain that you can go down but it can only carry one person " Wormon said as pulled the chain rope.

" I'll go " Dai said as she got down from Nick's back and was about to grab the chain when Nick grab her hand. " No way you stay here I go down " Nick said.

" Come on Nick this is no time to argue I'm not gonna stay here and do nothing" Dai said to him.

" I just don't want to lose you again ! " Nick shouted and he and Dai looked at each other then Dai smiled and took both of his hands. " I'll be fine and don't worry I won't do anything stupid " Dai said.

" Coming from you that still worrys me " Nick said as he cupped Dai face and kiss her " Come back to me alive " Nick said.

" Ok after we get back you own me a date " Dai said as she took the chain from Wormon and jumped off the walkway. Before she she jump off Veemon jumped on her back and they both slowly descend to a second walkway underneath and they both hopped on it.

" Well look what I found a couple of stole aways " Ken said as he stood in the entrance behind Nick. " Master please stop this " Wormon said as he crawled up to him. " Quit you useless worm !' Ken said as he kicked Wormon back.

" Wormon ! You gonna pay for that Ken and for hurting Dai too" Nick said to Ken but he said nothing. Then he started to laugh " Ok enough of the hiding come out you coward and face me !" Ken shouted at Nick and he looked confused.

" Who are you talking to Ken ?" Nick asked him and he smirked " Why you " Ken said and pointed at Nick " Digimon king ".

Ken was then in front of Nick and then punched him in the gut. Nick held his gut and fell to ground " Wait ? You mean I'm the .. Digimon king ?" Nick manage to said.

" Yes you are Infact he has been there all along deep within you !" Ken shouted as he grabbed Nick by his neck. " I can't let him return so goodbye Nick oh and I forgot to mention once I'm done with you I'll go after Daisuke" Ken said as he was about to throw Nick off when suddenly he grabbed Ken's arm and got out of his hold.

" No there way in hell I'm letting you hurt Dai again !" Nick shouted as his eyes were white and full of rage at Ken no not Ken but the true digimon emperor.

" Hm this will be interesting " The Digimon emperor said as Ken eyes glowed red and a dark aura was around him.

" This ends here now !" Nick shouted as a white aura was around him too and they both charged at each other.

Meanwhile Dai and Veemon were walking and then they saw Wormon was already up with them as they enter the engine room. " Do you feel that it feel like this whole room is full of energy" Veemon said. They then saw a black digiegg in the center and went over to it.

" This is what I was talking about Ken found it and it holds a power in it I never saw before" Wormon said as Dai then took the egg. Suddenly the power went out making every room go black.

" The power it went out but who did that ?" the digimon emperor asked but was cut off by one of Nicks punches.

Back with Dai she saw the black digi egg began to crack open realising a golden light from it. " What's going on ?" Dai asked then the egg fully broke open to reveal it was the golden digi egg !. The golden digi egg then floated to Dai and she grabbed it.

" I guess it's mine now " Dai said shocked but then heard Kimeramon roar and was out of her trance. " You think you can handle it ?" Dai asked Veemon and he nodded. " I'm ready when you are !" Veemon shouted and gave a thumbs up.

Dai then held up the golden digi egg as it glow Veemon whole body started glowing to as he grew larger and was now wearing golden armor and had a bit of a aura around him too.

" Magnamon " He shouted in his new form. Both Nick and The digimon emperor saw Mangamon and gasped seeing him. " Wow who is that Digimon ?" Nick asked.

" The balance of power has shifted and the golden warrior has awoken " Mangamon said.

End of Chapter 16


	16. Chapter 17 End of Arc 1

I don't own digimon

Chapter 17 : Finale part 2 The Crest of Kindness

" Wow Veemon you look very cool with that new golden armor and rocking the shoulder pads " Dai said to him. " Yes now with this new found power I can take on Kimeramon" Mangnamon said and then Kimeramon came crashing into the base.

" It's doesnt matter if you did finded another digiegg Kimeramon still stronger" The Digimom emperor said as looking at the two digimons. " Yeah keep talking while I kick your butt" Nick said but then Kimeramon regained his balance and went charging at Dai. Mangnamon saw this and quickly teleport and pick Dai up and teleported again missing Kimeramon bite.

" Dai I'll take care of this" Mangnamon said as he put Dai on a upper walkway. " Go get him Mangnamon and teach him a lesson he'll remember !" Dai said and Mangnamon nodded as he flew after Kimeramon.

" I gotta get out of here I don't wanna die yet" Nick said as he jumped high into the air and landed on another Walkway and ran. " Come back here you coward ! We're not finsh yet !" The digimon emperor shouted at Nick. Nick stopped and turned towards him " enough is enough ... Yami !" Nick shouted as Yami smiled.

" I get it your scared arn't you that Mangnamon gonna lose and now you want to retreat ?" Yami said and laughed " They should have named you the cowardly king instead" he added.

" You dam fool this whole battle is going to destroy this base I don't care what you decide but I'm leaving !" Nick said and ran.

' This isn't over yet ' Yami though and teleported out of the base.

...

Mangnamon and Kimeramon started their fight with a punch from Mangamon sending Kimramon flying to the walls. Dai was running when she heard " Look out !" Dai turned was almost hit by Kimramon when Nick rushed to her and push her and himself out of the way.

" Do I have to keep track of how many times I save you ?" Nick asked her.

" Oh hush it Nick " Dai said then saw his eyes and gasped. Nick looked confused for a moment and then realize she was staring at him.

" Oh this yeah turns out I'm the king of the digital world who know ?!" Nick said with a hand rubbing his head and Dai looked like she was back at math class just staring with a blank expression.

Kimeramon roared but before he could move Mangnamon started punching rapidly and shouted " Nick , Dai go Raikmon should be waiting for you guys uphead now run !". Nick and Dai nodded and they both ran away from the fight. Kimramon then fired a blast at Mangnamon hitting him. Mangnamon then kick him across his face but was knocked back by his punch and fell down.

Mangnamon then flew back up screaming and punch Kimeramon right in the face. Kimeramon then started to fire his blasts rapidly trying to hit Mangnamon but he kept dodging everyone one of those blasts.

...

Nick and Dai saw Raikmon up ahead and they both ran up to him. " Raikmon am I glad to see you" Dai said to him. Raikmon then looked at Nick and bowed " Your majesty I'm very glad to see you again". Nick then smiled and petted Rai on his head. " I'm glad to see you too old friend ... well that's what the king told me to say look I'm confuse enough as it is lets just get out of here" Nick said and Raikmon nodded as Nick and Dai hopped on him.

" Lighting Spear !" Raikmon shouted as he blew a hole in the wall and jumped out of the base into a desert area and they landed safe. " You think Mangnamon can stop Kimeramon ?" Nick asked her and she nodded " I believe in him " Dai said as she held her hand over her heart. Suddenly the base exploded and was falling out of the sky and crashed onto the ground.

" MANGNAMON !" Dai shouted but before she could say another word she saw the two of them and flew up in the air.

...

" Mangna Blast !" Mangnamon shoulder pad then opened up as he launched missiles at Kimeramon.

" Mangna Beam !" Mangnamon then fired a golden energy beam at Kimeramon which was Critcal hit !. Kimeramon then roared as Mangnamon painted " Not .. Good enough ... I gave that beam my best but he doesn't want to go down... Worst part is I'm getting tired" Mangnamon said.

Mangnamon was then grabbed by Kimeramon as he felt Kimeramon begining to crush the life out of him. Yami was watching this happen stay on his controlled Digimon. " Haha yes crush him break everyone single Bone in his body !" Yami shouted as he had a thrill watching this.

" Come on Mangnamon ! You can do it " Wormon said as he lucky manged to escape from the base before it blew up. Wormon then saw Nick and Dai and though of a idea .. a risky one but it was the only way to help save Ken.

" Nick , Dai you have to help me !" Wormon said as he went towards them. " I can help Ken and Mangnamon but you have to get me to Ken" Wormon said. Nick nodded and Raikmon then transformed into Nuzlomon as Nick picked up Wormon and flew to Yami.

" You ready Wormon ?" Nick asked him and he nodded then Nick went flying over Yami as Wormon drop down and stood in front of him.

...

" Get out of the way you bug !" Yami shouted but Wormon didn't move. " Ken I know your still in there you have to fight him !" Wormon shouted. " The Ken you know is gone it's hopeless !' Yami shouted at him. " Ken please fight for me I know your scared but sometimes you have to face your fears" Wormon said.

" I told you it's hopless now go away ! " Yami shouted as he whipped Wormon in the back leaving a cut there. Wormon then stood there with tears in his eyes and looked not Yami but Ken in the eyes. " What happened to that sweet young kid I meeted a long time ago ?" What happen to the boy who was so happy and amazed by the digital world ?" Wormon added as tears streamed from his eyes.

" You changed Ken once you decide to take over the digital world but it's not too late. You can break his hold on you and get your body back" Wormmon said. Yami then started to scream as he held his head until finally ... after a couple of mins he looked up at Wormon. " Wormon is that you ?" Ken said.

" See I knew you could do it... now I can do this and die knowing you're ok" Wormon said as he glowed and Mangnamon then gasped as he felt his energy begining restored.

" What's happening ? I feel like I'm at my max again " Mangnamon said. " I hope you do find a way to break his hold cast him out of your body forever Ken and that your'll find your true self not the digimon emperor" Wormmon said.

" Goodbye Ken you will always be my best friend " Wormon said as he tackled Ken off the Digimon. Then he got controll of the digimon and flew up to Kimeramon and knocked him back freeing Mangnamon.

" Wormon what are you doing ?!" Mangnamon asked.

" Mangnamon it's up to you now !" Wormon shouted but then was slashed by Kimeramon

" Wormon ! " Mangnamon shouted as Wormmon fell down. " Please stop Kimeramon I give you the rest of my energy" Wormon said as he transferred his energy to Mangnamon giving him a huge boost in power.

Kimeramon then came flying towards Mangnamon. " This ends here now ! MANGNA EXPLOSION !" Mangnamon then encase himself in a huge ball of energy and released it all on Kimeramon destroying him for good.

" Mangnamon he ... Did it he killed Kimeramon " Tk said as the other who watched the fight.

Mangnamon then changed back to Demiveemon and fell down but Dai ran over to him and caught him. " You ok Veemon ?" Dai asked and he nodded as she hugged him. " you were awesome out there !" Dai said as she kept hugging him. Then she noticed a pink tag on the ground and picked it up. " What's this ?" Dai asked as she held it up.

Nick then turned towards Ken only to see Yami was back in control as he then stood up. " All of you will pay for this !" He shouted " My plan was flawless but you had to ruin it again but not anymore I'll destroy you and then ..." He then stopped and held his head. " Can't you stand down ?" He asked himself.

" No I won't let you control me like a puppet anymore !" Ken shouted as he held his head and Nick understood he was fighting Yami. " Ken here I'll lend you my strength !" Nick shouted as he held out his hand and gave Ken strength.

Yami then shouted in pain as his arm went into his chest and pulled out his shallow from Ken as it was still trying to crawl back in. " Get out of my body you creep !" Ken shouted as he ripped the shallow off his body and fell to the ground.

" Idiot it's useless I am always one step ahead of all of you and when I return you will bow down to .."

" Shut up already " Nick said as he send a beam of energy at the shallow killing it.

" What happened ? Where Wormon ?" Ken asked as he took off his cape and glasses and his clothes changed back to normal.

" Over here Ken " Ken then ran over to Wormon and pick him up. " Please speak to me " Ken said. The others were about to say something but Nick and Dai stopped them.

" Oh no .. What have I become ? I'm nothing more than a monster" Ken said as he started to cry.

" No your not Ken don blame yourself " Wormon said and Ken open his eyes and saw Wormon smiling at him. " I knew you could beat him and now you have a second chance" Wormon said.

" Your wrong its too late how can I change after hurting all those poor digimons I though they were just data like in a video game "Ken said.

" Your wrong Ken Digimon aren't just data. They are like us they have emotions too just look at Wormon he sacrifice himself to save you " Nick said.

" Yeah beside everyone makes mistake it's never too late to turn over a new leaf" Dai said the the pink tag began to fly over to Ken.

When Ken open his hand and it fell into his hands it had the crest of kindness on it. " Look Tk it looks like one of those crest that Tai and the others used to wear and it has the crest on kindness on it " Kari said.

" But why did it come to me ?" Ken asked.

" Because your are the digidestine of kindness Ken" Wormon replied then he coughed.

" There must be some kind of mistake I been anything but kind" Ken said looking at the tag.

" I told you deep down inside you were kind" Wormon said as Ken then pick him up. " Wormon don't go I'm sorry your my best friend" Ken said as he hugged wormon.

" Your my best friend too goodbye Ken" Wormon said as he broke into a million of pieces and was gone.

" He's gone Ken " Tk said.

" He can't be ..." Ken had a flashback of someone else dying for him then started to sob.

" W-Wormon gone... Just like my... Big brother " Ken sobbed.

" Ken had a brother ?" Dai asked.

" I was helpless to save him and I was helpless to save Wormmon too... Why do I keep losing people I care about !" Ken shouted.

Dai felt like crying too seeing Ken so heartbroken like this and to mention the fact his brother was killed too. Nick then embrace her in a hug before she broke down too.

" I just can't escape from these feelings" Ken cried.

" Ken there are still people who love you ... We met your mom and dad and they miss you so much it's time to go home Ken" Nick said to him as his eyes were back to brown.

" Thanks Nick and you too Daisuke... I got to go " Ken said as he got up and walked away still sobbing. " Don't walk away from your problems Ken let us help you Ken !" Dai shouted to him but he just kept walking.

" Ken your part of the digi destine now join us !" Dai shouted to him but was too far away. The rest of them just stood there feeling sorry for Ken. " come on Let's go back everyone its over the digimon emperor is gone forever" Nick said as he held Dai in his arms.

...

When they went back to the real world they all fell down upside down. They all then got up and followed Izzy back to the campsite and found Jun was there.

" I though Matt left her at the coffe shop ?" Dai asked.

" Man your sister must really like my brother if she went this far to get to him " Tk said and laughed.

...

After they got done packing their stuff back up and they were back in the car. " Can I get a ride home with you guys ?" Jun asked. " Ok Jun you can come but you have to ride in the back with Yolei and Cody cause my boyfriend sitting with me" Dai said.

" Boyfriend ?" Who " Jun asked her.

" Me " Nick repiled and gave Dai a kiss then sat next to her. " Oh comeon my sister can get a boyfriend and I cant !" Jun complained.

" Actually you can sit with Matt in front Jun if you want" Tai said and shot Matt a evil glare.

" Oh thank you Tai that's sweet !" Jun said and Matt stood there scared.

" Enjoy the next 4 hour ride home Matt" Tai said and smirked.

" I will get you for this Tai" Matt growled as he started the car and the next 4 hour ride home Jun.

...

They heard that Ken was back home safe with his parents on the radio. " Atleast the digital world will be safe now " Tai said.

" Yeah and looks like they all had one heck of a battle too" Izzy said looking at all of them asleep. Jun looked back and took a pic of Nick and Dai with Dai cuddling with Nick sleeping.

" What are you gonna do with that Picture ?' Tai asked her.

" Oh I don't plan on doing anything with it to be honest I'm happy my little sister found someone to be happy with" Jun said and the three teens were shocked by this.

" Well after all this we relax knowing the digital world in good hands now " Izzy said to Tai and he nodded.

" Yep the torch has been passed on" Tai said.

End of chapter 17.


	17. Chapter 18

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 18 : A new digidestine ?! Meet Willis

After Defeating Ken and freeing him from the evil Spirt Yami. The digidestine decide to take a break from the digital world and lucky for them they would have no school for 2 weeks. Tk and Kari decide to vist New York and meet up with Mimi. while Daisuke and the others headed to the beach.

...

Cody and Upaomon were building a sandcastle, Yolei and Poromon were laying down tanning and Nick and Dai were both in the water swimming.

Dai remembered when she and Yolei changed into their binkins and when they came out she saw Nick looked at her as she had a bashful look on her face. He just stood there with his mouth open and Dai blush seeing Nick staring at her. Yolei called him a perv for staring and that snapped him out and he responded with " What ?!" No" but Dai could see the red still in his cheeks.

She then felt a rush of cold water hit her face that snapped her back to realty.

" Hello earth to Dai you ok ?" Nick asked her.

" Yeah but now I'm going to get you back for that " Dai said as Nick just smirked.

" Come and get me then". He said as he started swimming away with Dai behind him.

After 10 mins of chasing Nick Dai finally got her revenge as she stood a couple of feet away from him. "Come Dai gave up already ?" Nick asked and Dai smiled and pointed behind him as Nick turned around and got hit by a gaint tidal wave.

...

" Ok I think I might have deserve that " Nick said as he came out of the water with Dai behind him.

" You think ?" Dai asked and Nick just laughed a bit.

" Hey Nick , Dai come on we wanna play some volley ball !" Yolei shouted over to them and they ran over to her.

The teams were Yolei and Cody vs Nick and Dai as the game began. Nick spiked first as Yolei hit it back but Dai hit it right back. Cody had a disadvantage since he was the shortest and smallest but he was about hit the ball over the net fine. It was a close game as they were both tied and then Yolei spiked the ball really good but Dai jumped up and hit it back with all her strength in midair. Luckly Nick caught her before she fell down to the ground as they heard Yolei cried "Oh no we lost !".

"Um .. Nick ? You can put me down now " Dai said and Nick realize he was still holding her then he put her down. Suddenly they heard Dai's D-Termal go off as Dai ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hold up guys I got a message from Kari it says " Me and Tk saw a kid with a Digimon and looks like he in trouble. We need to help him met up with us in Colorida" Dai readed as the others were around her.

" Another digidestine ?" Yolei asked.

" Must be if he's got a Digimon" Cody replied.

" Well looks like he needs our help so sad to say we have to cancel the rest of our beach day" Dai said as she hung her head down.

" Hey that's the least of our problem how the heck do we get to Colordia ?" Yolei asked.

" Why don't we just digivole Hawkmon and Nuzolmon and fly on them ?" Cody asked them.

" Are you sure they can digivole outside of the digital world ?" Yolei asked him.

" I don't know but it's worth a shot to try " Cody said as they all packed up their stuff and changed into their normal clothes. Then they all looked around and saw there weren't any people near their area. Nick and Yolei drew out their D-3 and shouted " DigiArmor energize !" As both Nuzolmon and Hawkmon digivoled to Nuzolmon and Halsemon.

" Hey it's worked alright " Nick said as he got on Nuzlomon and then help Dai up as Cody got on Haslemon with Yolei as they all flew off.

...

Meanwhile the blonde boy Willis and his rabbit Digimon Terriermon were walking down a empty road.

" Willis why do we have to walk all the way to Colordia ? Couldn't we just take a bus instead my feet hurt " Terriermon complained.

" Terriermon listen you know we can't I don't want to put anyone in danger cause of him and beside maybe I can fixed it all by going back to where it all started" Willis said then held his head.

" Why does it have to be soon hot out ?" Willis asked then Terriermon jumped on his back and climbed on top of his head. " What are you doing ?" Willis asked him and he smiled " Well this way I don't have to walk and you can stay in the shade" Terriermon said and giggled.

" Thanks pal i don't suppose you can turned into a class of lemonade could you ?" Willis asked and Terriermon giggled as they walked.

...

" I don't know why but I love flying !" Nick shouted as he zoomed flew the sky and clouds with Dai holding onto him trying not to fall off as Nuzlomon did a couple of barrel rolls.

" Nick could you slow it down there no seatbelts !" Dai shouted and then Nick stopped flying fast and slowed it down a bit.

" Oh sorry Dai got a little carry away " Nick said nervously and Dai looked sick.

" How much longer till we land ?" She asked and Nick checked his D-3.

" Well since Izzy found out we can track each other by our D-3 that's how we going to find Willis" Nick said.

" Seems a little creepy tracking someone we don't know ?" Dai asked and Nick just shrugged.

" Hey I think I see him " Yolei said as they both went down and saw Willis walking with his Digimon.

" Yeah that's him but first lets landed" Nick said and the others nodded as they landed a couple of feet away from him as their digimon dedigivoled.

" Hey kid wait up !" Dai shouted as she ran towards him with the others behind her. " Um do I know you ?" Willis asked her.

" Well no but we know you sounds a little creepy doesn't it ?" Dai replied and Willis just looked at her with a blank expression. DemiVeemon then hopped ontop of Dai head and started to sniffle Terrerimon.

" What ? Veemon stop that ! I'm sorry for that he young " Dai said as she took Veemon off her head.

" Yep that's a digimon alright" DemiVeemon said pointing to Terrerimon as the others came up to them.

" Hey so ... your Willis right ?" Nick asked and he nodded. " Yes now who are you guys and why do you all have digimons ? " Willis asked them.

" Oh yeah well my name is Dai" Dai said.

" My name Nick nice to meet you Willis " Nick said.

" I'm Yolei" Yolei said.

" And I'm Cody nice to meet you too" Cody said.

" The reason why we have Digimon is because we part of a group called the digi destine and looks like your one of us too Willis" Dai said.

" Group ? Wait so you guys are like those two kids down in New York ? One was a boy wearing a hat and the girl had a camera around her neck" Willis said.

" That sounds like Tk and Kari" Yolei said.

" Ok your a digi destine but why are you traveling alone ?" Nick asked him and he simply just smiled" I have my own reasons" he replied.

" I just did'nt expect to meet three very cute girls in the same day" Willis said as Dai and Yolei blushed.

Nick then growled " Watch it there Romeo this one taken " Nick said as he put a arm around Dai and she noticed it.

" Oh don't tell me Nick are you jealous ?" Dai asked him with a smile on her face. " What no ? It just I don't think he should be saying that stuff to someone he just met" Nick said as his face was all red.

Dai then kissed him on the cheek. " Don't worry about me I only have feelings for you" she whisper in his eyes and he rubbed the back of his head.

" Anyways ... maybe I should just get us a lift to my house" Willis said. He then went to a phone booth that happened to be by. He then made a call and then after a couple of mins went by and he hung up.

" There our ride should be two mins or less. Anyone in the mood for pizza ? " Willis said. " What ?" they all said and then a Pizza delivery truck came by.

" We getting a ride from a pizza truck ?" Yolei asked as Willis nodded. " Yes, does any one have 30$ on them ?" Willis asked.

" I do " Dai said as she grabbed her wallet and took out some money and gave it to the pizza man.

" Ok so he said we can ride in the back trunk but when we get their I get the first slice" Dai said as Yolei and Cody hopped in.

" Ok let's get moving then " Willis said as they were just about to hop in when suddenly the car zoomed off leaving the three behind. " I'll tell you how the pizza tasted" Yolei" shouted.

" YOLEI !" Dai screamed then hung her head down. " Last time I'm ordering pizza in the middle of the road" she said.

Terriermon then felt a gust of wing go pass by him and he turned around and looked across the grassy field. Willis then heard a beeping noise coming from his belt as the wind pick up. " Oh no not again !" Willis shouted.

" Willis what's wrong ?" Dai asked him.

" Dai look over there !" Demiveemon pointed as they heard a loud THUD!. The beeping got louder as a lamppost got crushed by a invisible force. Suddenly a large Digimon appeared out of nowhere infront of them and shouted.

" Destroy !" at the three young digidestined as he sent a huge gust at wind at them.

End of Chapter 18


	18. Chapter 19

I don't own Digimon

" Cocomon" Willis said as he stared at the strange large looking digimon.

" Willis you know this digimon ?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah" Willis replied but then Cocomon was about to strike again but they all moved out of the way.

" Vee-Headbutt " Veemon shouted as he hit Cocomon in the head.

" Terriermon you help them out too" Willis said and Terriermon nodded. He then jump up and extended his big ears allowing him to glide as Veemon caught and his legs and they both up in the air.

" We'll hit him from above Veemon it's time to digivole" Dai said as she pulled out her D-3.

" You better digvole too Raimon" Nick said as he held up his D-3 and then both of their D-3 started to shine. " DigiArmor actived !"

Veemon and Raimon then digivoled to Flamedramon and Raikmon. " Alright time for us to show him what he got " Nick said.

" Fire rockets !" Flamedramon shouted as he let go of terriermon and then sent multiple fireballs at Cocomon.

" Lighting Spear" Raikmon shouted as he zapped lighting at cocomon causing a explosion.

" Wow that has got to hurt" Willis said. After the smoke cleared up it showed Cocomon still standing there smiling.

" What not even our combined attacks worked ! just what the heck is this guy made out of ?" Nick said shocked.

Cocomon then punched Flamedramon across the face sending him flying backwards. Raikmon then ran up to him but was knocked back by his tail.

" Coco crusher !" Cocomon bellowed as he shot multiple fireballs across the Field as Flamedramon and Raikmon both did amazing reflexes but couldn't dodge all of them as they both got hit by some and then they were back into their rookie forms.

" Rai ! Veemon ! " both Nick and Dai shouted as he raced towards them and picked them up.

" Cocomon stop it !" Willis shouted as he got infront t of Cocomon. " Listen to me I'm going back to where this all started to fix you " Willis said.

" GO BACK !" Cocomon bellowed as he tired to punch Willis but Terriermon pushed him out of the way. Cocomon then began to stomp towards them as Willis digivice keep beeping like crazy.

" Willis use your digivice !" Dai shouted as Willis digivice then glowed as Terriermon began to shine as he grew bigger and then digvoled to Gargomon. Gargomon landed in front of Willis as he then leaped over to Cocomon. He tried to grab him but he dodged it and smacked Cocomon across the face and then started shooting bullets from his gun hands.

As it had a major effect on Cocomon until he stoppped and Cocomon then painted as blood leaked from his body. He then started to vanish into vin air but he turned to Willis and said " Go back".

He then vanished from sight as Dai and Nick walked over to Willis. " It was a tough fight but we won " Dai said and did a victory pose.

" We didn't win anything Dai" Willis said and Dai sighed.

" He won't stop till I give him what he wants" Willis said to them.

" Maybe we can help what does he want ?" Dai asked and he clutched his fist.

" Stop it ! It doesn't invole either of you" Willis shouted at the both of them and they were shocked by his sudden outburst.

" Calm down Willis we just want to help you" Nick said.

" Why do you wanna help me anyways ?" Willis asked him.

" We want to help you cause no one should face their problems alone" Nick said and Willis then looked down. Terriermon then ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

" he's right you know we're a team now" Terriermon said " It's ok to tell them the truth" he added.

" Well the truth is we don't have a ride anymore" Nick said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

" I could fly us again" Raimon suggested and Dai shook her head " NO WAY ! NO MORE FLYING!" She shouted.

" This Time we'll do it our way" Dai said as she pulled put her digivice and digivoled Veemon into Raidramon. She then hopped on him along with Nick as Willis and Terriermon stared at them.

" Um why didn't you do that before ?" Willis asked her.

...

They rode on top of Raidramon back across the grassy fleids as the sun was setting behind them. They rode for about a hour until they saw Cody and Yolei and then went over to them and stopped.

They then told them about their fight with Cocomon while eating some leftover pizza. " So this Cocomon attack you guys I knew we shouldn't have left you guys" Yolei said.

" So where are your friends Tk and Kari ?" Terriermon asked.

" Oh yeah they haven't show up yet which worry me" Yolei replied.

" That's strange Tk and Kari are never late you think they might have fallen alseep and missed their stop ?" Nick suggested.

" Knowing Cocomon your friends won't come" Willis said and Dai growled and went up to him. " Enough of the secrets tell us how you know Cocomon and why he after you and why you need to " go back" Dai asked him.

" So spill it how come you two know each other" Dai asked him again louder.

" He knows me because... I created him " Willis said.

" What no way you have to be kidding ! How can you just make your own digimon ?" Dai said.

" Look I told you enough whenever Cocomon around he makes people disappear !" Willis said.

" I'm sorry for your friends Tk and Kari " Willis said and then he started to leave.

" I need to do this alone" Willis said but Dai and Nick went after him and followed him into a forest.

" Willis we been walking for hours and you haven't said a word" Nick said. " Listen your part of the digi destine now you don't have to be alone anymore" he added. Nick then faced Willis and looked him in the eyes. " What is it your so afraid of ?" Nick asked.

" Ok I'll tell you the truth about 8 years ago a digi egg came out of my computer and it hatched into twin digimons Terrriermon and Cocomon. I finally had friends it was the best until I decide to make my own digi egg but before it could hatch it was Attack by a nasty virus and it mutation into a Digimon called Diaboromon."

" Lucky for me two kids called Tai and Matt defeated him and I was happy again but then it all changed when the virus tracked us down and it affected Cocomon. I was helpless to as I watched Cocomon was turned into this evil digimon and now his only goal is chasing me" Willis said as Nick and Dai were both taken back by the truth of Cocomon.

" Didn't he mention "go back " during our battle what does that mean ?" Dai asked.

" I think he wanted me to come back here when it all started but everytime I tired to learned more the virus cuts him off" Willis said.

" Poor Cocomon it wasn't your fault that your digi egg was affected by a virus you just want to have some friends" Dai said. " Willis we all make mistake in life but in the end we learned from them and try to fix them" she added.

" You shouldnt blame yourself for what happened to Cocomon instead of running you should be trying to help him" Dai said and Willis then smiled.

" You know what Dai your right I been running away from my fears but this time I'll face them and maybe you guys could help me ?" Willis said and held out his hand.

" We'll be glad to help you Willis" Nick and Dai then their hands onto Willis. " From now on your part of our team " Dai said and Willis grinned.

" Ok now let's find Cocomon " Nick said as Willis leaded them to a flower Field. " Don't worry he'll find us first" Willis said as suddenly they felt a earthquake and look behind them and saw Cocomon growling at them.

" Cocomon I'm here and now I'm going to save you no matter what " Willis said with Nick and Dai behind him.

" DESTORY!" He shouted as he then digivoled into a new form that looked similar to Terriermon only bigger. " Let's do this guys it's time to Digivole" They all shouted the last line as their digimons digivoled and prepared for the fight infront of of Chapter 19

P.s to Guest whoever you are Please stop spamming me with please write DAN And DAWN story and I'm just saying this : I'll think about it ok ?


	19. Chapter 20

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 20

The three of them charged at Chocomon new form." Fire Rocket !" Flamedramon attacked him but he deflected it right back at Flamedramon. " Lighting Spear !" Raikmon ran up and shot lighting bolts s at him but he dodged them by black flipping away. Then Gargomon appeared behind him " Gargo Lasers!"he shouted landing direct hits on him.

" Yeah way to go Gargomon" Willis cheered but when the smoke cleared Gargomon was knocked back into a lake a couple of years away from them.

" Don't make me us do this " Gargomon said as he pointed his blasters at Cocomon. Then Flamedramon and Raikmon surrounded him on all sides.

" Guys I think this calls for a triple attack" Nick said and Dai and Willis nodded.

" Fire rocket !"

" Lighting Spears !"

" Gargo Lasers!"

All of them fired their attacks direct at Cocomon as it caused as explosion as Dai and the others were far away they only felt the heat from it. Soon after it cool down the smoke was gone and Cocomon was there no where to be seen.

" Did we beat him ?" Dai asked as she looked for any sight of him.

" I don't think soon" Willis said as he walked up to the water and then a shine came from it. Then a dark hand came out from the water as a new Digimon stood there.

It let out a mighty roar as it send giant black orbs at Flamedramon, Rakimon and Gargomon. The tired to avoid the orbs but they were too fast and hit all of them turning them back to their Rookie forms.

" Oh no they not in their champion forms anymore !" Nick said.

Then Cocomon raised it's hand as a dark ball appeared from it and suddenly Veemon and he others were begining sucked to it. As Cocomom grabbed of them and threw them to the ground.

He then picked them up and began to juggle them in the air. " This is all my fault " Willis said.

"Stop that I though we were done with the self blame" Dai said to him.

" Let us go " Rai shouted as Cocomon just smiled

" Ok" Cocomon then spun around threw them into the mountains. Cocomon then walk over to Willis " Get back Willis " Dai and Nick said as they got infront of them. Before Cocomon could touch them he got hit with a energy ball in the face as Terriermon painted.

" What do we need to do to end this already ?" He asked.

" Destory" he replied then Terriermon hit him with another Bunny Blast. He then spit a black orb at but he jumped out of the way. "Vee-Headbutt !" Veemon shouted as he hit Cocomon knocking him to he ground.

"Spark finisher !" Raimon shouted as he sent a wave of electrity at Cocomon but he got right back up with only a few bruises. Cocomon raised his arm as a sucked them into his hand then slam them intro the ground.

He picked them and opened his mouth but he was then hit by a golden beam.

" Hey look it's Angelmon and Angelwomen" Dai said as the two angel digimon stood above them.

" Sorry we 're late !" Tk shouted as him and Kari ran over to them.

" Thanks for saving them" Nick said.

" Would have been here soon but we got stopped by Cocomon illusion" Tk said.

" Gatomon and Patamon sensed something wrong so they digivoled" Kari said.

Cocomon then shot a black orb at Angelmon but she dodged it " Celeste arrow !" She shouted as she show arrow then it pierce through his arm cutting it off. " Hands of Faith !" Angelmon shouted at he hit Cocomon with the blast as he then disappeared into orbs. Then storms clouds began to fill the sky and mist fallen over them.

" Is this what TK meant by Cocomon illusion ?" Nick asked.

Cocomon then appeared again as his arms and wounds were healed then a huge gust of wind hit them and when they looked at eachother and saw they were younger.

" What happened why do we look younger ?" Dai asked.

" Cocomon must be doing this like when he stopped the train " Kari said.

. " Back to the begining wait a min... I get it !" Willis said as he ran over to Cocomon. " You didn't mean go back to Colorado you mean go back in time to when you got attack by the virus " Willis said.

" We need to stop him " Angelwomen said as both her and Angelmon form a shield around him.

" It's no use we can't stop him if only we had the golden digiegg the maybe but" Angelwomen said.

" Hold on Dai you mange to use the golden digi egg when we stop Ken so you should be able to use it" Nick said to her.

" I don't know but it's worth a shot " Dai said as she got her D-Termal out and saw that the golden digi egg was there.

" It's here ! Veemon it's time to Golden armor digivole" Dai said. She then took the egg out as it fell into her hands but then it glowed as a copy of itself flew over to Willis. " What do I do with this ?" Willis asked her

" Just do what I do ok " Dai answered as Cocomon lunged at them.

" Golden armor energized !" They both shouted as Veemon and Terriermon glowed gold and digivoled into Mangnamon and Rapidmon. " Rapid fire !" Rapid on shouted as he shot missiles at Cocomon exploding as they hit him. " Mangna blast " Mangnamon shouted as he hit Cocomon with multip beams causing parts of the virus to spill out but the wounds were soon heal quickly.

" It's doesn't work no matter how many times we hit him he'll the sec the attacks are done" Rapidmon said.

" Then maybe we need to attack him from the inside " Mangnamon said but Coomon appeared behind them and sucked them both into his mouth. Dai gasped holding her mouth. " No he ate them " Nick said shocked.

...

Wait a min do you see that Mangnamon asked Rapidmon as Cocomon appeared infront of them "Time to heal " he said pointing at his chest.

" The virus but what can we do to help it heal ?" Rapidmon asked him.

" Destroy the virus !" Cocomon shouted pointing at his chest.

" Destory the virus of course" Mangnamon shouted as he charged up his blast.

" Time to heal !" Rapidmon shouted.

" Mangna blast !"

" Rapid fire !" .

...

Outside Cocomon body began to shake as the others looked at him afraid of what was happening. Then a light erupted from his body and then a new digimon smiling alot more colorful appeared infront of them.

" Cocomon" Willis said.

" Willis it's gone I'm healed thank you" Cocomon said as he then faded into codes and data. Willis then began to cry " No I lost both of them " he cried but then something soft landed on his head.

" I told you before you'll never lose me Willis " Willis then looked up and saw Terrermon on his head.

" Terriermon " Willis said as he hugged him.

" Veemon your alright !" Dai said as she picked him up hugged him. The storm cloud faded revealing the sun and the mist was gone and they were all back to their normal ages. " Hey we not young anymore " Nick said looking at the other and himself.

...

" Poor Cocomon I guess he couldn't come back because the virus and battle was to much for him" Willis said.

" Willis you know another great thing about digimons they never die" Dai said and Willis smiled.

...

" Hey thanks for staying with me for the remainder of your break you guys " Willis said.

" No problem Willis " Nick replied.

" I'm going to miss you guys" Willis said.

" Miss us ? Come on Willis your part of the team now" Dai said to him.

" True but remember to text me when you guys go to the digital world and I'll meet you there" Willis said.

" One last thing " Willis said as he kiss Kari cheek causing her to blush. " See you guys " Willis said and ran waving to them.

Nick then grab Dai kiss her too causing her to blush the same color.

" Get a room you two " Yolei said to them.

" Sorry Yolei but you just have guys just have to deal with it" Dai said giggled and then she saw Kari still dazed.

" Hey are you ok Kari you seem dazed ?" Dai asked and That woke Kari. " What its nothing " Kari said with the blush still remanding. " Well come on let's go home it's been a tiring week" Nick said and they all nodded and flew home on their digimons.

...

*Back at the Ichijouji house*

" I'm really worried about Ken now after he came home crying" Mrs. Ichijoji said to her husband.

" Me too but let's be great full that our boy is home and safe" replied.

" Do you think this has anything to do with Sam ?" She asked.

" I don't know dear but we have to do what's best for him and be there for him" he said as he hugged her.

Meanwhile Ken laid down on his bed grieving having his mind replaying Wormon death in his head. " Wormon" Ken said as a tear drop from his eyes.

End of Chapter 20


	20. Chapter 21

I don't own digimon

Chapter 21: Dai's power unlocked

After the battle with Cocomon and meeting Willis the group was back in school. Cody was reading a book in his class , Yolei was flirting with some boys in her science class and rest of them were in the gym. Kari was practicing her dance moves along with the other females in the class while Dai sat on the bench.

" Why do I have to dance while the guys play basketball ?" Dai muttered as she watched Nick vs Tk in a match.

The ball was in the air and Tk manage to grab it first and dodged the other players. " Try and stop me Nick" Tk said as Nick smirked and knock the ball away from Tk then ran and shot it making the net.

" Alright! Go Nick !" Dai cheered for him and he blushed.

After school they all gathered in the computer lab then they opened the digiport and enter through it.

" I'm surprised with the Digimon emperor gone we're still able to come to the digital world" Cody said. " What do you mean by that Cody ?" Yolei asked him.

" I think what he meant was that we kinda have no reason to be in the digtal World if there wasn't a problem" Kari replied to her.

" Well we still need to help repair the villages and homes that Ke- sorry I mean Yami destroyed" Dai said.

" Dai right it also our fault too since we battle in those areas" Nick said.

Yolei then pulled out a map and told everyone which villages need repairs after begining assigned to jobs they all split up.

Dai POV

* * *

" Hey Veemon I was wondering is there a way for you to digivole without the digieggs ?" Dai asked the small blue dragon.

" Hmm sorry Dai I don't why do you ask ?" Veemon asked her and she sighed.

" Well it just borthers me that all the older kids and Tk and Kari their digimon can digivole to their champion but we can't" Dai said then sat down and close her eyes.

After a few mins she saw a dim of a golden light and she saw women standing in the light. " What ? Who are you " Dai asked as she tried to move towards her but the light vanished and then she opened her eyes jumping a bit.

" Wow Dai you ok you zone out for a few mins" Veemon told her.

" Hm that was weird who was that women ?" She asked then she heard a cry.

Suddenly a gaint Digimon named Tortomon appeared in front of them. He then tried to hit them but they moved out of the way.

"Why is this digimon attacking us ? He doesn't seem to have dark ring on him " Dai said as she grabbed her digivice but couldn't find her D-Termal.

" Oh no did it fall out ?" Dai asked as she looked around until she found it over by the large digimon leg.

She then ran over to the monster leg and slide grabbing the D-Termal. Tortomo roared and tired to stomp her but Veemon move her out of the way. " awe hey are you alright Veemon ?" Dai asked her as his eyes were dizzy.

" It was no problem Dai " he replied then the monster started moving towards them as Dai then decide to run.

She kept running until she made it to a wooden bridge and crossing over it then Tortomon put a foot on the bridge and it started to shake.

" Oh no it gonna fall if he puts more weight on it" Dai said as she was holding onto one of the ropes.

Tortomon then put his left foot onto the bridge and then there was a loud SNAP! Sound as the bridge broke. Dai manage to grab one of the ropes and held onto it but she was losing her grip.

" Veemon you have to try and digivole to your champion mode now!" Dai shouted.

" Dai ... I'm sorry I don't know how!" Veemon shouted as Dai couldn't hold on any longer and let go of the rope.

She and Veemon began to fall down screaming as she closed her eyes and waited for the ground. When she felt the ground it wasn't hard or in water she then opened her eyes and found herself in a valley full of flowers with a small river near by it looked peacefully. She then felt something soft touch her back and turned around and saw a women. She had long Mahogany hair like hers and brown eyes too.

She wore a long light blue dress and held out her hand to her. Dai took her hand and she helped her up. Dai felt weird like she was waiting for this person for a long time.

" Not trying to be rude but Do I know you ?" Dai asked her and she giggled and smiled at Dai. She then touched Dai's heart and whispered in her ear.

"You should know me because... I am you and you are me " She said in a goddess voice as Dai gasped as the women smiled as Dai eyes then turned gold.

...

Dai opened her eyes which were now gold and held out her D-3 as a blue light enrupted from her D-3 and into Veemon as he then glowed.

" Veemon Digivole too... ExVeemon" Veemon was now a full grown dragon as Dai then landed on his back and he flew up.

" Dai I did it I digivoled to my champion mode thanks to you" ExVeemon said as Dai nodded.

" Now let's take this guy down!" Dai shouted as ExVeemon flew towards Tortomon.

He then started to fire boulders at them but ExVeemon broke them with a punch. Tortomon roared as he and ExVeemon charged at eachother then ExVeemon grabbed him and threw him backwards then faced him.

His chest glowed orange " Ex-Laser!" ExVeemon shouted as he fired the Orange blast at Tortomon making him roll over on his back. Dai then went over to Tortomon and put her hands on his chest and she muttered a few words and a light shined over him as he then Goanred

" What am I doing here ?" He asked confused with his head hurting

Dai smiled then she fell down on the ground and painted as her eyes went back to normal.

" Dai are you ok ?" Ex-Veemon asked her and she nodded and she tired to get up but she stumbled a bit.

"Why am I so weak and Veemon you Digivoled to your champion level?!" Dai said to him shocked and he looked confused.

" What ? Don't you remember you help me digivoled ?" Ex-Veemon said and she shook her head.

"Well I remember you caughting me and a blue light but that's about all" Dai said.

" Well it's been a long day you must be tired " Ex-Veemon said as he help her up on his back and flew off to join the others.

Meanwhile a boy about 15 with gold hair watched the whole battle and was now reading a book.

" My things a little more interesting hasn't it now that the King and Queen have returned or Atleast awaking" he said as he took his eyes off his book to reveal his red eyes and smirked.

" Well I hope you do put up a decent fight Digidestines cause the real battle haven't even started yet" he said and shut his book.

End of chapter 21.

**Author note : Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was not able to write the last few weeks since I moved house and now I finally have wifi so I can finally start on what I'll call Arc 2. Also I started school again but I will try and keep updates at a good pace so I'm sorry if I worried you guys. Btw beside to leave a review or if you like the story HIT that Fav/Follow button really helps me out and the story. See you guys in the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 22

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 22: Ken origins

Ken was lying down in his bed back at his house after returning from the digital world. " I know I have to wake up but I just can't. Not until I find my heart" Ken though.

" Every since that evil spirit took control over my body I feel like I lost it even after getting rid of him. I tried looking for it but I can't find it I wish Sam was here" Ken though. " He would tell me where to look like when he taught me how to blow bubbles."

( Flashback to 10 years ago)

A younger Ken was trying to blow bubble but he couldn't do it. " Hehe need help there Kenny boy " his brother Sam said as he took the straw from Ken and dip it in the bubble soap and showed him how to blow bubbles. Ken was handed the straw back and tried it himself and did what Sam did and he manage to blow a bubble.

" Big Brother! Big brother did you see me blow that huge bubble" Ken said excited as Sam smiled and giggled.

" Sam was the real genius of the family and I happy until" It showed Ken hearing people praising Sam and his parents and sadly that attention went to his parent head.

" Mom ? Dad ?" Ken said softly as it showed them with Sam. " Oh Sam all the neighbors went up to me and told me how wonderful you are" His mom said.

" Yep a chip off the old block" His dad said as ruffled Sam Head making him laugh then they saw Ken.

" Oh what is it Ken sweetie ?" His mom asked him.

" Oh nevermind mommy it wasn't important" Ken said and then he watched his parents continue to praise Sam as Ken felt his heart hurt.

" Slowly that happiness I felt for my brother soon turned into Jealously" Ken though as he watched the image of the three of them going further away leaving him in the blackness.

" I'll wish Sam would just disappeared!" the younger Ken shouted.

Then one night while Sam and I were in their rooms when suddenly our computer glitched as a golden light shot out of it. It then turned out to be a digivice.

" What is that Sam ?" Ken asked.

" Not sure Kenny boy but let's take a look" Sam said as picked up the digivice.

" Careful it might still be hot" Ken warned him.

Sam then began to look at it and shook it then he got up. " I'm not sure what this is but for right now don't touch this ok Kenny boy" Sam said and Ken nodded.

" I knew Sam told me not to touch it but I couldn't help myself" Ken though as it showed him opening up the drawer and pulling out the digivice. It then glowed green as it then sent Ken to the digital world.

A couple of hours later *

" Ken where did you go I been searching everywhere for you " Sam said as he opened the door to see Ken on the floor with the digivice.

" What was that place ?" Ken said then he noticed Sam looking at him.

" What are you doing with that thing!" Sam shouted at him.

" Sam you won't believe this there was world inside the computer and OW!" Ken cried as Sam slapped the digivice out of his hand.

" I'm sorry Sam I know you told me not to touch it but" Ken tried to say.

" You have to have repesct for other people stuff Ken" Sam said as he picked up the digivice.

" Also I can't believe you broke my trust and now I know I can't never trust you again. What if you got hurt ?! Mom and Dad would hold me responsible for not looking out for you!" Sam shouted at him.

" Sam I'm sorry" Ken said.

" Ken get out I have to study " Sam said and Ken left the room.

" Sam hated me I wasn't good of person he was but that wasn't enough for him. He had to punish me because of it he didn't need to hit me I just wanted to with his toy. I couldn't tell mom and dad either because as far as they knew he couldn't do no harm.

" Sometimes I wish Sam would just disappear!" Younger Ken shouted. " And I regret ever saying those words cause a day later Sam was killed in a car accident" Ken said as it shows Sam begining hit by the car and lying on the street motionless.

" Sam I didn't mean it I was just mad that you were getting all the attention and now your gone forever" Ken cried looking at Sam picture.

Then one day I got a email from someone I didn't know who it was or how they knew I was on Sam computer. The email read

**_I'm_ sorry to hear the lost of your older brother. It must have been hard and painfully to take but don't worry your brother in a better place now. His soul is free but your soul is trapped you now bear the both of your brothers and yours destiny. Now that your parents have lost their perfect child you must take on that role now in order to carry out the dreams of Sam. This world will become unbearable for you as the pressure to success will be too great. Also let me tell you of a another world that is much more greater. A world will you answer to no one but yourself now open the door by using the digivice. **

Digivice ? Wait you mean this ?" Ken asked as he pulled out the digivice. " I'm sorry Sam " Ken said as he was sucked into the computer.

" I'll never forgot my first time entering the dark ocean" Ken said as he stood at a beach that was full of fog and saw the water was a murky black. Ken then walked over and put the digivce in the water as it then turned into the dark D-3. Suddenly Ken hearing voices in his head as he pulled it out then a dark shallowly figure went behind Ken and slipped into his body.

Ken then smirked evil as he held the D-3 close. " This is mine now and soon all the digital world will be mine too" he said as the voice laughed inside his head.

" Maybe my heart is gone forever just like those bubbles when they popped." Ken said

...

He then slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He then saw two people walking over to him having smiles on their face like they were glad.

" Who are you guys ?" Ken asked as the two people gasped. " Ken don't you recognize us ?" His mother said.

" Do you think he has amnesia ?" His father asked.

' No I didn't lose my memories just my heart and until I find it I don't know who I am or anyone else is" Ken though.

" Ken while you were sleeping me and your mother realized that we tried to make you more like Sam without knowing it . The sad truth is that Sam is gone forever and we should have seen the son we had we're sorry" his dad said.

" Forgive us please just go back to your own sweet self" his mom said.

" Why are they crying wait... Why am I crying ?" Ken though as he felt tears running down his face. ' Is my heart closer than I think ?" Ken though.

...

Ken then stared at the window trying to find out where his heart could be then noticed the D-3 along with the crest of kindness. He picked it up and his head flooded with memories of wormon. " Wormon wait I know where to look!" Ken shouted as held up his D-3.

" I know this place I been here before" Ken said as he was walking through the digital world. " I know this is where I'll find my heart" Ken said as he saw a village full of Atleast hundreds of digieggs.

" Your in Primary Village this is the place where all digimon are born and reborn." One of the digimon said to him.

" Wait reborn ? You mean wormon still alive ?!" Ken asked excited.

" Yep digimon never die their just reborn as digieggs" The digimon replied and Ken laughed and ran off to search for wormon but he couldn't find wormon egg.

" What did his egg look like ?" Ken asked and keep searching for it.

" Hey I know you your the digimon emperor!" One of the digimon shouted as jumped and attacked Ken.

" What Digimon emperor ? " Ken asked then suddenly Ken remember his time as the emperor , his battle with Dai and the others and wormon sacrifice himself to stop Kimeramon.

Ken then went down as his knee " Why ? If I could find wormon why would he take me back after treating him like garbage and him not begining worthy with me. When really I'm not worthy of him begining with me" Ken said as tear began to run down his face.

" I have caused so much pain to this world thinking it was all just a way to escape my sorrow. I'm sorry Sam! I'm sorry Wormon!" Ken sobbed.

" If only I had focused on the good memories this wouldn't have happened" Ken added and then he gasped. Wait a min that's it I need to focus on the first time I met Wormon just think back" Ken said and held his head.

...

( A couple of years ago)

" Wormon!" A younger Ken shouted as Wormon was attacked by a wild Digimon. He was with another boy named Ryo.

" Are you ok ? " Ken asked as Wormon nodded and smiled.

" Ken I'm glad we're partners your gentle and kind that's why I like you" Wormon said to him.

" I'm gentle ?" Ken asked.

" Yes but you also need to be strong otherwise your gentleness and kindness will be overpowered by someone of great evil." Wormon said as Ken nodded.

" Just remember that digivice is yours and not Sam's. Evil forces will try and tell you otherwise but you can't listen to them just be yourself." Wormon said.

" Ok Wormon I understand" Ken replied.

" Do you promise ?" Wormon asked and Ken smiled.

" I promise and this time I'll keep it" Ken said.

(End of flashback)

" Looks like I broke that promise too for out my whole life I been trying to be like Sam or the digimon emperor. I'll never Ken the gentle person wormon believed me to be" Ken said as a single tear came down his face as he held himself.

Suddnely the crest of kindness shined as Ken held it up looking at it. " It's the crest of kindness" Ken said then suddenly a digiegg glowed as Ken saw it.

" This egg is different than the others and its glowing like the crest of kindness" Ken said as he picked up the egg. It suddenly then opened up to reveal a baby digimon.

" Who are you ?" Ken asked.

" Hi Ken I'm Leafmon the baby form of Wormon" Leafmon said as Ken hugged Leafmon tight. " Wormon your here"

" Looks like you kept your promise Ken" Leafmon said and Ken was confused.

" That you'll always be kind and gentle" Leafmon said and Ken smiled. " Thank you for giving me a second chance" Ken said as he hugged Leafmon.

...

Ken then arrived home to see his partners worried about him as he saw him mom crying. " Mom" Ken said as his parnets gasp.

" Ken he said mom I think he remember us now" his mom said as Ken nodded and hugged her.

" Mom I'll you that second chance if I can have one " Ken said as his mom hugged him back crying as his father gave him a pat on the head.

" Now I can finally say thank you Big brother for helping me find my heart" Ken said as he saw a pic of Sam smiling at him and smiled back.

End of Chapter 22


	22. Chapter 23

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 23: A dangerous encounter

It was a peaceful night in Odaiba as the gold hair boy was sitting on top of a building. " So this is the place that Myotismon tired to take over and where the digidestined are huh" The boy asked as he looked over the city and then at the moon.

" Have you got everything Peter ?" A women asked wearing a red dress and a su hat cover her face.

" Yeah it's not often I see you in the real world Arukenimon" Peter replied to her.

" Yes but unlike you I came here for a different reason" She said as she walked past him.

" I'll handle the emperor while you can handle the two brats... The child of Faith and Miracles" She said and Peter nodded as they both vanished.

...

Ken woke up hearing his computer buzzing as he rubbed his eyes and looked over and gasped seeing Arukenimon by his computer.

" Hey who are you ?" Ken asked her.

" Emperor are you having trouble sleeping ? " She replied and Ken gasped.

" H-How did you know I was the Digimon emperor ?! Answer me!" Ken said loudly as she smirked.

" You are just a fool and a pawn" She said.

" What are you talking about ? And did you know about me ?" Ken asked her again as he stood on his knees.

" You had so much potential it's a shame for you to have gone to waste" She replied and disappeared from him before giving him one last glare.

" Who was she Ken ?" Leafmon asked him and he closed his eyes.

" I don't know but i think means trouble" Ken said and laid back down remember her words. " _You are just a fool and a pawn" _

' She's wrong I'm not a fool or a pawn I'll find out what your really up to and I think I know how' Ken though before drifting to sleep.

...

The next day Nick and Dai were walking home after helping out in the digital world.

" Man I didn't expect to be so tired after helping all those Digimom with repairs" Dai said and yawned.

" Really since when was shouting orders helping ?" Nick joked with her and she blushed.

" Hey my throat is suffering from that" she said holding her throat and Nick giggled held his hands behind his back but then he frowned slightly.

" So anyways Dai I want you to tell me something" Nick asked her.

" How long did you know I was the digimon King" Nick asked her in a serious voice.

Dai then looked at him and frowned " Well I didn't know you were the king but I remember your eyes glowed like that when that creep Mitosismon tired to take over the city" Dai said.

" But you protect me and would have beaten him if he didn't try and attack me. Are you mad at me ?' Dai asked as they both stopped.

" No but I wish you would have told me sooner. Now that I'm the digimon King I have this huge responsibility now and I don't think I can handle it all by myself. Nick said to her as he was looking at a computer shop and holding his D-3 tightly.

" Hey who ever said you were alone ? You got me , Kari , Tk , Cody and Yolei to help you" Dai said to him and took his hand in hers. " Don't think your ever alone because we'll be beside you" Dai added and Nick looked at her and gave her a smile.

" Thanks Dai I'm not just sure if I can handle this yet" Nick replied as Dai put her arms around his neck.

" Hey whatever happens I'll be by you no matter what!" Dai said. She and Nick then shared a kiss.

" Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something" Peter said as he was behind them and they both looked back at him.

" Who are you , You creep ?" She asked him and he smirked then pulled out a Purple D-3 and Dai and Nick gasped.

" Your a digidestined ?!" Nick asked him.

" Hm Digidestined never though of myself as one before but looks like you too have D-3 too if you have one of these" Peter said as he held out his D-3.

" And what if we do have D-3's ?" Dai asked him.

" Well easy we're gonna have a fight your digimon vs my digimon Peter said.

" Sorry but we're not interested and beside digimon aren't just toys you can just battle with!" Nick shouted at him as he and Dai then walked away from him.

" Well I didn't know that the so call king of the digital world was a coward!" Peter shouted at them as they both stopped frozen in their tracks.

' How does this guy know I'm the king' Nick though and faced him. Peter then took a couple of steps forward unti he was face to face with Nick.

" So what do you say your majesty ?" Peter asked him as Nick the pulled out his digivice.

" Fine I'll fight you just tell me where we're fighting" Nick asked him and he smirked.

" All right follow me and I'll lend you to the battlefield" Peter repiled.

...

Peter then lead the couple to a abandoned building site as Nick and Peter stood 10 feet apart from each other. They then got out their D-3 as Peter D-3 then glowed as his digimon came out.

" Rise NeoDevimon" Peter shouted as NeoDevimon then came out of his D-3 covered in black smoke and rised up as it stretched out his wings.

" NeoDevimon what type of digimon is that ?!" Nick shouted at Peter as he felt NeoDevimon dark Aura surrounding the field.

" Oh NeoDevimon here is a champion level fallen angel digimon. He the evolved form of Devimon and his attacks are : Guility claw, a Deep sorrow and stun claw." Peter said as NeoDevimon smirked evilly looking at the both of them.

Nick then sighed and took a deep breath and then opened his eyes to reveal them glowing white as he took his D-3 out.

" Come out now Raikmon!" Nick shouted as Raikmon came out of the D-3 and faced Neo-Devimon.

" You mind wanna explain to me why I'm fighting a virus type digimon in the real world ?" Raikmon asked Nick.

" Well to put it short we in for a fight against someone we don't know but he seems to know a lot about us" Nick explained to him.

" Great explaining Nick" Raikmon said with a hint of sarcasm.

" Guilty Claw"

Neo-Devimon claws then extend towards Raikmon chest as he quickly dodged the attack but saw the claws coming back for him.

" Thunder spears!" Raikmon shouted as he sent his attack toward the claws as it made a direct hit. New-Devimon then pulled back his claws and then jumped into the air.

" Deep Sorrow"

Neo-Devimon then began to flap his wings as it sent a heavy wind towards Raikmon making him fly backwards into the wall. Neo-Devimon then started to laugh as he shot his claws towards Raikmon. Raikmon manage to get up and saw the claws aiming for him as he then disappeared as fast as lighting.

" Huh where did he go ?" Dai asked looking to see Raikmon.

Raikmon then appeared behind Neo-Devimon as growled as was charging with lighting. "There now go for it Raikmon!" Nick shouted.

" Thunder surge!"

Raikmon then roared as he enwrapped himself in a blanket of thunder as he clashed into Neo-Devimon back as he took him down to the ground causing a huge storm of smoke to cover both sides. When the Smoke cleared there was a large crack under Raikmon and laying beneath him was Neo-Devimon.

" Alright looks like Raikmon did it!" Dai cheered as Nick nodded and Rsikmon painted from that last attack.

" I see so Raikmon was able to use its lighting fast relaxes and got into the air behind Neo-Devimon while it was launching its attack. Then Raikmon took this opportunity and hit Neo-Devimon with everyone he had." Peter said as he analyzed the battle so far.

" Ok now I think it's about time that you told us the truth able who are you really and how much do you know about us!" Nick shouted towards Peter.

Peter then smirked as then drew out his book and got a pen out too and started to write down some things.

" You see I know a lot about you two. The childrens of faith and miracles." Peter said.

" The childrens of Faith and Miracle was does that mean ?!" Dai asked him.

" Your find out soon enough but you should be more worry about your old friend Raikmon now finish this Neo-Devimon" Peter said as he closed his book.

" Guilty Claw!"

Neo-Devimon claws then went through the sides of Raikmon making Nick and Dai gasped in horror.

" RAIKMON!" Nick shouted as he ran over to him.

" Rai please tell me your ok" Nick said as he saw the attack made a deep cut and it was bleeding.

" You should never let your guard down in a fight even for a second now I'll finish you" Peter said as Neo-Devimon extend his claws at Nick and Raikmon.

" Nick! Raikmon!" Dai shouted as she ran over to the two of them as her D-3 was glowed. Before Neo-Devimon claws hit them Ex-Veemon appeared and knock the claws away blocking the attack.

" Are you guys ok ?" Dai asked Nick as he was speechless seeing Dai eyes glowing gold like how his eyes were too.

" Y-yeah" Nick said sturring a little as Dai then stood up and faced Peter and Neo-Devimon.

Peter was surprised seeing Dai summon Ex-Veemon then he noticed her eyes glowing too and her growling at him. " Oh you gotta be kidding" He said.

" Let's Do it Ex-Veemon!" Dai command as Ex-Veemon X on his chest glowed orange.

" EX-Laser!"

Ex-Veemon then shot a large energy beam at Peter and Neo-Devimon making a critical hit causes a small explosion. After the smoke cleard Peter and Neo-Devimon were no where to be seen. Dai then smiled but suddenly dropped but Nick caught her in his arms and she moaned a little and opened her eyes.

" Nick what happened did we win ?" Dai asked him.

" Yeah I think we did but first there something I have to tell you" Nick said to her as she rubbed her eyes.

" Really what is it ?" Dai asked him.

" Dai... you have the same eyes as me" Nick said.

...

Peter and Neo-Devimon came out of a swam of bats as Peter was painting a little. Lucky for them Neo-Devimon used a trick to transform the both of them into a swarm of bats and flew away from the battle before they got hit.

" Great now both of them are awake this makes thing a bit more complicating" Peter said and coughed as Arukenimon appeared infront of him.

" Where are the children's of faith and miracle ?" She asked him.

" Things went unexpected now let's go back we have some things to discuss" Peter said as Arukenimon straight her glasses and followed him.

End Of Chapter 23


	23. Chapter 24

I don't own Digimon

**Hey guys it has been one year since the reboot of this story and before I begin. I want to thank all of the people who favorite/Follow this story and I'm honored that you guys are enjoying this story. I will try my best to make things more interesting and make this one of my best story's. **

Chapter 24:The Truth revealed

" What do you mean ? I can't have the same eyes as you?!" Dai shouted looking at Nick as they were still in abandoned site after the fight with Peter.

" Well I saw your eyes were glowing and you manage to summon Exveemon out of your digivice" Nick replied to her as he then helped her up.

" Are you sure ?" Dai asked him again and he nodded. " I agree with Nick plus I did see you have glowing as eyes when I digivolved into Exveemon" Exveemon said.

" What ? Why didn't you tell me I had then ?" Dai asked as Exveemon laughed nervously as a sweat drop dip from his head. " Well I didn't know how to tell you you see and I was so happy about digivoling into my champion form I forgot about it at the time" Exveemon replied to the angry pink hair girl.

Suddenly Dai gasped " Oh no what happened to Raimon ? I saw he got hurt badly by NeoDevimon" Dai said remember Raimon getting stabbed with the glutiy claw.

" I'm fine Dai don't worry " Raimon said as he limped over to her he had some bandages on his side from the cut and one of his feet got hurt.

Oh you poor thing" Dai said to him.

Nick then pick him up. " I'm sorry Rai it's my fault that you got hurt if I wasn't too focus on Peter then maybe I could have stopped that attack. Nick said as hugged his friend.

" No don't blame yourself Nick I was to reckless I should have check to see if NeoDevimon was down" Rai said and Nick shook his head.

" No don't blame yourself it's my fault and I know your try and make it like its not" Nick said as he looked down at the ground.

" Well don't worry next time we'll be stronger the both of us" Raimon said to Nick looking up at him with a confident smile.

" Rai... you don't have to be the tough guy 24/7 and besides what kind of digidestine does that make me if I lose confident in myself and my partner" Nick said as he smiled back.

" Let's promise to become stronger than before the both of us" Nick said and Raimon nodded " Ok I promise".

Suddenly both of Nick's and Dai's D-Termals went off as they got it out and received a message that read :** Come to the digital world at once we have much to discuss child of Faith and Miracle. - Gennai **

**" **Who is Gennai ?" Nick asked looking at the message. " Should you guys go ? It could be another trap " Raimon stated.

" Well whatever is happening this Gennai person might seem to know" Dai replied. The two then went over to Nick house and lucky his parents were gone for the night. They then went into his room and turn in the computer as they held out their digivices as the portal opened up.

" Hey it worked alright Digi-port open!" Dai shouted as they went inside the computer and landed In a lake area. They both began to look around to see where Gennai was but didn't see anyone.

" I don't like this it's too creepy" Veemon said.

Suddenly a bright light shout out of the lake creating a opening splitting the lake in half as it revealed stairs going down.

" This must be the way to Gennai" Nick said as he walked down the stairs with Dai behind him. When they got to the bottom they saw a traditional Japanese style house with a training juju and surrounding it was water.

" Ah looks like you two finally came " a old voice said as they saw someone on a small bridge as he started walking over to them.

" Hello my is Gennai now would you please tell me your names" Gennai asked.

" My name is Dai and this is my partner Veemon" Dai said as Veemon was by her.

" And my name is Nick and this buddy right here is Raimon" Nick said stilling holding Raimon"

" Oh looks like your digimon got injury" Gennai said to Nick.

Nick then frowned " Yeah we were in a fight and Raimon got hurt bad" Nick replied.

" Yes I know of your fight with NeoDevimon and I will help you by healing Raimon back to Health" Gennai said making Nick smile.

" Really ?! Thank you!" Nick said as Gennai smiled back.

" Wait just who are you ?" Dai asked Gennai as he then turned to her.

" Don't worry I'll explain everything inside and I'll make us some soup and sandwiches Gennai said as he went inside followed by Nick and Dai.

...

" Before I began I should tell a little about myself. I am neither a human nor a digimon and I'm not a foe either. Infact I was the one who created the digivices , Tags and Crest and chose the chosen digimon that who would be partners with Tai and his team. However a group of evil digimon who called themselves the dark master discovered my plan and invaded and destroyed my secret base. The leader of the dark master named Piedmon stole the tags and crest but lucky I manage to save the digieggs and digivices but during my escape I dropped one of the eggs" Gennai said.

" Wait you met Tai and the others before ?!" Dai exclaimed and he nodded.

" Yep I was their friend who help all of them return back to their own world and defeat Myotismon along with the dark masters. Now thats done we have some important things to discuss which is why I called you two here." Gennai said as they both nodded as Gennai then got out a sort of bowl filled with water.

" Now let's begin in the begining of the digital world. In the begining my kind were able to live in the digital world in peace and harmony along side digimons " Gennai told them as the bowl then begin to show images of humans and digimon living with eachother.

" Then a man named Nikku who was powerful Tamer and the King of the digital world. The image then showed a older version of Nick but instead he had white eyes.

" Later on in his life Nikku meet a young women named Kiseki who had the power to heal digimon and she also inherited the spirt of miracles. The two then fell in love with eachother and got married making Kiseki the queen. The image then showed what looked like a older version of Dai but she had light golden eyes as it then showed the two of them together as Nick and Dai were speechless like they were seeing their future self.

" However not ever peace last forever a old friend of theirs named Yami began to believe that instead of treating digimon as their equally that people should be above digimon as their masters. Nikku and Kiseki disagreed with this though and Yami then left the kingdom for 4 long years only to come back with a army full of evil Digimons. Nikku and Kiskei had no choice but to fight starting the first Digital war it was a harsh time for both people and digimon many had died. The battle ended with Yami killed but at the cost of the life of the King and queen. With Yami dying words he swear he would return as the ruler of the digital world.

Gennai explained as Nick and Dai saw images of the war and of the last battle between Nikku and Kiskei vs Yami.

" Yami did return possing Ken making him into the digimon emperor but me and Nick manage to stop him" Dai replied to Gennai as he sighed.

" Yes it appeared you did but are you safe to say he really gone ?" Henna I said making Nick and Dai gasped.

" YOU MEAN YAMI STILL OUT THERE!" Nick and Dai shouted as they stood up.

" I never said he was or that he was dead did I ?" Gennai said and sighed as he stood up.

" But it has come to my attention that another dark force may try and do the same thing that Yami and Ken did" Gennai said.

" Do you mean that Peter guy is trying to take over the digital world ?" Dai asked him and he shook his head.

" I can't confirm anything yet it's just a feeling I have" Gennai told her as she hung her down.

" Sorry Gramps but I don't understand any of this" Veemon told him and he huffed. " It's been a long time since I last saw a Veemon but you seem to fail to understand" Gennai said and Veemon nodded.

" Excuse me Gennai but I though you had something you wanted to discuss with us ?" Nick said Gennai nodded and then turned his back to them.

" Tell me have the two of you experienced anything weird like your eyes changing and gaining power you never had before ?" Gennai asked them and they were surprise.

" Y-Yeah but how did you know that ?" Nick asked him.

" I though after telling you of the history digital King and Queen that the both of you would realize that..." Gennai said but suddenly Nick and Dai felt something cold touch their backs at they then turned around.

" You two are the Reincarnate of the King and Queen of the digital world!" Gennai shouted as Nick and Dai saw a smoke image of Nikku and Kiskei behind them.

...

" So your trying to tell us that we're the reincarnate of the Queen and King of the digital world ?!" Dai gasped seeing the women behind.

" Relax their just images they won't hurt you nor will they talk" Gennai said as Nick and Dai then sat back down. " It's crazy how the two of us meeting wasn't just faith" Nick said to her.

" So what do we do now Gennai ?" Nick asked him.

" It's your choice on what to do whenever you ignore it or accept the roles of the digital King and queen. No one is forcing you guys on what to do. So ask yourself what you will do now" Gennai said as they both nodded.

They both closed their eyes and though about the digital world for a couple of minutes before Nick say " It's true that we haven't been in the digital world as long as the others"

" Also we may not be the perfect leaders to lead this world but" Dai said as she opened her eyes and looked at Kiskei. While Nick looked Nikku and then they both stood up and faced Gennai.

" We will protect this world and everyone in it including our world too!" They both shouted their voice full of confidents. Gennai then laughed and pull out two tags one Gold and the other white with the crest of Faith and Miracles.

" With these tags you will be able to unlock your digimons Ultimate form and will gain powers beyond your imagination. Will you accept your crests your majesty's " Gennai said as Dai and Nick nodded and each took their own tags.

" Thank you Gennai we promise we won't fail the digital world" Dai said and gave him a thumbs up.

" Yes and we'll find out this about this new evil and defeat it" Nick added as Gennai nodded. Gennai then told them they could spend the night here and they accepted his offer and sleep in the guest room as Nick and Dai drifted off to a peaceful sleep together.

End of Chapter 24


	24. Chapter 25

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 25: Stand up

Dai then yawned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes and saw she was still in Gennai house with Nick still sleeping beside her. She then noticed her crest was still around her neck and sighed. " So It wasn't a dream then ?" Dai said and got up.

After waking Nick up they both went to room where they talked to Gennai to see him cooking some breakfast for all of them.

" Oh I see you two are up how did you sleep ?" Gennai asked them.

" We sleep good thanks for asking " Nick replied to him.

" Well breakfast is almost ready once you two eat I'll explain to you guys your training on how to obtain your digimon ultimate mode." Gennai said to them and they both nodded " Thank you ".

...

" Hmmm that was great " Dai said after finishing her meal. " Your a very good cook Gennai" Nick said to him as laughed.

" It's been so long since I had heard people Complimenting me on my cooking" Gennai said with a tiny blush in his cheeks.

" So tell us how do we achieve Ultimate mode ?" Veemon asked him as Gennai stood up and went over to the door.

" Sad to say I will not be showing you guys how to achieve it" Gennai said making the four gasp and stood up shouting " WHAT?!".

" Hold on before you say anything else I will not be able to but my grand kids will Lucas , Anna come in" Gennai said as he opened the door to reveal two twins both with Blonde hair and green eyes. One was a girl wearing a plan white shirt with jeans along with combat boots. The other was a boy wearing mostly all black from head to toe along with a black hat.

Both Nick and Dai stood up in shocked from seeing the boy who attacked them not that long ago. " Gennai your telling me this guy is your grandkid?!" Nick asked pointing at Lucas. He then saw them and smiled " Oh hey it's you guys " Lucas said.

" Don't! Hey us you tried to kidnapped us!" Dai shouted at him while Anna and Gennai both rubbed their heads.

" Lucas you idiot! I though I told you not to interact with them!" Anna shouted at him.

" Anna come on you know how bored I can get just waiting plus I wanted to see how strong they were anyways" Lucas said defending himself from his sister.

" Wait Anna ?" Nick said as stared at Anna and gasped " Wait your that Anna!" Nick shouted as he imagined her with a spear in her hand.

" Oh Hi Nick you nice to see you again you too Rai I hope you feel better" she kindly said creeping Nick out. ' This is the same girl who tired to stab me in the back ?" Nick though.

" Um Nick who is she ?" Dai asked him snapping him back to realty. Nick then explained to Dai on how he met Anna and how he got Raimon.

" So that explained how you and Raimon meet though I can't believed you lied to me and the others" Dai said crossing her arms at him.

" Im sorry I barley even understood that dream at the time and I didn't want to worry you guys " Nick replied as Dai.

" Ok fine but you better not lie to me next time" Dai said to him.

He then smiled and kissed her cheek "Promise" he said and Dai tried to hide her blush.

" Ok now that's all done we should explain your training " Anna said.

" Wait Anna could you sent us back to the real world before we start our training" Dai asked her.

" Yes we could but why ?" Anna asked her.

" Because I need to talk to someone that might be able to help us" Dai said smirking.

...

Ken was walking on his way home when he heard his name begining called.

" Hey Ken wait up!" He turned around to see Dai running up to him.

" So what brings you all the way here Daisuke ?" Ken asked her as he threw a pebble in the lake.

" Come to remind me how bad I am ?" Ken said glaring at her.

" What ? No! Come on Ken you did some pretty Rotty things but you changed your not a bad person anymore" Dai said to him.

" Really ?" Ken asked her.

" Yep now the person who invented Homework now that's evil" Dai said and laughed but Ken remind slient.

" Um that was suppose to be a joke Ken " Dai said.

" Sorry I haven't been in a joking mood lately" Ken told her as he just watched the lake shine in the sunset.

" That's ok look I have a idea why don't you come with me ?" Dai asked him as she held out her hand.

" You can meet everyone else and say your sorry and then they have to forgive you" Dai said as Ken sighed.

" It's not that ease Dai plus they will still hate me even if I say sorry" Ken said.

" They don't hate you Ken they just don't understand you. I know your sorry for what you done" Dai replied.

" What make you so sure ?" Ken asked her and she just shrugged.

" Don't know just this feeling I have plus we could really use your help on the team your a digidestine too" Dai said to him.

" Me ? A digidestine ?" Ken asked her and she nodded.

" Yeah come on " She said as she still held out her hand as Ken looked at her.

" Thanks Dai for begining honest with me but it just won't work I can't join you" Ken said.

" What ?! What do you mean ?" Dai asked him but Ken just walked away.

" I just can't I'm sorry " Ken said and left her.

" Ken where are you going ? We could be friends please don't turn your back on us!" Dai shouted but he keep walking.

" I though you were doing great why didn't he join us ?" Demiveemon said as he popped out of her backpack.

" I think Ken just needs time but we don't have a whole a lot of" Dai said then Lucas came out of his hiding spot. " Ready to go back ?" He asked her and she nodded as they both walked though a Digiportal.

...

Dai then walked out of the portal and saw the others at Gennai house.

" How did it go with Ken ? " Nick asked her as she hung her head down.

"Not so good at first I though I got to him but he said he can't join us " Dai said.

" Is there anymore interruptes or can we finally explain the training the both of you will face ?" Lucas asked them and they shook their heads.

" It's alright I'm ready to begin my training" Dai said as she fixed her googles on her head. " Me too I'm ready " Nick added.

" Alright first in order to achieve ultimate mode you have to achieve champion mode then with our training session. we'll see if you have what it takes to unlock Ultimate mode" Anna said.

" Wait I haven't even digivoled to my champion mode yet " Raimon said shocked.

" Crap! That's right is there other way to achieve ultimate mode without champion mode ?" Nick asked.

" Nope you have to achieve champion mode in order to unlock Ultimate it's like a process but don't worry we also help you and Raimon unlock Champion mode" Lucas said as Nick and Raimon were reflef.

" So when do we begin training I'm ready " Dai said and Veemon nodded.

" Your training begins now!" Lucas said as he summoned out Datamon. " Do your thing Datamon" Lucas said as Datamon nodded and transform the area around them into a destored area.

" What the heck ?! I though we were just in Gennai house how can we be In a place like this in just a couple of mins" Nick asked them as he was looking around the area.

"Oh that well I told Datamon to create a digital area for us to train so we are back at Grandpa house just in my digital space you understand ?" Lucas explained to them as Nick and Dai just stood dumbfounded.

" Not really worry on where we are just focus on how you guys are going to achieve ultimate but first Nick and Raimon should probably go first since they still need to unlock champion" Anna said as they nodded.

" So what do me and Raimon need to do ?" Nick asked as Anna pulled out her D-3 " Come out Gladimon!" Anna shouted as a warrior type digimon holding a big small blade came out.

" Your first task is to defeat me but is Raimon ok to battle " Anna said to him.

Yeah Gennai did a great job healing Raimon isn't that right buddy ?" Nick asked and Raimon nodded to him. " Ok ! Digi-Armor energise " Nick shouted as Raimon digi-Armor digivoled to Raikmon.

" Ready to begin Nick ?" Anna asked him as he took his stance.

" Go on Nick you can do it!" Dai said cheering him on.

" Yeah let's go!" Nick said smiling and Anna nodded.

Sudden Raikmon and Gladimon charged at eachother with Gladimon using his sword to attack Raikmon but Raikmon horns blocked the swings. " That's right Raikmon make sure you dont give her a chance to hit you!" Nick shouted as Raikmon keep attacking with his horns.

" Sword Dancer !" Gladimon shouted as he started to swing faster and stronger as Raikmon could barley keep up with him and tired his best to avoid begining cut down.

" Lighting Spear!" Raikmon shouted as he fired his attack at Gladimon but he blocked it with his sword.

" Your pretty good Nick but if that was your best attack then this fight is over!" Anna said as Gladimon grabbed his sword and charged at Raikmon.

" Don't count us out yet! " Nick shouted as Raikmon landed on the ground and ran to Gladimon.

" Thundersurge!" Raikmon shouted as he was wrapped in a lighting blanked and hit Gladimon in the chest pushing him back.

" Yes " Nick said as Gladimon was stunned. " Now let's end this Rai- " Nick suddenly gasped as he remember Rai getting stabbed and Peter smirking.

" S-Stop!" Nick shouted as Rai stopped and looked at him " What's wrong Nick?" Rai asked him.

" What why did Nick stop Rai ?" Veemon said as Dai was shocked.

' That's strange usually Nick is confident but he seemed scared for a moment.' Dai though as she saw him just standing there.

" Sword dancer!" Gladimon cried out as he was able to move again and went to attack but Raikmon quickly blocked the blade but he was thrown back.

" Wheel Rush!"

Gladimon then spun at fast speed and hit Raikmon causing him to fall. " Raikmon !" Nick shouted as he clutched his fists.

" Why aren't you attack us?! This is suppose to be a real fight but now your just giving up. I won't accept that as a win!" Anna shouted at him.

' Dammit! What am I doing ? Am I still scared of Raikmom getting hurt is that it?" Nick though as he keep clutching his fists.

" Sword dancer!"

Lighting spear!"

The two launched their attacks at eachother but Gladimon was able to block the lighting spear and took a slash at Raikmon as he shouted in pain and fell down.

" Raikmon! " Dai shouted as she was about to go help him but Lucas held her back.

" Just watch don't do anything reckless like helping him" Lucas said.

" What ?! I can't just stand here and watch him get hurt " Dai shouted at him but he didn't let go.

" Just be quiet and watch you'll see" Lucas said.

...

' Am I really just a coward just after all ?" Nick though as he watched Raikmon get hit again. He then shut his eyes and fell to the ground.

" Please someone help me !" Nick though.

" This is pathetic " Nick opened his eyes and saw Nikku infront of him with his white eyes glaring at him. " Your Nikku " Nick said adressing his past self.

" Why aren't you fighting Nick ? I though you wanted to get stronger ?" Nikku asked him.

" I do ! It's just I'm afraid that Raikmon will get hurt again like last time" Nick said.

" Raikmon has been in more difficult positions belive me" Nikku said.

" Now stand up Nick! " Nikku said as Nick then stood up.

" The secret to Digivoling is the bonds between you and your Partner. The only thing that is stopping that bond from growing is your own worriness. This is a 1 on 1 fight so what is there to be afraid of ?" Nikku asked Nick.

" Get rid of your fear turned and fight don't give up now Nick advance never stop moving. if you retreat your friends will die Be afraid and your love ones will suffer!. Nikku shouted at him as Nick then took a deep breath and his eyes glowed as he then out his D-3 as it glowed brightly and it then covered Raikmon.

Raimon digivole to...

Raimon was then covered with data as he grow into a full grown loin as his fur changed from White to a mix of black and blue. His fangs grew smaller, his eyes were now red with yellow sclera and his tail was more shape like a thunderbolt.

"Reinmon!"

" I did it " Reinmon said as felt his power increase greatly and looked at himself.

" We did it... HA WE DID IT!" Nick cheered as he ran towards to Reinmon and hug him as Reinmon then licked Nick cheek as he laughed.

" Yeah! Nick and Raimon did it !" Dai said happy as she ran over to him with veemon on behind her.

" Great job Nick and Raimom did it " Dai said to him as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah it was tough but we did it " Nick said and gave a thumbs up smiling.

" That was good Nick looks like you guys achieved Champion mode I congrats you guys" Anna said as she was clapping.

" Now your true training begins are you both ready this won't be easy" Anna said.

" Don't worry Anna we're ready" They both said together as they held eachother hand ready for their next training.

...

Meanwhile Ken was doing his own training as he was fighting agasint other digimon.

" Now Stingmon go get him!" Ken shouted as Stingmon flew at the other digimon as he dodged his Enemy attack.

" Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon then destroyed the digimon as he then flew back down near Ken.

" You were awesome Stingmon"

" Thanks Ken now can we go home I hope that was the last one" Stingmon said.

" Sorry but I don't think that was the last one" Ken replied as they both looked at a bunch control spiral.

' I regret making these damn things but something is going on here. I don't think me and Stingmon can handle it alone maybe I should join them' Ken though as he remember Dai offer then he closed his hand.

End of Chapter 25


	25. Chapter 26

I don't own digimon

Chapter 26: United We Stand

It was shortly after having Raimon digivole to Reinmon. Both Nick and Raimon sat down to rest while Dai was training with ExVeemon.

"EX-Laser!"

ExVeemon shot a large orange beam of energy at a mountain Wiping it out complete as he then painted a bit. ". How many was that now ?" ExVeemon asked Dai.

" Your 5th laser your new record!" Dai said excited as Exveemon smiled as he then glowed and dedigivole back to Demi-Veemon.

" Man I'm tired from all those Ex-Lasers I never knew Champion mode took a lot out of you " Demi-Veemon said.

" Yeah and that's why we're trying to built up yours and Raimon stamina so you guys won't waste a lot of energy digivoling into champion mode" Anna told him.

" Do you guys really think we both be able to achieve Ultimate form ?" Demi-Veemon asked them.

" Ofcourse you guys will be able to achieve I know it!" Dai replied to him as he smiled and nodded.

Raimon then got up and went over to Nick " You all rested up ?" he asked him.

Nick nodded and said " I should be asking you that question Rai"

As he then got up and went over to where Dai and Veemon were and stood a couple of feet away from them. " I'm fine let's go" Raimon said.

" Ok I guess we should try out your Champion mode and see what new powers you have " Nick said as he pulled out his D-3 as it glowed.

" Raimon Digivole to... Reinmon!"

" Remember the more you use your attacks the more your energy is drain" Lucas said and Nick nodded.

" Try and hold it for 5 mins that's the time atleast a digimon can stay for" Lucas added.

" Yeah Ok you ready Reinmon ?" Nick asked him.

" I'm all charged up!" Reinmon shouted as tiny sparks came off him. Reinmon then dashed at high speed towards one of the other mountains as he jumped forward it.

"Fusion Bolt!"

A Huge blast of thunder came out of Reinmon as it hit the mountain and exploded it.

" That's what I call powerful " Nick said seeing the blast as Reinmon then landed still in his champion form. " Ok now Dai Digivole Veemon to Exveemon again" Anna told her as Dai nodded and placed her hand on Demi- Veemon head as he soon felt his energy come back.

" Let's do this Veemon" Dai said as she drew out her D-3 as it glowed too.

"Demi-Veemon digivole to ... Veemon"

" Veemon Digivole to... Ex-Veemon !"

Ex-Veemon then flew over to Reinmon " Not bad Reinmon but let a pro show you how it's done" Exveemon said as he saw a bigger mountain further away.

" Ex-Laser!"

Ex-Veemon then shot his beam at the larger mountain and blew it up too but large rocks shattered across the field. Reinmon saw the rocks coming towards the others he then roared.

" Fusion Blot!"

Reinmon then launched his attack in every direction destroying the rocks before they hit the others leaving them unharmed. " Be careful Baka" Reinmon scolded at him.

" S-Sorry I guess I got carried away I'm not used to this yet" Ex-Veemon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Man talk about cutting it close " Dai said as she saw some rock land a couple of feet away from her.

" Good job Reinmon!" Nick shouted towards him as he nodded. " Good keep training all of you " Anna ordered and they nodded as Reinmon and Exveemon then took off each at a different direction.

...

Meanwhile Ken and Wormon were standing in front of a control spiral as Ken face sadded as he remembers all the terrible thing he done as the digimon emperor. Ken then went closer to it and touched it.

" Careful Ken that thing is- " Wormon was cut off by Ken

" Pure evil yeah I should know I created them but how did Arukenimon manage to rebuilt them. And somehow turned them into evil digimons I don't get it wormon when I was the digimon emperor i understood this but now I don't." Ken said.

" Earth to Ken your a genius your figure it out soon" Wormon replied to him as Ken face him and gave him a small smile.

" Thanks for the support pal I'm glad someone still has faith in me." Ken said then looked up at the sky. ' Now I just need to have faith in myself since I was the one who built these things in the first place i should have some kind of clue but I got nothing. As the digimon emperor I was a genius but now I'm just plain Ken and what about the digimons and the other digidestined sure Dai and Nick trust me but what about the others ?' Ken though to himself.

" Wormon looking at these things make me sick" Ken said.

" I'm sorry Ken this whole thing is my fault" Wormon said with his head down. Ken then sighed and picked him up. " No it's not if anything it's my fault you were the one trying to stop me" Ken said then Wormon put his head back up.

" Alright Ken I'll start helping you by knockng all these things down!" Wormon said to him as he digivolve into Stingmon.

...

Both Nick and Dai were painting as they laid on the ground sweating same as Raimon and Veemon . " I didn't know it would affect us too " Nick said as Anna came over to them with water bottles and some snacks in her arms and set them down by them.

" What did you think ? Digivolution requires both your own energy and your digimon power in order for your partner to become stronger" Anna said to them.

" I don't get it when we used DigiArmor we don't feel a thing" Dai asked Anna.

" Well I'm not a expert on DigiArmor but since it has armor in its name it acts more like putting on armor then Evolving. Plus it only works if you have the digieggs without those you won't be able to armor digivole" Anna explained to her.

" Since we talking about Digivolution which I'm at that I'm a expert the quickest way to digivole is through battle experiences which is why Raimon and Veemon can stay in their rookie forms after going out of there Champion form." Anna said looking the two digimon eating up the snacks she gave to them.

" Without that they wouldnt have the Endure or stamina to stay in that form" Anna said as both Nick and Dai listened closely and understood it.

" So let me get this right if we fought more than Veemon and Raimon would get closer to ultimate form ?" Dai asked and Anna nodded.

" Yes but it has to be for the right purpose or else your digimon could go under a dark transformation for ex. Like Skullgreymon" Anna said and Dai and Nick got chills when they heard Augmon dark form and remember all the chaos he brought in that form.

" So how do we avoid that from happing ?" Nick asked her. " Ease just don't force Raimon and Veemon to digivole when they don't want to or have dark plans. Digimon can feel what their partners feel so all that emotions is fused with their form" Anna explained to them.

' So Peter's Digimon must have went through a dark digivolution but when I fought him his digimon seemed to be in control unlike Augmon was. Just who is he and what's his true goal is he working with a new enemy or is he Begining trick like Ken was ?' Nick though to himself as Dai noticed him and shook his shoulders brining him out of his deep though.

" You ok ?" Dai asked him with a worried look in her face.

" Yeah sorry just thinking about something" Nick replied with a small smile but Dai look at him but they were interrupted by Peter and Anna. " So you ready for your next training session ?" Anna asked but before they could reply they heard a loud beeping coming from their D-Termail as they got up and raced over to check it.

" Oh no Nick Willis says : We're surround by some pretty tough digimon out here where the Heck are you guys?! if you see this hurry Please!" Dai read out loud. " Ok Lucas let us out now!" Dai said loudly at him as he grabbed her jacket she took off and put it back on along with her goggles.

" But you guys aren't finished yet you should go help when your at your max!" Anna shouted at the both of them.

" Yeah that would be smart but our friends need us we have to go! Training can wait when we come back" Dai replied to her as Anna clutched her fists. " Datamon release now " Lucas said as Datamon nodded and made the digital area disappeared revealing Gennai front yard.

" Alright I got their location wow they're at Ken old base" Nick said. " Wonder why they're there ?" Dai asked as she held out her D-3 as Veemon digivolved to Ex-Veemon as Nick and Dai hopped on him. " Sorry Anna we'll come back safety bye" Nick said as he waved at her as they took off before anyone could say another thing.

" Damn fools what are they thinking ? " Anna said as she covered her eyes from the dust lying around.

" They can't help it I would have done the same if I were them" Gennai said calmly as Lucas and Anna stared at him as he look out to the sky. ' Becareful you two I'm counting on the both you' Gennai though.

...

" Gargoyle Laser!"

Gargomon fired his attack at the evil digimons as some were hit with it and were stopped slightly.

" They don't just give up do they ?" Gargomon said.

" Yeah I never though begining a digidestined would have fighting agasint other digimon." Willis replied.

" Usually we don't but at time like this he have no choice" Kari replied to him.

" But where are all these digimon coming from ? Also they don't have dark rings on them either so why are they attacking us ?" Cody asked.

Meanwhile Arukenimon was watching from far away as she enjoying every second of this. ' Finally those digibrats will be gone and out of my hair' Arukenimon though then a The 4 digimon named Skymon, Aquamon , Meramon and Drillmon who were all element based/ Champion level came rushing at them.

" Earthquake drill!"

" Sky Cutter"

" Ocean rage!"

" Fire Blast!"

The element attacks hit Gargomon, Nefertimon, Digmon, Halsemon and Peagusmon making them dedigivole.

" Terrimon!"

"Gatomon!"

" Patamon!

"Hawkmon!"

" Armadillomon!"

They all caught their digimons in their arms before they hit the ground. " Sorry Tk there too many I don't think I have enough energy left to digivole again" Patamon said.

" Me neither " Gatomon replied.

" Well we have to do something or else Ken old base is gonna explode and we be caught in the blast!" Yolei shouted looking at the base with a panic look.

The main reason why they were here was because Izzy informed them to shut down something that was inside Ken old base and that it was going to explode if not and wipe out a entire area. but before they could get inside they were attack by some random Digimons as they were forced to fight them.

" Where are you ? Nick , Dai" Kari said wishing for her two childhood friends to be here. " NICK! DAI! PLEASE WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Kari shouted/Cried as suddenly a large object came down in front of her.

" Hey Kari what's up ?"

Kari then opened her eyes and gasped seeing Nick and Dai on top of Ex-Veemon.

" Nick! Dai! You guys are here thank goodness!" Kari said as they hopped down from ExVeemon.

" Sorry we're late but let's focus on the here and now" Nick said.

" Oh hey Willis great to see you joined us after all" Dai said seeing the blonde hair boy.

" Ofcourse what did you expect that I was gonna chicken out ?" Willis replied to her. They then heard a loud noise as the ground then shook as smoke came out of ken base. " Oh no it's exploding !" Tk said.

" Exploding ?!" Nick and Dai shouted both confused as the others then told them about why they were here in the first place.

" So something acting up in Ken base and we need to stop but these guys won't let you through huh ?" Dai asked.

" Well good thing we're here now " She added as it was everyone turn to be confused.

" Dai don't be stupid these guys kicked our butts even when we armor digivoled!" Yolei shouted at the Mahogany hair girl but she didn't listen.

" You ready Nick ?" Dai asked her boyfriend as he nodded then pulled out his digivole and let Raimon digivole to Reinmon. Ex-Veemon then stood up to and stood beside Reinmon.

" Let's go" Nick said as the enemy digimon then launched at Reinmon and Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon then grabbed Drillmon and Aquamonand threw them up in the air as Ex-Veemon then flew up and headbutted Aquamon in the back and threw Drillmon to the ground. Meanwhile Reinmon crawled at Meramon and Skymon as he then backed up and fired his Fusion bolt blowing them both back.

'Impossible! They haven't even landed a hit on those brats yet!' Arukenimon though as she was beyond angry as she bit down her nails watching the battle unfold.

" It's over! " Both Ex-Veemon and Reinmon shouted as they faced the 4 wounded digimon.

" Ex-Laser!"

" Fusion Bolt!"

They both fired their attacks at the 4 digimon as they were engulfed in it as they screamed in pain before begining destroyed. Making all the digidestined gasped expect for Nick and Dai.

" H-How COULD YOU GUYS KILL THOSE POOR INNOCENT DIGIMON!?" Tk shouted as the both of them as they turned around to see Cody , Kari and Willis in shocked and Yolei and Tk pissed.

" Innocent ? if they were innocent why did they attack you guys ?" Dai replied to the angry blonde hair boy.

" Yeah beside they weren't even real to begin with " Nick said to them making them all beyond shock.

" I least expect you to be that heartless to say that Nick!" Yolei shouted at him. Meanwhile Arukenimon was still watching the argument and smirked watching the team start to tear up.

" No Yolei Nick's right those digimon weren't digimon even though they look like they were" Dai replied to her.

" Explain it cause as far as I saw you killed those digimon merciless" Cody shouted at the two which surprised them.

" Wrong Cody cause they weren't even real they had control spiral parts in them. I saw it when Reinmon fired his attack that part of the control spirals were attached to them like they were made by it" Dai told them.

" Not only that but I couldn't sense anything from them either so they couldn't be alive cause if they were I would have felt them dying!" Dai added while Nick nodded to this.

" That's a load of bullcrap how can you sense if a Digimon is real or not ?" Tk asked her as she sighed.

" Because Me and Dai are the reincarnation of the digital King and Queen!" Nick shouted as everyone gasped expect for Dai , Reinmon and Ex-Veemon. " We can sense a digimon life force and do many other things but we arrived I only felt Patamon, Gatamon , Terrerimon , Armadillomon and Hawkmon not including Rai and Vee" Nick told them but before they could respond they heard another loud BOOM as they saw the base started to explode.

" Crap we're too late" Willis said as another BOOM came and shook the ground.

' How can we stop it ?" Dai though until she remembered that the golden digiegg was the power source of the base along with the crest of kindness.

" Wait I bet Ken will know how to stop" Dai said as she pressed some buttons on her D-3 and found Ken location as she then tossed it to Nick.

" There I found a signal.. Are you sure you can do it ?" Dai asked with a little worry in her voice.

" I think I got it down but I'll try and hope for the best " Nick said to her as she gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck as he closed his eyes and focused on the reading until he felt Ken and Wormon energy as Nick then teleported.

...

" Moon Shooter"

Stingmon fired a huge needle into the last control spiral destroying it. " Good job Stingmon we're done with this area" Ken said to him. Nick then appeared out of thin air as he landed on the ground and saw Ken.

" Ken!" Nick shouted as Ken turned around and saw him.

" Nick ? How did you find me ?" Ken asked him.

" I'll tell you later right now I need you and Wormon to come with me " Nick replied to him.

" Why ?" Ken said.

" Because the Remains of your base are going to explode wiping out everyone and the area itself. Dai has a theory that your crest might be able to stop it" Nick said.

" Ok let's go Stingmon" Ken said as Stingmon nodded and landed beside the two boys. " I know a quick way to get there grab my arm" Nick said as Ken gabbed his Hand and Stingmon lightly grabbed his arm as Nick teleported all of them back to where Dai was.

...

" It's getting worse!" Kari cried as they were begining pushed back by the huge gust of wind. "Now to finish you brats off" Arukenimon said as she pulled a strand of her hair off and threw it at a broke control spiral. The control spiral then began to form a Digimon called Okuwamon.

" Dai was right a control spiral transform into a digimon!" Kari shouted.

" How did that happen ?" Willis asked.

" Go get it Ex-Veemon!" Dai shouted as Ex-Veemon flew up to it.

" Ex-Laser!"

The attack hit Okuwamon as he fell to the ground but got back up and raised it claw.

" Double Scissor "

Its attack then hit Ex-Veemon as he was pushed back. " Don't give up Ex-Veemon you can do it!" Dai shouted. Then Nick and Ken along with Stingmon appeared as Nick fell to the floor painting.

" Nick you ok ?" Dai asked him as she help him up.

" Yeah but that took a lot out of me" Nick said to her.

" It's our turn now Stingmon!" Ken shouted as Stingmon nodded and soared towards Okuwamon.

" Spiking Strike"

Stingmon then punched Okuwamon claw away from Ex-Veemon.

" What took you so long ?" Ex-Veemon asked Stingmon.

" Sorry was busying destroying control spirals looks like I missed one" Stingmon said.

" Ken do you have your crest ?" Dai asked the child of kindness as he pulled out his crest and showed it to her.

" What's your plan Dai ?" Ken asked her.

" Saving the world duh " Dai replied to him as another BOOM came from the base.

" This is my responsibility I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" Ken shouted.

" I'll take this one from here" Stingmon said as he dodged a punch.

" Are you nuts he's a Ultimate ?!" Ex-Veemon shouted at him.

" So I'll do this alone" Stingmon replied to him.

" What are you trying to do get yourself kill ?!" Dai shouted at Ken.

" This is my base , My fight and my fault nobody else is going to die for my dumbass mistakes understand!" Ken said.

" We know the risks Ken we not afraid!" Nick said to him.

" Have you forgotten I was the digimon emperor I was a monster!" Ken shouted as he remember his dark self laughing.

" And I am guilty as Ken I couldn't stop him " Stingmon said.

" You two need to chill " Ex-Veemon said.

" The only way I feel like a human again instead of a monster is to erase all trace of my evil. To fix things and the only way to do that is by my own bare hands" Ken said as he was shaking as he tighten his fist with a painful look on his face.

" He still has nightmare horrible ones but then my are worse" Stingmon added.

" It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I can accomplish my goal!" Ken shouted but then he felt a slap on his cheek as he saw Dai was the one who slapped him.

" That's enough! I'm tired of you going lone wolf on us I'm not going to let you do this by self!" Dai shouted at him.

" Dai right what about your mom and dad and Wormon you don't have to do this by yourself Ken. We're all here we're helping right now and a that's it Wake up BAKA!" Nick shouted pointing at him as Ken was speechless.

" Your the genius Ken you figure it out" Dai said.

" I-If I'm not here then..." Ken said softly but couldn't finish.

" THEN WHAT?!" Dai shouted at him.

" Ok so you messed up a few times you think I haven't ?! I do it all the time don't give up!" Dai shouted at him.

" I-I don't know how " Ken said.

" Well think your the genius here Ken not me not Dai but you!" Nick shouted.

" Nick right keep trying until something works and when it's gets really bad then be with your friends cause there'll always be there for you even when you messed up" Dai said.

"Great so what if you don't happen to have any friends " Ken said as he then felt his hands be grabbed by Nick and Dai.

" That's not true Ken cause we're your friends!" They both shouted together suddenly Ken and Dai D-3 glowed and started beeping as Stingmon and Ex-Veemon glowed green.

' Wait I can my heartbeat no wait thats Ken heart beating' Dai though.

'So this is how it feels to have a friend' Ken said as both D-3 Screamed as Ex-Veemon and Stingmon fused together.

" DNA Digivole to... Paildramon!"

" Paildramon ?!" The three of them said seeing the fusion of Ex-Veemon and Stingmon.

" DNA Digivole ?" Reinmon said seeing the new dragon digimon in the sky as Paildramon took his fighting stance.

**To Be Continued**

**End of Chapter 26**


	26. Chapter 27

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 27: Paildramon The Fusion Digimon!

Paildramon spin kick Okuwamon in the face sending him to the ground. 'It's pretty tough ' Paildramon though as Okuwamon flew towards him and tried to grab him but Paildramon dodged the charged and sent out wires as they wrapped around Okuwamon legs and then slammed him into the ground again.

" It's amazing they're fighting a ultimate without becoming a ultimate" Reinmon said. ' But why did Ex-Veemon and Stingmon combined together ?' Reinmon though but he was interrupted by Okuwamon roar. Paildramon then kick it on top head and sent it spinning with another kick.

" Yeah! Go get him Paildramon!" Dai said cheering for the fusion digimon as she threw some air- punches.

" I still can't believe me and Dai digimon fused together to create such a powerful Digimon " Ken said not taking his eyes off Paildramon.

' I wonder why Anna didn't tell me and Dai that digimon can fused together unless it's never been done before' Nick though as he kept watching Paildramon beating up Okuwamon.

" Ken hurry use the crest of Kindness!" Paildramon shouted at him.

" Right " Ken replied as he ran towards the base with Nick and Dai right behind him.

" I can't let you brats do that Okuwamon after them!" Arukenimon ordered it as it nodded.

" I won't let you go any further!" Paildramon said in a mix between Ex-Veemon and Stingmon voices as he shot his wires at its legs and pulled it down. Meanwhile Ken , Dai and Nick lucky made it to the base and went in through a opening. They started running down a hall hearing ring beeping until they made it to the control room and saw a large machine with the crest of kindness symbol on it.

" Ken your crest " Nick said as Ken nodded and climbed up to it as he pushed the crest into a slot as it was pushed in. They then heard some gears stop and heard that everything was deactivated.

" Alright we did it!" Dai said.

"We were close looks like about another 5 mins and this place would have blow to sky high" Nick said looking at one of the monitors.

" Thanks to you we're saved!" Dai said to Ken as he slightly blushed by her comment.

Suddenly they heard a couple of loud BOOM as they all gasped as the ground shook again.

" Your kidding me that didn't do it!" Nick shouted as it started to explode from the inside as the three digidestined quickly ran away towards the exit.

...

Paildramon then saw what was happening from the outside " Dai! Ken! Nick!" Paildramon shouted as he tried to flew towards the base but was slammed into the ground by Okuwamon.

...

" I don't get it wasn't the crest of kindness put back!" Nick asked as they were running down the hallway.

" I though we'd stop the expulsion by bringing Ken crest back!" Dai replied to him.

" My crest didn't do anything it's worthless " Ken said.

" Nick do you think you can teleport us all out of here ?" Dai asked and Nick shook his head.

" No I used up way too much energy bringing Ken and Wormon here" Nick said to her.

"Oh too bad" Arukenimon voiced said as she appeared on one of the monitors as they stopped.

" Wait a min I saw you before!" Ken shouted.

" Do you know this women Ken ?" Dai asked him.

" Well yes and no somehow she knew I was the digimon emperor and she probably the reason behind all those control spirals digimon" Ken told her.

" Oh don't blame me for your mistakes and beside your worthless crest failed the dark power has simply grown." Arukenimon told them as they gasped.

" What?!" Dai shouted at her.

" Nobody can stop it anymore how Ironic!" She said and laughed as it then cut out. Ken then looked down and then noticed some pipes. "Wait a min ... Of course these pipes.." Ken said as ran ahead.

" Hey wait up" Dai said as the two followed him.

...

Arukenimon was watching the base smoking as she had her hand on her hips. " These kids don't know when to quit" Arukenimon said.

" Go ahead and blow yourselves up along with that broken toy now all that's left is to finish you off Paildramon!" Arukenimon added as it showed Paildramon flew up and blocked one of Okuwamon hits.

" Esgrima!"

Paildramon then stabbed Okuwamon in the eyes making it scream. ' Please hurry you guys' Paildramon though.

...

Meanwhile they were in another hallway as Ken stopped. " It's right over here I think the energy is transferred through these pipes " Ken told them.

" So if we follow them we should be able to stop the reactor" Ken said as the place shook again. As a small explosion went off as they all covered themselves as some rocks came down blocking the path.

" Crap! It's blocked off" Nick said but then something big went passed him as he saw it headbutt the rocks breaking them.

" Sorry I'm late you guys" Reinmon said as they all sighed in relief.

" Thank you Reinmon " Nick said to him.

" Paildramon told me to help you guys while he was fighting off Okuwamon and I couldn't leave you guys to die either" Reinmon said.

" There it is!" Ken shouted as they saw a dark room as they all went into it and saw the reactor was covered by a dark Aura as Nick and Dai froze feeling the dark energy coming from it.

" It's like the same as last time with the whirlpool" Nick said and Reinmon nodded feeling the dark presence too.

" That means that opening is connected to the dark world" Ken said as he was only a little affect by it.

" The dark energy flows through that opening and controls this base" Ken said as another loud BOOM came as the celing started to fall apart as dust came down. Ken then slidded down then Dai and Nick regain control of their bodies and followed him down.

" What do we do Ken ?" Dai asked him.

" We have to stop the flow of dark energy! I'm sure there's a way to stop it somewhere " Ken replied to her as he looked around.

...

Another explosion came out of the base as the other digidestine watched. " Dang it I should have gone with them!" Willis shouted.

" Yeah Dai , Nick and Ken are still in there what's taking so long!" Kari added.

Paildramon overheard her as he gasped and looked down at Okuwamon and growled at him.

" Desperdao Blaster!"

Paildramon then started firing his blasters at Okueamon until he was destroyed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

" Dai! Nick! Ken!" He shouted as he flew towards the base.

...

" Oh no Izzy sent all of us a message saying it's going to blow at any minute!" Dai shouted.

" We.. We can't do anything" Ken said as the reactor started to leak blue goo and purple sparks were around it.

Suddenly Paildramon busted through the wall as he aimed his blasters at the reactor.

" Desperdo Blaster!"

He fired his attack at the reactor blowing it up everyone covered themselves as everything settle down.

" Paildramon!" Dai and Ken said together smiling at the fusion digimon.

...

" Looks like we made it the distortion is fixed and everything should be ok now" Nick said as he readed Izzy message making them all relief.

" Stupid brats I'll remember this" Arukenimon said as she gritted her teeths. " Don't make me angry or I'll make you pay!" She said as she then disappeared.

...

" Desperdo Blaster!"

Paildramon then blew up the base but it was only a small explosion as everyone was outside watching it go up in flames.

" Destroy it please don't leave a trace" Ken told him.

When it was all destroy Paildramon Dedigivole into two baby digimon as they hopped towards the group.

" Is that good Ken !" Leafmon shouted towards him as they arrived in front of them.

" Aww Veemon your so cute! In this form" Dai said as she picked him up as he blushed.

" Well I'm Chicomon actually so weren't we strong ?" Chicomon asked her.

" Yeah you guys were the best!" Dai replied as Chicomon giggle as he turned to Leafmon.

" We'll help eachother form now right ?" He asked.

" Yeah we will!" Leafmon said as the both giggled.

" We did it Ken " Dai said to him as she held out her hand but he didn't shake it.

" What's wrong ?" She asked.

" Why did our digimon combine ?" Ken asked.

" What you talking about ? That's because we're partners!" Dai told him.

" Partners ?" Ken asked her confused.

" Didn't you feel it ? When our digimon fused our thoughts and feelings flowed through each of our bodies." Dai told him as she then place one of her hands on her chest.

" Our hearts beating as one.. It was an amazing feeling of unity!" Dai said. " That's because we were partners"

" Thanks but I don't think I'm qualified to be your partner yet what about Nick surely he would make a good choice" Ken said.

" Qualified ? Wasnt that feeling of unity enough ? " Dai asked him.

" Im sorry can you give me some time to think ?" Ken asked her as he started to walk away from them.

" Wait a sec Ken!" Dai tired to say but Ken just keep walking.

" I don't get it" Dai said.

" You're little too straightforward Dai when you push him like that he can't answer right away" Kari told her.

"But we just fought together ?" Dai said.

" Sad to say I think he just joined you guys while fighting and when it was all over.." Cody said as Dai sighed and hung her down. Then Nick grabbed her shoulders as she looked at him.

" We should just wait and see what Ken decides first and I think after this fight the chance of him join us are pretty high even if he denies it" Nick told her with a grin.

Dai then nodded as everyone started heading back as Dai looked back.

' He doing it his way I just hope that effort isn't just to satisfy himself' Dai though.

...

Once they were back in the real world Yolei then told Izzy what about over the phone after she hang up she told them they all needed to go to Izzy house so he could tell them more about Dna digivolution.

" Dai I'm starving" Chicomon said as his stomach growled then everyone stomach growled as they laughed embrassed.

" We should go see Izzy tomorrow when we're not hungry " Kari said and they all nodded and went their separate ways home.

...

Chicomon was sound asleep as Dai was still awake as she kept thinking about Dna digivolution and the feeling she had.

" I know I felt it that we're partners I know what he's feeling right now" Dai said to herself.

...

Ken laying in bed as he was talking quietly with Leafmon. " Dai was right I did feel what she felt" Ken told Leafmon.

" But can we be partners after all the horrible things I done ?" Ken asked.

" Think about it and do what you think is right" Leafmon told him as he nodded and they both went to sleep.

...

(The next day)

Dai was running late as she overslept as she was running as fast as she could until she saw the others.

" Hey you guys" Dai said as she ran up to them.

" Your late!" Yolei told her.

" You look dead tired had trouble sleeping last night ?" Nick asked as he saw bags under her eyes and she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

" Sorry I couldn't get to sleep last night" She said as they all walked to Izzy house.

...

They all arrived to Izzy house as they were greeted by his parents as they went up to his room.

" I couldn't find any meaning to Dna Digivolution so I came up with my own theory called : Joint process. Aka Digifusion" Izzy told them.

" And Dna must mean when yours and your partners digimon fuse so does your thoughts and feeling with your partners" Izzy said.

" Also we had have this happen before about 7 years ago Weregarurumon and WarGreymon fused together to stop a digimon called Diaboromon" Izzy said.

" Wait of course how could I forgotten that incident" Willis said as remember his 7 year old self watching the battle online and feeling guilty that he caused this to happen.

" Shortly after we were called by Gennai and went back to the digital world. We had defeated Apocalymon so we though the distortion of the digital world was gone. But it wasn't in order to fully fix the distortion we had to release the force that protects the digital world which had been trapped by the power of darkness" Izzy explained to them.

" The force that protects the digital world ? " Cody asked him.

" Yeah we don't know what it is but if that force is weakened the power of darkness in the digital world increase" Kari told him.

" The power of our crests were needed to prevent that. With the power of our crests the digital world distortion was fixed. The power of the eight crests restored the digital world that's the true reason why we were chosen" Izzy said.

" However since we used the crests power to restore the digital world all our digimon lost the ability to evolve to their Ultimate."

" But the crest is in everyone hearts so it's not lost" Patamon said.

" So we still have a chance to evolve again someday" Gatomon said.

Dai and Nick looked at eachother and realize they're the only two who still have their crests and could reach Ultimate mode.

" So Izzy are there any more crests ?" Nick asked him and he shook his head.

" Not that I'm aware of and Gennai only chose 8 kids to have crests" Izzy told him but Nick nodded not telling him about the other two.

" Why Did you keep it from us for so long ?" Dai asked.

" We didn't mean to keep it to ourselves it's was just sad to say they couldn't evolve to Ultimate" Kari said.

" Infact it's not like they won't ever be able to evolve again we still hope they'll be able to do it like before someday " Tk said.

" Back then Wargreymon and Weregarurumon fused they become Omegamon who had more than ten times their power and was able to defeat a enemy they couldn't defeat before" Izzy said.

" Yeah he was powerful alright he destroy a whole army of Diaboromon" Willis said.

" Now this time it sound exactly alike with Ex-Veemon and Stingmom fused to defeat a ultimate" Izzy said.

" So in order to face ultimate digimon we need to Dna digivole ?" Yolei said and Izzy nodded.

" If that's the case we have no time to waste! That pushy women has to be our new enemy right ?" Dai said.

" Not only that but she has the power to create Ultimate digimon from control spirals" Nick said.

" I wonder who she is ?" Nick added.

" We all have to be careful" Tk said.

" Then let's get to the digital world! We have no idea what's she going to do next!" Dai said.

" Dai right lets go" Nick said as they both got up and move Izzy away from the computer as they both raised their D-3.

" What are you guys doing ?!" Izzy said as Nick and Dai enter through the Digiport.

...

When they landed they were Infornt of Gennai house and saw the three of them on the porch.

" What took you guys so long ?" Lucas asked as they walked up to them.

" Later first we need to tell you and ask you guys some things first" Dai said as the three listen carefully.

...

Meanwhile in a dark room Peter was laying down on a couch reading a book , Mummymon was cooking something and Arukenimon was well...

" Those Damn brats they going to ruin all my plans!" Arukenimon shouted as she was tugging her hair.

" Claim down so they found a new form of digivoltuion so what ?" Peter asked her.

" As long as we accomplish our goals we won't need to worry about anyone again" Peter told her as she seemed to claim down.

" I think it's time that we invite those brats over what do you say?" Arukenimon said with a evil grin.

" Make sure to give them a good home tour" Peter replied grinning too.

**End of Chapter 27 **


	27. Chapter 28

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 28: The Insect Queen Trap!

All of them sat back inside Gennai house as Dai explained to them what Izzy told them. " Jorgess Evoutlion ? Never heard of that before" Anna said. " Yeah it was awesome, it was like both me and Ken minds and body's were the same" Dai told her.

" Why wasn't it you and Nick since you both are married from your past life's" Lucas said as Both of them blushed remembering that.

" I don't know" Nick replied " I guess it was just luck that Ken and Dai Digimon fused or maybe because they were closer to each other."

" I wonder if me and Raimon could Jorgess Evoutlion with eachother ?" V-Mon asked.

" If we could then we wouldn't need to learn ultimate mode since you and Wormon manage to defeat a ultimate Digimon in your fused form" Raimon said.

" Then we wouldn't need to learn how to digivolue to our Ultimate form" V-Mon said as Raimon nodded " your right."

" From what I'm hearing Jogress Evolution gives you the power to reach Ultimate mode without the powers of your crest but it means you're using a huge amount of energy" Anna said.

" So it could be dangerous too and what if it shortens your lifespan ?" Anna said as V-Mon and Raimon frowned.

" Is that true Anna ?" Nick Asked her.

" I-I don't have any proof it's just my own Specultaion from what I'm hearing" Anna replied.

" If Anna right then we can't use" Nick said to Dai as she shook her head.

" Well I don't believe it I know what I felt and if it isn't bad it's just my own though ok!" Dai shouted as the others were taken back by her outburst.

" Im with Dai there no way something this good could be bad right ?" V-Mon said as he gave her a thumbs up as she smiled at him.

" Fine just don't Jorgess evolution too much only for emergency" Anna said to the two.

" Ok mom" Dai said and giggled as Anna slightly blushed.

" Oh crap that remind I cant believe I forgotten it!?" Nick said as they all turned to him.

" What's wrong nick ?" Dai asked him.

" Well there was this women and she turned a broken control spiral into a Digimon" Nick told them.

" That's strange a human can't turn things into Digimon it's impossible" Lucas said.

" Well look like it is" Nick replied as Gennai closed his eyes and though about this.

" Usually the people who can have that sort of power are us and you guys" Anna said.

" Wait you mean we can turn things into Digimon ?" Dai asked her.

" No! That's not what I meant what I meant was ... Oh just forget " Anna said as she rubbed her head.

" I wish we just knew what she was planning and is she working with Peter ?" Nick said as Dai , Veemon and Raimon felt chills down their backs at the though of the Gold haired and red eye boy and his dark Digimon.

" Hmm it could be possible that women might be a Digimon and that ability might be her move" Gennai said as he opened his eyes. " For now your training stops here go back to your friends and I'll call you back when we need you" Gennai said to them as he stood up and left them as exited from the room.

" Gennai!" Nick shouted but he was already gone as Anna put her hand on his shoulder. " Grampa right You should go before your friends get worried about you two" Anna said as Nick frowned as walked out the door without saying a word.

" Come on let's go V-Mon" Dai said as she got up and left with V and Raimon behind her as they left too.

...

The two walked out of Gennai area as they then received a message on their D-Termail and opened it up.

" _To the Chosen Children if you want to meet me come to the Giga House " _Dai read the message. " I think we should go and stop this women before she causes any more trouble for us" Dai told them.

" How do you know it's the same women as before ?" Raimon asked her.

" Who else would call us the chosen children expect for Gennai ?" Dai replied to the white cub.

" Dai right let's finish this here" Nick said as he send a message to the others saying they'll meet them there. " Come on let's go" Nick said as Raimon evolved into Reinmon and V-Mon evolved into Ex-Vmon as they both travel to the Giga house.

Dai didn't speak much as she looked at Nick with a worry look on her face. " What's wrong Dai ?" Ex-Veemon asked his partner.

" It's Nick I think he upset that Gennai didn't help us evolve you and Rai to your ultimate forms" Dai replied with a bit of a worry look on her face.

" Come on cheer up Dai Nick isn't the one to hold a grudge for long" Ex-Vmon said to her as she nodded.

" Your right ok I'll try to be more positive" Dai said smiling but her mind was still uneasy.

...

They saw a Thirty size of what a normal house was suppose to be as they landed and saw the others. " Ho-How is that place so huge ?!" Dai shouted looking at the house.

" Must be pretty roomy in there" Cody joked.

" I say we should go back this could be a trap Yolei said.

" If so you guys should go back" Ken said as he walked to them with Wormon beside him.

" Yo Ken " Dai waved to the Indigo blue hair teen. " So you got the email too ?" V-Mon asked Wormon

" I though it was only sent to me but I'm not surprise to see you guys here" Ken said.

" It'd be Convenient for the enemy to gather us all in one place" Kari said.

" Probaldy that's even more reason for you not to go" Ken replied to the child of light.

" Ken do I need to slap you again ? Your not going in alone!" Dai shouted at him.

" Listen Ken I don't care if you even want to be in our group but can't we Atleast work together to beat this foe ?" Nick asked the child of kindness.

" Fine but just to let you know I haven't made my decision yet" Ken said to Nick. " Alright that fine but since Yolei point out that it could be a trap then we should sent a small group inside while the others wait out here" Nick said.

" Then how about Me , Dai , Nick and Ken" Tk said as Kari and Yolei nodded. " Wait I'm coming too!" Cody shouted.

" Okay then you're coming with us" Tk said.

" I guess that leaves me , Kari and Yolei the back up ?" Willis asked and Tk nodded.

" Don't be reckless you guys" Kari added.

" Don't worry we'll be fine let's go Recon team!" Dai said as the five went into the house. " Coming in knowing it's a trap reckless aren't they ?" Arukenimon said looking at them through her telescope. " These kids should know a adult isn't going to play around and if I say I'll destroy you , I will" She said.

...

" Wow it's looks like we stumble into a gaint house" Cody said as they saw everything was huge then they all heard a loud rumble. " What was that ?" Dai said as they looked around but saw nothing. " Becare it might be a trap " Ken said.

" I heard the noise coming from the teapot " Tk said as they were infront of the large teapot.

" Something coming!" V-mon said

" I have a bad feeling about this" Wormon said as suddenly a large army of Gokimon came out of it.

" Yuck!" Dai shouted as she took a couple of steps back from seeing the disgusting insects.

" This is really gross" Dai added as the army gather around them.

" Come one let's crush these bugs no offense Wormon" Nick said as Wormon nodded " None taken" Wormon replied as the five D-3 Beeped and glowed.

( Evolve scene)

" V-Mon Evolve!

" Raimon Evolve!

"Patamon Evolve!

" Wormon Evolve!"

...

" EX-V-Mon!"

" Reinmon!

" Angelomon!

" Stingmon!"

( End of Evole scene)

"Ex-Laser!"

" Fusion Volt!"

" Hand of Fate!"

"Moon Shooter!"

the Attacks from the four champion level Digimon blow away the Gokimon army. " Let's keep searching " Ken said as the others nodded and followed him.

...

Meanwhile Kari and Yolei were fighting in the air with Flymon and Willis was still on the ground fighting with Sinmon.

" What do we do Kari ?" Neferimon asked her partner.

" I don't know they're too many of them plus they don't have dark rings on them and unlike Dai and Nick we don't them if they're just fake or real" Kari replied as the both of them took a sharp dive down dodging the attacks from Flymon.

" I guess we have no choice we have to go inside the house too" Willis said as he got Gargomon back as he jumped up to the window and opened it as they got in along with Kari and Yolei and shut it before the enemies could get inside.

...

The first recon team kept walking until spider like Digimon dropped down from the roof.

" More of these insects digimon ?!" Nick shouted annoyed.

" They called Kunemon leave them to me!" Stingmon said as he charged towards them but three of them shot out their thunder attacks shocking Stingmon and Ken as Ken fell off Stingmom.

" Ken!"

" Stingmon!" The two shouted as they were dropped into a washing machine.

" Ken! Stingmon!" Dai shouted.

" I got them!" Ex-Vmon said as he shot his Ex-Laser at the machine Ken and Stingmon were in and blasted it open as Stingmon and Ken came out of it soaked and coughing.

" Th-Thanks D-Daisuke" Ken said as he coughed more as Nick help him up. " Let's get out of here " Nick said as Reinmon ran up to him as Nick hopped on his back with Ken too as they got out of the area into a vent followed by Dai , Tk and Cody.

" You saved us thank you" Ken said to Dai again as this time he wasn't gasping for air.

" No problem we're friends aren't we ?" Dai said with a grin on her face as Ken was surprise but smile back too. They then kept on walking through the vent until they saw another vent opening and busted it open. " That sound before it wasn't a rumble it was a flute" Ken told them as they then saw Arukenimon standing above them playing the Flute.

" Looks like we found you!" Nick shouted.

" Let's settle this once and for all!" Dai shouted as Nick and her were side by side.

" Oh my! The usually worthless boy sure is awfully enthusiastic today trying to impress your friends ?" Arukenimon said looking at Ken.

" What did you say?!" Ken shouted angry.

" Why? Why did it have to be me ?" Then stay tormented like that forever you Idiot" Arukenimon taunted the child of kindness"

" Damn you! Dai lets Jogress Evolution" Ken asked the Child of Miracles.

" Yeah" Dai replied as they both held up their D-3 as Ex-Vmon and Stingmon started to fuse but it was interrupted by Arukenimon flute as Stingmon held his head. Stingmon growled as he threw a punch at Ex-Vmom.

" What are you doing Stingmon ?!" Ken shouted to his partner but he didn't hear him as he kept throwing punches at Ex-Vmon.

" That stupid flute is controlling him!" Cody shouted " Armadimon take that flute away from her!" Cody said as Armadimon nodded as he Digi-Armor evolve to Digmon. Digimon charged at Arukenimon but she played her flute again as Digmon stopped and his eyes turned red as he turned to face Cody.

" N-No not Digmon too" Cody as Digmon came at Cody but Ken pushed Cody out of the way before Digmon could hit him.

" Sorry but looks like you won't be able to Jogress Evolution or Digiarmor" Arukenimon said to them.

" Hang on I got it that flute can only control insect type Digimon or else she would be able to control Ex-Vmon too" Cody said. Digimon then dug his drill down to the wooden floor as Dai , Cody , Tk and Ken fell down into a spider web.

" I -I can't move!" Dai said as she struggled agasint the web. " No matter how much you struggle this will be your grave!" Arukenimon shouted as she laughed. " If your going to blame someone , blame your own foolishness for jumping into a trap!"

A Dokumon then appeared as it started crawling towards them.

" Oh no a Dokumon and looks like we it's lunch!" Tk shouted as they all tired to get out of the web but they were stuck.

" Don't worry guys I'll get you out of there in no time!" Nick shouted as he faced Arukenimon playing her flute.

" Really and how are you going to do that ?"

Nick body then froze as he turned and saw Peter with Neo-Devimon behind him.

" P-Peter!" Nick said as Reinmon got Infront of Nick.

" Looks like we get to have our rematch now" Peter said as Neo-Devimon launched at Reinmon but he launched back as the two rival Digimon clashed with eachother.

' Dammit! If I don't hurry and defeat Peter then Dai , Ken , Tk and Cody will be Dokumon next meal!" Nick though as faced Peter.

**To Be Continued**

**End Of Chapter 28 **


	28. Chapter 29

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 29 : The Spiderqueen reveals herself

Reinmon and Neo-Devimon kept crawling at eachother both harming eachother but neither one giving up as their fight kept going on.

" Fusion Bolt!"

Reinmon shot his lighting blast at Neo-Devimon but he dodged it as he then extend his arms at Reinmon and Evily smirked.

" Guilty Claw!"

Reinmon quickly moved out of the way as his claws hit the wall making the top floor shake.

" Hey watch it moron I'm up here!" Arukenimon shouted at Peter who was still glaring at Nick.

" You better hurry up if you wanna save your friends " Peter said to him.

Nick watched as Dokumon was getting closer to Dai and the others. ' I can teleport and get them out of there but Peter will try to stop me ' Nick though.

Neo-Devimon then move at sonic speed at it then slammed Reinmon to the floor as he regain his claws back.

" Don't think you'll beat me this time!" Reinmon shouted as opened his mouth and shot a Fusion Bolt at Neo-Devimon face as it was blown back. " Nick you go help the others I'll handle Peter and his Digimon!" Reinmon said to him.

" All by yourself no way!" Nick shouted at him.

" There no time to argue just go!" Reinmon shouted at him as he nodded and ran towards the hole as Peter was just about to move but Reinmon got in front of him growling.

" Sorry but there no way your getting pass me" Reinmon said as he clawed at Peter but Peter did a back flip and landed on the wall and pushed off it as he went after the others.

'Damn it!' Reinmon though as he turned around to go after him but was shot in the back by a black blast sending him back a couple of feet as he got up and saw Neo-Devimon standing up.

Meanwhile Ex-VMon was barley holding his own as he kept blocking punchlines from Digmon and Stingmon. ' Dammit if only I can get rid of that flute!' Ex-Vmon though.

Dokumon was getting closer as the four of them kept struggling agasint the web.

" Don't give up there has to be a way out of this" Ken said as he looked around and saw the air vent and though of a good plan. He found a piece of broken wood and using his legs which were still useable picked it up.

" Dai kicked this to the air vent!" Ken shouted as he throw it up.

" C'mom Soccer skills don't fail me now!" Dai shouted as she kicked the peice of wood at the air vent button Turning it on. Wind began to come out of it blowing Dokumon back as the web began to break. Each one of them grabbed the web as they were hanging by the threads of it as they descend to a bed.

Nick teleported to them as he landed on the bed too.

" You guys ok ?" Nick asked.

" Yeah we're fine but we better get out of here let's go Ex-Vmon" Dai shouted to the blue and white dragon.

Ex-Vmon nodded but was knocked out by Stingmon and Digimon as he was falling as he evolve back to V-Mon.

" V-Mon!" Dai shouted as she jumped in the air and caught him. " Thanks V-Mon" Dai said to him.

" Don't tell me your leaving so soon ?" Peter asked as he was behind them.

" You again!" Dai shouted growling at the golden hair boy.

" Who is this guy ? " Tk asked.

" The name Peter and I'm going to kill you" Peter smirked.

" Not the most friendly person" Cody said then Dai went up to him. "Tell us why are you working for that women up there. you have a D-3 so you have to be a chosen child like us!" Dai shouted at him.

" True I am a chosen child but unlike you idiots we both have different view of the digital world" Peter said.

" Different views ?" Dai asked him.

" Don't worry your find out soon enough " Peter said as he started walking up to her but she held out her arm facing her palm at Peter.

" Back away now" She threated him as he smirked and kept walking.

" Good on show me what the reincarnation of the digital queen can do" Peter said as he held out his arms ready for the attack.

' I hope this works ' Dai prayed silently as her palm started to glow.

" Miracle Cannon!"

Dai shouted as a golden medium length beam erupted from her hands at Peter as he gasped and was blasted back to the wall and was knocked out cold.

Dai painted a bit before looking back up to Stingmon and Digmon still under Arukenimon control. " Can someone please explain to me how she controlling Stingmon and Digmon" Dai asked.

" It's the sound in other words the vibrations in the air" Ken told her. " If we could elimate the sound it would knocked Stingmon and Digmon out of her control" Ken added.

" But we won't be able to get our hands on that flute so easily" Tk said.

" Hang on do you know about the story about moths and bats ?" Ken asked them.

" Nope what it about ?" Nick asked him.

" Moths listen to the sound emitted by bats in order to escape " Cody replied to the child of Faith.

" They don't just listen moths also emit sounds that mix up with the bats sound and disorient their sense of direction" Ken explained.

" Man you and Cody sure do know a lot but you guys are saying if we could distort the sound of that flute both of them would go back to normal ?" Dai said as they both nodded.

" But what kind of sound could we make ?" Nick asked.

" That's the problem we need to know the flute wavelength to begin with so we can't do anything" Cody said as he hung his head down as did Ken too. Dai then shut her eyes and though about it until she had a idea.

" Wait if that's the case I know of a someway" Dai said to them as she got out her D-Termail.

" Enough waiting destroy them!" Arukenimon commanded as she played her Flute again as Stingmon and Digmon came at them.

" Patamon go and buy us some time" Tk shouted as Patamom nodded and flew at the two Digimon and evolve into Angelmon as he then fought agasint the two Digimon.

" Good Kari says she found a computer" Dai said as she began typing away.

" Um Dai if you don't mind me asking what's your plan ?" Ken asked the child of miracles as she looked at her.

" Well I love music so I know about Synthesizing and sound effects. So the plan is to record the her flute to know the wavelength and then reverse the sound wave making it a new sound wave canceling it out" Dai explained to them and most of them were taking back by her plan.

" What ?! Soccer isn't the only hobby I have" Dai said to them embarrassed. They then heard the new sound wave playing all over house as Digmon and Stingmon stopped fighting and looked around their surrounding.

" Alright it worked!" Dai cheered.

" What are we doing here for anyways ?" Stingmon asked them as they both descend to the group. " It's not important right now but what is important is that women!" Nick said as they all looked at Arkenimon who was very pissed off.

" Serves you right! Nyah Nyah Nyah" Dai said to her as she stuck at her tounge out her.

" You damn brat how dare you!" She shouted as she jumped down and faced them unharmed.

" What not even fazed by that fall you can't be human!" Ken shouted at her.

" Not human you say yeah that's correct I am!" She shouted as she started to transform into a hairy eight legged spider women with horns on her head.

" My name is Arukenimon known as the sipderqueen a evil and cruel perfect level Digimon" She said. " I wonder if you're lucky to see my true identity or unlucky ?" She said a she crooked a evil smile.

" I guess unlucky since we have to look at your ugly face" Dai said.

" Make jokes while you still can you have no chance of defeating me in this form" Arukenimon said.

" Spider Thread!"

She shouted her spider Thread at Dai as she gasped and quickly held out her palm again as it started to gather light inside it.

" Miracle cannon!"

She shot the attack destroying the spider thread as she grabbed her D-3 with her free hand. " Let's do this V-Mon!" She shouted as V-Mon nodded and Evolved into Ex-Vmon.

" I have more than one!" She shouted as she shot many threads at him but he knocked those away and punched her knocking her back. She then crawled up the wall and lunged at Ex-Vmon but was knocked away by a eletricy attack. As Renimon came down and crawled at her but she dodged it and bounce off him.

" Reinmon!" Nick said happy to see his partner ok as Reinmon went across the floor and saw Arukenimon hanging on the ceiling.

" Acid Mist!"

She silt out green mist as it hit Reinmon making him cough. " W-What I-is this" Reinmon said but he was soon cut off by Arukenimon Spider Thread.

" Your no match for her leave this to us" Stingmon said.

" Ken let's go!" Dai said to her Jorgess partner.

" Yeah!" He agreed.

( Jorgess scene )

Stingmon!

Ex-Vmon

The two Digimon then became a blue and Green light as they mixed into eachother and became one as it showed Paildramon.

"Paildramon!"

...

( End Scene)

" Don't think your little fusion will save you" Arukenimon said as she lunged at Paildramon and kicked him to the ground. " Die!" She shouted as she lunged again but Pialdramon got back up and held out his hand.

" Esgrima!"

A blue blade summon into his hand as he slashed it at Arukenimon and kept on slashing her. " Spider Thread!" Her threads caught the blade and the arm holding it. " Desperado Blasters!" The close range attack hit Arukenimon as she screamed in pain and rolled across the floor.

" Do you give up ?" Paildramon asked her.

" Never! " She shouted and lunged at his feet but he jumped out of her reach. " Paildramon go to the dining room!" Dai shouted as he nodded and ran to the dining room with Arukenimom following him as he headed in first as Arukenimon was just steps behind him.

" Surprise!" Kari and Yolei shouted as they were holding a large cup of bug spray and sprayed it at Arukenimon making her gag and choke as she become dizzy.

" It's not over yet!" Nick shouted as Reinmon came running at her and fired his Fusion Bolt at her making her scream in pain.

" Let's end this!" Dai shouted as Paildramon appeared above her as he took out his blasters. " Desperado Blasters!" As he shot Arukenimon many times until she fell down onto the floor painting.

" D-Damn Y-you A-Aall" She coughed as her body was shaking.

" Admit defeat!" Dai shouted as all of the team was together again standing in front of her.

" We won't go as far as killing you but you will be punished" Nick said.

" Now tell us why do you want to destroy the digital world ?!" Nick and Dai shouted together.

Arukenimon just laughed as she got back up but was still in pain. " What a meaningless question why do I destroy ? Because it's my life purpose" Arukenimon said to the two.

" How can you turn control spirals into Digimon ?" Kari asked her.

" You stupid girl without knowing the true nature of the control spirals you wouldn't understand even if I explained it" Arukenimon said.

" If she won't answer our question and you guys won't kill her I will" Ken said to them.

" Don't try get your own hands Dirty Ken besides we're the chosen protecter of the digital world it wouldnt be right if we just kill her. How about we find a place to lock her up for the time begining ?" Nick said to him.

" You guys are to soft unlike Ken ... Now die!" Arukenimon shouted as she ready to attack them.

" Everyone stand back! " Paildramon shouted as Arukenimon unleashed her Threads at them but Paildramon knocked her threads away. " That's all ?" He asked her as she growled and threw her arms in the air " Damn it!" She shouted.

" If you really want to settle things then" Paildramon said as he held up his claw.

" What will you do?" A voice cried as he turned around and saw someone else in a blue coat covering his body and holding a cane.

" Who are you !" Paildramon shouted at him.

" Me ? I am Mummymon I came to rescue you Arukenimon" He then transformed into a mummy type Digimon as the others gasped.

" He's also working for Arukenimon!" Ken shouted.

" I already got Peter and Neo your the last" he said as behind him was Peter as his clothes were torn and had a scar of his chest thanks to Dai attack and Neo-Devimon was behind him still injury from his fight with Reinmon.

" I got to say that was quite the attack Daisuke Motomiya" Peter said looking at her as she felt uncomfortable by his look.

Mummymon then pulled out a large gun and shot it at Paildramon sending him back to a glass cabinet as it shattered. " We not letting you get away!" Reinmon shouted as the others Digimon were behind him.

" Snake Bandage!"

They were then all wrapped in his attack as they fell to the floor unable to move. He then jumped down to Arukenimon. " This will do for today Arukenimon lets go" Mummymon said as he jumped away with Arukenimon. Peter was still there as he faced the team.

" I guess this is goodbye too farewell Chosen Children and your Majesty's. But beware of the storm that coming" Peter said as he then disappeared with Neo-Devimon in a swarm of bats before anyone could stop them.

...

" I guess we underestimate them not noticing their alley" Ken said.

" Yeah but hopefully it's just the three of them that we have to worry about" Nick said.

" Oh yeah Ken so have you made your mind up ?" Dai asked him as he looked at the group and then back to Dai.

" I guess I have no choice now that's there more enemy's it's better to team up rather than fighting solo" Ken said to her.

" So that's a yes!" Dai said excited as Ken nodded.

" Great it's good to have you on our team Ken!" Dai said as she was grinning and then held out her hand. Ken blushed by her react to him but smiled back as they both shook hands.

" Finally I'm glad that whole debate is over" Nick said as the other smiled too happy to have Ken on the team. Now their new goal to destroy all the control spirals and defeat Arukenimon and Peter.

**End Of Chapter 29**


	29. Chapter 30

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 30: BlackWarGreymon The Dark Ultimate

Peter was reading his book as he was by a cliff under a tree as he then put his hand on his scar etched on his chest and closed his eyes as his mind drifted.

...

_" Go on show me what the queen of the digital world can do ?" Peter said as he kept walking towards the Mahogany hair and brown eye teen. She then extend her hand out at him as it then glowed. _

_" Miracle Cannon!" _

_Dai shouted as a medium length beam of golden energy released from her palm as it nailed Peter in the chest making him crash into a wall as he was knocked out. When he woke he saw Mummymon was giving him first aid as he then saw Neo-Devimon was injury too. _

_" W-What happened " Peter manage to say as he started to regain Consciousness. _

_" Oh well look like someone got cocky and got his ass kicked" Mummymon said and laughed but he stopped laughing when Peter glared at him not finding any of that amusing_

_" Anyways hurry up my dear sweet Arukenimon is in trouble" Mummymon said as Peter sighed and got up and saw the scar on his chest and touched it._

_..._

Peter then opened his eyes and smiled " Daisuke Motomiya your quite a wonder aren't you ? " Peter asked himself as he then shut his book.

...

" Fire Rocket!"

" Thunder Spear!"

"Rostta Stone!"

The three armor Digimon shouted as they took out many control spiral as it all fell to the ground shattering to pieces.

" If we get rid of all these Control spirals then Arukenimon wouldn't be able to make any more of those control spiral Digimon" Kari said as all of them looked at the ruined control spirals.

" Guys lets take a break!" Dai cried to all of them as the armor Digimon de-Evolved from their armor form.

" Good I was getting thirsty" Kari said with Gatomon at her side as they went over by Dai.

" There a vending machine over there " Nick said pointing to a vending machine.

" Are you sure no Digimon will come out of it this time ?" Dai asked a little worried remembering her first experience with the vending machines.

" Ofcoruse if you want me and Kari will get you something too" Nick said as Dai nodded as the child of Faith and Light went off while Dai sighed.

" Why are you upset ?" V-Mon asked her as she closed her eyes and breath in and out.

" I don't know V-Mon I just feel like someone watching me" Dai said to the blue dragon as she felt uneasy at the moment.

" Well don't worry Dai I'll protect you" V-Mon said as he gave her a thumbs up as she smiled at her Partner determination. " Your too kind V-Mon I'm lucky to have you as a friend along with Kari , Nick , Ken and all the others too " Dai said.

" We're back" Nick said as he and Kari were back. Nick then handed Dai a soda and kiss her on the cheek as he sat beside her."

Thank you" Dai replied opening it up and took a few sips from it.

" It feels like our team finally complete " Dai said.

" Yeah sure feels that way expect Cody and Ken seem to be ignoring eachother" Nick said looking as Cody and Ken weren't even looking at eachother as they sat a couple of feet away apart.

" We should do something about it shouldn't we ?" Kari asked

" I guess so but what ?" Dai asked her as Kari then whisper a plan in Dai ear as she looked at her.

" You sure it will work ?" Dai asked her.

" Maybe won't know till we give it a try ?" Kari replied to her.

" Ok HEY! Ken , Cody" Dai cried out to the two boys as they looked at her.

" See that control spiral would you two take it out for us please ?" Dai said as the two boys nodded and got up.

" Let's go Stingmon!" Ken shouted.

" You two Digmon!" Cody shouted.

The two Digimon went charging at the control spirals each doing their strongest attacks until it fell down as they both de-Evolved and shook eachother hand.

" Good work out there Armadimon" Wormmon said.

" Right back at yer partner " Armadimon replied back in his southern accent.

" Atleast Wormmon and Armadimon get along well but the problem is to get Cody and Ken to get along" Nick said as the three then walked up to Cody and Ken still ignoring eachother.

" Come on you guys destroy a control spiral can't you Atleast shake hands ?!" Dai shouted at the two.

" Dai .. Please don't make us waste energy" Cody said to her as he walked away from them as they all sighed at the failed plan.

...

" To defeat the chosen children's... I have to create a powerful Digimon.." Arukenimon said as she was looking for some control spirals as Mummymon and Peter were in the car.

" Which one ? I need one that has the power of a hundred control spirals or more" Arukenimon said to herself.

" If that's the case you need to pull out 100 or more of your hair and well that might not be a good look for you" Mummymon said as Arukenimon then glared at him.

" What do you mean?!" She shouted at him.

" He means that how your power work but you have never gone above 10 hair strings" Peter said as Arukenimon fixed her sunglasses.

" I'll pull out all of my hair until I'm bald if it means destroying those chosen brats!" Arukenimon shouted as she hopped in the car as they drove off. They then arrived at a tall control spiral as they all got out of the car. Arukenimon then went up to it as she grabbed a handful of hair.' To defeat the chosen children and destroy the digital world a powerful Digimon...' Arukenimon though as she pulled it out.

" Arise!" She shouted as she flew her hair at many control spirals as the ground began to shake.

...

" What's going on it feels like the whole ground is vibrating" Dai said as all of them felt the earthquake as it settle quick a little to quick.

" What was that ?" Nick asked.

" I don't know but we better hurry up and destroy more of these control spirals" Dai said but they weren't looking at her.

" Was it something I said ?" Dai asked them.

" No I heard you loud and clear Dai-Chan" Dai then turned around and saw Peter behind her as she jumped back spilling her drink.

" What are you doing here ?!" Dai shouted at him.

" So this is your little hang out ? Well it's a good thing we brought our new Digimon to play with you" Peter said.

" New Digimon ? Please We already prove we can defeat your control spiral Digimon what so important about this one ?" Nick said glaring at him.

" You already prove huh ? Come on out!" Peter shouted as all of the remaining control spirals shook and gathered into the sky as they stated to mix together.

" Uh oh this could be trouble we have to evolve Daisuke!" V-Mon shouted as Dai nodded.

( Evolve scene)

V-Mon

Raimon

Patamon

Terrerimon

Wormmon!

(Armor Digiolve)

Hawkmon

Gatomon

Armadimon

Evolve /Digi Armor To...

Ex-Vmon!

Reinmon!

Angelmon!

Gargomon!

Neferimon !

Digmon!

Halsemon!

Stingmon!

(End of Evolve scene)

" Going into champion mode right at the start huh?" Peter said to the group looking at the Digimon.

The towers than began taking a huge form as Tk and Kari both soared towards it.

" Let's get rid of this thing before it even gets created " Tk said to her as she nodded.

The figure looked at the two still in a static form as it roared and threw a strong huge strong dark wind hitting them both of out of the air screaming.

Angelmon took most of the fall damage as Tk landed on his chest but bounced back up and hit the ground. While Kari on was Neferimon back as they both hit the ground hard as they slide collecting grass and dirt. Kari had bloody nose and her forehead had a huge bump on it as she laied there motionless.

" KARI!" Nick and Dai screamed looking at their injury friend wanting to run to her aid.

The staic firgue began to take full form as it shaped into somthing familiar.

" T-That's-" Tk tried to said but coughed up some blood.

" B-Black.. WarGreymon" Kari manage to say as she looked at the black version of her older brother's Digimon as it then roared.

" BlackWarGreymon he has the same shape as WarGreymon but is a ultimate Digimon with a black soul created from hundreds of control spirals" Peter explained to them looking at BlackWarGreymon.

" His attacks gather and release dark and negative energy which is why those two over there look so beat up by just a warm up attack. I guess light does fall to darkness in the end" Peter said the last lines to Kari as she tighted her fists.

" No ... It can't be BlackWarGreymon" Kari said as she tired fighting the pain in her body but she couldn't as her head fell back down.

" Damn what do we do ?" Ex-Vmon said.

" Our only hope is to do Jogress evolution" Stingmon said.

BlackWarGreymon then dashed at Ex-Vmon and punched him right in the gut as it cried out in pain then he was head butted him to the ground. BlackWarGreymon then grabbed Stingmon by his arm and swung him around knocking Halsemon and Digmon back. He then threw Stingmon right at Ex-Vmon as he then tackled the two Digimon making them slide across the ground. Reinmon then ran up to him but he was stuck back by his huge claw as he was up in the air as BlackGreymon teleported and grabbed Reinmon and pileddrived him to the ground.

" H-He's a monster" Yolei said scared as the others were taken back too by watching BlackWarGreymon beating up their partners with no sweat.

" Nick they can't defeat him on their own we have to help!" Dai shouted at him as he nodded and grabbed her by her hand.

" Let's go we'll defeat this thing let me jus-" Nick then stopped as Dai looked at him.

" Nick ? What's wrong" Dai asked him as he was in shock.

' There no way this can't be right?!" Nick though looking at BlackWarGreymon. Peter then Appeared in front of them as they both jumped back.

" If you want to get to him you have to defeat me" Peter said to the two. Blackwargreymon then began clawing at Ex-Vmon as Dai saw this and clutched her fists in angry as she extend her palms at Peter.

" Miracle.." She was then stopped by his hand on hers.

" Such.. Beautiful mahogany hair you have Dai-Chan" Peter said as he touched her hair as she was speechless shocked and a little scared on how close he was to her.

" Get your damn hands off her!" Nick shouted as he punched him but he dodged it. Nick then got in front of Dai as he glared at Peter.

" What does it make you angry ? Me touching Dai-Chan hair ?" Peter said

" Shut the hell up and don't you dare call her Dai-Chan again!" Nick shouted in angry as he tightened his fists.

" D-Dammit " Ex-Vmon said as he collapse from BlackWarGreymon attacks. Reinmon then got Infront of him painting as he clawed at BlackWarGreymon.

" Hang in there Ex-Vmon!" Reinmon shouted at him but was knocked back by BlackWarGreymon then BlackWarGreymon picked up Reinmon and was about to threw him to the ground but he was kicked back making him drop Reinmon.

" Good thing We were able to Jorgess" Paildramon said as he stood across from BlackWarGreymon.

" How did you -"

" Right when Reinmon clawed at BlackwarGreymon Stingmon went over to him and they were both able to fused before Ex-Vmon energy gave out" Ken said cutting him off.

Paildramon then charged at Blackwargreymon.

" Esgrima!"

Paildramon twin blades appeared as he clashed agasint BlackWarGreymon claws. ' He's way tougher than Arukenimon other Digimon. So we finished him right now with all of our strength!' Paildramon though as he flew above Blackwargreymon.

" Desperado Blasters!"

Paildramon shot his lasers attack at Blackwargreymon as smoke filled the area but when it cleared BlackWarGreymon was unharmed by the attack.

" What no way!" Paildramon Shouted in disbelief.

A yellow aura surrounded BlackwarGreymon as looked at him. Then he eyes glowed white as he roared preparing a attack.

Kari looked up and gasped knowing what attack he was gonna use. " Oh no EVERYONE RUN!" Kari cried out as Ken and the others tried to run. While Nick got in front of Dai and used himself as shield covering her as the couple braced themselves.

BlackWarGreymon roared as he unleashed his dark energy as white light surround everyone as it erupted.

...

When the light vanished Kari was knocked out with gatamon by her side. Ken was agasint a rock with Yolei and Cody. Willis was knocked back a few yards away from the battlefield. Nick and Dai were ontop of eachother on a rock with Nick back wounded showing many burns while Dai was unharmed.

" That was great BlackWargreymon now go destroy the digital world!" Arukenimon commanded.

BlackWarGreymon stand still looking at the wounded chosen children and their Digimon. " I don't take orders from anyone" he said.

" Also I don't take orders from someone who weak" BlackWargreymon said to her.

" You're not suitable opponents to fight" BlackWarGreymon said.

" I'll look for someone stronger and fight him" BlackWarGreymon said as he flew off.

" What! How dare he?!" Arukenimon said.

" Clam down Arukenimon dear Atleast those chosen children are finished" Mummymon said as she claimed down and looked at the defeated group.

" Ha your right now they're out of the way we'll turn our focus to BlackWarGreymon" Arukenimon said as she turned around and hopped in the car with Mummymon as they drove away.

Meanwhile Peter who manage to avoid the blast went up to Kari and picked her up and then went over to Ken and picked him up by his arm.

" You two are coming with me" Peter said as he opened a portal as he went inside carrying Kari and Ken. But before he entered he then left a note by Nick.

"Welcome Ken Ichijouji and Kari Yagami to the dark ocean " Peter said as he stood on a grey sanded beach with a dark watered ocean with the children of Light and Kindness at his mercy.

**To Be Continued**

**End Of Chapter 30 **


	30. Chapter 31

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 31: Conquer your fears!

When Kari slowly opened her eyes her whole body felt cold. She then saw that the sky was gray instead of a clear blue sky. Kari then heard the ocean and gasped as she got up and couldn't breath for a moment as she found herself in the dark ocean again.

' NO! NO, NO NOT THIS PLACE!' Kari though as she got up and saw Ken laying by her feet.

" Ken wake up come on!" Kari said as she shooked the Child of kindness awake as he opened his eyes and saw Kari.

" K-Kari where are we ?" Ken asked her as he looked and saw the dark ocean and back away scared like Kari.

" Not this place again!" Ken shouted as Kari eyes widen hearing that fact.

" Wait you been here before!" Kari shouted as he nodded and kept looking around. " This was the place where I went after I got that strange email and where Sam's Digivice changed into my D-3" Ken said as he held his ..no Sam D-3 as he felt the guilt rushing back to him. He almost fell down but Kari got him just in time.

" It's ok I got you let's find a place out of her" Kari said as he manage to nod.

" A-Alright lets go" Ken said as they both started walking

' Tai , Gatomon please save us!' Kari pleaded inside her head.

...

" SHE COULDNT HAVE JUST VANISHED!" Tk shouted as he was searching for Kari with Willis as the others searched for Ken. When they all woke up from BlackWarGreymon attack they found that Kari and Ken were no where to be found. And for the last hour and half they kept searching all over for the two.

" Don't worry we'll find them" Dai said to the child of hope as Nick then came up to her and whispered something in her ear as she nodded.

" Hey me and Nick are gonna go see if maybe they got pushed back over there!" Dai shouted to the group as she pointed a couple of miles away from the,. " Ok but let us know if you find them" Willis said to her as Tk said nothing and kept looking.

" Ok" Dai replied as she and Nick flew over to the area on Ex-Vmon. When they landed Dai looked back and couldn't see the others clearly from the huge distance between them.

" Ok we seem to be good now have you found them Nick ?" Dai asked her Boyfriend as he nodded.

" Yeah i did just what the note Peter left me to do" Nick said as he showed his D-3 to Dai showing Kari and Kens D-3 Signal flashing.

(Flashback)

When Nick woke up he felt pain on his back as he touched it and yelled in pain as he slowly got up. 'Damn that probably wasn't the smartest move' Nick though as he was still wincing from the pain. He then sighed in relief seeing Dai was ok but soon frowned as he saw the other got hurt too.

" Wait where Kari and Ken ?" Nick asked as he didn't see the child of light or kindness anywhere as he then noticed a note by his feet as he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Nick _

_If you want to save your friends then followed the directions on this note. Also only you and Dai-Chan can come to save them if you bring anyone else beside you two .I swear I will kill these two without hesitation. Best of luck *You'll need it* _

_Sighed Peter_

Nick almost crumpled the paper in angry but did what it told him to do as he punched a few buttons on his D-3 as he waited and saw the others wake up including Dai as they started to search until Nick D-3 Beeped as he looked at it and saw Kari and Ken Signal.

(End of Flashback)

" Ok now let's go save them" Gatomon said and the two nodded as Nick and Dai held hands. With V-Mon , Gatomon , Wormon and Raimon grabbed each one of the couple legs as Nick focused until he felt Kari and Ken presence and teleported to their location.

...

(Kari and Ken )

Ken and Kari kept walking through the dark ocean trying to think of a way to get back home. Along the way Kari was trying hard to kept moving but memories of her last visits here didn't end well. It was only thanks to Tk and Gatomon that she was able to return safely.

'She keeps so much inside she must have had a worst time than me here 'Ken though as he looked at Kari worry face.

' Its weird how the two of ended up in a place like this considering how kind and sweet she is. Wait ?! Sweet and kind where did that come from ?!" Ken though as a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks.

" Hey Ken if you don't mind me asking how close were you and your brother ?" Kari asked him. Normally Ken would have shouted at anyone to drop it but for Kari he didn't shout at her. Ken then took a deep breath in and out.

" Sam was very special to me he taught me everything even how to blow bubbles. He was a great and caring older brother but soon I got jealousy of him. One day I wished that he would just go away forever... And then when I was playing outside with a soccer ball it rolled into the street. I went to go get it but I was under aware of a car coming towards me. I soon looked up and paralyzed in fear of the car coming straight at me not stopping but someone pushed me out of the way taking the hit instead.

"It was Sam! He saved me but ended up losing his own life!" Ken said as he stopped walking and tried very hard not to cry remember his brother death. He then felt Kari hug him as she had tears in her eyes too.

" I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring your brother death it must have been terrible. If I lost Tai like that I wouldn't know what to do" Kari said as she kept hugging him. After a couple of minute Ken manage to break the hug as Kari wiped her tears away. " It's ok let's not talk about it anymore" Ken said to her as she nodded.

...

( Nick and Dai)

When Dai first arrived in the dark ocean she felt the darkness around the area including the Digimon. It made her a little scared that place like this would even exists but she soon shook her head and faced Nick. " Nick do you feel that " Dai said to him.

" Yeah I have a bad feeling about this " Nick to her as she nodded as the two ran towards the signal on his D-3. "

' I hope they're both ok please let them be ok " Dai though as the two kept running not aware of something huge lurkering in the ocean. Along the way the signal start to get weaker and weaker.

" What ? Come on work you stupid thing!" Nick shouted as he hit his D-3 but the signal was gone.

" Dammit!" Nick shouted as he cultched his D-3.

" What happened the the signal ?" Dai asked him worried.

" It vanished out of nowhere " Nick replied to her as she as she gasped.

" No way it couldn't have just vanished what's going on here" Dai said looking around as the lurker in the mist quietly laughed at their confusion.

" If worst come to worst Atleast Rai and V-Mon can digivole " Nick said her as she nodded as the six of them stay close as they started walking again.

...

(Ken and Kari)

"The fog getting thicker " Ken said as Kari nodded as they both kept walking by the ocean wondering if they will ever find a way back home. " We may not be going anywhere or be able to go back at this rate" Ken said.

" Don't worry as long as we want to go back and someone wants us back we'll be able to get out of here" Kari said to him smiling as he paused for a moment but smiled back but it soon faded as they reached a huge cave.

" I guess we have no choice " Kari said as Ken nodded as the two went inside the cave. It wasn't that dark as they could still see but just barely. Kari then saw somthing flashing ahead as Kari gasped seeing that it was Gatomon Holy ring.

" I can't believe its Gatomon holy ring!" Kari said excited. " Now she can evolve back to Angelwomen" She added as the two went towards the shining object. But before they could reach it a huge wave of water came rushing at them as they both screamed as they were engulfed by it.

...

(Kari Pov )

When Kari woke up she coughed as she got up and find herself in the middle of a fog. Not only that but her knee were already in water as she looked around but couldn't see Ken.

" KEN! Can you hear me?!" Kari shouted but no response.

" Well , Well the princess has finally showed up I been looking for you" a voice said as Kari turned around as someone came out of the water and Kari eyes widen as the persons was no one but herself.

" Yo" Dark Kari said as she had the same outfit as Kari and feature expect her hair was Black and her eyes were yellow.

" W-Who are you ?!" Kari shouted at the dark version of her as she laughed.

" I'm you no wait I take that back I'm the much better you" Dark Kari said to her.

" W-What do you want with me ?" Kari asked her as she licked her lips.

" Easy I want to take over your body" She said pointing at Kari.

" What ?!" Kari shouted as Dark Kari was in front of her and grabbed her by her throat. " Don't you get it princess I'm your darker half you see your special Kari. You were chosen to be the child of light and help save the digital world but in doing so I was created to be the child of darkness. Light and Dark go hand and hand you can't have one without the other but so far you been in control and I'm sick of it" Dark Kari said as she tighted her grip. Kari then slapped Dark Kari across the face as hard as she could as Dark Kari dropped her as she held her face.

" Looks like the princess can fight back " Dark Kari said and laughed as she faced her. Kari then tried to run away but she was blocked by a invisible wall. " Don't think you can run away princess your mine" Dark Kari said as she walked over to Kari with a evil grin on her face.

" Kari wake up! C'mon you have to wake up!"

...

(Nick and Dai)

The Two kept walking until they saw Ken and Kari knocked out by a cave. " Kari! Ken !" They both shouted as Dai and him ran over to both Kari and Ken.

" Kari wake up! C'mon you have to wake up!" Nick shouted as she groaned and opened her eyes to see Dai and Nicks faces.

" Nick! Dai! You don't know how happy I am to see you guys" Kari said as she hugged the both of them tight.

" It's good to see you too Kari but we got to wake up Ken now" Dai said to her as the three of them shook Ken until he started to wake up.

" Nick ? Dai ? What are you two doing here ?" Ken asked the duo.

" Saving you and Kari now come on" Dai said as the four of them started walking but Kari didn't move.

" Huh ? Kari what's wrong ?" Nick asked the child of light.

" Maybe I should just stay here in the dark world so no one else will have to suffer" Kari said to them as they all gasped.

" Kari your talking crazy now come on we're leaving" Nick said as he extend his hand out to her but she slapped it away.

" Just leave me alone!" Kari shouted at all of them.

" I can't do this anymore Im scared whenever I come here and I just want this nightmare to end "Kari said as she started to cry.

Dai then went over to Kari and hugged her. " Don't worry Kari we'll stop this together remember we're best friends " Dai smiled at her as Kari remembered the first time she met Dai.

(Flashback)

It was soccer try outs as a eight year old Kari sat on a bench watching the players with her big brother Tai. She then heard a yell as she ran over and saw a Maghogany hair girl with tanned skin and brown eyes as she was holding her knee. " What's wrong ?" Kari asked her as she looked at her. " Some idiot tripped me and hurt my knee " Dai said holding her bleeding knee. " I don't think the coach has any band aids but you can use this to stop the bleeding" Kari said as she wrapped her scarf around Dai knee.

" Thank you I'm Daisuke but most people call me Dai!" Dai said.

" Oh nice to meet you Daisuke my name is Kari! " Kari said to her smiling as Dai blushed.

" Hey Kari there you are !" Tai shouted as he ran up to the girls. " Big brother!" Kari said as Dai was speechless. " Y-Your Tai " Dai said surprise to see her mentor.

" What happens to your leg Daisuke ?!" Tai said concerned.

" Some one tripped her and I help her stop the bleeding " Kari said.

" Oh I see well come on tryout are almost over. Hope you make the team Daisuke" Tai said as the two began to walk back.

" I'll see you tomorrow Dai !" Kari said as she waved goodbye to her as Dai then grinned. " Yeah !" Dai shouted back to her.

(Flashback ends)

' T-that right I was Dai first friend and now that I think I about we used to be close as sisters until I was called to the digital world' Kari though as she felt guilty for abanding her friend.

" Your right Dai I'm sorry for the way I acted" Kari said as she got back on her feet.

" Don't think I'll let you get away that easily my queen"

They all turned around to see a large octopus Digimon in front of them. " My name is Dragomon ruler of the dark ocean and now come child of light and accept your fate as my queen!" Dragomon shouted as he extended his tentacles at her.

" V-Headbutt"

" Lighting Paw!"

Both V-Mon and Gatomon blocked the attack as they stood in front of Kari. " Come on Kari we gotta get out of here now!" Nick shouted as Kari could only nod as the group started to run but the ocean was in front of them. " What the heck is going on ?!" Dai asked as they looked around and saw they were only standing on a tiny piece of the beach as the dark ocean surround them.

" It's no use you can not run from me now join me my queen" Dragomon said. " It's no use we can't win" Kari said as she dropped to her knees holding her head.

" Listen here Squidface your not taking Kari or any of us and we're leaving here together!" Dai shouted.

" Let's go Kari!" Gatomon said to her as Rai , V-Mon and Wormon already evolved and started fighting Dragomon.

" Spiking Finish!"

" Ex-Laser!"

" Fusion Volt!"

The three launched their attacks at Dragomon but he dodged it. He then went before the three as he summoned his Trident.

" Forbidden Trident!"

He threw his trident at the three hitting them all as they fell to the ground. " No just stop!" Kari shouted holding head as she dropped her D-3. Dragomon then grabbed the three Digimon as he then started strangling them with his Tentacles.

" Ex-Vmon!"

" Stingmon!"

" Reinmon!"

Nick then saw Kari shaking as she held her head. " Kari what's wrong come on we need you!" Nick shouted as he grabbed her shoulder.

" I-I hear them the voices of darkness calling me" Kari said as she imaged Dark Kari behind smiling.

" I can feel myself sinking into darkness!" Kari shouted.

" It's over!" Both Kari and Dragomon shouted as the Digimon cried out in pain.

" SHUT UP!" Nick shouted as that snapped Kari out of her trance and cause Dragomon to look at him. " What the heck is wrong with you Kari ?!" Nick shouted at her.

" Your the chosen child of light you can easily beat the darkness no problem. Instead your acting like a scared little kid when you much more stronger than this" Nick said as Kari looked at him.

" Even if the darkness does gets you. Me , Dai and Ken we'll drag you out of the darkness and back into the light!" Nick shouted.

" Nick..Thank you" Kari said then a glow of pink light surround Kari as they all gasped seeing her.

" What's this ?" Kari said looking at the pink aura around herself.

" It's light you're the light that shines through the dark!" Nick said grinning.

" He's right Kari I can feel the light too." Gatomon said. Suddenly both Nick and Kari D-3 started flashing as Reinmon and Gatomon glowed too.

(Jorgess Evolution )

Reinmon!

Gatomon!

Jorgess evolve to...

Reinmon and Gatomon then fused together as the new Digimon took a form of a cat like warrior with a bow and arrow on his back. His fur color was black as the outline of his eyes were white and his eyes were a midnight blue.

Ryoumon!

(End of Jorgess evolution )

" No! No! No! This is impossible there no way something like this could happen!" Dragomon shouted as he dropped Stingmon and Ex-Vmon. Ryoumon then faced Dragomon as he drew a arrow and inserted into the bow as he pulled back.

" It ends here Dragomon" Ryoumon said.

" Moonstar Arrow!"

A bright arrow launched itself into Dragomon chest making him cry out in pain as he sunk into the dark ocean and never surfaced again.

" We did it!" Kari shouted smiling.

" Yeah you two make a good team" Dai said as they both looked at eachother and laughed. " Hey what's going on ?" Ken said as they saw the area start to disappear as they arrived back in the area they were at before they got sent into the dark ocean.

Ryoumon then devolved back into Raimon and Gatomon. " Great now we have two Jorgess Digimon" Dai said to them.

" Yeah but will we be able to stop BlackWarGreymon ? " Ken asked her.

" Not sure but Atleast we have a fighting chance if both Ryoumon and Paildramon team up" Dai said.

" Yeah well we better explain to everyone that we're alright " Kari said as they all nodded and a started walking back to the group.

" Hey Nick " Dai asked him.

" Yeah Dai what's up ?" Nick said as Dai gave him a kiss on the lips.

" Thank you for helping Kari overcome her fears" Dai said and Nick smiled.

" It was no big deal" Nick said as he blushed.

Meanwhile Kari was still walking as she closed her eyes as she then opened them and saw Dark Kari sitting down in a non foggy area as the water was gone. "You got lucky this time princess but next time you won't be " Dark Kari said.

" We'll see about that " Kari said smiling as Dark Kari smiled back as she vanished into thin air.

**End of Chapter 31 **

**( Btw if you confused about there begining a missing chapter don't worry it was just filler that I went back and read and decide ' This wasn't important at all Lol' ) **


	31. A small update

**Hey guys the real Chapter 31 is actually back in Chapter 30 because I deleted a unimportant chapter 2 days ago cause I felt like it really wasn't needed. Dont freak out it wasn't anything important or major. Just though I'll tell you guys cause by deleting that it made the mistake of updating the story when I didn't post anything at the time cause when I posted the new chapter it still said I updated hours ago before I posted it. I hope I explained it well and if your confused feel free to PM me. **

**-Sorax33**


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 32: The ancient Dragon Digimon appears!

In the digital world BlackWarGreymon kept flying in the sky as he though to himself ' Why do I exists ? Is it to fight the strongest Digimon or is there something else ?'

BlackWarGreymon then stopped flying as he looked his claws. ' I feel so empty inside why ?!' BlackWarGreymon then clutched his claws.

" WHAT AM I MISSING!" He roared into the sky as he then descend to the ground and then felt it shake as he saw a herd of Mammothmon come rushing towards him.

He then roared again as he spread at his wings and came rushing too at the Mammothmons as he began slaying them with only one question in his mind 'Why do I exists ?"

" Gaia Force!"

He sent the huge ball of energy at the rest of the Mammthmon as they were deleted as he flew back down.

" I don't know why I was created but the only clue I have to finding out is by fighting. So even if it takes the rest of my life I will find these answers!" BlackWarGreymon said as he started walking.

...

Dai and the rest of the group were at a park as they were discussing their plan on facing BlackWarGreymon.

" So now that Raimon and Gatomon can Jorgess evolve can we really beat BlackWarGreymon ?" Willis asked sitting on a bench.

" Hard to say not even Paildramon could beat him much less damage him" Ken replied standing beside a tree.

" He's an ultimate Digimon it can't be helped and we don't know how powerful this Jorgess Evolution really is" Gatomon said as she sat in Kari lap.

" If me , Willis , Cody and Yolei can just find out who are Jorgess partners are we might stand more of a chance agasint him" Tk said.

" It's not that easy Tk heck I don't know how I even become Kari Jorgess partner or how Dai became Kens Partner." Nick replied to the child of hope.

"There could be a chance that only a few of us can Jorgess evolve" Raimon added as he laid on Nick's head.

Meanwhile Dai wasn't really paying atteion to the meeting as she though more about BlackWarGreymon. ' I wonder if BlackWarGreymon really alone ? He didn't seem interested to Join Arukenimon or Mummymon. Not only that but he's different from the other control spiral Digimon. When me and Nick tried to help Ex-Veemon and Stingmon for a second I felt BlackWarGreymon energy. I don't know why I'm worried about him maybe it's because I can't stand to see someone alone with no one' Dai though as she closed her eyes.

" Hey you ok Daisuke ?" Kari asked her she touched her shoulder.

" Oh ...yeah I'm fine" Dai lied pulling a fake smile as Kari then kept a close eye on her.

Suddenly all their D-Termail beeped as they opened them up and found a email from Augmon.

" **Guys I found BlackWarGreymom I tired to talk to him but it failed sorry. He shouldn't be too far away you can still caught up to him - Augmon**

" Well let's put a end to this" Dai said as the others nodded as Yolei got out her laptop and they opened the digital gate.

...

They found themselves In a bamboos forest as they looked around for BlackWarGreymon.

" Where is he ?" Dai asked as she kept looking until she heard a some tree come crashing down. They all turned around and saw BlackWarGreymon coming towards them.

" Oh you kids again have you gotten stronger since the last time we met ?" BlackWarGreymon asked them. Dai hesitate for a moment before shaking her head as she looked at BlackWarGreymon.

" You bet! Let's go Ken!" Dai shouted.

" Right!" Ken replied to her.

" We're right behind you!" Nick shouted.

" We're in this together!" Kari shouted.

The 4 D-3's glowed as V-Mon and Wormon Jorgess evolved into Paildramon and Gatmon and Raimon Jorgess evolved into Ryoumon.

" Gaia Force!"

Paildramon and Ryoumon dodged the attack as Paildramon got in front of BlackWarGreymon. As Ryoumon got behind him as he got out his bow.

" Desperdao Blasters!"

" MoonStar Arrow!"

Both attacks hit BlackWarGreymon as they got a few scratches on him. " I admit your attacks have gotten a little stronger since the last time we fought but it's not enough!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.

" That's fine cause the real battle starts now!" Paildramon shouted.

" If you don't show me your real strength then you can die!" BlackWargreymon shouted as he flew up above the two of them.

"Gaia Force!"

Paildramon then caught the Gaia Force then he shouted as he threw the ball up into the sky as BlackWarGreymon gasped.

' How did he block my Gaia Force ?!" He though as Ryoumon came rushing at him.

" Tiger Claw!"

He was pushed back into some trees as the claw attack left some cuts on his chest.

" Let's do this together Ryoumon!" Paildramon shouted as he stood beside Ryoumon.

" Right!" He replied as they both charged at BlackWarGreymon.

" Why ? " BlackWarGreymon said as he grabbed Paildramon arm and spun him around as he then slammed him to the ground.

" Paildramon!" Dai shouted worried.

BlackWarGreymon then smacked Ryoumon right into Paildramon as they both laid painting.

" What reason do you have to exist ?" BlackWarGreymon asked them as they both got back up.

" Desperdo Blasters!"

" Moonstar Arrow!"

The two fused Digimon shot their attacks at BlackWarGreymon as he then used his wings as a shield blocking the attacks.

" Damn he found a way to block our attacks" Ryoumon said growling.

" I'll ask you again why do you all exists ?!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he flew towards them.

" Why do you have something I don't ?!" He shouted as he grabbed Paildramon and Ryoumon faces and slammed both to the ground as he then ran while having their faces in the ground.

" Why was I born ?! Why am I so different from you ?!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he then toss them up into the air.

" Gaia Force!"

The attack hit as Paildramon and Ryoumon shouted in pain before defusing back into their baby forms.

" Oh no they defused!" Nick shouted.

" It's no good we can't stop him!" Ken shouted.

" But if we don't stop him the whole digital world will.." Kari said

" Hey Blackwargreymon!" Dai shouted as BlackWarGreymon turned to the female goggle-head leader.

" If you want to fight someone fight me!" Dai shouted at him.

" What Dai are you crazy you'll die!" Kari shouted at her.

" I don't care if I get killed as long as everyone is safe that all that matters!" Dai shouted as she ran towards BlackWarGreymon.

" Daisuke wait!" Nick shouted as he ran after her.

" Fine if you want to fight me then so be it" BlackWarGreymon said as he took a couple of steps towards the two.

" Before I destroy you two why do you exist ?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

" Why do we exists ?" Dai asked as she though about it for a moment.

" Easy it's our job to protect the digital world and everyone who lives in it" Dai replied.

" Not just that but to protect our family and our friends" Nick added smiling at Dai.

" Really that why you exist ? How Pathetic" BlackWarGreymon said as he charged at the two.

" Nick ! Dai ! Get out of there now" Ken shouted but Nick and Dai didn't move.

" Let's make a miracle happen " Dai said to Nick

" Yeah and for miracle to happen it require a little faith" Nick said to Dai as they both held eachother hand.

Before BlackWarGreymon could reach them both their crests started glowing as they both took them out and looked at them.

" Wow the crests are reacting to something !" Dai shouted as she looked at the crest of miracles.

Both Dai and Nick's D-3's starts beeping as Chicomon and Raimon glowed.

...

(Evolution scene)

Dai D-3 Glowed golden as it shot a light up into her crest as the crest of Miracle spun as it shot down a light to Chicomon as he Evolved to Demi-Vmon then to V-mon and then to Ex-Vmon. As he then stood as Magnamon in the same armor as last time.

" Magnamon!" He shouted,

Nick D-3 Glowed a Sliver light as it shot up into his crest as the crest of faith spun as the light then shot down to Raimon. He then Evolved into Reinmon and then he took a new form. He was now a full grown man as he had Wavy Black hair and Blue eyes. He wore armor as it was a mix between sliver and blue color and he had a white cape behind him with the crest of faith on it.

"Starkmon!" He shouted

(End of Evolution)

...

" It ends here BlackWarGreymon" Starkmon said as he then drew out two swords.

" Wow Raimon isn't a loin anymore and V-Mon back to Magnamon" Nick said stunned.

" I guess this is their Ultimate form ? " Dai said then her D-Termail opened up as the Golden Digi-Egg then went inside her crest as it glowed again.

" Enough waiting now prove to me that you both are worthy opponents!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he flew up to the two Digimon.

" X-Striker!"

Starkmon shouted as he slashes both of his swords together creating a X shape blast as it hit BlackWarGreymon.

" Magna Blast!"

Magnamon shot his missiles at BlackWarGreymon as he quickly set up his shield at it blocked most of the hits.

" I'm not done yet!" Magnamon shouted as he flew at BlackWarGreymon as he appeared behind him.

" What ?!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.

" Magna Punch!"

BlackWarGreymon was then sent flying towards the ground as the others covered themselves from the dirt.

" incredible they both defeating him!" Ken said as BlackWargreymon then got up as he was bleeding.

' I'm getting this strange feeling all of a sudden. Is this what I been looking for ?' BlackWargreymon though as he looked at the two Ultimate Digimon.

" Let end this quickly" Magnamon said to Starkmon.

" I agree while we have this power" Starkmon replied as they both flew at BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWarGreymon tried to claw at Magnamon but Starkmon blocked it with one of his swords.

" Magna Kick!"

Magnamon then kicked BlackWarGreymon across the face as he went spinning.

" Thunder sphere!"

Starkmon then swung his other sword as a thunder blast came out of it and hit BlackWarGreymon.

' Is this why I was created ?!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he was covered with bruises and blood spilling from his body.

Before Starkmon and Magnamon could make another move a golden light came down and blinded the three Digimon.

" What is this it feels familiar " Magnamon said.

Suddenly a gold dragon with four firey red eyes and gold orbs around his body appeared in front of them all.

" Who is that ?" Dai asked looking at the golden dragon.

" My name is Fanglongmon leader of the sovereigns!" He shouted.

**End of Chapter 32**


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 33: Hidden Truths

" Leader of the Sovereigns ?!" They all shouted confused.

" Yes the Soveregins or what you humans call Gods. We protect the digital world keeping it stable. There are Atleast 5 of us in total Me , Ebonwumon , Zhuqiaomon , Baihumon and my brother Azulongmon " Fanglongmon said.

" So excuse me um... Fanglongmon why did you come here ?" Dai asked him as he looked at her.

" Easy because my crests summoned me" He replied.

" Your crests ?!" Dai asked shocked.

" Yes I was the one who created Miracles and Faith. When your crests active I was able to break the seal and come see who inherited the crests. And no need to explain yourself I know who you guys are and I know that you girl and the other boy are the reincarnation of the King and Queen " Fanglongmon said.

" Enough of this talk I came here to find answers!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he tried to move but Magnamon and Starkmon blocked his way.

" Don't make another move!" Magnamon shouted as he held out his fist.

" Ah yes the one who holds the dark souls do you know who I am ?" Fanglongmon asked him.

" I don't care who you are my only question is are you stronger than these two!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.

" Fool is that the reason why you upset the harmony of the digital world ? Your dark existence seals my brother Azulongmon powers and bring disorder to this world!"

" My existence ?!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.

" Haven't you realized the dark towers are what seals not only my but the other Sovereigns powers. You were created from one hundred of them making your existence darkness itself!" Fanglongmon shouted.

" The dark tower seal their powers ?" Nick asked.

" Oh like how it sealed off the able for Gatomon and the others to digivole to their champion mode" Kari replied.

" Then it's my fault" Ken said.

" Is that why that evil spirt possessed me to become the Digimon emperor ?!" Ken said.

" So what exactly is my purpose to exist ?" BlackWarGreymon asked Fanglongmon.

" I'm sorry I don't have the answer and no one can solve that but yourself" Fanglongmon replied.

" Myself ?" BlackWargreymon questioned.

" No matter what it takes to reach that answer. There is a reason for every begin's existence. Whenever their human or Digimon or good or evil." Fanglongmon said.

" So there is a reason for me to exist" BlackWargreymon said.

" Thank you I'm glad you told me that even my existence has a meaning. Even if that meaning is to be hatred" BlackWargreymon added as then walked away from them.

" Where are you going BlackWarGreymon ?" Dai asked him.

" To somewhere that is nowhere" He replied as he left into the forest.

" To somewhere that is nowhere ?" Dai said feeling sad for the control spiral Digimon. Then Magnamon and Starkmon glowed as they both de evolved.

" Daisuke!" Chicomon said as he hopped towards her.

" Nick!" A small white club shouted as he came running towards him.

" Hey Raimon you look different " Nick said as he held him up.

" I'm not Raimon I'm Kitmon the baby form of Raimon. It's been so long since i've been in that form that I used too much energy and couldn't maintain my rookie form" Kitmon said.

" Chosen Children now we can finally talk" Fanglongmon said as the others turned towards him.

" You probably have a lot of question and I will do my best to answer them all" Fanglongmon added.

" Yeah first you said something about making the crest of Miracle and Faith. I though Gennai made them ?" Nick asked.

" Gennai help with making them into crest and tags for you to use but he did not make the crests do you understand ?" Fanglongmon said.

" Kinda" Nick replied.

" Fanglongmon you also said something about begining seal away what happened ?" Dai asked.

" After a long battle me and the other souvenir were sealed by the four dark masters. It was then that eight children came to this world. After the seven children returned to their world to stop Myotismon. the dark master analyzed this world and reintegrated it." Fanglongmon explained.

" You mean spiral mountain ?" Kari said.

" Yes after the dark master were defeated it was not enough to break our seal. In order to break our seal we had to borrow the power of the chosen children crests but it failed."

" What ?! How did it fail " Tk asked.

" We needed ALL the chosen children crests we were missing two" Fanglongmon replied as both Dai and Nick gasped and looked at their crests.

" You mean me and Nick Crest ?" Dai asked him.

" Yes you two were suppose to join the eight children in their first journey and stop Myotismon and the dark master together. Yet you two never came. " Fangolomon said as he closed his eyes.

" Oh that's right I was suppose to go to summer camp with Tai and the others but my parents wouldn't let me go cause of some dumb excuse" Dai said.

" I could have gone but since Dai wasn't going and I didn't know Tai that well I decide not to go" Nick said.

" We though it all over but when the Digimon emperor started building dark towers that blocked the ability to evolve. We need to use a lost way of evolution which was Digi-Armor. We put a few Digimon including the King Digimon who held ancient powers to sleep and created four new digivices to fight Agasint the darkness."

" That must be us!" Dai shouted as she looked at her D-3.

" Yes but only a few eggs were created Courage, Friendship , Love , Knowledge , Light and Hope. Plus thanks to you Daisuke you were able to free the golden Digieggs from the darkness which is the other half of the crests of miracle. Freeing the crest of kindness sealed within the egg " Fanglongmon said.

" So now you can recover your lost powers right ?" Dai asked.

" Not right away it will take some time for the world balance to be fixed. Not to mention I have a feeling that you and Nick will still need the crest of Miracle and Faith for now" Fanglongmon said as they both nodded.

" One more thing there will come a time when you two will have to make a difficult choice and the outcome will change the world forever" Fanglongmon said.

" What do you mean ?" Nick asked.

" Yeah what choice do we have to make ?" Dai added.

" That's all I can say. Chosen children BlackWarGreymon has left and I shall regain my powers along with the other Sovereigns. However there still a great darkness lurking in this world and your own world. Your mission is not over yet do not let your guard down!"

' I wonder if he's talking about Peter. He must have a connection with the darkness so if we defeat him then will the digital world be at peace ?' Dai though.

"Wait guys I was thinking that unless all darkness was destroyed. It will eventually absorbed its surroundings and grow larger creating another sad life like BlackWarGreymon." Ken said as he closed his eyes.

" Ken you can't be talking about yourself!" Dai said but Ken didn't respond.

" Ken your wrong if you think darkness and light both can't exist" Kari said as the others looked at her.

" What do you mean Kari ?" Tk asked her.

" Sure darkness can be scary and we would feel better if we could get rid of it. But that's impossible when there's light there's darkness" Kari said

" The brighter the light, the darker the shadow right ?" Kari added.

" When you put it that way your right Kari" Ken said.

" That's why it's important not to lose sight of the light no matter how dark it is" Kari said.

" Don't lose sight of the light huh ?" Ken said as he looked at Leafmon.

" Well my time is up farewell until we meet again" Fanglongmon said as flew off into a portal.

" Goodbye!" They all shouted waving goodbye to the golden dragon as he disappeared with a golden light.

...

It was late as the group left the digital world. Nick and Dai were walking home together.

" Man today was a crazy day huh ?" Nick said.

" Yeah and it kinda of a shame that we were suppose to help Tai and the others the first time" Dai said.

" Well can't do anything about that now" Nick said.

" I know " Dai replied as she then looked to her right and gasped seeing a dark tower in front of a building.

" What is a dark tower doing here ?!" Dai shouted.

" What dark tower ?" Nick asked.

" It's right the- Huh ?" Dai said as she rubbed her eyes and saw the tower was gone.

" It was right there I swear!" Dai shouted.

" Maybe your just tried and starting to see things" Chicomon said to her.

" No I'm sure I saw it" Dai said.

' Dai seeing a dark tower in the real world what is going here ?' Nick though as he looked around as the both of them then started walking again.

**End of Chapter 33 **


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 34: A Digi-Birthday

Dai yawned as she woke up and got up. She then turned and looked at her calendar on the wall as she grinned seeing the date today.

" Alright finally today's the day!" Dai cheered as Demi-Vmon woke up and yawned too.

" What are you so excited about Dai ?" The small blue dragon asked her.

" Well not only is today Christmas Eve but also my birthday" Dai replied.

" Expect I'm not actually 14 yet because I was born late at night. My mom and dad said I was their Christmas miracle" Dai added.

" That's sweet of them to say that and Happy earlier birthday Daisuke!" Demi-Vmon cried as he jumped into her arms. She giggled and hugged him back " Thanks V-Mon" Dai said.

She then put Demi-Vmon down as she went to go get dress. After taking a shower and picking out a outfit she went out to the living room and saw her father cooking breakfast.

" Looks like the birthday girl awake" Her father said as Dai sat down.

" Happy birthday sweetie " Her mom said to her.

" Thanks Mom, Dad" Dai said as her father set down a Plate of Pankcakes in front of her as she then began eating.

" So Daisuke since its your birthday and Jun just got her driver license. Maybe you and her could spend the day together. As part of a Sister bonding time" Her mother said as both Dai and Jun coughed chocking on their food.

" Mom! I can't me and my friends will be shopping all day looking for clothes and makeup for Matt's concert tonight!" Jun whined.

" Come on Jun can't you Atleast take Daisuke with you ?" Her father asked his elder daughter.

" No it's alright Mom , Dad because Ken invited us to his Christmas party his family is throwing and we all agreed that we will go" Dai replied.

" Sure we have no problem with it. And if you change your mind I'm sure Jun will be happy to have you along. Right Jun ?" Her Mom asked as she shot Jun with her sweet but deathly mom glares.

" Fine" Jun goarned.

Dai then scoffed down the last piece of pancake as she put her plate away. " I'll be leaving now I'm gonna hang out with Kari and Yolei until the party starts" Dai said to them as she put on a light blue winter jacket and yellow gloves.

" Ok have fun sweetie" Her mother said.

" Dont forget we'll try to be home early for dinner" Her father said.

" Ok love you" Dai said as she kissed them both on the cheek and headed out the door.

Meanwhile Ken and Cody were settling things up for Dai surprise party. The rest of the digidestine talked about throwing a surprise party a week ago. Ken used the excuse of his parents throwing a Christmas party to fool Dai and kept her from begining suspicion. Ken phone then began to ring as he pulled it out and answer the call.

" Hello ?" He answered.

" Hey Ken " Kari voice said as Ken smiled hearing the child of light voice.

" Hey Kari you know the plan right ?" Ken asked her.

" Yep kept Dai distracted until things are all ready" Kari replied.

" Yeah Me and Cody are working on decorations , Willis and Tk are getting the cake and Nick went off to find Dai a present" Ken said.

" Good so what time will you guys be ready ?" Kari asked.

" 3 or 4: 00 Pm " Ken said as he though about it and looked at the clock.

" Ok Oh! I see Dai coming" Kari said.

" Oh alright I'll talk to you later" Ken said.

" Yeah see you Ken" Kari said.

" Yeah see you later" Ken said back too as he hung up.

" Hey Ken help !" Cody shouted at Ken.

" Oh sorry Cody I'll be right there" Ken said as he went to help the small boy.

...

" Daisuke!" Mimi cried out as she hugged Dai.

" Mimi! What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in Amercia ?" Dai asked her.

" Yes but I couldn't pass down a Girl day. So I used the digi port and came here" Mimi replied.

" Well either way it's good to see you again" Dai said smiling back at her.

" Come on you two we have a long day ahead of us" Kari said as they both nodded.

" Alright let's go" They both said as the four girls started walking towards the nearest mall.

" It's been such a long time since I been back here, I'll show you all the best shops and stores with the cutest clothes you even seen Dai" Mimi said as the Goggle-head was now nervously worrying about Mimi " Excitement".

...

Nick was walking through the mall as he listened to jingle bell rocks begining played. He kept looking around at shops but hung his head down. ' Damn I suck at this I don't know what to get Dai' Nick though.

" Some Boyfriend I turned out to be" Nick said sad.

" Don't give up Nick you'll find something!" Raimon encouraged him as he walked beside him.

" Thanks buddy and your right I can't give up!" Nick said as he kept looking around. He was walking pass the food court as he then bumped into someone.

" Oh! Sorry about that I wasn't looking" Nick said.

" It's fine I'm Oikawa Yukio"

Nick then looked at the tall man who had long black hair and a very pale face as he was smiling.

" Oh ... I'm Nick nice to meet you ... " Nick said a little creeped out.

" Tell me Nick was it ? Do you know about the " Odaiba fog ?" That happen quite a few years ago ?" Oikawa asked him.

" N-Nope I was young and didn't really notice it " Nick lied as the man kept smiling at him in a creepy way.

" Are you sure ? Cause I remember seeing you with a girl on top of a building fighting the undead King " Oikawa said as Nick gasped.

" W-Who are you ?" Nick asked nervously.

" You'll find out soon enough. Until then Merry Christmas and have a happy new year " Oikawa said as he walked passed nick but touched his shoulder and whispered.

" Nikku"

Nick then turned around and saw he was gone. " Nick come down your breathing too fast!" Raimon shouted as Nick noticed he was breathing in and out fast.

" W-Who was that guy ?" Nick said with a bit of fear in his eye.

" We can worry about it later right now let's focus on finding Dai a present alright ?" Raimon said.

Nick then shook his head and said " Yeah your right Rai." He began to walk again but still worrying about that Owkaia guy until something that caught his eye. He then turned and looked at one of the shops as he saw a gift for Dai

' That looks perfect !' Nick though as he went into the shop.

...

Dai and the other girls spent most of the day window shopping , Getting their hair done and getting Manicure. They then stopped by the food court as Mimi and Yolei went to order.

" Man today been such a trying day" Dai said as she stretched her arms.

" Yeah I don't get why Mimi loves is kinds of stuff" Kari said as the two girls laughed.

" Who knows" Dai replied as Yolei and Mimi cam back carry food and drinks.

" After we get done eating we only have a hour left before I have to leave for Matt's concert" Mimi said as the girls began to eat.

" Oh that reminds me Mimi do you have a crush on Matt ?" Yolei asked her.

" What ? No I mean Matt has gotten handsome and all but I'm sure he has feelings for Sora. And beside I like someone else" Mimi said.

" Really who ?" Dai asked her.

" Sorry it's a secret" Mimi said and giggled.

" Come on Atleast give us a hint !" Yolei whined.

" Ok I'll give you girls a hint. He's someone you know" Mimi said as the girls fell down anime style.

" Knowing Mimi that's probably the only hint we're gonna get " Kari said and Dai nodded getting up.

( **Skipping past the rest of the trip cause I don't want this to drag on) **

" Bye Mimi have fun and say Hi to Matt from us!" Dai shouted as Mimi head off as she waved goodbye. " We better get to Ken house he said the party will start at any min" Kari said looking at her phone as she sent a text.

" Yeah well let's go!" Dai said.

The three girls reached Ken house as they knocked on his door but no one answer. Dai then turned the doorknob as it opened. " That's weird the door unlock but no one home " Dai said as the light were off.

" SURPRISE!" Called out several voices as the lights came on. Dai gasped as she saw Balloons of different color , Presents wrapped in colorful wrapping paper and a large banner that said " HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISUKE!" as it was written in pink.

Dai was stunned as she turned and saw Kari and Yolei having large grin on their faces.

" You guys planned this ?!" Dai shouted.

" Yep and I think we did a pretty good job too" Kari said as she and Yolei hand five eachother.

" Thank you! You guys are awesome " Dai said still stunned and she had a large grin on her face.

" Now let's get this party started " Nick said as they all cheered.

...

( Matts concert)

Tai was sitting with Sora as Izzy and Joe were behind him. He then saw Mimi looking for a seat. " Hey Mimi up here!" Tai shouted as she looked at him.

" Oh hey Tai thanks for saving me a seat" Mimi said to the child of courage.

" No problem it's good to see you again" Tai said smiling at her as she blushed a bit and smiled back.

The lights then turned off as the concert lights came on and focus on Matt and his band as they started to sing.

" Hes gotten pretty good" Tai said tapping his foot to the music.

" Yep he always had a talent when it came to music" Sora said.

Suddenly Matt guitar started acting up along with his micro-phone.

" What the hell ?" Matt said confused. As the other band members instrument started acting up too as it caused a loud pitch noise as everyone covered their eyes.

" Sorry about that! We might have to take a short break but don't worry we'll be right back" Matt said into he micro-phone.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard as Matt turned around and saw a Black Tyrannomon Apper behind him.

" What's a Digimon doing here ?!" Matt shouted.

" If only Augmon were here he could evolve!" Tai shouted.

" And Palmon too" Mimi said.

The Tyrannonmon started walking toward Tai and the others.

" Hurry you guys we need to leave!" Izzy shouted as they all nodded and ran out of the stadium and gasped seeing all kinds of Digimon running around destroying things.

" What's going on ?! What are wild digimom doing in the real world ?!" Tai shouted he then looked up and gasped seeing a dark tower. He then got out his phone and dailed Dai number.

...

" Wow you guys even got my favorite Chocolate !" Dai said excited as Tk and Willis put the Chocolate cake down at the table. Ken and Nick then started putting candles on it and carefully lit them as everyone turned to Dai.

" Wait before we began we should sing happy birthday first" Ken suggested as the others nodded.

" Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Daisuke. Happy birthday to you!" They all sang as Dai blushed and took a deep breath in and blew out the candles as everyone clapped.

Dai phone then rang as she answer it.

" Who is it ?" Dai asked.

_" _Dai you and the others need to go outside now!" Tai shouted.

" What's wrong ?" Dai asked as she looked out the window and gasped seeing all kinds of wild Digimon.

" W-Why are all these Digimon doing in the real world ?" Dai asked Tai.

" Maybe it's because of this dark tower!" Tai replied.

" Dark tower ?" Where are you ?" Dai asked the child of courage. Tai then told her of where he was at and she nodded.

" Ok got it be right there" Dai said as she hung up.

" Guys cake will have to wait we got trouble!" Dai said to them as they all got up and grabbed their jackets and headed out of Ken house.

...

They ran through the town avoiding the damage until they saw Tai and the others Infront of the dark tower.

" Let's get rid of this thing!" Dai shouted holding up her D-3.

" Fire rockets!"

" Lighting spear!"

Flamedramon and Raikmon shouted as they shot their attacks at the tower destroying it.

" Now the rest of them can evolve normally" Ken said as he pulled out his D-3 and Wormmon evolved into Stingmon.

" What can we do ? We can't destroy them" Matt said.

" Everyone gather the Digimon in one place!" Joe shouted.

" We'll send them back to the digital world!" Izzy shouted as he held up his laptop.

" Golden rope!" Peagusmon and Nerefermon shouted as they tied all the Digimon together

" Izzy is it ready ?" Tai asked.

" Yeah it's all set and ready to go!" Izzy replied.

" Digital gate open!" Dai and the other shouted as they held out their D-3 to Izzy computer. Most of the Digimon were sucked into the gate but some escape from the rope.

" Dang there too many of them" Dai said looking at the escape digimon.

" Don't give up Dai not until the very end" Tai said to her.

" Your right Tai!"A Voice shouted from behind them.

" Pepper Breath!" A fireball went pass the two child of courage as it hit Tryrannonmon.

"Augmon!" Tai shouted seeing his partner as beside Augmon was Gabuomon , Biyomon , Tentomon , Palmon and Gomanmon.

" We got the message Izzy sent us and told us you guys need help" Augmon said.

" Yeah you guys came just in time" Sora said.

" Ok Let's help out Gabumon!" Matt shouted as Gabumom nodded.

The digimon then evolved to heir champion states too.

" Nova Flame!"

Greymon shouted a huge fireball at DarkTryrannonmon as it hit. The two dinosaur then started wresting as other people started watching the fights from buildings. Birdramon and Garururmon took down a Kuwagonmon, Togemon and Ikakkumon fought agasint a Dirmogemon as they forced the three digimon into Izzy laptop.

They all then saw two remains digimon still standing as they faced the ten champions form digimon.

" Ok there only two Digimon left but there in their perfect state" Tai said. "Matt!"

" Right Tai let's do this" Matt said to him but Nick and Dai blocked their way.

"It's ok Tai me and Nick can handle these two you just sit back watch." Dai said to him.

" You too Matt it's time to show you are much we " Juniors" have grown" Nick said to him as they both smirked at their successors.

Both Nick and Dai crest began to glow as both V-Mon and Raimon evolved into Exveemon and Reinmon. Then they evolved again into Magnamon and Starkmon with their crest behind them.

"X-Striker!"

" Magna Blast!"

The two attacks sended the two remaining Digimon into the computer as Izzy then closed it. " Mission accomplished!" Izzy shouted.

" Alright we did it" Nick shouted as Raimon and Magnamon de evolved back into Kitmon and Chicomon.

" If Digimon can really switch between the digital and real world so easily..." Cody said.

" It could be a major problem " Matt said.

Dai then heard a Arukenimon voice laughing as she growled " I'll make her pay for ruining my birthday!" She said.

" Oh yeah sorry for ruining your party" Tai apologized to Dai.

" Oh it's fine I mean we saved the day so it really doesn't matter" Dai said to him. She then looked around and saw a clock and saw the time.

"Looks like I'm officially 14 years old now" Dai said grinning as she started to walk off.

" Wait Dai before you go I got you something" Nick said as he pulled her away from the group to somewhere else. He then gave her a small blue box.

" What's this ?" Dai asked him.

" Just open it" Nick said as Dai looked down at the box. She opened up the box. She then saw it was a small golden dragon necklace as she took it out of the box. She look carefully and saw the dragon was holding a small pink orb.

" Oh my god Nick this is amazing" Dai said as she kept looking at the necklace.

" Yeah it was hard trying to find a gift for you but lucky I saw it was on sale and brought it" Nick said blushing.

" Happy Birthday Daisuke" Nick said grinning.

Dai then smiled back at him and looked up and giggled.

" Hey look up " Dai said as Nick looked up and blushed seeing a mistletoe.

" Mistletoe.." Nick said as he looked at Dai.

" Merry Christmas" They both said as they shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

**End Of Chapter 34 **

**Alright guys my winter break has officially started so now I can work more on this and my other stories. Also since Christmas is only 6 days away I decide to post this as a Christmas present to you guys instead of waiting till Christmas cause I might have something else planned. I think that's all I need to say until then see you guys next time! **


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 35: Imperialdramon New form!

Nick yawned as he woke up and got out of bed. He stretched his arms in the air as he then walked out to his living room.

" Merry Christmas" Nick said to his family but they were all looking at the Tv.

" Huh ?" Nick said confused as he then looked at the tv too and gasped. On the screen was a news reporter standing in front of a Dark Tower.

_" I repeat We have still yet to know what these tall black towers are. They have not only appeared here in Japan but across other states too. As of now the locations of the black towers have been sighted are Sapproro City, Hokkaido... Hold on we just receive breaking news!"_

_" It's a monster! A monster has appeared where the black tower stand!"_ The news reporter shouted as the screen showed a Digimon foot as it then cut off.

' Crap! This is bad' Nick though as he then went quietly back into his room and woke up Kitmon.

" W-What's wrong Nick ?" Kitmon asked him and yawned.

" Alot of Dark towers appeared all through the city" Nick said to the small cub as he jumped up in surprise. "Then we need to go destroy them!" He shouted as Nick nodded as the two then sneak out of Nick's room and living room as they went out the door.

While running Nick saw Tai and Kari running to as he then went over to the Kamiya siblings. "Tai! Kari!" Nick shouted to the two as they turned around and saw him. " Nick you saw the news too ?" Tai asked him.

" Yep me and Kitmon are gonna go help out" Nick said to him.

" Wait Nick before you go running off we're gonna meet at Izzy house and form a plan before we take action" Tai said to him.

" Ok" Nick replied as he started following the two but he heard a footstep behind him as he turned and saw Dai standing there holding Demi-Vmon in her arms.

" Dai good your here too" Tai said smiling but Dai had a uneasy look in her face as she faced them.

" I'm...Going to Tamchi" Dai said to the three.

"What ?!" They shouted surprised.

"Tamchi is where Ken lives remember ?" Dai said as Nick gasped.

" Dai don't tell me your going to go help Ken alone ?" Nick asked her as she nodded.

"I'm sorry Nick but I have to go help him!" Dai shouted.

"But Tamchi isn't the only place in trouble and you don't know how strong these digimon are!" Nick shouted.

"He's right people all over the world are in danger Dai. We should meet up with Izzy and come up with a plan" Tai said to her.

"But Ken is a important friend!" Dai bursted out as they were taken back by the mahogany hair girl anger.

"Daisuke.." Nick tired to say but Tai stopped him.

"I see ... you're right okay leave this to us" Tai said as he gave her a thumbs up as Dai grinned.

"Thank you Tai!" Dai said and bowed then she took off towards Tamichi. Tai noticed Nick sad look as he patted his shoulder. " If you want go help her then go we don't want to stop you" Tai said.

Nick then turned and looked at him and then looked back seeing Dai getting further away as he closed his eyes and though for a moment . "Tai.. Thank you" Nick said as Tai smiled as Nick chased after Dai.

...

Fanglongmon stood above Gennai, Lucas and Annie as he sent down one of his orbs and it landed in Gennai hands.

"Thank you Fanglongmon" Gennai said and bowed to the dragon as he Disappered into the sky.

"You sure you want to do this gramps ?" Lucas asked Gennai as he was wearing a robe that covered his body and face.

"Ofcourse I have to help the chosen children and their majesty's" Gennai said to him.

"Grandpa.. be careful " Annie said as Gennai smiled and patted her head.

"Don't worry sweetie I will. Now both of you behave yourselfs and come when I call you" Gennai said as the two nodded. Gennai then opened up a portal as he went through it leaving the area.

...

Meanwhile Ken was hiding behind a building a he watched a Tirceramon attacking the city as people ran away screaming in terror.

" Wormon im counting on you!" Ken said as he held out his D-3 but moving happened.

"Ken I can't evolve there must be a dark tower somewhere " Wormon said frowning.

" B-But where ?" Ken asked as he started looking around for a dark tower. He then gasped seeing Arukenimon and Mummymon sitting on top of a build board.

" What's wrong Boy ?" Arukenimon asked him.

" How about calling your friends before Triceramon squashes you ?" Mummymon said and laughed.

Ken clutched his fists as he saw the Triceranmon getting closer to him and Wormmon. 'Damn I can't do a thing' Ken though Frustrated.

" Fire Rockets!"

Ken gasped as he saw the attack destroy the dark tower as Flamedramon was in front of the ruins.

"Ken!" Dai shouted as Flamedramon devolved into V-Mon as they both ran towards him.

" Dai!" Ken said happy to see his Jorgess partner.

" We have to do something about that Digimon" Ken said to her as they both faced the Triceramon.

" Let's go! V-Mon, Wormon!" Both shouted as V-Mon and Wormmon evolved into Ex-Vmon and Stingmon. Dai and Ken D-3 glowed as did Ex-Veemon and Stingmon as they fused together and formed Paildramon.

Paildramon got hold of Triceramon as they started to pull him around.

"Digital gate open!" Dai shouted as she unlock the gate on Ken laptop that he grabbed before he left the house.

" Pialdramon bring him to the gate!" Ken shouted holding his laptop.

Before Paildramon could move he got head butted in the gut as he was forced into a building.

" Oh no Paildramon!" Dai shouted worried about the fusion Digimon.

" Arukenimon it looks like their friends aren't coming. So this our chance to get rid of them" Mummymon said. He then jumped down behind Paildramon as he took out his blaster.

" Take this! " Mummymon shouted as he shot his blaster at Paildramon nailing him in the back.

" Paildramon!" Dai and Ken both shouted as Paildramon was painting with smoke coming off his back.

"Haha this is he end" Mummymon said and laughed as he prepared another shot.

" That's what you think you mummy freak!" A voice shouted.

" Fusion Volt!"

A thunder blast shot towards Mummymon as he screamed getting hit by it and fell down smoking and twitching.

" Looks like I made it in time" Ken and Dai turned and saw Nick running up to them with Reinmon.

" Nick! You came" Dai shouted as she hugged him.

" Good thing you did or else Paidramon would have been toasted" Ken said to him.

" Yeah.. Dai I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I should have gone with you from the start. Your right ken isn't just a teammate... he's a friend" Nick apologized to and smiled at ken.

" It's alright it's a good thing your here now we can take care of these guys" Dai said.

" Don't get to cocky you brat!" Mummymon shouted as he aimed his blaster at Reinmon but shot it at Paildramon. Paildramon was shot to the ground as he goarned in pain.

" Why You rotten- AHHH!" Reinmon shouted in pain as he was sent flying up into the air by Tricerranmon horn and fell down landing on his side.

" Paildramon! Reinmon!" They all shouted as they ran towards the injury Digimon.

" I don't think so!" Mummymon shouted he shot his blaster at the three. Ken and Nick avoided it but Dai got caught in half of the shot as she screamed in pain and fell to her knees holding her bleeding shoulder.

" Daisuke!" Nick and Ken shouted as they ran to her but unknown to the two. Large Broken parts of a building were coming towards them.

" Daisuke! Ken! Nick!" Paildramon shouted seeing his friends in danger. The three looked up and gasped seeing the building coming towards them as both Nick and Ken used themesleves as shields protecting Dai.

Suddenly a blue light hit Paildramon as he gasped feeling new power rushing towards him.

...

" Paildramon, Ultimate -Evolve!" Paildramon formed changed as he become more dragon like and larger as his face was more fierce looking.

" Imperialdramon!" He roared as he flew toward the three and covered them all from the building in time.

" Are you ok Daisuke ? Ken?" Imperialdramon asked them.

" Paildramon... Evolved" Ken said speechless.

" N-No way" Nick said in disbelief.

" Paildramon.. You look so cool!" Dai said excited.

He shook off the broken parts of the building as he turned and faced Terieranmon and Mummymon.

" He evolved again?! " Mummymon said scared.

Imperialdramon growled as he started walking towards Mummymon as he then jumped behind Tererranmon. Terieranmon charged at Imperialdramon but he was blocked by Imperdailmon claws. He then picked up Tererirqmon holding him up by his horns.

" The gate now" Imperialdramon Shouted to the others.

" Right! Daisuke!" Ken shouted holding the laptop open.

" Right open!" Dai said holding her D-3 up with her other arm as the gate open. Imperialdramon then threw Terirermon into the gate as it was sent back to the digital world.

" Hurry up there still more Dark towers!" Imperialdramon shouted.

" But how can we reach them all ?" Nick asked. Just then a bright light then erupted as it sucked in Nick, Dai and Ken into Imperialdramon forming a shield on his back. Dai gasped as she then noticed her wound heal on her shoulder was healed.

I know where all the dark tower are!" Imperdailmon shouted as he took to the sky and flew to a dark tower.

" Positron laser!"

The new cannon on his back charged up as it unleashed a purple energy beam destroying the dark tower. He then fired off more beams as each one hit a dark tower.

" Aah damn it " Mummymon said as he was with Arukenimon watching Imperdailmon destroying their towers.

" I didn't think the divine power could affect this world. Arukenimon said worried.

...

Imperialdramon then flew all over Japan as he took down the remaining towers in each area and along with Dai , Ken and Nick they sent the Digimon back to the digital world. Once they were done Imperialdramon flew them back to Odiba in no time flat as they then landed and saw the others waiting for them. The shield disappeared as they hopped off Imperdailmon and landed safely on the ground.

" You guys missed it we went all over Japan in a instant!" Dai said to them.

" Yeah looks like Imperailmon speed has increase greatly" Ken said looking at the dragon.

" Good thanks to Fanglongmon orb Paikdramon was able to reach ultimate" said A young brown hair male about 20 year old or so wearing a robe.

" Who is this guy ?" Nick asked looking at the new stranger.

" Oh that's right you have never seen me in my young form. I am Gennai" Gennai said as Nick and Dai gasped seeing a image of Old Gennai in place of the young man.

" Really that's you Gennai! Dai shouted in disbelief.

" Sorry we didn't recognize you it's just.. You look so young compare to last time we saw you" Nick said as Gennai laughed.

" Ah yes my appearance is a story for a different day but now you have a new mission ahead of you. All of you must go and Destroy the dark towers across the world." Gennai said to the group.

" No problem if all of us work together we'll be done in no time" Dai said as the group agreed.

" Then go Chosen Children! " Gennai shouted as he then stepped back into a portal and disappeared.

" Looks like he has other important stuff to take care of " Izzy said as Dai and Nick nodded.

" Alright who's up for a world tour!" Tai asked as everyone nodded.

" Right hop aboard flight Imperialdramon! " Dai shouted as they were all place on his back as the shield formed around them. Imperialdramon Then took off towards the sky as he flew through the clouds at sonic speed.

...

" How foolish of them to leave their city undefended looks like this will be easy then I though" Peter said as looked at the fading Imperialdramon. He then turned towards the city and smirked with Neo-Devimon behind him.

" Now its time to summon the demon lords" Peter said looking at the city.

**End of Chapter 35**


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 36: Rise Of The Demon Lords!

It didn't take long for Daisuke and the others to destroy the dark towers scattered across the world and sent the wild Digimon back to the digital world. Now they were back in Odaiba watching the sunset with the twilight sky in the background.

"See I told you guys it wouldn't take to long" Dai said.

"Yeah now I can go home and spend the rest of Christmas break with my family they must be worried" Willis said.

"Who cares! I'm so hungry I want to have dinner now!" Yolei whinned as she started to name off her favorite foods.

"What are you on about ?" Dai asked her as she stopped.

"A-anyways I'm starving!" Yolei said trying to hide her embrassment.

"Let's go home now" Tai said.

"Ok but" Kari started to say as Tai and Tk looked at her.

"But ?" Tai asked his younger sister worried.

"I'm worried about what our enemies will do next" Kari finally said looking at the river Infront of them.

"Yeah they won't give up just yet" Tk added agreeing with Kari.

"But you know Kari... We worked really hard these past few days. So let's just take a break for now. Prepare for what will come next I mean.." Dai stopped seeing everyone staring at her as her cheeks went red.

"H-huh was it something I said ?" Dai questioned.

"N-no... You actually said something pretty smart for a change Daisuke" Tai replied to the child of miracles.

"Really ?" Dai said blushing at her mentor comment.

"That's my girl!" Nick added Laughing as everyone else joined in enjoying this peaceful moment.

"Well anyways I should be going now." Nick said as he kissed Dai cheek and waved goodbye to the others with Raimon on his head.

"Ok later Nick see you tomorrow" they all said as Nick left.

"Same I'll keep in touch in Colorado" Willis said to them as he left too with Terriermon behind him.

"Me too I don't want to worry my family either. Let's go Wormmon" Ken said as Wormmon nodded as they left too.

...

"I'm home!" Nick said opening the door but no one answered.

"Mom! Dad! Grace!" Nick called for his family. He then noticed the lights were off as he then turned them on and gasped seeing the living room in a total mess.

"W-what happened here ?!" Nick shouted.

"Wait" Raimon said as he took a sniff of the room. "There's no doubt there was someone else in this room." Raimon said.

"But who ?" Nick said as he though for a moment until he though of someone.

"Peter! I bet that guy is the one who did this and if he's after my parents then... Daisuke in trouble too!" Nick shouted as ran out the door with Raimon behind him.

...

"Mom I'm home" Dai said to her mom as she took off her jacket and shoes.

"Welcome back sweetie" her mom replied as she was cooking dinner.

"Where have you been ?" Jun asked sitting on the couch.

"None of your business!" Dai replied sticking her tongue out.

"What's with that attitude? You're so annoying!" Jun yelled at her.

Daisuke then put Demi-Veemon down on the bed as she went to go take a shower. After a long hot shower she was drying her hair as she was in a bath robe. She then heard knocking on the door as she went to the door and open it up. She gasped seeing Nick painting with sweat coming down his face.

"Nick! What's wrong ?" Dai asked him as she help him inside.

"M-my F-family been K-kidnapped!" Nick said still breathing heavy.

"What?! Nick claim down and tell me what happened!" Dai said trying to help Nick claim down. Once he settle down he told Dai what happened when he went home and saw that his family was gone.

"Oh my god Nick I'm sorry" Dai said as she pulled Nick into a hug.

"We'll find them I promise" Dai whispered to him.

"Y-yeah I hope" Nick said trying his hardest not to breakdown Infront of her. Meanwhile a black shadow was looking at them through the window as it quietly watched them before disappearing into the night. The next morning Dai and Nick sat at the breakfast table with Jun watching tv. Lucky Dai parents allowed Nick to spend the night at her place since it wasn't a school night. Suddenly both Nick and Dai's D-temail went off as they got a message from Matt saying Three Evil Digimon were spotted and they needed help.

"Nick!" Dai said as Nick nodded as they both ran out the door with Raimon and V-mon with Jun shouting at them wondering where they were going.

...

Nick and Dai meet up with Tai and Ken as they saw MetalGreymon and Stingmon fighting SkullSatamon.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Spiking Finisher!"

Both attacks hit SkullSatamon but had only little effect. SkullSatamon then laughed as he soared above the metal dinosaur and insect Digimon as he sent them both flying back by his Rod.

"Who is that ?" Dai shouted.

"Another control spiral Digimon ?!" Nick shouted looking at SkullSatamon.

"Whatever it is we can't stand around doing nothing. Let's go V-mon!" Dai shouted holding her D-3 and Crest.

"You ready Raimon!" Nick shouted holding his D-3 and crest.

(_Evolve scene)_

_V-mon super evolve to... Magnamon_

_Raimon super evolve to... Starkmon._

_(End of evolve scene)_

Starkmon attacked first with his twin swords but SkullSatamon threw him off with his rod. He then blocked Magnamon punches as he spun it around and smacked Magnamon across the face.

"Hes way different than the Digimon we seen so far" Starkmon said as he tried attacking him again along with Stingmon as the two started slashing at SkullSatamon.

"He must be if both Starkmon and Magnamon are having trouble. He's not another dark tower Digimon for sure" Ken said. "And it can't be Peter since his Digimon partner is Neo-Devimon" Dai added.

"First my family and now this... Just what the hell is going on!" Nick shouted angry.

"X-Striker!"

Starkmon attack hit SkullSatamon causing a explosion as the smoke then cleared reveling he was hurt but not enough to cause him to stop.

"Nice try but your not strong enough to take on a demon lord like myself" he shouted raising his Rod.

"Nail Bone!"

Starkmon was struck by yellowing lighting as he then froze in place as he then devolved to Kitmon.

"Kitmon!" Nick shouted as he caught Kitmon in his arms.

He then shot another Nail Bone at MetalGreymon and Stingmon as they both deevolved to Agumon and Wormmon

"Augmon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Magnamon get him!" Dai shouted as Magnamon tried to punch him but he got slammed to the ground instead. SkullSatamon then picked up a school bus carrying grade kids as they were all crying and screaming inside the bus.

"Haha what should I do with this school bus ?" He asked laughing.

"Damn it.. At a time like this?!" Tai said clutching his fists.

"Dang it if only Wormmon could have stayed as Stingmon a little longer we could use Imperailmon." Ken said as Wormmon then though of a idea and jumped out of Kens arms and went over to Augmon and Kitmon.

"Augmon! Kitmon! We can give most of our remanding energy to Magnamon but not to much or else..."Wormmon stopped as Augmon and Kitmon nodded.

"It's worth a shot and we both know the risk but we have no other choice of defeating SkullSatamon" Kitmon three Digimon then transfer most of their energy to Magnamon as he was struggling to get up.

"Magnamon please get up! MAGNAMON!" Dai shouted as Magnamon gasped feeling the new found energy as he got up with a glowing aura around him. He then flew up to SkullSatamon and punched him sending him flying. Magnamon quickly grabbed the bus and flew it back to he ground as he flew back up. He then started punching and kicking SkullSatamon at fast speed and strength as SkullSatamon was painting from the beating Magnamon was giving him.

"Why you damn -what?!" SkullSatamon said as Magnamon was Infront of him.

"Magna Blast!"

Magnamon then unleashed all his power into that blast as it blasted away all of SkullSatamon data killing him.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon shouted as he hopped to her as he devolved from Magnamon.

"Chibimon thank god your ok!" Dai said as she hugged him.

"Good job Dai if it wasn't for your and Magnamon determination the kids on the bus would been toast" Tai said as Dai nodded and frowned at the same time.

"That Digimon who was he ?" She asked.

"Good question child of miracles"

They all gasped seeing a huge red robe Digimon with demon wings rise out of the ground.

"Who are you ?!" Dai shouted at the Digimon.

"I am Daemon now ...Nick will you come with me ?" He said as everyone gasped.

"What ? Why do you need Nick?" Dai shouted as she got Infront of him.

"You have the spirit of the digital King which we need to summon the other 3 demon lords" he replied.

"Get real! There no way I'm gonna help you creeps bring more of these Digimon into the real world!" Nick shouted.

"Then how about a trade ?" Peter said as he stood by Daemon.

" Trade ?" Nick asked.

"That's right ...unless you don't care about your family! " Peter shouted as Arukenimon came up riding on a truck.

"That's right say hi to mommy and daddy!" She shouted opening the door revealing Nick's Parent and younger sister tied up with duck tape covering their mouths.

"You rotten! Leave them alone this is between you and me!" Nick shouted clenching his fists.

"Now how about it ? You come with us and we'll let your family go or You can stay with Dai-Chan and we'll keep your family " Peter said smiling.

Nick took a deep breath as he handed Dai Kitmon and kissed her before walking over to Peter.

"Nick!" They both shouted.

"Deal I'll go with you guys... Just let my family go" Nick said looking at Peter.

"Fine let's go!" Peter said as Mummymon kicked Nicks family out of the truck and Nick hopped in along with Peter.

"Nick!" Dai shouted as Nick smiled at her.

"Don't worry Daisuke I'll be fine I promise!" Nick shouted as Arukenimon closed the door as the truck drove away as Daeomon disappeared back into the shallows.

"No! I won't let him go!" Dai shouted as she ran after the truck.

"Daisuke wait!" Ken shouted but Dai keep running with Kitmon still in her arms and Chibimon by her side.

"Nick! Nick! NICK!" She cried out as she saw the truck getting further away.

**End of Chapter 36.**


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 37: Rematch! Angewomon Vs Ladydevimon! Peter secret is revealed

Mummymon laughed as he saw Daisuke chasing after them. "Dumb girl! Does she think she can catch up ?" He said as he Press more on the peddle making the truck go faster.

"Wait! "Dai shouted before tripping and falling to the ground. "Dai!" Both Kitmon and Chibimon shouted running up to the goggle-head girl.

"Dammit! At this rate we'll never catch up" Dai said getting up. Just then she saw Matt driving up to her along with Tai and Ken in the car too.

"Get in Dai and hurry before we lose them" Matt said

"Ok!" Dai replied to the child of friendship as she got in the car as Matt drove after the truck.

"Good thing my Dad let me borrow his car again" Matt said as he keep his eyes on the road.

"Nick... "Kitmon said sad at the though of his taken partner.

"Don't worry Kitmon I promise I'll rescue Nick." Dai said to him.

"Yeah just leave it to us" Ken added in as Kitmon felt a little better.

...

Meanwhile in the back of the truck Nick was Handcuffed with his arms behind his back as he sat against the wall. Also to make things worse Peter snatched his D-3 and D-Temail and handed them to Arukenimon. 'Damn these aren't regular Handcluff or else I can just teleport out of here in no time' Nick though as he was thinking of a way to escape.

"It's no use to struggle those Handcuffs were designed to block out any of your powers you might use to escape" A voice said to him.

"Who's there ?!" Nick shouted as Oikawa then appeared out of the shallow.

"I-It's you! Oikawa!" Nick shouted as the pale man smiled at him.

"Great you remember me" Oikawa replied.

"Your working with Peter and Arukenimon?! Why!" Nick shouted but then the truck swayed as Oikawa almost fell down.

"You Idiot! Can't you drive properly ?! " he shouted banging on the wall.

"Excuse but driving with a bunch of bats on your window was never on the driver exam!" Mummymon shouted as a bunch of bats covered his view of the road.

...

Back to Daisuke and the others they saw the truck beginning swarm with a bunch of bats as a fallen angel Digimon was causing it.

"Wow who's that !" Dai shouted looking at the angel Digimon.

"It's Ladydevimon" Kari answered remembering the last time she battled her.

"Please stop the car" Kari said as Gatomon got out of the car.

"Gatomon you still got the power Gennai gave you ?" Kari asked as Gatomon nodded.

"Yeah I was saving it until a big battle and looks like this might be the time to use it" Gatomon said as Kari nodded and held up her D-3.

(Evolve scene)

Gatomon super evolve to... Angelwomon

(End of Evolve scene)

Angelwomon charged at Ladydevimon as she kicked her across the face.

"Well... if it ain't the blonde hair bitch" Ladydevimon said.

"Please the only bitch here is you!" Angelwomon shouted.

"Darkness wave!"

Ladydevimon then shot a swarm of bats towards her as she formed a shield blocking the bats. Then she gasped as she felt Ladydevimon grab her hair and swung her into a building.

"Why you dirty!" Angewomon shouted as she flew at her and slapped her across the face. Ladydevimon then throw a slap back at her. Suddenly the two angels started a slap fight against eachother.

"Man look at them go!" Tai shouted watching the cat fight.

"I know this is painful to watch" Ken said covering Wormmon eyes.

"Go Angewomon! Knock her block off!" Kari shouted waving her fist in the air.

"Yeah show that white hair witch who's boss!" Dai added as the boys all got scared seeing the two girls enjoying the catfight. Ladydevimon caught one of her arms as she smirked.

"Black Nail!"

She tried to slash at Angewomon but she avoided the nail attack. She then slammed her heel down onto Ladydevimon head making her scream in pain.

"Ahhh!" Ladydevimon screamed again as she felt her hair beginning tugged on.

"How do you like it ?" Angewomon shouted as she threw Lady-devimon to the ground.

"Holy Arrow!"

Angewomon then summoned a bow and arrow as it gathered with light.

"Darkness Wave!" Lady-Devimon shouted as she shot her swarm of bats at Angewomon as she shot her arrow at the bats. Both attacks caused a huge explosion as both Angels were knocked back by the force.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried but Tai held her back before she tried to hop out of the moving car.

"It'll be ok Angewomon strong remember ? Right now we need to rescue Nick" Tai said to her as she was hesitate but nodded.

"Tai's right beside at this speed we should catch up!" Matt said as they were a couple of feet away from the truck and saw they were coming up on train that was about to pass by.

"Yes even they're not that stupid to cross with a train coming their way!" Ken shouted.

Unfortunately the truck passed the Train tracks and over to the next street before the train hit them. Matt then stomped on the brakes before they crashed into the train.

"Damn this is gonna take forever for the train to pass by!" Tai shouted as he clutched his knee.

"Nick..." Dai said as she held her dragon necklace as both Chibimon and Kitmon looked up at her worried about the child of miracles.

...

It was evening as the Truck stopped somewhere as Oikawa and Arukenimon went out of it while Peter stand behind. Nick glared at Peter until he finally noticed him.

"What's with that glare ?" Peter asked.

"I don't get it" Nick said.

"Get what ?" Peter asked him again.

"Why are you doing all this ? Your a chosen child too, aren't you suppose to protect the digital world ?!" Nick shouted with angry in his voice.

"Who said a chosen child has to protect the digital world ?" Peter replied as he went over to Nick. "And beside of anything you chosen children have cause more damage to the both worlds than good" Peter said.

"What ? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Nick shouted.

"Oh really then think about this Nick. How many Digimon have you and your friend the Digimon emperor hurt ?" Peter asked.

"His name is Ken! And it isn't our fault that some Digimon may have gotten hurt" Nick replied not wanting to believe Peter words.

"In denail huh ? I would be too but this is what happens when you tell someone the truth" Peter said "I bet you don't even know the whole story between Nikku and Yami" Peter said.

"Cut the crap! Just what do you even know about them!" Nick shouted as Peter sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you since you don't quite get it" Peter said as Nick listened to what he had to say.

"Well let's start with Nikku and Yami. When Nikku was little him and Raimon wondered off from the castle and found a destroyed village not too far away. Who caused the destruction was unknown but whatever it was was powerful. While looking through one of the houses Nikku found Yami alone with no one but himself. Nikku had a kind heart and ask if Yami wanted to come with him.

Yami agreed and Nikku family allowed the orphan to live with them and treated him as if he was another one of their own. Each day Nikku and Yami spent they became more like brothers and soon the duo met Kiskei and the three become best friends. When Nikku and Yami got older and it was time to decide who would be the next king. The parent chose Nikku to be the next king and Yami began to feel evny towards his adopt brother. He was left to be a general in the army which barley even went to war and so the job to him was useless.

Plus to make matter worse his heart was broken by seeing Nikku and Kiskei in love with eachother and then to see them get married. Soon envy and hatred began to open Yami eyes to the truth" Peter explained.

"The truth ?" Nick asked confused.

"Yes the truth... that Digimon are really nothing but weapons for us to use for battle and as our slaves nothing more!" Peter shouted.

"Once Yami discovered this he tried to convince Nikku and Kiskei to the truth but they were blinded by stupidity of friendship and love. Yami then vowed for Vengeance against them and left the kingdom for three years until he built up a strong army of virus type Digimon and raged war between Nikku and Kiskei" Peter finished.

"H-how... Do you know any of this ? Who are you really! Nick asked as then Peter smiled.

"Because... Yami is my past ,present and future" Peter said as his red eyes then glowed black same as Nick and Dai eyes did.

"Y-you're Yami..." Nick said speechless.

"Hello brother" Peter repiled as he took out some kind of device and stabbed Nick with it.

"This device will drain you of your life energy along with the king spirit" Peter said as the tube began to light up and Nick gasped feeling energy beginning dragged out of his body.

"Soon you will finally be out of my way and the role as king will be all my along with Kiskei. " Peter said smiling as Nick couldn't help but bear the pain.

"Daisuke... Raimon.." Nick manage to said as he then fainted.

...

Angewomon and Ladydevimon kept fighting both painting with a bunch of red marks on their faces as they charged again at eachother. Angewomon fired her holy arrows at Ladydevimon but she kept dodging them all.

'This fight is going nowhere I need to hurry and finish this!' Angewomon though and tried to think of a plan.

"This fight is over " Ladydevimon said smirking as Angewomon was confused until Ladydevimon vanished from her sight.

"Black Nail!"

Angewomon gasped as she saw Ladydevimon stabbed her through the stomach with her long nail claws. Angewomon coughed up some blood as Ladydevimon smirked until Angewomon smiled confusing Ladydevimon.

"What are you smiling about ?!" Ladydevimon shouted.

"Y-your right this fight is O-over" Angewomon said as she then summoned her bow.

"Holy Arrow!"

She then shot the arrow through Ladydevimon head as she cried out in pain as she started to fall to the ground. Angewomon smiled too before falling down to the ground as the two angels laid by eachother both in a puddle of their own blood.

...

Back to Dai and the others they keep trying to find the truck holding Nick. Then they saw Marinedevimon Infront of them and some other cars too.

"Another demon lord!" Tai shouted as they all got out their D-3 and digivice. Before they could move they saw Arukenimon and Mummymon driving past them away from Marinedevimon.

"That was Arukenimon and Mummymon!" Ken shouted looking at the truck.

"Damn we're stuck in traffic!" Matt said as he looked out and saw cars behind them.

"Then I'll go after them we don't have time to waste!" Dai shouted as she got out of the car and had V-mon armor-evolve to Flamedramon.

"Kitmon hop on!" Dai shouted as the white club Digimon nodded and hopped on her shoulder as they climbed on Flamedramon as he ran after he car.

Matt and Tai then got out of the car and started going up to Marinedevimon.

"Just like old times ?" Matt asked as Tai nodded as they were Infront of Marinedevimon.

"Yeah let's go Augmon!"

"Same go Gabumon!"

(Evolve scene)

Agumon super evolve to... MetalGreymon!

Gabumon super evolve to... Weregarurumon

(End of evolve scene )

"Giga Blaster!"

Metagreymon fired off his missiles as it hit Marinedevimon. As the smoke cleared Weregarurumon jumped up to Marinedevimon face and extend his claws out.

" Kasier Nail!"

Weregarurumon attack then left a huge cut across his face as he screamed covering the wound with his hand.

" Mega Claw"

Greymon arm hit Marinedevimon in the chest as the demon lord fell to the ground as Weregarurumon landed on top of Metalgreymon.

"Did we get him ?" Metalgreymon asked but Marinedevimon then rose up again and launched one of his attacks at the two ultimate level Digimon.

" Nope!" Weregarurumon shouted as they both dodged the attack and then charged at Marinedevimon.

' Come on you guys you can do it!' Both Tai and Matt though watching their partner fight together like they did agasint Myostimon a few years ago.

...

Flamedramon kept running after the truck as they were getting closer to it.

Ok we're close enough. Flamedramon go for it!" Dai shouted as Flamedramon nodded as he took a huge jumped and landed ontop of the Truck. He then drugged his claws into the roof and cut a hole in it as they both jumped in.

"Nick!" Dai shouted and gasped seeing him on the ground with Peter over him.

"Oh Dai-chan your here, can you wait there for a few mins cause Nick life energy is just about gone" Peter said as Dai eyes widen.

"You leave him alone! You hear me you coward!" Dai cried out as her eyes glowed gold as she took her D-3. Suddenly the truck stopped as they all fell to the ground then the black door opened up as Dai saw Daemon Infront of them.

"Daemon!" Dai shouted seeing the demon lord.

"Give me the digital king or die" he said raising his staff. Dai then got up as she faced Daemon as she took a quick look at Nick.

"Don't worry Nick this time I'll save you!" Dai shouted as she was ready to battle the demon lord.

**End Of Chapter 37. **

**Author note: Incase you guys are confused about the name Kiskei that's Daisuke new past life name. Cause it's better than just repeating Daisuke name for her past life and don't worry I'll go back to chapter 24 and change her name to Kiskei. **


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 38: The Dark Gate

"I've come for the soul of the digital king" Daemon said as Dai clenched her fists glaring at the demon lord as they were out of the truck outside. "You're no match for me girl, just move aside and I'll let you live" he offered her but she refused.

"Too bad ugly! I'm not the type to give up and let my friends get hurt!" Dai shouted back at him.

"Daemon himself welcoming us is a rare sight" Oikawa said as he stepped out of the truck and walked over to the two.

"What happened to the other two ? Did those chosen brats get them ?" Oikawa asked Daemon as he glared at him.

"I would choose my words carefully if I were you" Daemon replied as Oikawa smirked at him as if he was not afraid of him.

"Daisuke what do we do ?" Flamedramon whispered to her.

"Easy rescue Nick and find the others" Dai whispered back as Kitmon ran over to Nick.

"Nick! Wake up! this isn't the time to take a nap!" Kitmon quietly shouted at him but he didn't move. Kitmon growled as he tried to think of a way to wake Nick up. He then look over to Peter and saw the device in his hand.

'What's that thing ?' Kitmon wondered looking at the device.

"Hand over the boy or otherwise I'll just take him by force!" Daemon shouted.

"Now, don't be so impatient Daemon if you want him that bad, take him" Oikawa said as he snapped his fingers. Arukenimon then appeared in her spider form as she climbed atop of the trunk and went down into the hole Flamedramon made.

Kitmon quickly snatched the device from Peter as Arukenimon tired to kick him aside. As she grabbed Nick and hopped out of the truck.

"Nick!" Dai shouted.

"I'll get him Dai!"

"Fire rockets!" Flamedramon shouted as he fired his attack at Arukenimon. Part of the attack manage to set one of Arukenimon 8 legs on fire as she screamed and dropped to the ground and started rolling trying to put out the flame.

"Nick!" Dai shouted as she caught him in the air and then set him down as she put her hands over his chest. 'Please!' Dai though as she started to heal him.

"It's no use Peter already absorbed all his life energy" Oikawa said still smirking as Dai then put more power into her healing as Nick eyes began to twitch.

"Impossible" Okwia said as Dai smiled and then Kitmon ran over to Dai." What do you got there Kitmon ?" Dai asked as he set it down.

" I think this might help wake Nick up. I saw it beside Peter" Kitmon said as Dai looked at it and gasped. "This looks like a Mini version of the device Yami made to drain me of my energy when he created Kimeramon" Dai said as she flip a switch as it turned red.

'Lets hope this works!' Dai though as she stuck it into Nick as color began to return back to his face. He moaned as he opened his eyes up and saw them and smiled." Hey ..Dai.. Told ..you I'll.. Be alright" Nick said in a weak voice as Dai let a tear drop from her face.

"Don't scare me like that again you idiot" Dai said as she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead and then helped him stand up.

"I had waited enough!" Daemon shouted as he flew at the two.

"Veemon!"

"Kitmon!"

Both shouted as Kitmon saw Nick's D-3 on the ground and touched it as it beeped.

(Evolved scene)

V-mon evolve to... Ex-Vmon!

Kitmon evolve to .. Raimon!

Raimon evolve to.. Reinmon!

(End of evolve scene)

Both Digimon charged at Daemon but was blasted back his Chaos Flare attack.

"Nick get out of here! Me and Ex-Vmon can take care of him!" Dai said.

"No way... You guys could barely defeat that last one if it wasn't for the others lending their power to Magnamon" Nick said. "Not to mention it looks like he's the leader so he even more powerful" Nick added as Daemon was soon up to the two.

"No where left to run now come with me " Daemon said as he extend his arm at the two.

"Hand of Faith!"

"Spiking Finisher!"

Daemon shouted in pain from the surprise attack hittting him in the back. Meanwhile they saw Ken and the others running up to them.

"Dai! We need to form Paildramon!" Ken shouted holding up his D-3.

"Right Ex-Vmon!" Dai shouted as Ex-Vmon nodded. Both Dai's and Ken's D-3 glowed as Ex-Vmon and Stingmon fused together to form Paildramon

"Desperado Blaster! " Paildramon shouted firing his lasers at Daemon. When the smoke vanished it showed Daemon was larger than before.

"What! He can grow larger !" Ken shouted surprised.

"Fools! Let me show you true power!" Daemon shouted as he rose his arms.

"Flame Inferno!" he shouted as he shot a huge attack of fire at the group.

"Paildramon!" Dai shouted as Paildramon gasped and quickly evolved again to Imperdailmon as he took on the fire shielding everyone else from the fire. He then flew up close at Daemon as he gasped.

"Positron Laser!"

The purple laser close up hit Daemon as he flew back unable to recover from the attack.

"Everyone one hit him with everything you got!" Dai shouted towards her team as they nodded along with their Digimon.

"Positron Laser!"

"Fusion Volt!"

"Hands of Faith!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Tempest Wings!"

The team- combination attack made a directed hit with Daemon as the lights covered him.

"Did we get him ? " Dai asked covering her eyes from the brightness of the attacks as the lights died down and the smoke cleared.

" Is that really the best of your attacks ?" Daemon asked as he sounded unharmed.

"What ?! He's unharmed !" Ken shouted looking at Daemon without any harm done to him.

" No way.." Dai said in disbelief that their attack didn't work.

"We can't stop him" Nick said as he felt like dropping to the ground.

"I can't believe all five of us together couldn't beat him!" Tk shouted furstared.

" What do we do now Daisuke ?" Imperdailmon asked as Dai growled trying to think of a plan.

"You have only one option left and that is to hand over the digital king " Daemon said.

"Nick don't!" Dai shouted as she held onto Nick so he wouldn't go towards Daemon.

"Maybe this will change your mind ?" Daemon asked as his hand was on fire as he pointed it towards a building full of people.

"No! Don't do it!" Nick cried.

" Oh no!" Kair shouted covering his mouth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dai snapped as her eyes glowed gold and Imperdailmon gasped as he flew towards the building as a golden shield was formed above him and blocked Daemon attack. "This barrier won't last long! How do we defeat him ?" Imperdailmon asked as he tired to force the flames back with the shield.

" Can't we send him back to the digital world ?" Dai asked her team.

" We don't have a laptop to open the gate on" Kari replied.

"Damn it! Now what ?" Dai shouted angry.

"Why ?..." Tk said as everyone turned towards him.

"Why did you appear ? Why can't you leave us alone!. If you're part of the darkness, stay in the world of darkness!" Tk shouted in rage.

"Tk." They all said shocked to see the child of hope in such rage at Daemon.

"Haha a laptop won't be necessary" Daemon said as he then rose his arms up to the sky as a purple cloud formed above him. "See I opened the gate you desired" he said as the cloud showed the digital world.

"He can open a gate to the digital world on his own ?!" Kari shouted.

"How do you think we entered this world in the first place ? Even if you send me back I'll find a way to come back at anytime!" he shouted.

"It's no use.. We can't win" Yolei said as she fell to the ground.

"Yolei we can't give up! There has to be a way we can beat him!" Dai shouted.

"Please stop trying to console us" Cody said as he fell to the ground too.

"What ? You too Cody ?" Dai said to the small boy.

"Buts it's true! Imperdailmon and the other fighting together can't beat him and sending him back to the digital world is useless" Cody said as tear started to appeared on his face. "It's the end" he added.

"Dammit! Don't say that, there has to be a way!" Dai repeated not trying to lose hope of her own.

"Expect how can we send him to a place that neither here or the digital world " Tk asked.

Kari then gasped as she though of a place. "The dark ocean " she said.

"The dark ocean ?! Are you sure Kari ?" Nick asked her.

"She right Nick if we lock him up there, I don't think he'll be able to get out easily" Tk said.

"Expect the last time we went there Ryoumon defeated Dracomon and if he was the ruler ...does it still even exists ?" Kari asked as she hung her head down.

"Just hand me the digital king along with the queen and I promise to return to the digital word and never appear in your world again" Daemon said again.

"Shut your damn mouth! We'll never give ourselves over to you!" Dai shouted as she griped Nick hand as he griped her's too. In a way of telling her he wasn't going either.

"I remember!" Ken shouted as the group looked at him holding his D-3.

"I opened up a gate to that ocean when I was little" Ken said as the other gasped.

"I'll open up a gate and seal Daemon forever!" Ken shouted as he held up his D-3 as a pink light shot from it. The cloud began to darken as it shows the dark ocean. Ken then started screaming as Kari grabbed him.

"Hang in there Ken!" Kari shouted holding his hand that held the D-3. "You can't give in!" Kari shouted as Ken tired to focus but was having a hard time.

"Ken he's doing this because of us" Nick said looking at him as Tk, Cody and Yolei ran to help him too as he was still in fear of the dark ocean.

"Ken hang on!" Nick shouted as he and Dai ran over to him and grabbed his hand along with the others.

"He's right" Dai said as she put her hand on Ken's. "You're not your old self anymore. You're not the Digimon emperor!" She shouted at him.

"You've been troubled, suffered and finally broken free of the power of darkness right ? Haven't you atoned for what you did ?" She asked him as he looked at her and nodded still in fear.

"So there's nothing to fear anymore!" She shouted as suddenly everyone felt a strange warmth flow into their bodies from Dai.

'This warmth...it's Daisuke heart! and it's melting away all of our fears' Nick though as he smiled feeling his girlfriend heart.

"Believe in yourself! You can't lose to the power of darkness! We're here for you!" Dai said as she faced Daemon.

"Now send Daemon back to the dark world!" Dai screamed as the pink light got brighter.

"That's Dragomon ocean!" Daemon shouted looking at the ocean.

"Positron Laser!" Imperdailmon fired his laser at Daemon as he gasped as he got pushed back into the portal.

"You insolent fools, you will come to regret this! I promise I will return!" Daemon shouted laughing as they then closed the portal sealing Daemon.

"We did it! " Dai shouted smiling as everyone else did the same. The Digimon then deevolved as they landed in each of their partners arms. While everyone praised their partners for doing a great job, Kari went over to Ken.

" That was very brave what you did Ken" Kari said as Ken blushed.

" Thanks Kari hopefully we'll never see him or that ocean again" Ken said looking at the sky.

"As long as their is light there will be darkness but if the light is strong then the darkness won't be a problem" Kari said smiling as Ken smiled back nodding. Kari then kissed him on the cheek as he blushed and held that side of his cheek.

Suddenly they heard police sirens as they all turned and saw Oikawa running along with Peter behind him.

"Peter!" Nick shouted as he and Dai ran after him but he got in a car along with Oikawa as they drove off from the scene.

"We just missed them!" Dai shouted then they saw Matt and Tai drive up to them. "Kari!" Gatomon shouted as she jumped into Kari arms.

" Oh Gatomon your ok! " Kari said hugging Gatomon but she winced. "Easy on the hugging Kari, I'm still wounded from my battle with Lady-Devimon" Gatomon said as bandages were around her waist.

"Hey guys! We better leave now before the police caughts us" Matt shouted towards them as they nodded and hopped in the car.

...

"So is it finally over ?" Tai asked them.

"With Daemon yes but we still need to defeat Peter and Oikawa" Ken replied to him.

" Good! Agumon and Gabumon fought very hard agasint that Demon lord" Tai said as Augmon sleeped on Tai's lap and Gabumon laided on Matt lap.

Meanwhile Nick was looking out the window as he though about his encounter with Peter and the truth about him begining his past brother.

"You ok ?" Dai asked Nick as he looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah thanks for coming to recuse me all of you" Nick said putting on a smile. At first Dai didn't believe he was really ok but decided not to force him to tell her what happened.

" This is your stop Nick , Dai" Matt said as both Nick and Dai nodded exited the car.

...

" You're family must be worry" Dai said to him.

" Yeah hopefully they're ok" Nick replied as he knocked on his door. They waited a couple of minutes before Nick mom answered and gasped seeing Nick. She then pulled him into a hug trying not to cry as they all went inside. After the happy/emotional reunion with his family Nick told them the truth about the digital world and Digimon. But left out the part about him and Dai begining the digital King and Queen since he was afraid it would be too much for them right now.

" Daddy he's so cute!" Grace squealed as she was hugging Raimon. Who on the other hand was not having the best time of his life. Nick , Dai and Chibimon laughed at the white club face expression.

" Nick" His father said as Nick faced him. " When this whole digital world problem is over... You need to tell us everything about your adventure" he said as he then patted him on the shoulder.

" Dinner almost ready! Daisuke if you want you can join us. I made enough for everyone" Nick's mom called.

" Yeah sure thank you!" Dai replied bowing.

" It's great to be back home" Nick said smiling as he took Dai hand and she held his back as they went over to join in on the family dinner.

**End Of Chapter 38 **


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 39: Blackwargreymon vs Wargreymon!

It was late at night as the snow was blowing and everyone was asleep soundly in their homes. Suddenly something red shot out of the sky as it zoomed over the city and landed deep within the forest. The firgue got out of the hole it created and looked around. "Where are you ?" He asked as he wandered off into the forest.

...

It was the next day after the incident with Daemon as the group set up a meeting at Ken's house, to discuss what there next plan of action will be.

"That Oikawa guy has to be the mastermind behind all this!" Yolei shouted as the others looked at her.

"If that is true what's his reasons for working with Arukenimon and Mummymon ?" Tk asked her.

"I don't know but if we take him down then Arukenimon and Mummymon will be much easier to defeat" Yolei said.

"Then after we take them down, we can finally settle things with Peter!" Dai shouted as everyone nodded.

"How do we separate them is the real question Dai" Ken said to her.

"From what I seen Arukenimon and Mummymon aren't that tough and Oikawa doesn't seem to have or be a Digimon either" Nick added in.

"Then it's a piece of cake!" Veemon said.

"Also we'll get Tai and the others to help us too" Dai suggested as everyone nodded and settled on their plan to take down the four. Kari D-Termail went off as she picked it up and opened it. She gasped reading the message as she turned to the group.

"It's from Tai saying "Come to the digital world, It's urgent" Kari said as they understood and got out their D-3 and opened up a portal.

...

They meant up with Tai and Izzy as they were looking at something Infront of them.

"What's wrong Tai ?" Dai asked him as he turned around to face her frowning.

"Take a look at this " he replied as she was confused. She took a couple of steps forward and saw what they were looking at and gasped. The area Infront of them was just a huge hole that covered most of the area.

" Its as if some wild Digimon went on a full rage rampage and destroyed the place" Dai said.

"Not that just that but that hole looks like it was caused by a Gaia Force" Izzy said.

"Blackwargreymon?!" Kari shouted.

"The last time we saw him was when we met Fanglongmon" Raimon added.

"Ok so where is he then ?" Nick asked as everyone wondered the same thing.

"Follow us!" Agumon and Gabumon shouted to the group.

...

"We found it this morning, when we went back in the digital world" Gabumon told them as the two Digimon lead them to some kind of portal that showed a mountain.

"Isn't that Fuji mountain ?!" Tai asked looking at the snowy mountain.

"How can something from the real world be show here in the digital world without a Tv ?" Dai asked.

"I think we know the answer" the group turned around and saw Lucas and Anna appear.

"Lucas, Anna what are you doing here ?" Nick asked the brother and sister.

"We came here because there's be a disruption in the digital world force" Lucas said.

"Disruption ? Hang on " Izzy asked as he then pulled out his laptop from his backpack and sat down. "When Gennai came to the real world, he upgrade my computer with more inform on the digital world. So we can check out this disruption and see how bad it really is" Izzy said as he began type on his laptop. A few moment passed before Izzy stood up and showed his laptop which had a model of the digital world and it had a big circle with many waves coming out of it in one of the area

"Looks like you were right. I've never seen a disruption like this before" Izzy said to Lucas.

"What cause it ?" Izzy asked.

"Easy Daemon" Lucas answered to him as everyone gasped.

"Daemon ? He should be locked up in the dark ocean now right ?" Gatomon asked.

"Don't worry what Lucas meant to say is this must have been one of the portals. Daeomon used to travel to the real world." Anna said as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Still... Blackwargreymon must have found the portal and went through it" Anna said looking at it.

"So we have to lock the portal and defeat Blackwargreymon?" Raimon asked her as she nodded.

"Yes Datamon should be able to lock the portal before more dangerous Digimon get out" Anna added as Lucas summoned Datamon.

"Before you close the portal, you should let Augmon fight Blackwargreymon. He still has some of the powers from Fanglongmon orbs" Gabumon said as Augmon nodded.

"Are you ready to fight Blackwargreymon?" Tai asked his partner. "If I can't convince him..." Augmon paused but Tai understood.

"Ok let's go after Blackwargreymon" Tai said.

"Wait! I'm going to Tai!" Kari said as she ran up to him.

"Me too!" Dai added as she ran to the Kaymia siblings. Tai then looked at the two of the them and then patted their heads.

"Ok we'll all go together" Tai said as Kari and Dai smiled back at him.

"I think that will be enough people, if we try and add more than the portal might close before you make it to the other side. And you'll be lost in a rift between the digital and the real world" Lucas warned them as they nodded.

"Be careful the three of you" Anna said to them. "We will! Ok let's go!" Tai shouted as Augmon , Kari and Dai went into the portal and was soon out of sight. Datamon then shot a light at the portal as it began to close.

"Will they be ok ?" Nick asked worried.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they made it pass the digital barrier before we locked it so they should be back in the real world now" Lucas said.

"I just hope they can beat him" Raimon said as Nick agreed and the group started to head for the nearest Tv.

...

In a log cabin far away from town. Slept Arukenimon,Mummymon , Peter and Oikawa. Oikawa then opened his eyes sensing something was wrong. "Who is that ?" He asked looking around the room. The kitchen then explode as smoke covered the room as they all ran out of the house and saw Blackwargreymon Infront of them.

"Why if it isn't Blackwargreymon" Peter said looking at him.

"Long time no see" Blackwargreymon replied to the gold hair boy unfazed.

"Hehe I was wondering where you disappeared to and now here you are" Peter said as he had a smirk on his face. Then Neo-Devinon was before him as Arukenimon and Mummymon went into their Digimon mode.

"Are you going to fight me ?" Blackwargreymon asked as Arukenimon and Mummymon was frighted.

"Bring it" Peter answered to him as Neo-Devimon got into his fighting stance.

"So you're Blackwargreymon ? What do you want ? " Oikawa asked facing him.

"I wanted to meet the one who gave life to me" Blackwargreymon replied holding up his claws.

"I was the one who gave life to you! You were born from my hair" Arukenimon said.

"Then who gave life to you ?" He asked. "And Mummymon you too"

"W-well "'they both stuttered looking for a answer.

"It was me" Oikawa said "These are the Digimon I created with data processed from my genes. My team job was to research human genome analysis." Owkia explained to him.

"So In other words I have your genes in me too ?" Blackwargreymon said.

"Yes, so you're done here right ? Go home!" Oikawa shouted pointing at him but he didn't move.

"I've been wandering without a aim. Searching for a world where my existence would be recognized. But after a while I couldn't find it. Finally after talking to you, I understand the reason." Blackwargreymon said as Oikawa glared at him angry.

"I like Arukenimon and Mummymon was created from you and you are in the real world. We shouldn't have existed in the digital world to begin with!" Blackwargreymon shouted extending his claws.

"Take your philosophy somewhere else" Oikawa said having enough with Blackwargreymon speech.

"Sure I'll leave.. Once that evil substance is buried!" He shouted pointing at him.

"I'm no evil substance" Owika tried to say claimly.

"Yes, you are! You're something that shouldn't exist in the real world or in the light!" Blackwargreymon shouted.

"Me ?! Shouldnt exist in the light ?" Okwia asked nervously.

"Not just you but also that boy over there! He and you have the same evil presence I feel it" Blackwargreymon said pointing at Peter.

"Die!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he ran at Owika.

"Stop!" Augmon shouted running with Tai and the girls behind him. Blackwargreymon stopped his attack inches away from Owika face as he turned and saw Augmon.

"You.. We meet again" Blackwargreymon said to him.

"I wanted to talk to you once more!" Augmon shouted.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he extend his claw once more at Owkia.

"Watch out!" Tai shouted as a image of his crest of courage glowed from inside his jacket.

(Evolve scene)

"_Augmon Warp-Evole too..."_

_Augmon glowed a deep orange as he evolved to Greymon, MetalGreymon and finally evolved to Wargreymon._

"_Wargreymon_!"

(End of evolve scene)

Wargreymon blocked Blackwargreymon claw as Oikawa and the others ran away from the scene.

"Kari we'll caught them!" Dai shouted.

"Right Daisuke!" Kari replied.

(Evolve/Armor scene)

"_V-mon evolve to.."_

_"Gatomon Evolve to..."_

_"Ev-Vmon!"_

_"Nefertimon!"_

(End of evolve scene)

Blackwargreymon then knocked Wargreymon to the ground. "Why did you protect him ?" He asked.

"We still have some question to ask him! That's why we won't let you kill him!" Tai shouted as Wargreymon got up.

"Then you'll have to stop me!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he charged at Tai.

"Stay away from Tai!" Wargreymon shouted as he charged at Blackwargreymon as the two clashed again. They began to claw at eachother at fast speed then the battle took to the sky. Blackwargreymon punched Wargreymon away as he quickly recovered his balance.

"We don't have to do this! We can be friends!" Wargreymon shouted to him.

"I don't need any!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he formed a small Gaia force in his hands and shot it at Wargreymon.

"Watch out!" Tai warned him as Wargreymon got out his shield. "Brave Shield!" He then bounced the attack back into a ocean.

...

Meanwhile Kari and Dai followed Oikawa truck as they dodged Mummymon attacks.

"Curse of Queen!"

"Ex-Laser!"

Both attacks hit the truck as the back door came off.

...

Wargreymon then tackled Blackwargreymon into a snowy mountain as he was ontop of him.

"It's not out of pity I really mean it!" Wargreymon shouted at him holding his arms down.

"I don't get it. Why do you care about me so much ?" Blackwargreymon asked him as Wargreymon looked at him for a moment. Blackwargreymon then throw him off as he fell down the snowy hill until he reach the bottom.

"The world doesn't need two Wargreymon! " he shouted above him. "You or me is enough!"

Wargreymon then rose out of the snow as he charged at him only to have him fly off too.

"Hey get back here!" Wargreymon shouted as he flew after him.

Wargreymon finally caught up to Blackwargreymon as he kicked him down to the ground. Wargreymon then dove after him as Blackwargreymon quickly got back up and fired off a Gaia force as Wargreymon dodged it. Blackwargreymon smirked as he then fired off many Gaia forces. Until Wargreymon had no choice but to only dodge rather than move. Wargreymon then felt Blackwargreymon punched him again in the face as the two began fighting at full force in the sky.

...

Dai and Kari kept following after the truck as Mummymon fired off his blaster but couldn't hit them.

"Take the wheel!" Oikawa said to Arukenimon as she passed the wheel to Peter as she changed to her spider formed and jumped on the roof.

"You came to help out ?" Mummymon asked her.

"It was a order!" She shouted as she raised her hand.

"Spider Thread!"

"Snake Bandages!"

Both launched their attacks at the two girls. "Ex-Vmon!" Dai shouted as he nodded and got Infront of the attack.

"Ex-Laser!" He shouted as he blasted the attacks away.

"Damn they're so useless now" Peter shouted looking at the fight then turned around gasped seeing Reinmon and Stingmon in front him.

"You guys won't get away this time!" Nick shouted.

"Go get them Stingmon!" Ken shouted too as both Digimon leaped at Arukenimon and Mummymon but before they could reach them a attack blocked their path. The truck mange to dodge the attack as it drove off while the smoke cleared.

"What ?" Dai asked confused as her and Kari both stopped flying and then saw Wargreymon and Blackwargreymon still fighting each other. As they were now over a city full of people.

"They're heading towards a city!" Ken shouted.

"Wh-which should we handle first ?!" Dai said as she looked over to the city and back to the truck.

"Which ever you decide Daisuke!" Ex-Vmon answered to her.

"He's right what ever you decide will be the right one I know it!" Nick said to her as she nodded.

"Ok let's help out Wargreymon I mean Tai's Wargreymon" Dai said not wanting to confused Ex-Vmon.

"Got it" Both Ex-Vmon and Stingmon said as they then fused to Paildramon and then evolve again to Imperdailmon as they flew after the two Wargreymon.

"Damn it" Ken cursed as he saw the truck getting out of sight.

"We'll get them ,hop on!" Kari shouted as Ken hopped on Neferimon and Dai hopped on Reinmon with Nick. "Thanks now let's hurry!" Dai shouted as they nodded and ran after the truck.

...

Blackwargreymon fired off another small Gaia force but Wargreymon kicked it back at him as he was pushed back by the attack. Wargreymon came charging at him again and began punching him non stop. Blackwargreymon lucky caught one of his punches and then caught the other as he threw him into a building.

"I'll end this!" He shouted charging up a huge Gaia force. Wargreymon tried to move but was stuck as he helpless watch Blackwargreymon charged up his attack.

"Gaia For-

"No you won't!" ImperialDramon shouted as he grabbed Blackwargreymon by his claw and flew up as Wargreymon got unstuck and followed the two up into the sky.

"The sea is below ,so we can do whatever we want here" Imperdailmon said as the three Digimon were above the clouds with nothing but a huge blue sea below them.

"Actually your right Blackwargreymon lets finish this!" Wargreymon shouted as he faced him.

"Fine " Blackwargreymon replied to him as he raised his arms and create a huge red ball of energy.

"Gaia Force!" He shouted as he threw it at Wargreymon.

Wargreymon rose his arms up too as a huge orange ball of energy like the sun was created.

"Gaia Force!" He shouted as he threw his. The two Gaia force clashed as they were both tied with one and another one.

"I won't give up until I find my reason to exist!" Blackwargreymon shouted trying to control his Gaia force to gain more ground.

"And I won't give up until I prove to you that you do exists!" Wargreymon shouted as he took control of his Gaia force as the two didn't give up.

"Great Tornado!" They both shouted as they each launched themselves at each other as the two Gaia force then exploded covering them.

"Wargreymon! Blackwargreymon!" Imperdailmon shouted but then he was caught in the blast.

...

Dai and the others finally caught up to the truck. Only to see Peter and the others leaving it behind as they ran into the crowd of people running in terror of the fight above.

"Damn it they're trying to escape" Ken shouted.

"No they won't!" Dai shouted back as they hopped off Neferimon and Reinmon as they ran into the crowd trying to find them.

"Those damn brats are still following us ?" Oikawa said looking back and saw Reinmon and Neferimon was closer than their partners.

"It's too crowed to use my attack" Neferimon said.

"Same I don't want to hurt any innocent bystander with my Fusion Volt" Reinmon replied.

"Well it's a shame that Devimon can use his go!" Peter ordered as Devimon nodded.

"Guilty claw!" His attack hit both Neferimon and Reinmon dead center as they both de-evolved back to Gatomon and Raimon unable to get up.

"Are you ok ?" Kari asked picking up Gatomon.

"Where are Oikawa and the rest ?" Gatomon replied.

"We lost them" Ken answered.

"And we were so close too... Dammit!" Dai said stomping her foot on the ground.

"Don't worry next time we see them, We'll put a end to this once and for all!" Nick shouted holding Raimon as he nodded too.

...

Blackwargreymon laid defeat on the ground along with Augmon and Veemon and Wormon.

"Even with One on One I still lost. I wish you would have finished me off..." Blackwargreymon said to Augmon who had his back turned to him. "I wish you would knocked me out of existence"

"Stop trying to look cool! Are you saying you want to die!" Wormon shouted at him.

"What ?" He asked the insect Digimon.

"You look for strong opponents not because you want to win but because you want to die ? Because you think things will be easier if you die.

" But I'm not gonna let that happen. You must be more troubled. You must suffer more because that's what it means to live. Not everything will go well even when you feel miserable and don't want anyone to see you, you have to go on!" Wormon added.

"I had my share of problems too but at the same time. I've also had lots of fun " Augmon said as he faced Blackwargreymon.

"You asked me about the reason why you live ? I don't know either but one things for sure. Those experiences have made me what I am now. Everything I've done is proof of my existence!" Augmon said smiling and waving his arms.

"I'm not proud of it but for me, Eating, sleeping ,playing and having fun with my friends is the best!" Veemon said. "But it's not like my life is empty! Whenever I'm eating ,sleeping or playing I do my best!"

"That's why it's fun! That's why everyday is fulfilling!" Veemon shouted pumping his fists in the air.

"If you want to know why you live, you should live carefree. Even if you stumble on a pebble-

"That life is miserable" Blackwargreymon said getting up.

"What did you say ?" Veemon shouted.

"Where are you going ?" Augmon asked him.

"I'll try living that miserable life" Blackwargreymon replied.

"Then ?" Wormon asked him.

"I'm grateful. I'm glad I spoke with you, no wonder you defeated me. But this is the last time we will see each other" Blackwargreymon said to them as he flew off while the three Digimon watched him worried about what he was going to do next.

**End Of Chapter 39**


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 40: A New Threat Appers And A Sad GoodBye

Oikawa and the rest of them ran into empty small park as they looked around and saw Dai and the others weren't following them anymore. "Looks like we manage to lose them" Oikawa said.

"Ofcourse it was easy for us to escape with a crowd full of innocent people" Arukenimon said as she fixed her glasses up.

"Now we better get ready for the final stage of our plan" Peter said looking at his D-3. "We don't know how much time we have before Blackwargreymon will find us again. So the sooner we get started the better" Peter said as he then put it back in his pocket.

"What I though WarGreymon and Blackwargreymon would have already killed eachother by now!" Mummymon shouted annoyed.

"No I can still sense him and he's coming. So stop bladdering and start working!" Peter shouted shooting a deathly glare at Mummymon and Arukenimon as his red eyes turned black.

"Y-yes sir!" Both of them shouted as they started to get to work. Meanwhile Oikawa started at Peter and smirked "Yes so close now" he whispered as a purple aura surround him.

...

"Dammit! I can't believe we lost them again" Dai shouted as she hit her fist agasint a wall frustrated.

" Dai claim down! Hitting walls will get us no where" Ken said trying to claim her down. She opened her mouth to say something to him but shut it and nodded as she walked away from the wall.

"She's right everything we're so close to caughting them, they always find someway to escape." Nick said.

"Hmm if there just someway we could trap them in a small area with no way to run away. We can catch them for good" Raimon suggested.

"Easy said than done" Gatomon replied to him.

Suddenly Dai and Nick looked up towards the sky feeling someone was coming their way. They both gasped seeing it was Blackwargreymon flying as he didn't seem to notice them as he kept flying.

"Blackwargreymon.. Does that mean he defeated Augmon" Kari said as she held Gatomon tight and worried for the small orange dinosaur.

"V-Mon.." Dai said quietly.

"And Wormmon too..." Ken said as he then closed his eyes not wanting to break down.

"Wait a min... I sense someone else heading towards us too!" Nick shouted as they all looked up to the sky wondering who it was.

"Daisuke!"

"Ken!" Both Wormmon and Veemon shouted waving to their partners as they were atop of WarGreymon as he flew down to them.

"V-Mon! Thank goodness your ok" Dai said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Yeah there was no way I was going to lose to Blackwargreymon" Veemon replied giving her a thumbs up and a grin.

"Oh Wormmon I though I lose you again"' Ken said hugging Wormmon not wanting to let go.

"Don't cry Ken I'm sorry I made you worry" Wormmon said as Ken then wiped his eyes and smiled at him.

"So what happened ?" Nick asked WarGreymon.

" My fight with BlackWargreymon ended in a tie. After we landed and rested for a bit, me , Veemon and Wormmon tried to convince him to stop what he was doing but we didn't get through to him" WarGreymon replied.

"He also said it would be the last time we would see him" WarGreymon added.

"What is he planning to do then ?"' Kari asked him as he hung his head down.

" I don't know but whatever it is I gotta stop him!" WarGreymon said looking up at the sky as he though about what BlackWargreymon had said to him. "_**Why do you care so much about me ?" **_

_"_Then let's go stop him!" Dai shouted to the group.

"He couldn't have gone too far and maybe we might be able to stop him before he does anything reckless" Dai said as everyone agreed.

" Right then I'll go get Tai and the others" Kari said to her as she nodded.

" I'll send you a email when we get there" Dai replied to Kari as she nodded then ran off to get the others with Gatomon behind her.

"Let's go!" Dai shouted as they ran ahead hoping to stop Blackwargreymon in time.

...

Arukenimon and Mummymon manage to create some kind of circular shape device using parts of the dark towers they brought from the digital world. From the looks of it they were almost done putting it together. Okiawa smiled as he looked at his computer and the wallpaper showed a picture of a younger him with another male with short brown hair. "We're almost there Hiroki, finally all of our hard work will pay off" Oikawa said as he felt a single down run down his face as he then closed the computer. "Is it finish yet ?!" Oikawa shouted impatient.

"Not yet but almost!" Arukenimon shouted back.

"Finally once this portal is created no one can stop me" Peter said looking at it.

" Not if I have anything to say about it!" BlackWargreymon shouted as he soared down to them as he raised his hands.

"Gaia Force!"

He shot his attack directly at the device but Neo-Devimon took the full power of the blast as the portal was safe.

"BlackWarGreymon you never seem to quit do you ?" Peter asked him.

"Ofcoruse I still have business with you and Oikawa!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he walked to them.

"You are still around ? How convenient " Oikawa said to him. "I'll use the power of the dark towers you were created from too.

"What ?" BlackWargreymon questioned as Oikawa held out his hand but nothing came out of BlackWarGreymon as Oikawa was confused.

"I won't let you do as you please anymore. I'll stop you!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.

"What can an artificial object like you do ?" Peter asked him as BlackWargreymon looked at him and nodded closing his eyes.

"I understand now" BlackWarGreymon said as he lowered his arms.

" What ?" Both Peter and Oikawa said.

"You both hate loneliness so much that's why you team up together. And that's also why you Oikawa created Arukenimon and Mummymon." BlackWarGreymon said.

"Don't be stupid I only team up with Oikawa and those two morons you I can get my revenge!" Peter shouted at him.

"You really believe I'm that weak of a person that I need people around me ?" Oikawa asked as a purple aura surrounded him.

"Do you each want power ? That's no use if you want to run away from the loneliness. Even if you gained enough power to control the entire world, loneliness is all you would have" BlackWarGreymon said to them.

"Am I wrong!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as Oikawa then held his head in pain. Then Neo-Devimon launched at BlackWarGreymon as the two Digimon began fighting.

"There they are!" Nick shouted as Peter turned and saw all of them were together.

'No! They can't stop me! Not when I'm so close!' Peter though glaring at them as he turned to Neo-Devimon who was fighting BlackWargreymon. "Neo-Devimon change of plans attack those two!" Peter shouted pointing at Nick and Dai as he nodded and launched at he two.

"V-Mon!" Dai shouted towards him V-mon as he ran Ifront of her.

"Gotchu you Dai!" V-mon shouted as he V-headbutted Neo-Devimon. Then he quickly evolved to Ex-Veemon as he punched Neo-Devimon to the ground.

"Don't think we're done yet!" Dai added looking towards Ken as he nodded as Wormmon evolved into Stingmon. He and Ex-Veemon then fused together to create Paildramon as he now stood in front of Neo-Devimon.

"Desperado Blasters!"

Paildramon shot his laser before Neo-Devimon could get back up as he screamed in pain.

"Time to finish this!" Paildramon shouted as he drew out his blade.

"Esgrima!"

He then sliced Neo-Devimon in half as his data was all that was left of him.

"Neo-Devimon!" Peter shouted as he then glared at Paildramon as the dark aura that was around him turned visable and his red eyes turned black.

"W-what is this feeling ?" Dai asked as she felt the darkness around him rise.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Peter screamed as his right hand was engulfed in black flames as he shot it towards Paildramon.

"Paildramon get out of the way!" Dai shouted at him but the attack was too close as he was unable to dodge it. He then felt someone push him out of the way as he turned and gasped seeing Blackwargreymon get shot with the fire as he fell down with a large hole in his chest.

"BlackWargreymon!" WarGreymon and Dai shouted as they ran over to him.

"You... So it was you..." BlackWarGreymon said looking at Peter but he coughed hard and was unable to talk anymore.

"BlackWarGreymon!" WarGreymon shouted as tried to help him up.

"Haha Master the portal is ready!" Mummymon shouted as Oikawa nodded and pulled out his laptop and began typing.

"Portal ? I though Lucas and Anna sealed the portal Daemon created already!" Nick shouted.

"Come on Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon we're leaving now" Peter said still in a dark aura as he disappeared in a flash.

"No! Don't let him control you!" BlackWarGreymon shouted to them.

"Right the portal should be up any minute, we should be leaving" Oikawa said as he closed his computer as he laughed and ran away.

"No! I'll stop you... I won't let... You get away!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he then shouted in pain holding his claws over the hole.

"BlackWarGreymon please remove your claws so I can heal your chest!" Dai shouted but BlackWarGreymon shook his head.

"Don't be stubborn! Let us help please!" Dai begged.

"It's no use... My body can't last any longer..." BlackWarGreymon said to her painting.

"Don't say that!" WarGreymon shouted to him not wanting to give up on him.

"My life ends here... in the end... I was useless... I had no existence" BlackWarGreymon said as he started to breath heavy now.

"No! That's not true!" Dai shouted at him.

"If it wasn't for you then me and Nick wouldn't have unlocked our crests! " Dai shouted as tears started to run down her face. BlackWarGreymon then looked at her and for the first time in his life smiled.

"Tell me what is your name child ?" BlackWarGreymon asked her.

"It's Daisuke!" Dai shouted loud and clear for BlackWarGreymon to hear as he nodded.

"Thank you Daisuke and you too WarGreymon" BlackWarGreymon said as he turned and looked WarGreymon.

"You ... Were right... I would have liked... To.. Be.. Friends..." BlackWarGreymon said before he finally shut his eyes and then vanished into thin air.

"B-BlackWargreymon..." Dai cried feeling sadness for the dark tower Digimon.

"BLACKWARGREYMON!" WarGreymon shouted as a few tears ran down his face as he looked to the sky and gasped seeing a rainbow begining formed.

"I promise I'll find a way to bring you back BlackWarGreymon but first we need to stop Peter and Oikawa!" Dai said as she wiped her tears away and faced the group.

"Agree but where did they go ?" Nick asked her.

"Well we been thinking about Hikarigaoki" Tk said as the two faced him.

"Why there ?" Nick asked him.

"The gate has opened many times there before. The portal they were talking about it could be related to that" Tk said.

" Still we won't know for sure unless we go" Dai replied as the other nodded as they raced towards Hikarigaoki.

...

"This is the place right ?" Dai asked looking around the small part of the city for any sight of Peter or Oikawa.

"Yes that's bridge over there is where Greymon and Parrotmon had their fight" Kari said pointing to the bridge.

"Wait a minute isn't that where we met Wizardmon ?" Nick said as he recognized the tower in front of him.

"Yeah crazy to think how far we come from that day" Raimon said as he looked at Nick.

"Agree things has certainly changed alright" Nick said and laughed thinking back on how much him , Dai and the others have grown.

" Wait I think I smell them " V-Mon said as he sniffed the air.

" Yeah their somewhere on that bridge!" V-Mon pointing to the bridge.

"Ofcoruse it all makes sense" Kari said a bit scared as she remember the fight.

"Come on Kari we can't back out now!" Dai said to her.

"I know that Dai but that strange dark aura that came out of Peter. What was it ?" Kari asked her. "Peter is obviously not a normal human , can we really stop them ?" Kari said scared.

"I don't know about Peter but I do know one thing for sure" Dai said as Kari looked at her.

"We'll win!" Dai said grinning and gave her a thumbs up. Kari then blushed and nodded "Your right sorry about that Daisuke" she said,

"No problem now let's end this!" Dai said to the others as they nodded and went to the bridge. They manage to stay together as they made their way up to the bridge and saw Peter , Oikawa along with Arukenimon and Mummymon standing with four other device beside them.

" Oikawa!" Ken shouted.

"Peter!" Dai and Nick shouted together as they ran at him but stopped seeing Arukenimon and Mummymon blocking their way.

"Move it!" V-Mon shouted at them.

"Sorry but you won't be getting in our way" Arukenimon repiled to him.

"What are you even planning to do ?!" Ken shouted at him.

"Why do you care ? you're no use to us anymore" Oikawa said to him as Ken gasped.

"You... Were at Sam's Funeral" Ken said as Oikawa smiled.

"Yes I was and when I saw you Ken I knew you would be a chosen child. So to stop you I send you that email and sent you to Dragomon ocean" Oikawa said.

" So then what are the dark towers exactly!" Ken shouted again.

" They were originally in Dragomon ocean. They have serval uses but the best ones are changing the digital world environment" Oikawa replied.

"Not only that but while Yami was there he spilt a part of his soul and planted it there for when the day would come and he would build the dark towers across the digital world. And you Ken turned out to be the perfect puppet for that" Peter said to him.

"Why do you want to change the environment ?" Nick shouted at him.

" To allow an adult like me to enter the digital world! I could open a gate but I couldn't go there. I guess the digital world doesn't accept tainted adults. I had no choice but to created these two with my genes and send them to the digital world but I wanted to go there myself. Then I used you and you build the dark towers but that damn girl and her friends destroyed them and freed you" Oikawa said as he pointed towards Dai then Tai and Nick got in front of her ready to defend her.

" Then I met up with Peter and together we mange to use the scraps of the dark towers and build these deceives that would allow me to travel to the digital world. Now today I will finally go to the digital world!" Oikawa said as he then started to cry.

"He's...crying" Cody said.

"Boss! Are you ok ?" Arukenimon asked him.

"My dream is finally coming true!" Oikawa replied.

"Hiroki, I wish you were alive so you could come with me!" Oikawa shouted still crying.

"Enough with the crying your starting to piss me off" Peter growled as Oikawa stopped crying wiped his tears. "Yes please forgive me, that was unexpected but now let's go to the Digital World!" Oikawa shouted as a barrier formed around him and Peter.

" Is that a Barrier ?" Kari asked.

" In any case, it won't be long now when it opens we'll jump after them!" Dai said.

"Got it" they all replied as they were ready to run when the gate opened.

"This is it!" Oikawa shouted as he pushed a button on his computer as a light shot down and opened up the gate to the digital world. "It worked!" Oikawa shouted as he ran into the gate along with Peter.

"Hey! We're going to!" Arukenimon shouted.

"Please wait!" Mummymon shouted as the two ran after them.

"We're going after them!" Dai shouted as she ran towards the gate followed by Nick , Ken , Kari , Tk , Cody and Yolei.

"Idiots! Don't be reckless!" Matt shouted as he tried to grab them.

"Wait Daisuke! Nick! Tk! Kari!" Tai shouted at them as him , Matt and Izzy tried to go after them but the gate closed before they made it to them.

"The gate closed" Izzy said.

...

"W-What is this place ?" Dai asked looking around the area.

The place they were in wasn't the digital world. Instead it seemed like they were in a jigsaw puzzle of a world map.

" I don't know but one thing for sure that it's not the digital world" Tk said.

"Why ? Why did this happen ?!" Oikawa shouted.

"What ?" They all repiled.

"I though I finally made it to the digital world but this isn't it" Oikawa said as he clutched his fists tight.

"Forgot about the digital world" a voice called out as everyone gasped.

" Who said that ?" Dai asked looking around but couldn't see anyone else.

"He's right there's a much better world than this" Peter said. "While looking for strong virus type Digimon, I landed here by accident but this is the world I desire. This is the world where I'll build my kingdom" Peter said.

"Don't be scared. Those who end up in this world will be frightened by the darkness that will consume their friends, and despair knowing there is no way to escape" The voice said again.

"Who are you! Come out and show yourself coward!" Nick shouted.

"Are you Daemon or Dragomon true form ?" Ramon asked the voice angry too.

"I am neither and I will show myself but I need some help. Peter if you would please" The voice said as Peter nodded.

"Understood" Peter said as he turned and faced Oikawa.

"W-What are you ?" Oikawa asked him.

"Goodbye" Peter said softly as he then stabbed Oikawa through the chest with only his arm.

"N-No way! " Dai shouted shocked.

"It's impossible for him to stabbed someone with just his arm!" Ken shouted.

"We're in trouble now" Nick said seeing Peter hold up Oikawa. Oikawa then gasped as purple smoke exited from his mouth and landed next to Peter as it started to take form.

"Wait... I know who you are!" Gatomon shouted as everyone looked at her.

"You are.." Gatomon said as the smoke finally took its form.

"Myotismon!"

"That's right surprise to see me Gatomon ?" Myotismon asked as he was back in his normal form.

"It's him..." Dai said speechless seeing the vampire Digimon for a second time. Myostimon then turned and saw Dai and Nick and smirked.

"So I was right you two were chosen children after" Myotismon said to child of Miracle and Faith.

"Becareful those two are the Digital King and Queen reborn" Peter said to him as he then dropped Oikawa body to the floor.

"Really ? No wonder that Boy could cause such damage to me" Myotismon said still glaring at the two.

"You should wipe that smirk off your face while you can. Before we send your sorry ass back into the darkness" Gatomon shouted pissed off.

"Don't act so tough either because your still a ittle kitty compare to me" Myotismon replied.

"Now watch as I'm about to surprise you all with my new evolution!" Myotismon shouted as he stretched out his arms and wings.

(Evolve scene)

_Myotismon Wrap-Evolve to... MaloMyotismon!" _

(End Of Evolve Scene)

"No way he evolved into Mega!" Gatomon shouted.

"A mega ?' You mean like WarGreymon ?!" Dai asked her as she nodded.

"Yes but unlike WarGreymon he lost all Intelligence and is more beast like" Peter said as MaloMyotismon was just growling.

"But you won't be fighting him or me" Peter said to them.

"What do you mean ?" Dai asked him as he looked at her.

"Before I do this, I must thank you Daisuke without you this wouldn't be possible" Peter said.

"What!" Dai shouted at him.

Peter then pulled out his D-3 as everyone expected for Dai and Nick, gasped seeing his D-3.

"Yes I was there when it first happened. The Jorgess evolution was it ? With Ex-Vmon and Stingmon " Peter asked as Dai gasped knowing what he was about to do.

"No! Please don't do it!" Dai screamed at him.

"JORGESS EVOLUTION! " Peter shouted as his D-3 flashed as it shinned on him and Malo-Myotismon. The two beginings then fused together as Dai and the others covered their eyes until the light died down. It then showed Peter wearing armor like Malo-Myotismon skin, he had a long sword attached to his belt, he had fangs like Myotismon and his gold hair was longer. He then stood up and opened his eyes and looked at himself. "This is the form, the body I needed!".

"To regain my full power!" Peter shouted grinning as his eyes were a blackish Red.

"The final fight begin! Come Nikku! Kiseki! "Peter shouted at them. Meanwhile Daisuke and the others remained froze by fear of his new form.

**End Of Chapter 40**

**Next Chapter 41: The Final Fight Begins! **


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 41: The Final Battle

"Come on now don't be shy, this will only hurt a lot!" Peter mocked as he drew out his sword and pointed it towards the group. "H-Hold it don't think about destroying those kids without us!" Arukenimon shouted at Peter. Peter then looked back at her and in a flash he cut Arukenimon in half. "Arukenimon!" Mummymon shouted as he held up his blaster and aimed it at Peter. "Take this!' Mummy shouted as he fired his blaster at Peter.

"How dare you fire a weak attack at me ?" Peter said as he blocked the attack with a swing of his arm. "What ? It didn't have any effect ?!" Mummymon shouted as he was now scared in front of his ex teammate. "It's time to show you a taste of my new power" Peter said as he took a step forward Mummymon.

"Melting Blood!" Peter then shot what looked like red fog at Mummymon. The second after the fog hit him he began to screamed in pain as he was begining to melt by the fog.

"N-No way he just killed Arukenimon and Mummymon without breaking a sweat!" Nick shouted as Peter looked back towards them.

"Nick! Let me fight we have to beat him right now before he gets more powerful" Raimon said to him.

"N-no I can't!" Nick replied to him with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Why ?" Raimon asked him with a concern look.

"What if you get killed ? Peter too strong for you and I'm not losing you again! "Nick shouted as he then fell to his knees and hung his head down.

"Kari" Gatomon said hoping her partner would let her fight.

"I can't lose you either Gatomon!" Kari cried out scared as Gatomon gasped.

"It's the first time... I've never been this afraid of a fight" Tk said as he was shaking and holding his hands together.

"I just want to get out of here " Yolei said as she held herself.

"This has to be a nightmare! There's no way we can beat him if we couldn't defeat Daemon!" Cody shouted as he held his head.

"We don't even have a plan to beat him, and there no way to know if Jorgess evolution will be enough to hurt him. It's over" Ken said closing his eyes accepting defeated.

"Why are you guys just deciding to give up ?" Dai asked her group as it appeared she was the only one uneffected of the situation at hand. "If you think we'll lose then we will! We have to try and think positive" she added.

"Let's all believe that we will win no matter what!" Dai told them as all of them looked back at her feeling unsure at her words.

"I'll even fight him by myself if I have to" V-Mon said not wanting to disappoint his partner.

Dai smiled at the small V-marked dragon seeing he didn't want to give up either.

"Okay let's go V-Mon!" She shouted as put out her D-3 as it beeped.

(Evolve scene)

V-Mon evolve to... Ex-Vmon"

(End Of Scene)

Ex-Mon roared as he got into his fighting stance. Dai then felt someone hand on her arm as she looked back and saw it was Nick trying to stop her.

"Don't be reckless Daisuke! If Ex-Vmon fights he might get killed!" Nick shouted to her as she looked down to his hand and noticed it was shaking.

"Your hand is shaking too" Dai said to him.

" I can't help it I'm scared of losing you and Raimon to him" Nick said looking away from her in shame of himself. Dai let out a small smile as she then cupped his face with both of her hands and they were now looking at eachother in the eye.

"It's ok to be scared, you don't have to play the hero 24/7. As long as you and me are together nothing can stop us!" Dai said to him. Suddenly Nick then felt the same warmth from her that he felt during the battle with Daemon.

"Your right, thank you Dai" Nick said as he stopped shaking and held onto her hand as they both faced Peter.

"You messed with the wrong people Peter and now it's time for you to pay for all the horrible things you've done!" Dai shouted as Nick got out his D-3.

"Let's help Ex-Vmon out Raimon!" Nick shouted as Raimon nodded and ran towards them. "Right!" He replied as he glowed while the D-3 beeped.

(Evolve scene)

_Raimon evolve to... Reinmon!" _

_(End of Evolve scene) _

Ex-Vmon and Reinmon both charged at Peter. Peter swung his sword at them but Reinmon blocked the swing with his claws. As Ex-Vmon jumped over him and kicked Peter to the head but Peter blocked his kick. Ex-Vmon gasped as Peter then grabbed his leg and threw him to he ground. Reinmon then opened his mouth to bite Peter but he moved his head to the opposite directions to where as his mouth was making his attack miss. Peter then pushed him back by with a punch to the chest as he rolled over.

"It's useless Dai there's no way Ex-Vmon and Reinmon can take on Peter now. Let's retreat" Tk tried to say to the mahogany hair girl.

"Don't say that! Also stop doubting me, I never quit before and I'm not gonna start now" Dai shouted back to the child of hope. "As long as there's a fighting chance I'll never give up!" She added.

"Right we won't lose" Reinmon said as he stood back up on all fours.

"I'll never give up Daisuke!" Ex-Vmon shouted as he glowed blue and charged at Peter.

"Take this!" Ex-Vmon shouted as he punched Peter in the face making contact.

'How could he hit me ?!" Peter though as Ex-Vmon then whipped him back with his tail.

"Alright it's working! It's working!" Dai shouted excited that they still had a chance of beating Peter.

"Fusion Volt!" Reinmon shouted as he fired off his lighting attack at Peter as he tired to block it with his own sword but Reinmon glowed the same as Ex-Vmon. As his attack became too powerful as the sword cracked and broke in half as Peter was engulfed in the attack and felt the voltage shocking him.

" Way to go Reinmon! He didn't even have a chance to deflected that one!" Nick shouted as Reinmon smiled too.

"X-Laser!" Ex-Vmon shouted firing off his attack as it hit Peter. Who at that moment couldn't move thanks to the last attack. Peter then goarned as he hit the ground hard as smoke came of his body.

"Just one more attack and he's finished!" Dai said excited as Ex-Vmon nodded and prepared another attack.

"Impossible! How could both of your powers increase far beyond my own!" Peter shouted in disbelief as he then flew up into the air and was above all of them.

"What's he planning to do ?" Nick asked.

"It's time for all of you to sleep!" Peter commanded as he put his hands together.

"Mind illusion!" Peter shouted as a white light covered all of them.

" What is this bright light ?" Dai asked as she covering her eye as for the rest of them they were engulfed in the bright light.

...

(**Tk's Dream)**

"Mom I'm home!" Tk cheerfully said as he walked into his house. He then gasped seeing Matt and his father were there too sitting at the table.

"You're late Tk come sit down, your mother made your favorite" his father said as he nodded and went over to the table.

"You're both home early today" Tk said to his father and Matt as he sat down smiling seeing his family together again.

(**Yolei's dream)**

"Really I can eat this all by myself ?" Yolei asked her family as she saw many sweets on the table.

Her mother shook her head as she cheered and began eating the sweeties.

(**Cody's Dream)**

"Dad this is the digital world" Cody said as he was holding his dad hand as they were in a field full of In-Training Digimon.

"I can't believe I'm taking a walk with you in the digital world daddy" Cody said as his father replied with a smile.

(**Kari's Dream)**

"Its so warm outside today" Kari said as she and Gatomon were relaxing under a shady tree. Kari then turned and smiled seeing kids playing with their Digimon.

"Wow is that a Gatomon?" Kari then looked back and saw a mother and her son who was holding a Nyaromon looking at her.

"Yes she is a Gatomon" Kari replied to the young boy as he grinned.

"That's great! I wonder if my Nyaromon will become a Gatomon soon!" The boy said full of excitement.

"Do you like Nyaromon ?" Kari asked the young boy smiling.

"Yeah he's my best friend in the whole world!" He replied hugging me.

"Then don't worry. I'm sure it will become a Gatomon soon" Kari said.

...

"Ken!, Kari!, Tk!, Yolei!, Cody! Wake up!" Nick shouted at them but they didn't respond.

"Damn it what's wrong with them ?" Nick said.

" It's that attack : Mind illusion" Ex-Vmon replied to him.

"I heard that it takes someone most precious dreams and makes it a reality" Reinmon said.

"It only seems as a reality to the opponent. When really they're just trapped in a illusion" Ex-Vmon said.

"Then what can we do to stop it ?" Dai asked Ex-Vmon.

"The only thing we can do is to snapped them out of that illusion" Ex-Vmon replied as Dai nodded and walked over to Tk first.

"Ok here goes nothin-" Dai stopped when he saw Nick grab her hand.

"We'll do it together" Nick said as Dai nodded as they both touched Tk shoulders and next thing they knew they were inside his dream.

(**Tk Dream)**

Tk smiled as he saw his mom telling his dad about her day and looked back at Matt who smiled back at him.

"Tk wake up" Patamon said as Tk looked and saw Patamon beside him.

"Wake up ? Why I'm not dreaming" Tk replied to him.

"Yeah you are Tk" Dai said as Tk stood up and saw Nick and Dai breaking the barrier surround him.

"Dai! Nick! What's going on ?" Tk asked them.

"This isn't real Tk! It's a illusion Peter created" Nick replied.

"What? No it can't be, see my family finally together!' Tk shouted as he turned and gasped seeing his family getting farther away from him as the whole room was empty.

"Wait... So this was just a dream" Tk said as he then clutched his fists. "Peter gonna pay for this one" Tk said.

"Then come with us and help us free the others" Dai said as Tk nodded as they all made it out of his dream.

...

Daisuke, Nick and Tk were able to wake up Yolei , Cody and Kari from their illusion. "All that's left now is to get Ken!" Dai shouted as they all nodded and touched Ken shoulders as they were transported to his dreams.

**(Ken's Dream)**

Ken was walking through a sandstorm trying to find his way out of this desert. "First I saw a bright light and now I have sand in my eyes" Ken said as suddenly the sandstorm disappeared as he then saw someone on a pole.

"Who is that ?" Ken said as he went to take a closer and gasped seeing himself dressed as the Digimon emperor.

"How is this possible ?" Ken asked as he then saw a bunch of Digimon he enslaved gather around the pole.

"This is for every Digimon you hurt and make your slave!" A Gotsumon shouted as him and every other Digimon began launching their attacks at the Digimon emperor as he cried out in pain from each attack. Until he was finally deleted along with the other Digimon. All that was left of him were his glasses. Ken was about to pick the glasses up until he saw someone else pick up the glasses as he then gasped seeing it was Sam.

"Sam!" Ken shouted shocked to see his older brother alive.

"Yeah it's me Ken and I have a offer for you to stay with me. So you don't have to suffer from your past. Your punishment is over" Sam said as he held out his hand.

"I'm your older brother trust me" Sam said as Ken was about to take him hand.

"I missed you Sam" Ken said as a tear fell from his cheek.

"Ken don't it's a trick" Wormmon said as Ken gasped seeing Sam was no where to be seen.

"What happened to Sam ?!" Ken shouted looking around worried.

"He wasn't here Ken it was all a Illusion created by Peter" Wormmon said. "I understand that you want to change your past but you can't! You can only change your future"

"You're right Wormmon, I'm tired of running away from my past. I was the Digimon emperor but I'm not anymore! I paid for my mistakes and my friends have forgiven me" Ken said. "How dare Peter use my brother agasint me! I'm not his tool of darkness anymore and that scum can't change that!" Ken shouted.

"Good to hear you say that Ken and we always got your back!" Dai said as all of them enter into his dream.

"Dai! Nick! Tk! Kari! Cody! Yolei!" Ken said happy to see all of his friends were ok.

"We're your friends Ken you can count on us to help you no matter what" Dai said to him.

"Dai right we're a team and when one of us falls then the rest of us will help them back up" Yolei said.

"We need you Ken as much as you need us and without you. I don't know where we'll be Kari added.

"But we can't tell you that, you have to believe it yourself" Cody said.

"Yeah I do believe it Cody!" Ken shouted.

"We've all been waiting a long time to hear you say that Ken" Nick said.

"Now let's teach Peter not to mess with our friends!" Dai shouted as everyone agreed as they all broke the barrier and saw Peter in front of them.

"What ? They broke out of my illusion" Peter shouted shocked.

"Yeah looks like your stupid magic trick didn't work Peter!" Nick shouted.

"And now your going down!' Dai shouted as suddenly her's crest glowed as out popped the digiegg of Miracles and the digiegg of Courage. The two eggs then took shape as they turned into Flamedramon and Magnamon.

"Fire rocket"

"Magna Blast!"

"X-Laser!"

The three version of V-Mon shouted as their attacks landed a massage hit on Peter as he shouted in pain as he slidded back with many bruises on his body.

"Check it out Dai its Magnamon and Flamedramon" Nick said to her.

"I know but how is that possible if Ex-Vmon is still here ?" Dai asked. "All I did was wish for Ex-Vmon to gain power so he could beat Peter" Dai said then she saw the light coming from her chest and pulled out her crest and saw it was glowing.

"Ofcourse I'm the child of Miracles and that means... anything can be possible!" Dai said happy as she held her crest close to her heart.

"Give it try! Wish for something" Dai said to her group.

"Alright! I wish for the power to protect my friends and love ones" Nick said as he held his D-3 to his heart. It then glowed as the digiegg of Friendship and Starkmon came out. The digiegg did the same thing Dai's did as the egg spilt into Raikmon and Nuzzlongmon.

"Hey it worked!" Nick shouted as the three digimon went besides Reinmon. The others then did the same as every Digimon form came out from Armor to Champion to Ultimate and last Jorgess.

...

"Take a good look around you're surrounded and everyone here wants a piece of you!" Dai shouted at Peter. "Plus I doubt you can fight them all off even with Myostimon powers" She added.

"I have to admit, I am impressed by your strength Daisuke" Peter said glaring at her.

"Oh just wait till you see her Bull-Headedness" Nick said.

"Still how come this area didn't work on you but worked on your friends ? How can you have no insecure or unhappiness to feed off of ?!" Peter asked.

"Easy! What do I have to be afraid of ?. I got my friends, my family and the Digimon. And beside from you trying to kill me, I'm happy to say I don't have any problems" Dai replied to him truthfully.

"Impossible there no one in the world that doesn't have a problem!" Peter shouted at her.

"Well you just met one congratulation! I guess you should just go back to your magic act and hide like the coward you are!" Dai snapped at him.

"Now if we're through with the chit-chat. I like to get to the part when we take you down!" Dai shouted as her eyes then glowed gold.

"I'm sick of monsters like you always trying to hurt others and take over the world. It's over! You'll never harm anyone ever again!" She shouted.

"Let's get him guys! Hit him with everything you got!" Dai ordered as the Digimon nodded and prepared their attacks.

"Fire rocket!"

"Magna Blast!"

"X-Laser"

"Thunder Spear!"

"Thunder Bolt!"

"Fusion Volt!"

"X-Striker!"

"Hand of faith!"

"Star Shower!"

"Tempest Wings!"

"Gold Rush!"

'Holy Arrow!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Spiking Finisher!"

"Despardo Blasters!"

"Protron Laser!"

"Moon Arrow!"

"NOOOO!" Peter cried out in agony as he got hit with all of the attacks combined as they causing a huge explosion that engulfed him and all that was left was the huge after smoke.

"Yeah we beat!" Dai cheered but stopped when she gasped seeing when the smoke cleared there was a giant hole on the other side where Peter was.

"He went through the wall let's hurry!" Dai shouted as everyone nodded and they ran into the broken wall and saw they were back in the digital world.

...

"Hey my clothes changed!" Dai said as she saw she was wearing her digital world outfit.

"Then we have to be back in the digital world" Tk said.

"Wait look only Imperialdramon , Ryoumon , Angelmon, Halsemon and Digmon are here" Kari said as they turned and saw only the six Digimon.

"Looks like Dai power that helped us to change into multiple version of ourselves is gone" Imperialdramon said.

"Hang on where's Peter ?" Ken asked as everyone gasped and saw Peter was no where to be seen. They stopped looking around when they heard him laughing as he came out of his hiding spot and faced them. They then saw he was fully heal as if that last fight never happened.

"Did you really think you could beat me ?" Peter asked them. "You idiots send me flying back into the digital world where I can increase my power of darkness!" He shouted.

"What no way!" They all replied.

"Peter then held up his arms as darkness from the world started gathering around him. He then grew to Titan size using his new increase powers as a dark aura surround him.

Suddenly Kari screamed out in pain as she held her head and fell onto her knees.

"Kari what's wrong ?" Nick asked her.

"The darkness I can feel it... It's coming" she cried as her face had a painfully expression on it.

"Don't worry we'll stop him!" Ryoumon shouted as him and the five other Digimon charged at Peter.

"Please you weaklings can never defeat me!" Peter shouted as he held out his hand.

"Screaming Darkness!" He yelled as he fired off a high temperature beam that hit all of the Digimon as they yelled out in pain and fell back to the ground.

"Ops I think I broke your pets" Peter said and laughed seeing the group's Digimon struggling to get up.

"It's a shame they won't get a chance to witness my power!" Peter said as he then shot a guest of wind up to the sky. Suddenly the sky got darker as it then changed to a image of the earth.

"He made a rip in the digital world" Cody said shocked.

"Yeah and that looks like our world up in the sky" Yolei said worried.

"I knew it! That was his plan all along to get both worlds!" Ken shouted looking at the sky only now realizing his plan.

"For a so called genius it took you a while to figure that. Also your right I don't just want the digital world. I want both worlds to be my kingdom and have everyone bow to me as their true king. Both humans and Digimon will be under my control" Peter said.

"Not while I'm here!" Dai shouted at him.

"Come on guys there has to be someway to take him down!" Dai shouted to her group.

"Dai right there's billions of people and Digimon counting on us. We can't fail!" Nick added.

"Dai... what can we do ? The darkness is already spreading so quickly. It would take a another miracle to stop him" Kari said to her.

'Another miracle huh ? But can I pull off another miracle all by myself ?' Dai though to herself as she held her crest in her hands.

**End Of Chapter 41**

**To Be Continued **


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 42: A True Miracle Emerges

"Just watch as in about a few minutes from now the darkness will consume all of you!" Peter shouted. As the darkness from his hands continued to spread across the digital world and the real one.

"Not so fast! You've forgotten we're still here!" Dai shouted at him.

"You're right Daisuke we can't give up either" Imperidramon and Ryoumon said as they both got up and faced Peter.

"Proton Laser!"

"Moon Arrow!"

The two launched their attacks at Peter but he blocked them both with only one hand. "Please your weak attacks won't work agasint me!" Peter shouted as he sent a huge gust of wind towards them. Knocking Imperialdramon and Ryoumon down, while the others went flying back as they slided on the ground until they came to a haut. Dai then managed to get up grunting as she held her shoulders as the others were struggling to stand up.

"D-Dai I'm sorry I can't get up" Both Cody and Yolei said as they both fell back to the ground.

"Cody! Yolei!" Dai cried out to her teammates.

"They're be ok Dai all we need to do is focus on stopping Peter" Nick said to her as she nodded.

"How on earth can you stop me ?!" Peter shouted "I've evolved to a level beyond that of a Digimon and a human. You stand no chance against me!" He added grinning evily at them.

"Your wrong! Even if you defeat us others will rise in our place to stop you!" Nick shouted as he got up.

"Quit bluffing in a few moments both worlds will be mine!" Peter shouted as his darkness increased as half the earth was covered in darkness.

'How can we beat him ? Please someone help me!' Dai prayed as she closed her eyes and held onto her crest.

...

When Dai opened her eyes again she saw she was in a field of flowers as she saw Kiskei was across from her.

"Kiskei!" Dai shouted looking at her past life self.

"Daisuke... I'm here to help you" Kiskei said in a sweet and gently voice as she started walking towards her.

"Really how do we defeat Peter ?" Dai begged.

"Do you remember what Fanglongmon told you ?" Kiskei asked her but Dai shook her head as she tried to remember but couldn't.

"If all the crests are together then the balance will be fix!" Kiskei said as Dai gasped knowing what she was referring too but sighed.

"Are you sure that's the only way ? I don't think I'm strong enough to do that all by myself" Dai replied looking down at the ground.

Kiskek smiled at her and then hugged her. "Yes ,you are Daisuke just believe in yourself. You are much stronger than you think" Kiskei told her.

"Really ?" Dai said surprised as Kiskei nodded as Dai closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out.

"Ok I'll try my best... thank you" Dai said opening her eyes. Kiskei smiled at her as the image before her started to fade as she saw she was back in the battlefield.

...

"Just believe in myself huh ?" Dai said as she smiled and held her crest close her heart and though about Tai and the other and wished that they were here with her.

"Dai ?" Nick asked her making sure she was ok after her "zone-out."

"Nick.. We're winning this battle!" Dai shouted giving him a thumbs up.

"Ok" Nick replied believing in her as she turned and face Peter.

"You hear that Peter! We're gonna take you down" Dai shouted as the others started at her confused.

"Don't make me laugh Dai! Even all together, you weak fools can't do anything to me" Peter replied to her.

"Really ? Well take a good look behind behind you, you freak!"

Peter gasped as he turned and saw Tai, Matt , Sora , Izzy, Joe and Mimi along with all their Digimon in their champion states together by their sides.

"Tai! Matt! " Kari and Tk shouted to their older siblings as they stood up too.

"Now we're finally all together" Dai said glad.

"Get him guys!" Greymon shouted as they all charged at Peter.

Peter then growled as he shouted "It's doesn't matter how many of you their are! You will never defeat me" Peter shouted at the champion level Digimon.

"Mega Flare!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meter Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

"AH!" Peter screamed as he got hit with the multiple attacks as smoke came off his body as he bent down trying to catch his breath.

"I had enough of this! BE GONE!" Peter screamed as he held his arms out towards them.

"Screaming Darkness!"

He then tried to unleashes his attack but it was canceled out for some reason as the darkness vanished from around him.

"Wait! what happened!" Peter shouted shocked that his attack didn't work.

Suddenly a light shined from Nick's and Dai's clothes as their crests glowed and shot a light towards all of the chosen children as everyone's crests appeared on their chests.

"Our crests their back no way!" Izzy shouted.

"I though they were gone when we fixed up the digital world" Matt said looking at his.

"I guess they never truly vanished after all" Mimi said holding her crest.

"Man and I though us appearing here out of no where was strange" Joe said.

"Yeah no kidding but I'm glad we have them back" Sora added.

"Whatever that light was that came from Dai and Nick must have effected us too" Tai said to them.

Suddenly all their Digivice and D-3 shined each their own color. As Tai's was Orange, Matt's was Blue, Sora's was Red, Izzy's was Purple, Mimi's was Green, Joe's was White, Tk's was Yellow , Kari's and Ken's was Pink , Dai's was Gold and Nick's was Sliver.

The digivices then unleashed a bunch of rope that wrapped around Peter arms, legs and torso tying him up. He couldn't move as he struggled agasint the ropes. "Now he can't spread anymore of his darkness" Nick said as then his crest along with Dai's , Kari's and Tk's glowed. They all grabbed onto eachother as they formed a circle around themselves. The four lights shot out of their crests and into the sky as it formed a holy ring.

"No way" Tk said stunned.

"It's a holy ring like Gatomon" Kari said shocked.

"Imperdramon hurry and caught it!" Dai shouted.

"It has all our powers in it!" Nick added.

Imperialdramon nodded as he weakly stood up and flew up as he caught the holy ring with his claws as he glowed. "I feel the power of everyone!" He shouted as he evolved.

(Evolve scene)

Imperialdramon Wrap-evolve to...

Imperialdramon formed changed as he took on a knight form. His wings and armor changed to a white color as he then wielded a gaint sword in his hand. Last the symbol of miracle and faith were on each side of his shoulders and the symbol of hope and lights were on each of his legs.

"Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

(Evolve scene End)

"Paladin mode looks so awesome" Nick commeted looking at the form.

"I know I never saw him looking this cool since Magnamon" Dai added as they both turned and faced Peter who was still tied down.

"Get Him!" Both of them shouted as Imperialdramon nodded as he flew at Peter.

"NOOO I CANT BE DEFEATED!" Peter screamed as Imperialdramon swung his sword back.

"GO!" All the of them shouted together as Imperialdramon sword glowed as he swung it forward.

"Omni Sword!"

He shouted as he then cut Peter in half. Peter then cried out in pain as the darkness Peter created then started to vanish from both worlds. 'I... Was defeated... But how...' Peter though as he looked towards Nick and Dai and saw Nikku and Kiskei instead. 'Was it.. Because of their love for eachother ?' Peter though as he slowly closed his eyes as his body then turned into dust as it then blew away in the wind.

"The darkness it's fading" Kari shouted looking up at the sky seeing the darkness disappear.

"We did it..." Dai said as she was silent for a moment before laughing.

"All right we did it!" Dai cheered as she pulled Nick in for a hug as Nick laughed too and spun her around. "Yeah we did" he said as everyone then started to cheer and cerebrate too.

"Good Work Daisuke" Gennai said as they all turned around saw Gennai along with Lucas and Annie walking towards them.

"Looks like you manage to defeat Yami/Peter all by yourself" Annie said to her but she shook her head.

"No I couldn't have defeat him without my friends" Dai said flashing her team a grin as they smiled back at the goggle-head girl.

"Yes congratulations all of you but we still have a lot of work to do now" Lucas said as the others were then confused.

"Why ?" Dai asked him.

"You see this battle not only damaged the digital world but also used up a lot of its power. Its going to take a while before it can truly return to the way it once was" Gennai replied.

"That's no problem we'll all help fix the digital World and make it better than before" Dai said to him.

"Yeah but how ?" Nick said as they all though for a moment looking at the damages world. Wondering how they were going to fix this.

"Leave that to us" a voice said as suddenly Nick and Dai took a step back as ghost like forms of Nikku and Kiskei came out of them.

"See I promised you we'll meet again" Kiskei said to Nikku.

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognized each other" Nikku replied.

"I did didn't I" Kiskei said shyly.

"But I knew it was you" Nikku continued talking.

"Mm... It's strange" Kiskei said.

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you!" Nikku said as he put a hand over his heart.

"I always though when we sacrifice ourselves, we weren't going to be given a second chance and fade back into darkness" Kiskei said

"Yeah but you and I didn't" Nikku said with happiness in his voice. "We got to be reborn and help save the digital world again"

"So, we can be together again!" Kiskei said smiling as a blush appeared on her face as Nikku then stood by her.

"Right anytime Nick and Daisuke are together" Nikku added looking at the two.

"We'll be together every day right Nick ?" Dai asked him.

"Yeah!" Nick said answering her as he faced her as both Kiskei and Nikku smiled at the two young couple. Nikku and Kiskei then glowed Gold and Sliver as they flew up into the sky and faded. Color then started to return to the sky and the hole showing the earth was repaired and not only that but the damaged was begining repair too.

"What happened ?" Veemon asked as he and Wormmon deevolved from Imperdailmon.

"Nothing V" Dai said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes. 'Kiskei thank you' Dai though as she looked up at the sky.

"Nikku" Raimon said as he was looking at the sky too. Nick then kneed down and picked Raimon up as he held him.

"I know I'm not like Nikku and I won't be sad if you decide to stay here in the digital world. But do you think I can still be your partner ?" Nick asked him as Raimon looked at him.

"Nick..." He started to say.

"Yeah ?" He asked nervous on what his choice was going to be.

"I would love to still be your partner" Raimon said to him as Nick smiled and hugged Raimon as Dai and other watched and smiled at the scene too.

...

**(****15 Years Later) **

A older Daisuke Motomiya was sitting outside on her porch laying on a lawn chair. Just looking up at the starry night sky.

"I though you would've been already in bed" A older Nick asked her as he went over to her and sat besides her.

"Couldn't sleep, just a little nervous about seeing everyone again tomorrow" Dai replied to him.

"Me too it's been a long time since we last saw the others expect for when we watched over Ken and Kari's kids a couple of weeks ago" Nick said as Dai nodded.

"I'm guessing you already put Daichi and Wendy to bed ?" Dai asked him.

"Yeah though it was tougher getting your son to sleep than your daughter" Nick said.

"Hey! He's your kid too!" Dai said as she playfully slapped him on the arm. "True but I think he takes mostly after you" Nick chuckled as he put his arms around her waist. As it then showed both of their wedding rings on their fingers.

You know sometimes I'm grateful to be with you and kids" Nick said to her.

"Well.. You know what I'm grateful for ?" Dai asked him.

"What ?" Nick asked her.

"For meeting you" Dai replied to him as they both shared a kiss under the stars. After their kiss Dai then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I guess I am starting to get a little tired" Dai said as she yawned again.

"Yeah let's go to bed " Nick said as he got up.

"Carry me" Dai said as she held out her arms as Nick nodded. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside the house bride style. They finally made it back into their room as they both laid down on the king size bed.

"Also for begining my hero" she quietly said before drifting off to sleep. Nick smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek as he turned off the lamp as the two fell asleep cuddling eachother.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all for reading! **


End file.
